<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bare your blade and raise it high. by esquitor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231078">bare your blade and raise it high.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/esquitor/pseuds/esquitor'>esquitor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the night is long (and the path is dark); [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bisexual Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Blind Character, Dalish headcanon, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Groundhog Day, Lavellan and Trevelyan are both bi because i can, Lyrium Withdrawal, Mage Lavellan - Freeform, Mystery, Other, POV Alternating, Party Banter Unlimited (tm), Sort Of, Spoilers for Tresspasser DLC, Time Travel Fix-It, Trans Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Two Heralds/Inquisitors, Warrior Trevelyan - Freeform, Worldbuilding, i just focus on details too much, more like Time Travel Wreck-It, prior knowledge recommended</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/esquitor/pseuds/esquitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the herald of andraste has been here before. in fact he's been here many, many, many times before, and never once succeeded. he made a lot of mistakes. died a few times. but he's still trying. they're still trying.</p><p>They couldn't understand why. </p><p>why doesn't he know? he has so many tries, why can't he get it right? why isn't he aware of all the wrong points, all the wrong things, all the wrong words? there is so much more at stake, there's the bigger picture, can't he see it? </p><p><i>oh,</i> They thought. <i>he <b>can</b> see. he sees too much. he sees things that don't matter. </i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>let's change that. </i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Mahanon Lavellan stumbles out of the Fade again for the umpteenth time in his discontinuous life, hand locked with someone else's. His vision goes black as he faints, just like the always. The last thing he sees is red lyrium and the Seeker's boots out of the corner of his eyes. </p><p>It's the last thing he'll ever see.</p><p>...Sort of. Not really.</p><p>(( mahanon lavellan tried to stop corypheus 5 times and died 5 times. 6th time's a charm, right? ))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Future Pairings - Relationship, Male Lavellan &amp; Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Male Lavellan &amp; Solas, Sera/Female Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the night is long (and the path is dark); [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the last sacrifice (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prefaced by 'steel your heart' but it's not really required to read that one unless you want the nitty gritty details of rounds 1-5. it's summarized in chapter 1, more or less. but why wouldn't you want to read it.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"No," Mahanon says, firm and resolute. "We didn't blow up the Conclave."</p><p>Evelyn looks at him in surprise. He grips her hand tighter.</p><p>"We didn't. It wasn't our fault." It sounds like a petulant child trying to make shift the blame at first. Varric never thought a Dalish could sound like that. Then he actually turns to Evelyn, though his gaze doesn't quite find her face. "It wasn't your fault."</p><p>"..Um?"</p><p>"Max," he says, "was not your fault."</p><p>Evelyn breathes in, and it comes out slightly rattle-y. Like it was something she thought she'd never hear, but sorely needed to. "..Okay."</p><p>He pats her hand reassuringly, and his smile is.. not something Varric ever expected to see on Dalish. From a Dalish, to a human. At least, that's what he used to think, until Daisy wrapped herself around all of them. It's not the kind of smile you give to someone you've only known for a day and a half. Not including time spent comatose.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was pretty sure i read somehwere that mages can control their dreams/or are more lucidly dreaming, which i've come to interpret as 'can't have bad dreams if they don't want them' but i don't know if that's the right way to do it..... anyway. that's just how this is going to go now.</p><p>«» indicates dalish elvish, which kind of contains roots from ancient elvish but like also a lot of other shit since the dalish went through a lot of shit. i just dont' think elvhen elvish is the only elvish that exists after a few hundred years of having lost the original language.</p><p><b>edit 2/1/21:</b> there were edits made. dont' remember what. literally just made the edits minutes before updating and i already forgot what they were.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>ONE</b><br/>  </p>
</div>mahanon lavellan gives up trying to recruit the mages or templars and instead uses his own life to close the breach because there just isn't enough time. the mark wouldn't stop spreading, and also he's getting sick and tired of being around so many <i>shem'len.</i><p>he remembers thinking it worked. but then he wakes up in the past, headed for the conclave again, the notion of <i>not enough power</i> rattling around in his head. he's pretty sure it's his own.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>TWO</b><br/>  </p>
</div>he recruits the mages.<p>he sees the horrible future, the massive breach, the army of demons. solas calls that world an abomination and isn't that just <i>apt</i>, a world infested with demons and spiraling out of control just like a mage stuffed with too much fade and magic.</p><p>he makes it back to the original redcliffe with a hole in his stomach, and alexius finishes him off. ass.</p><p>he needs to stop being reckless and <i>pay attention</i></p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>THREE</b><br/>  </p>
</div>he's starting to realize it might not be a dream anymore, these memories and images in his head. previous lives.<p>he's on the way to the conclave again. he tells his companions, initially intended to be his guards, to leave. he won't let them die this time.</p><p>instead they stick around and storm in after the explosion to drag him out of haven. they join the inquisition, they close the rift, chased alexius back to tevinter, took the mages and closed the breach. clan lavellan joined the inquisition, and so did many other dalish clans. keepers and firsts ally with them to close the breach and stop the elder one. it's a good time for all. haven doesn't even get destroyed.</p><p>he gets an invitation from orlais and doesn't remember anything else.</p><p>(<i>don't eat that</i>)</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>FOUR</b><br/>  </p>
</div>it's getting harder and harder to breathe.<p>(he doesn't remember this one either.)</p><p>(<i>remember to breathe</i>)</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>FIVE</b><br/>  </p>
</div>he does not go to the conclave.<p>they turn around and go home. they see the breach split the sky while on the ship back to the free marches. he tells the keeper, no one survives. well, maybe one person survives. maybe one person always survives, but this time it isn't him.</p><p>someone does survive. someone lives. someone becomes the herald of andraste, and then the inquisitor, and he follows the news with the distant thought that maybe he was just never good enough. that he had always made the wrong choices, said the wrong things. maybe it was never meant to be an elf leading the inquisition.</p><p>when mahanon does join the inquisition later and they ask him why, he shows them a human child that isn't his, dying of red lyrium poisoning. wycome, too, has died of red lyrium poisoning. and so has his clan, but not of red lyrium. they died at the hands of humans too afraid and gullible and narrow-minded to think their own duke could be killing them, so they killed the elves instead. all of them.</p><p>he survived.</p><p>he survives long enough to join the inquisition. join the inquisitor in the battle against corypheus. he survives just long enough to see it all come to a head.</p><p>corypheus snipes him just as the battle starts. red lyrium spear right through his chest.</p><p>but he hopes, against all odds so far, that this is enough. that the inquisitor can defeat corypheus even without him. this will be the end.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <b>SIX</b><br/>  </p>
</div>he wakes up and wishes he hadn't.<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>
  <i>he doesn't want to look</i>
</p><p>  <i>stop looking. don't look.</i></p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>Mahanon aches.</p><p>He sits at the campfire, staring at the bowl of gruel and the pieces of meat floating inside it. Smells a bit like rabbit. He takes a sip; it's definitely rabbit.</p><p>« ...Is something wrong, <i>hah'ren</i>? » Shoran asks. Mahanon looks at him from across the fire.</p><p>He looks so.. young. Mahanon's last memory of him is dead or bleeding out in the valley outside Wycome. A year past this, maybe more. The blood and the wounds made him look older.</p><p>«  ...Nothing, Shoran. I didn't get much sleep, that's all.  »</p><p>Shoran frowns. « Are you okay? We still have a long way to travel. »</p><p>« Even if I'm not, we have to. »</p><p>Shoran and Adahleni share a look. Mahanon notices it, knows why, but he can't bring himself to pretend to be who he was in the past. In his dreams. Still, Rasha doesn't say anything about it, so the younger ones don't bring it up either.</p><p>No one brings it up.</p><p>It isn't until breakfast is over that Mahanon reaches out to get Rasha's attention. She gives the others a brief glance before following him a few paces away so they won't be overheard.</p><p>« Are you alright, Mahanon? » she asks, giving him a once-over. « It wasn't just a bad sleep, was it? »</p><p>« I should be asking you that, <i>lethal'len</i>. How are you holding up? »</p><p>Rasha looks away. The scrunch of her brow is exacerbated by her <i>vallas'ebelas</i>. He can see every flinch in her eyes.</p><p>« That bad, huh. »</p><p>« ..Why are you asking this now, Mahanon? »</p><p>He takes a deep breath. « Because I need you and the others to go back. Return to the clan. Now. »</p><p>She goes stiff and steps away from him. Confusion is evident, alarm, concern. The thought of returning to the clan makes her tremble. She doesn't want to grieve yet, he knows. She loved her bond-mate and would rather not think about her passing. Difficult to do when so many others knew her and were mourning, too.</p><p>« ...What about you? »</p><p>« I need to keep going. Attend the Conclave, do what needs to be done. »</p><p>« You can do that with <i>us</i> there. »</p><p>« No, Rasha. I have to do it alone. I can't afford to— » <i>I can't afford to mourn for you again.</i> « —I can't afford to worry about what will happen to you if you're there. All of you. »</p><p>« You know, you've never said anything like that before. » Rasha crosses her arms. « What's really going on, Mahanon? »</p><p>He's not sure how to explain it to her. Last time he just said 'we're leaving' after a panic attack and that had probably been enough to convince them. Not so much this time. He's on the verge of one though, he's fairly sure. Tightness in his chest and the nagging thought that this was all his fault. He made the wrong choices. Said the wrong things.</p><p>His clan died because of him. Maybe they would've died regardless.</p><p>« I'll write a letter to Keeper Istimaethoriel once I'm there. If she doesn't explain after reading it... then it must be for the best. »</p><p>Rasha reaches out, takes his hand in hers. It's shaking. He doesn't know if he's the one trembling or she is. « Mahanon.. you sound like you're heading off to die. »</p><p>« I'm not, » he says in a rush of breath. « I won't. I promise. »</p><p>« Are you sure? »</p><p>« Yes. » He grips her hand in his, for comfort and reassurance. « I'm sure. Besides, I have Shivana with me. What's the worst that could happen? »</p><p>Rasha frowns at the mention of his healing spirit but doesn't otherwise comment. He's pretty sure he said this every time they had to part ways in the past.</p><p>And he still managed to die somehow.</p><p>&amp;&amp;</p><p>They separate uneventfully, though not necessarily quietly. Shoran and Adahleni were looking forward to the adventure, young as they are. They don't have a chance to go outside the clan often, unlike the older traders. But on both his and Rasha's orders, they reluctantly follow her back to the coast to catch another boat back to the Free Marches.</p><p>« <i>Dareth shiral</i>, » they say to each other. Safe journeys.</p><p>Mahanon heads towards Haven with a heavy, heavy exhale. His journey will not be safe, not by a long shot.</p><p>He can't actually remember how he infiltrated the Conclave last time, but given what he has in his pack, he supposes it's the same way they got to Ferelden in the first place.</p><p>With a skin-tinted paste to hide his <i>vallas'lin</i>.</p><p>He hates wearing it. It's thick and heavy on his face, and it's strange to see his reflection so.. blank. But it does the job, and turns no more heads than the usual elven Circle mage, which.. is still more than he'd like. Still, he manages to get close, wading between the mage and templar camps and making his way up the hill.</p><p>It does not, however, get him into the Temple.</p><p>After being summarily turned away by the Qunari guards enough times to almost seem suspicious, Mahanon settles down by a fallen log and simply watches instead. He knows a few sleeping spells, so sneaking in at night should be doable. But the goal is to <i>talk</i> to Divine Justinia, not assassinate her. Assuming she's even staying in the temple and not in one of the Chantry tents scattered across the field. There's no reason for such security otherwise.</p><p>In the middle of plotting an entry and escape route, he hears snow crunching to his left.</p><p>"You're drawing too much attention," someone says, a woman, with all the discipline of a knight.</p><p>"..Sorry?"</p><p>"They'll start investigating if you keep staring that intently at the Temple."</p><p>"<i>Everyone's</i> staring at the temple," Mahanon snorts. "That's kind of what we're all here for, isn't it?"</p><p>"Everyone's picked a side," the woman says. Mahanon finally looks at her— and barely holds back his surprise. That isn't a face he was expecting to see again. Not after— "Everyone except you, it looks like."</p><p>"..I.. am a mage, obviously," Mahanon says, swallowing past a suddenly dry throat. "Which side I'm on should be obvious."</p><p>"At a glance, yeah." The woman drops down onto the log without invitation, her sword thunking against the wood. "But the mages are over <i>there</i>."</p><p>She jerks her thumb back in the direction she came from, where a number mages seem to be.. looking over curiously.</p><p>"They also didn't try to get into the Temple before the Conclave started." The woman crosses her arms and turns on the log to face him sternly.</p><p>Her hair is like his own, shorn on one side and swept to the other, except his is black with streaks of white that show his age, and hers is a deep russet. And where he has a braid on the shorn side, she has a massive burn on her scalp. The fall of her hair casts a shadow over her face that makes the scars seem more like a threat than anything. She used to have it pulled back into a ponytail. Very sharp and militaristic. A few more scars, too.</p><p>"Whatever you're trying to do, you're being way too obvious about it. And after the guards are done investigating <i>you</i>, they're going to go after the rest of the mages, too."</p><p>The words ring.. familiar. He can't recall if she ever said these words to him in the past, and if she did, why didn't he remember? Even now he doesn't remember ever meeting her at the Conclave before. He only recognizes her now by a different name. A different title.</p><p>Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan.</p><p>"Hey." She waves a hand in front of his face, not close enough to seem like a threat. Mahanon blinks. "You alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Uh-huh. Sure." Trevelyan looks over him with a huff, then gets to her feet. "Which Circle are you here with? I'll walk you back."</p><p>"I'm not from a Circle," Mahanon says slowly, wondering if this is a good idea.</p><p>He trusts her— or trusts who she will become. Would become, with the right circumstances... But who's to say that's who she is right now? Will she be the same person in the future, in this future? The same leader?</p><p>"You're a hedge mage?" Her eyes land on his ears. "..I've never seen an elven hedge mage before."</p><p>"I'm." He grips his staff tightly, then lets go and leans it against the log beside him. "I'm Dalish."</p><p>"..<i>Oh</i>." Trevelyan sounds.. less surprised? Than he expected. Maybe she's forcing herself to be calm. "Er.. which clan? I mean, which area? I wouldn't know clan names to save my life."</p><p>Mahanon looks at her, mildly confused. But he answers her anyway. "From the Free Marches... You'll excuse me if I don't specify which area."</p><p>"Has the fighting reached there too?" She sighs, dropping back down onto the log. "I used to think it would just be between mages and templars, back when this all started. When we heard about the rebel groups gathering together... I doubt anyone ever thought about those living outside the system."</p><p>"We haven't encountered any templars yet," he says softly. "But everyone knows the Dalish have mages, so trading has been... a little less pleasant than usual. Plus the usual bandits. Luckily we don't send the mages into town to trade."</p><p>"I can't imagine." Trevelyan shakes her head, running a hand through her hair. "So, why are the Dalish here? Or rather, why is your clan getting involved?"</p><p>Mahanon taps his fingers against his staff, trying not to look directly at the Temple. Too obvious, he remembers. It probably caused trouble last time, too. He can't recall.</p><p>"We want to ask Divine Justinia to let us observe the proceedings. Participate, if possible. We do have mages, after all, and the Chantry and templars just can't seem to leave us alone."</p><p>He doesn't know if he ever told this to anyone else before. When Cassandra and Leliana were interrogating him, he never said anything. When Varric asked, he never said anything. When Solas asked, he... still never said anything. Everyone just thought he was a spy, or had some weird reason for being there.</p><p>"..Or you could call me a spy."</p><p>"That's the same as calling all mages apostates now." Trevelyan waves dismissively. "And all templars... Y'know, it's weird they don't have a word for templars who aren't in the Order."</p><p>"Do templars even leave the order?"</p><p>"Well, they really can't. A mage outside a Circle can still use magic. A templar outside the Order stops being a templar. I mean—" She gestures. "They can still go after apostates if they want, sure. But no lyrium? No lyrium, no templar abilities. No templar abilities, no templar. Can't give a name to something that doesn't exist. Besides 'ex-templar' I guess."</p><p>Were it a few years (months? dreams?) ago, Mahanon would have been surprised, as he should be because this isn't supposed to be common knowledge.</p><p>As it is, he still forgets to be surprised.</p><p>Thankfully, Evelyn Trevelyan seems to be as dense as dragon bone.</p><p>"Anyway, what I meant was that calling you a spy hardly has any weight right now. It's stupid to think this war only affects mages and templars— that's why there's a whole camp between them." She indicates the sparse tents in the otherwise empty area. There are no mage or templar insignias, few staves or shields. Mostly civilians. "These people who aren't either, are they all spies? Who's to say they don't have a place here? <i>Maybe</i> dwarves don't, but the lyrium business is lucrative to them. Makes sense they'd want to know what direction the Chantry is going if they're going to lose those profits or not."</p><p>"You're.. remarkably informed about these kinds of things," is all Mahanon can muster. Evelyn never seemed this, well, eloquent, from what he recalled. Then again, that had been a year or so into her.. Inquisitorialness, as Varric would say. "Is that a human thing?"</p><p>"It's a Trevelyan thing," she says with a grimace. "Firstborn Trevelyan, no less. My little brother went to Ostwick where I was stationed, so it ended up a necessity to be in the know."</p><p><i>That's</i> new. "You were.. <i>stationed</i>?"</p><p>In response, Evelyn reaches out and turns her shield around. On it is the standard templar insignia, but it looks like it's been scorched and melted into the metal. The scorch marks themselves form some kind of image, but he can't tell what it is.</p><p>"Knight-Captain Evelyn Trevelyan. Former Knight-Captain. Ostwick was fairly neutral as far as Circle's go, so if you're looking for a place to stay, our camp's somewhere down the middle."</p><p>"You'd... offer a place in your camp," Mahanon says slowly. "Among <i>humans</i>. To a Dalish."</p><p>She blinks. "..Oh shit I forgot you're Dalish."</p><p>"What, like the <i>vallas'lin</i> wasn't obvious enou— oh." He'd forgotten they were covered up. Mahanon buries his face in his hands with a groan while Evelyn muffles a laugh.</p><p>"You can still pretend to be a Circle elf. Former Circle elf. Or an elven apostate, if you don't mind saying that around templars."</p><p>He didn't pay that much attention to either of the camps last time, or the times before that. Too busy being fed up with <i>shem'len</i> and their issues. Too busy being angry and frustrated over his companions dying the time before that. Too busy wanting it all to be done and over with so he could just go home.</p><p>That Evelyn Trevelyan had a brother was not something he ever knew. She never spoke of him before, when she was Inquisitor and he was just a sad elf who recently joined the Inquisition. Never spoke of her family much at all. Are more of them here? Will they die, too?</p><p>It's jarring. To know there are suddenly so many people here he would rather not see dead. Not because they matter to him, personally, but because— because death is tiring. Because he wants to see a difference. Because he can so easily look around and imagine these.. stupid.. humans... as his clan. His dead-but-not-dead clan.</p><p><i>Thousands</i>, Cassandra said once. He'd never thought about the number.</p><p>A clan never has that many people. Hundreds, if they're lucky. They might reach a few thousand at an Arlathvhen, those are only once every decade. Mahanon has been to a few so far, and he knows what it looks like. Clan after clan gathered in the valley, hundreds of sails from the aravels, and the thrum of magic resonating between staves.</p><p>But it isn't quite the same. What they would lose here are lives and loved ones, and the chance of peace.</p><p>What the Dalish would lose is their history, their culture. Everything that makes them Dalish. They would lose the Dalish themselves, and all that would remain would be those who did not attend, those too isolated to interact with humans, to be contacted by other clans.</p><p>It's a sobering thought. But it isn't the same. And he can't treat them the same.</p><p>"..I'll figure it out somehow," Mahanon says with a shrug, hopping off of the log. "I was going to find a tree to curl up in otherwise."</p><p>"Well, you might still need a tree, I don't think we've any spare tents."</p><p>"Nor would I want to share a tent with <i>shem'len</i> anyway. You all reek."</p><p>"Oh, it's not as bad when it's cold. Summer, though... summer heat." Trevelyan makes a face and pretends to gag. "Summer heat in <i>armor</i>."</p><p>Mahanon shudders just thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn Trevelyan introduces him as an elven Circle mage who didn't like his Circle enough to stay with them. They were kind enough not to ask about the clearly non-Circle robes under his fur-trimmed cloak and his very non-Circle staff.</p><p>"Why's the blade on your staff so long, Mahanon?" one of the mages asks. "And sharp?"</p><p>Mahanon mimes stabbing the snow. "Fishing."</p><p>"I tried that once!" Another says, exuberant. "Almost lost my staff when I dropped it in the sea."</p><p>"You have to tie it to a rope, like a harpoon. Or just not drop it."</p><p>"Why not just use lightning magic?"</p><p>"And shock <i>everyone in the water</i>?"</p><p>"Look, if you fall in while harpooning, you probably deserve to get shocked a little bit."</p><p>Mahanon is pulled away before he can be dragged into the sudden discussion of the merit between a staff head that conducts magic better or one that's sturdier and less liable to break when used as a club.</p><p>"Why do all mages want to use their staves as blunt weapons?" Evelyn Trevelyan mutters. She drags the both of them over to a tent somewhat more well-made than the others. A young man who resembles Evelyn sits next to the entrance. "Don't you have magic for that?"</p><p>"We like to smash," the young man says. "It's a mage thing."</p><p>"You've never wanted to club anyone before in your life, Max."</p><p>"Doesn't mean I don't want to now..." 'Max' starts drawing aimless circles in the snow.</p><p>"Mahanon, Maxwell Trevelyan," Evelyn says as introduction. "My little brother and a pretty decently ranked mage of Ostwick. Previously decently ranked. Now he's stuck here with the rest of us."</p><p>"Not much has changed." Maxwell shrugs, scratching the scruff of his chin. "More sky and more snow, but there's still templars around. We're actually trying to get along now, though, so I guess that's different."</p><p>"It's strange seeing mages and templars like this," Mahanon admits.</p><p>Even the Dalish get glimpses of templars every now and then when they go in for trading. Chantry Mothers always have some nearby, and they always keep an eye on the Dalish, mage or not.</p><p>"Are they different in your Circle? Or were they?"</p><p>"Um." Mahanon stops. Evelyn he can probably trust, but.. her brother? Granted, he's a mage on somewhat good terms with the templars in his Circle...</p><p>Evelyn coughs and makes an 'abort, abort' motion with her hand at her brother. Maxwell blinks owlishly at her.</p><p>"I'm Dalish," Mahanon says for the second time that day. Wow he's getting better at not hiding secrets that should probably stay hidden. "My clan sent me here to observe the Conclave. Whatever happens will affect everyone, including elves, so..."</p><p>He shrugs and warily lifts his eyes from the ground to see Maxwell's reaction. To his surprise, the human mage just looks a little.. confused.</p><p>"..Don't Dalish have the...?" He gestures at his face.</p><p>"Skin paste. Makeup."</p><p>"Oooh. Sorry, it's just weird to see a Dalish with no, um."</p><p>"Oh, trust me, it's weird to see myself without them. Plus this paste is really heavy, it's like I have cake on my skin. Or mud."</p><p>"Ugh, I know how that feels," Evelyn groans. "So glad I didn't have to deal with it after joining the templars. Only thing I'm glad for, I think."</p><p>"I think you were glad for <i>plenty</i> of things, Eve. And plenty of <i>people</i>."</p><p>"Hush, Max."</p><p>Listening to them makes his gut churn even more, because— Because they're going to die. Everyone here is going to die. They're all going to—</p><p>Mahanon pulls some roots out of the ground and curves them over his head to make a roof. He hides it with the tarp and thanks the tree before settling in for the night. It's early, but he needs time to think.</p><p>Needs to figure out what he's going to do from here on, because he doesn't recall the previous times. It's strange.</p><p>When would Corypheus start his ritual? When does he need to barge in? When should he start? Are there guards, would he have to fight them? How did he get past them last time?</p><p>What was he going to do about Evelyn and Maxwell?</p><p> &amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>He sleeps fitfully, comforted only by the occasional creaking of tree roots coiling around him, the murmur of people outside pressing up against his wards.</p><p>He dreams of simple things, of simple nights. Of sleeping with the halla in green valleys, surrounded by his clan, his family, his friends. In his dreams he can hear them breathing quietly.</p><p>A clamor builds at the edges of the camp, like it had every night since he woke up here, in this time, and it makes him restless. The sounds of armor rattling and swords clashing are at odds with an otherwise peaceful night. He knows what the sound is, what it indicates. The deafening hum of red lyrium. <i>Please don't cry.</i></p><p>But he is a mage, and a mage never lets their dreams go out of control. Mages don't get bad dreams. Mahanon is not a Dreamer, but he can still put up a wall. A wall of frost, ice, fire, raises the valley into a plateau, takes himself and his clan far far away from the chaos that threatens to drown them, drown <i>him</i>.</p><p>It's like listening to a thunderstorm through three solid walls. It's there, but it can't touch him. He's fine.</p><p>And when he wakes he'll put some non-fatal amounts of deathroot in the Trevelyans' breakfast so they're too sick to attend the conclave. This should be far enough away from the explosion.</p><p>Yeah. That should do it.</p><p>Maybe they'll survive this too.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>
  <i>careless</i>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>Cassandra paces.</p><p>Varric and Solas watch her pace. They don't have much else to do.</p><p>Haven is a mess. Grief is raw on every face they can see, and they feel.. kind of out of place. They don't <i>know</i> these people, they have nothing to do with these people. Solas was only passing by when the disaster struck and offered to help. Varric had been... more forcefully volunteered, to talk to Divine Justinia. Unnecessary now, being that's she's dead and all.</p><p>Cassandra is distraught. Varric supposes she must be, she and Leliana both, though Leliana is much better at hiding it. Left and Right Hands of the Divine, alive where their Divine wasn't. Did they blame themselves?</p><p>Varric looks back at the cabin next to the healer's, thoughts dwelling on those inside. Did she blame them instead?</p><p>Green light flashes in the cabin's window. Cassandra sprints over, Solas right on her heels and Varric less so with his height-challenged legs.</p><p>"What happened?" she demands. Another false alarm? There'd been too many. "Are they awake?"</p><p>"One is, I think," Adan says, wiping his hands. "Not sure if she's talking, but she's waking up."</p><p>Varric peers around the door, looking at occupants of the two beds pushed together side by side. There's enough of a gap between them for maybe one person to fit through. The light flashes again, sparking up from where their hands are joined, holding tight to the one other. They'd fallen out of the rift like that and no one's had any success separating them.</p><p>Would've been romantic in any other case, but this was between a human and an <i>elf</i>. A <i>Dalish</i>, no less. Sure was a surprise when they found that out as Adan was wiping the sweat from their faces and the elf's skin just kind of <i>came off</i>. They'd initially thought it was a knight and her elven servant, or a templar and her mage lover.</p><p>Now it's a templar (ex-templar?) and a Dalish mage. Talk about raunchy. Why couldn't the rest of the Mage-Templar war just turn into this? Everyone would be better off for it.</p><p>Cassandra wanted to put them in cuffs under suspicion of destroying the Conclave, but they didn't have sets for conjoined twins, or anything of the like. They had to settle for strapping the two's limbs down to the bed, both to prevent them from harming anyone or escaping, and because they kept thrashing in their sleep.</p><p>The woman shifts with a groan and opens her eyes, blinking up at the ceiling.</p><p>With a gesture at the soldiers inside the cabin, Cassandra sends them outside and puts a hand on her own sword, ready to draw if need be.</p><p>The green flares again, and this time the woman cries out, jolting up out of the bed— or trying to. She looks around wildly, sees the elf, looks confused and then not confused, and looks around again even more desperately.</p><p>Cassandra approaches. "Tell me why we shouldn't—"</p><p>"Max," the woman blurts out, gasping. She tries to pull at her bindings and kick herself loose. "Max— Where's Maxwell? Where is he, what did you do with him? Why am I— Elle! Jacob, where are you?!"</p><p>"Hey, lady, you're going to hurt yourself," Adan says gruffly, and as soothingly as he can. More than Varric's ever heard him sound, and he's only known the man for a few short and cranky days. "You're at Haven. My name is Adan, I'm a healer... well, an alchemist, but she's got me being a healer too."</p><p>Adan jerks his head at Cassandra who is slowly looking more and more confused by how emotional her supposed prisoners are.</p><p>"Is Max here? Maxwell. Maxwell Trevelyan, is he here? And— Elle, Eleanor, Jacob.. They should've been..." The woman looks around again, wondering why Cassandra is so on guard, why there's <i>another</i> Undercover Dalish Elf here, why a <i>dwarf</i> is here. At least Varric assumes that's what she's thinking about. What's a dwarf doing around mages and templars, right? "...Why am I in Haven? What.. What happened to the Conclave?"</p><p>"Who's Max?" Varric asks before Cassandra can tell her, probably very callously, about what happened. "And Elle, and those people. And why are you holding his hand?"</p><p>Varric points to where she's still holding hands with the Dalish elf. She doesn't seem surprised.</p><p>"Mahanon," she says quietly. "His name is Mahanon. I think. That's what he told me."</p><p>"You know him?" Solas inquires, mildly surprise. Varric can see his eyebrows twitching.</p><p>"Just met him yesterday." She looks like she's trying to let go of his hand, but for some reason it's.. stuck? It doesn't seem to worry her that she's <i>holding hands with a Dalish elf</i> and their hands are <i>glowing</i> and she winces again when the Mark thingy flashes. The elf frowns in his sleep, obviously in pain despite not being awake. "And he's my brother."</p><p>Solas chokes on air. "I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"Maxwell, he's my brother. My name is Evelyn. Eleanor is my aunt, she was a mage... Jacob is a— he joined the templars just before the circles went down, he's.. my cousin. We went to the Conclave together."</p><p><i>Well... shit.</i> Varric takes a step back, and Solas seems to understand, too. Cassandra is anybody's guess. Maybe she doesn't even believe Evelyn. Y'know, if that's her real name.</p><p>"My necklace has the Trevelyan crest on it, if you don't believe me," Evelyn says flatly.</p><p>Cassandra looks at Adan, who confirms with a nod. Being in the service of the King meant being familiar with various nobles, even if they weren't from Ferelden.</p><p>"Now <i>tell me what's going on</i>."</p><p>Varric thinks she's holding the elf— Mahanon's hand too tightly. Her arm is shaking, or is that from pain? Pain from holding too tightly? Is the elf holding her hand too tightly? Why <i>are</i> they holding hands? Solas apparently had a shit time working on their Mark thingies because of it.</p><p>"The Conclave is destroyed," Cassandra says, finally, and it isn't as measured as she'd like. Probably preferred not knowing anything about the people she was about to interrogate. "Everyone who attended is dead."</p><p>She looks at Evelyn and Mahanon both.</p><p>"..Except for you two."</p><p>There is a silence that follows. The kind of silence that comes after an explosion, like the one after the Conclave exploded. After Kirkwall's Chantry went up. The kind of silence where everyone is still kind of just.. trying to accept what just happened. The calm before grief kicks in. Or denial.</p><p>"..You've got to be kidding me," Evelyn whispers. "<i>Destroyed</i>? Who just <i>destroys</i>— The <i>temple is gone</i>? What—"</p><p>Evelyn tries to get up again, only to be pulled back by the restraints. She scowls at it, and then does The Most Aveline Thing that Varric has ever seen anyone do and <i>rips</i> the leather strap off of whatever it was attached to, and he's pretty sure that <i>snap</i> is the sound of wood breaking.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa! Hey!" Adan comes in, hands up, trying to calm her down. For her part, Evelyn doesn't try to punch him. "Calm down, you're <i>definitely</i> going to hurt yourself like that, and we tried <i>very hard</i> to keep you alive, okay?"</p><p>"<i>Why am I tied down</i>?" she hisses, yanking at her leg too. Varric hears the bedpost creaking and says a short prayer for the bed itself. "Don't tell me I'm— <i>we're</i> being suspected of <i>destroying the Conclave</i>! My aunt is dead! My cousin is dead! My brother is dead!"</p><p>"Divine Justinia's dead too," Varric mutters.</p><p>"Oh, great, <i>Divine Justinia's dead too!</i> And you think I did it? You think <i>we</i> did it? Why should I believe that? What if <i>you</i> destroyed the Conclave?!"</p><p>Evelyn sounds hysterical. Isn't she a templar? Aren't they supposed to have a little more self-restraint than this? Carver always seemed to have his head screwed on right, which was more than Hawke could claim. At least her head was <i>on</i> her shoulders, though.</p><p>"My family is <i>dead</i>," Evelyn says, and Varric sorely hopes that wasn't <i>all</i> of her family, because this was going to be a shit pain in the ass otherwise. "My family is dead and you want to <i>blame me for it</i>."</p><p>Cassandra sets her jaw. "That necklace could have belonged to anyone. And we have no proof of your family, or if they were even at the Conclave—"</p><p>"<i>And I have no proof of who YOU are!</i>"</p><p>It's a borderline scream, shriller than anything Varric has ever heard. It makes him wince and back away, even Solas grimaces, and Cassandra is taken aback by it. But upon taking another look, Varric notices it isn't quite <i>rage</i> behind those words. There's fear, confusion— and Evelyn looks so pale. More pale than he remembers Free Marchers being this side of the Vinmarks. All her freckles are visible, her breathing is heavy, and she's shaking even more than before, up until she curls in on her self and cradle her forward with a grimace and a groan.</p><p>"Alright, out," Adan barks. "Everybody out, now."</p><p>"We're not finished here," Cassandra growls.</p><p>"You are now. Healer's orders. You made me the healer, Lady Cassandra, remember that." The healer ushers them out sternly, surprisingly convincing given he's a head shorter than Cassandra and has half her muscle mass. "Out, I have patients to look after."</p><p>Cassandra gives Evelyn another glare, and Evelyn returns it with one of her own before the door shuts on them.</p><p>&amp;&amp;</p><p>They stand at the top of the stairs for a few moments, listening to the shouting inside the hut. Adan's assistant rushes out to grab something from Adan's place before heading back in. Whatever's happening, it dies down quickly enough, and within a few minutes it's quiet again. Some people lingering by the tavern stop staring once it's evident nothing else is happening.</p><p>Solas exhales slowly. A mistake, because Cassandra rounds on him in the next second.</p><p>"I—" he starts to say.</p><p>"Are you sure the Mark would not have this effect on their temperament?" she asks. "In your expert opinion, Solas. Would the Mark affect their mind?"</p><p>"It... is unlikely," Solas says. "It may confuse them, and it seems to pain them both a great deal... But the Mark is only that, Seeker. A Mark, much like the Breach, but smaller. Controllable, it would seem, though we've yet to test this theory. As for her.. temper and irritability, I do not think the Mark would have caused it."</p><p>Simple enough. Fade shit can't make you pissy. That's a character problem.</p><p>Cassandra exhale through her nose and nods. "Thank you."</p><p>And proceeds to march off without so much as a 'stay here' or 'come with me'. So of course, Varric follows her, he can't write about what happens if he's not there when it happens. Well, he could try, but it just wouldn't be the same. It'd be an actual lie instead of an honest one.</p><p>Solas might just be curious.</p><p>Cassandra approaches several people, soldiers or agents, Varric isn't sure, and gives brisk orders to head to patrol the path to the forward camp and beyond. The rifts have been popping out demons regularly and they need to be culled to make the paths safe. Safer. They oblige, salute, bow, all that fancy stuff, and then she asks them,</p><p>"Have you seen Commander Cullen?"</p><p>Most of them shake their head and apologize. One points her towards the Chantry. Josephine says she saw Cullen walk out just now, so they chase him down as he's heading out with a group of soldiers.</p><p>"Commander, a word," Cassandra calls out.</p><p>Cullen waves the rest of them onward and jogs back to the gates. He gives Solas and Varric a passing nod, which they return. He looks tired.</p><p>"How are things?"</p><p>"I heard you wanted the paths cleared again, so I was going to head out with them. Threnn says our supplies are starting to drop. Leliana's gotten word that the apostates have caches all over the Hinterlands, but it'll be hard making use of them since the fighting has gotten so..." Cullen trails off, and Varric notices then that Cassandra looks like she got the wrong answer. "..I take it that's not what you were asking about?"</p><p>"..No, it isn't." Cassandra rubs her chin, uncharacteristically hesitant.</p><p>"Seeker," Varric says in a singsong-y tone, "might this perchance have anything to do with our newest... are they prisoners or patients? Suspects? Have you convicted them already?"</p><p>"They're awake?" Cullen starts. "It's been days."</p><p>"The woman is. She says her name is Evelyn Trevelyan, and that.. three of her family members were at the conclave with her."</p><p>"Oh," Cullen says, going quiet. Yeah. Oh. "I.. I imagine she must be upset. Uncooperative, perhaps?"</p><p>"Everyone's uncooperative with the Seeker," Varric comments. "Except me. I was <i>very</i> cooperative."</p><p>Cassandra gives him a sharp look, to which he shrugs.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear it— I.. I'm not sure what you would need me for, Cassandra. I mean, if you're having trouble talking to her..."</p><p>"Do you have your lyrium?"</p><p>Cullen's mouth opens, then shuts. Solas stands up straight and Varric nearly trips over while standing still.</p><p>"My— Lady Cassandra, I'm not.." Cullen steps closer so he can lower his voice. "I'm not taking lyrium anymore, you know that."</p><p>He grips his sword pommel too tightly. Varric stares at Cassandra.</p><p>"I know. But you did not say you would be throwing it away. Do you have it still? With you, preferably."</p><p>"I— no, it's.. I won't take it, you said I shouldn't have to."</p><p>"I did not mean—" She sighs. "Our... <i>prisoner</i>... is a templar. Or was."</p><p>"<i>Oh,</i>" this time with more inflection. "And you want to give her.. my lyrium? She doesn't have her own?"</p><p>"We thought it might have been lost in the explosion. A lot was happening at the time. Plus," Cassandra lifts her shoulder in a shrug, "they fell out of the rift. Maybe it was lost in the Fade."</p><p>"Is that even safe?" Cullen looks at Solas.</p><p>"That's a very good question," Solas remarks. "I will endeavor to find out next time I dream. Though there is still the matter of removing it from the Fade, if it <i>is</i> a problem."</p><p>"One problem at a time, Chuckles."</p><p>"So this.. templar.. former-templar is upset because she found out her family died.. and you think giving her lyrium will help, because you think she's in withdrawal," Cullen parses out slowly. "Lady Cassandra, you..."</p><p>"She is suffering, Commander, I can see it. She is pale, shaking, hysterical <i>and</i> upset, uncooperative, she won't— or <i>can't</i> —let go of the other prisoner..." Cassandra inhales deeply like it's really painful for her to admit this. "..And she screamed at me."</p><p>Cullen's eyebrows go way up.</p><p>"Adan made us leave the room."</p><p>"I can imagine..." Cullen clears his throat when Cassandra glares at him. "Very well then. Wait for me a moment, I'll tell the others to go on without me."</p><p>He jogs off to catch up with one of the straggling soldiers, shares a few words with them, and then comes back. Takes out a little wooden box from inside his armor and holds it up.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>"You— you said you didn't have it with you."</p><p>"Correction: I don't carry the <i>lyrium dosages</i> with me, Cassandra. I do, however, carry the kit.. which happens to have the single dosage it came with."</p><p>"Would it not be easier to leave it somewhere you would not be tempted by?" Solas inquires.</p><p>"Quite possibly," Cullen admits. "I'll try that next time we don't have a crisis on our hands. Shall we?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>Mahanon doesn't want to wake up. He wants to stay asleep. Everything hurts. <i>Aches</i>. Again.</p><p>A fire burns, quietly, popping crackling as a distraction. It's... not really cold, but it isn't exactly warm, either. It hurts to try and move, so he doesn't.</p><p>And it's <i>dark</i>. Is it night? He tries to light up the staff in his hand, but no matter how hard he squeezes it, nothing happens. It just hurts more, and someone is sniffling. A stern voice gives instructions. Soup. Broth. Smells okay. He'd like some. Maybe if he could see, he could ask for some.</p><p>He squeezes again, tries to push mana into his hand and draw on the Fade, make a light— and the Fade tries to draw from him instead. What?</p><p>Something in his hand is glowing.</p><p>And then his staff.. squeezes his hand back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>
  <i>stop looking</i>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>Varric shunts himself to the side when Cassandra marches in. Cullen hovers outside the door, unsure if he wants to see another templar taking lyrium knowing what it does to them. If they even know, or care. Whether he would want to tell them, convince them to stop.</p><p>Varric and Solas, however, waltz right in, because they were here before, and they both have their jobs. Solas to keep an eye on the Mark in case it decides to explode or something. Again. That would be bad.</p><p>Varric is here to keep Cassandra calm. Mostly by redirecting some of that un-calm at himself, but at least he knows how to deal with it! Not that he wants to.</p><p>And yet he's still here.</p><p>"Take this," Cassandra says in a stunning display of untactfulness. She holds the wooden box out at Evelyn, who just kind of stares at it emptily. "I'm sure you'll feel better after—"</p><p>"You want to drug me?" The ex-templar— the other ex-templar —cradles a bowl of some ginger soup concoction in her lap. Adan has removed her restraints, probably finding them unnecessary now that she's awake and not liable to having fits when their conjoined arms hurt. "Whose is this?"</p><p>"It was volunteered when I brought attention to your situation."</p><p>"<i>You told everyone I had lyrium withdrawal?</i>"</p><p>Cassandra turns to Adan almost robotically, jaw clenched. "Why is she worse than before?"</p><p>"She fell out of a rift, Seeker, you tell me," Adan replies, almost respectfully.</p><p>"I asked <i>one person</i>, Lady Trevelyan. I..." Cassandra grips the box holds it out again, less in-your-face this time. Varric knows she probably intended to toss it over. "<i>We</i>.. we need your help. I understand you are upset. I understand why. Many people died, many.. friends, many family members.. But the explosion didn't just destroy the Conclave. It left a hole in the veil, and there are demons raining down the countryside. Solas believes the Mark that you bear, that you and your.. friend? That Mark could possibly help us. And.. if you are in need of lyrium in order to aid us, we will provide it."</p><p>Varric almost wants to applaud her for saying all those words. And so nicely! Why couldn't she have spoken like that when she was interrogating him a few years back? Maybe he would've actually no never mind he would never have told her where Hawke was. He would've specifically told her where Hawke <i>wasn't</i>. Hawke would've appreciated that.</p><p>Evelyn stares at Cassandra for another moment. Then at the box in her hand. Adan looks between her and box, shifting his weight as though not sure if he should accept it for her or wait for her to confirm she wants to take it first.</p><p>"...Take it back," Evelyn eventually says, her voice dry. She finishes the rest of the soup and hands the bowl to Adan with a word of thanks. "Give it to whoever actually needs it."</p><p>Cassandra frowns. "<i>You</i> need it. You are a templar, you need to take lyrium."</p><p>"I stopped taking lyrium when the Ostwick Circle came down," she says. "Dumped my lyrium kit and all my dosages. A few others did the same, impulsive idiots.... It took us months to get over it. <i>Months.</i> Some are still dealing with it, but I.. I haven't had a problem for a few weeks now. Until now. I—"</p><p>She curls the blanket around her free hand and takes a deep breath.</p><p>"..I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not going to take it. Even if my body thinks it needs it. Just looking at it makes me feel sick."</p><p>Varric refrains from letting out a low whistle. Nice one, Seeker. Really read the atmosphere on that.</p><p>To his surprise, Cassandra holds onto the box. And doesn't shout.</p><p>"I.. apologize." He almost trips again. Cassandra is <i>stubborn</i>. When did she ever apologize? "When we did not find a lyrium kit in your possession, we thought you had lost it. Many templars have tried stopping... Few have survived. I did not think..."</p><p>Evelyn buries her face in her arms— arm. One is still preoccupied. Maybe she knows some who didn't survive. Templars.</p><p>"Months?" Cullen's voice comes hush from outside. Evelyn stiffens and looks up, sweeping her hair out of her face to get a better look. Cullen doesn't come in.</p><p>"Those who were on it longer took longer.. the newer recruits are luckier. Some are still dealing with it, like I said. Or... <i>were</i> dealing with it. Shit..." She slouches over again with a shuddering breath. Given the situation, it sounds like almost none of them survived, if they all went to the Conclave. "We wanted to hear what the Divine had to say, how she planned to stop the war. We were all tired of it. Everyone just wanted to go home and see their families again. Or for the first time since we took them away. Now..."</p><p>She sighed too heavily, too wet.</p><p>"I shouldn't have made them come with me."</p><p>"I don't think it was any of it your fault," Varric says. "Just the guy who blew it up. Which we're <i>sure</i> now isn't you two, right Seeker?"</p><p>Cassandra purses her lips. Evelyn stares at her. She has a very eerie stare. Is it a Trevelyan thing? Or is it a 'I have a burn that covers half of my scalp' thing? That looks like it would hurt.</p><p>"..I will reserve judgment for when we have more evidence. Although the Mark itself is telling—" She looks at their joined hands again. "—I admit it is strange to think an ex-templar and a Dalish elf would work together to destroy the Conclave. Not to mention your.. family was lost as well."</p><p>Cassandra leaves <i>assuming they were really there</i> unsaid and shuts her mouth.</p><p>"I guess that's the most I can ask for," Evelyn mutters. "And I.. I want to help. You said something about a hole in the sky? That I can probably fix?"</p><p>"Yet to be tested," Solas reiterates.</p><p>"We will need to hurry," Cassandra confirms. "Solas tells me the Breach is growing larger, and your Mark is spreading as well. If left alone, it <i>will</i> kill you. Both of you."</p><p>"Oh, wonderful. Too bad we have to wait for sleeping beauty to wake up, first." She holds up her hand, the Marked one, still entwined with the elf's. Her fingers detach just fine, waving at them, but the elf won't let go. She gives his hand a squeeze.</p><p>His eyes fly open and she yelps.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>"Ah! What?!" The elf, Mahanon, yelps back. He does the same thing Evelyn did earlier, try to sit up only to be yanked back down. "<i>Ow</i>, what the— <i>fenedhis</i>, why am I tied— why is it so dark? Why are we yelling in the dark?"</p><p>"Mahanon?" Evelyn reaches out, pressing against their joined hands and then against his shoulder, only to stop when he winces, and then she winces too because the Mark is being mean. "Mahanon, can you hear me?"</p><p>Adan hurries to the other bed to untie him, but Cassandra gets there first. She takes out her knife to cut the ties free— seeing as Evelyn already trashed one set, they might as well just toss the rest.</p><p>The elf recoils like he's been burned the second he's free, eyes darting around wildly. "Who was that? Ev— Evelyn, is that you? Why does no one ever answer my questions?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's me," she says, almost laughing but trying not to. "And it's not dark, it's morning. Or afternoon, I'm not sure. It's perfectly— Mahanon?"</p><p>Varric sees his ears moving, but his face never turns to look at her properly. And even when it does, his eyes don't linger, they just... slide past her. She waves her free hand in front of his face. He flinches away from it, eyes moving but not quite following the motion.</p><p>"Are you.. waving your hand in front of my face? What do you mean it's not <i>dark</i>, it's almost pitch black."</p><p>Solas shuts the door curiously, even as Cullen makes a face like he's being left out of something important because he doesn't want to come inside with the rest of them. It's getting pretty cramped in here though so Varric can't blame him for staying out.</p><p>The elf's ears twitch and swivel towards the door. "..That didn't do anything."</p><p>"Interesting," Solas murmurs, opening the door again. The elf's ears swivel <i>again</i>, more exaggerated this time, and his breath hitches. "Most with visual impairment should still be able to distinguish between light and dark..."</p><p>"Excuse me," Adan cuts in, nudging Cassandra out of the way. "Lady Cassandra, help me sit him up. Ser, this is going to be a little strange, but bear with me. My name is Adan, I'm a healer, blah blah blah, I need you to stay calm for a minute."</p><p>Mahanon opens his mouth, then closes it. "...Okay."</p><p>..Well that's a remarkably placid Dalish elf. Especially one surrounded by humans. Mostly humans.</p><p>Adan moves a finger in front of Mahanon's face, but this time he doesn't try to follow it at all. Next, a candle, and still no movement.</p><p>"Let me guess," the elf says slowly. "You're trying to test if I can see things you're putting in front of my face."</p><p>"And I take it you don't see anything."</p><p>"I can feel the candle, and smell it. And you're moving air with.. whatever that first one was." Mahanon sniffs. "Hand? Smells like herbs. But, no, I don't.. <i>see</i> anything."</p><p>"Is there anything you <i>can</i> see?"</p><p>"I don't know.. my hand was—  why isn't my staff working?"</p><p>Evelyn looks down. "That's my hand, Mahanon."</p><p>Mahanon mouths, '<i>oh</i>', and finally lets go. They both spend a minute uncramping their hands. Mahanon holds his up, fingers wiggling, and examines it very accurately. Or something close to accurate.</p><p>"..I think I see this."</p><p>"You see the hand itself? An outline, a color? A shape?"</p><p>"I see—" Mahanon traces his palm. Right where the Mark. "—<i>This</i>."</p><p>The Mark, as if in response, flickers, throwing up a light show for all to see. Then Mahanon turns and looks at Evelyn... or at her hand.</p><p>"Healer, if I may—" Solas takes the candle from him, followed again by some more intense ear wiggling, like Mahanon is trying to follow Solas' every action. Or every word. He puts the candle out, then lights it up with something... else. A weird kind of flame. Weirdly colored. "Try this one."</p><p>Adan frowns at him, but moves the candle in front of his patient again. This time, Mahanon zeroes in on it instantly, eyes wide and focused. The eerie green glow of it seems to reflect in his pupils, kind of like a dog's at weird angles. Or a cat's at night.</p><p>Except it looks like it only reacts to... weird.. magic.. stuff?</p><p>Adan draws a circle in the air with the candle, a zigzag, and lights multiple candles to get Mahanon to count them. At some point he starts getting wrong answers, and realizes Mahanon's patience is probably up even though his expression hasn't changed a bit.</p><p>"Well, I think it's safe to say he can't see anything conventional." Adan blows out the candles— or tries to. It doesn't work. He gives them back to Solas to put out, then looks at Cassandra. "Though he seems quite taken with you, Seeker."</p><p>She is also aware that Mahanon is.. following her movements around the room. Sort of. He tracks her general location, probably by some combination of sound and smell and... whatever elf-senses the Dalish have.</p><p>"Seeker," Mahanon repeats. He reaches out to the side, finds Evelyn's hand, then uses that touch to re-orient his gaze to look at her. "..Hm."</p><p>"Is that a good 'hm' or a bad 'hm'?"</p><p>"It's a <i>your ability to do templar stuff is less than that of a Seeker's</i> kind of 'hm'." Mahanon tilts his head. "You don't look as dark."</p><p>"What, like I'm.. black? A shadow?"</p><p>"No, just a blob of empty in a swathe of weird twilight dark colors. The Seeker's is even emptier. Like a void. I can't see her, really. Or you. There's just a big <i>nothing</i>, and hers is.. more pronounced."</p><p>Evelyn frowns, but doesn't retract her hands from his. They're really surprisingly good about holding hands for a pair of complete strangers. Granted, they did fall out of the rift together. Holding hands. Maybe it's raunchy.</p><p>"I'm not a templar anymore. I stopped taking lyrium."</p><p>"Can you still use your abilities?"</p><p>Evelyn pauses. "I... maybe? If I really had to."</p><p>Mahanon hums. "Maybe I'll need to see an active templar for comparison."</p><p>"Plenty of those around, you two. You know, after the most pressing concern is fixed. Are we going to get back on track? Seeker? Hello? Am I the only responsible one here— whoa." Mahanon swivels around to Varric with almost pinpoint accuracy. "Uh, I'm not a templar either."</p><p>"Dwarves don't have magic," the elf murmurs. Solas also hums.</p><p>"You can see magic, then? Or a lack of? Interesting. I suppose there might have been some side-effects to forcing open the Breach in the veil... Not any fault of yours, of course."</p><p>Slowly, Mahanon's eyes travel to the side to Solas' feet, then up, and up, until he stops on Solas' face. With near pinpoint accuracy. "..I think it's a little more complicated than that."</p><p>Solas goes still and quiet, and solemn. But he still looks damn curious.</p><p>"You were not always blind, then?" Cassandra asks, much more diplomatic now. "Assuming that is what this is."</p><p>"I've been able to see for as long as I can remember, Seeker."</p><p>"Then would you be able to tell us what you saw regarding the explosion? What you remember? Lady Trevelyan?"</p><p>"What? I.." Evelyn pinches the bridge of her nose. Adan passes her a tray of ginger pieces and she takes one to chew on. "..Running. Mahanon said his eyes hurt.. I think he started falling over at some point. I grabbed his hand and we kept running. She.. a woman. She said to keep running. Don't let go. There were <i>things</i> chasing us, then..."</p><p>Mahanon reaches out and takes her hand again just as the Mark flares and makes them both flinch. Definitely some kind of connection there.</p><p>"Does that help?" Cassandra asks, looking between the two of them. "The pain."</p><p>"Uh.. I don't think so," Evelyn says.</p><p>"Then why..?"</p><p>"Misery loves company," Mahanon says.</p><p>"Oh, <i>thanks</i>."</p><p>"You're very welcome."</p><p>They don't let go. Cassandra purses her lips in thought.</p><p>"..What about you, Mahanon? What do you remember?"</p><p>"I think I called him a pisshead." Varric snorts. Mahanon frowns. "His name is Corypheus. That's the one who was at the temple, he's the one who... I don't know what he <i>did</i>, but I saw him there. Tall ugly fellow with.. red eyes. Someone said his name, and then.."</p><p>He shakes his head. They both seem to have some kind of memory loss, but they don't remember the same things, so there's no way to cross-reference.</p><p>"..So you're sure you aren't responsible for all this," Varric reiterates. Solas shoots him a look. "What? Just making sure. I support them being innocent, but we gotta set the record straight."</p><p>"I.. don't recall," Evelyn says. "If what Mahanon says is true, then it wasn't us. But I don't remember what happened before we ended up in the Fade."</p><p>"No," Mahanon says, firm and resolute. "We didn't blow up the Conclave."</p><p>Evelyn looks at him in surprise. He grips her hand tighter.</p><p>"We didn't. It wasn't our fault." It sounds like a petulant child trying to make shift the blame at first. Varric never thought a Dalish could sound like that. Then he actually turns to Evelyn, though his gaze doesn't quite find her face. "It wasn't your fault."</p><p>"..Um?"</p><p>"Max," he says, "was not your fault."</p><p>Evelyn breathes in, and it comes out slightly rattle-y. Like it was something she thought she'd never hear, but sorely needed to. "..Okay."</p><p>He pats her hand reassuringly, and his smile is.. not something Varric ever expected to see on Dalish. From a Dalish, to a human. At least, that's what he used to think, until Daisy wrapped herself around all of them. It's not the kind of smile you give to someone you've only known for a day and a half. Not including time spent comatose.</p><p>"What's this about the 'more pressing concern'?" the elf asks, looking around and settling his gaze somewhat forward at no one in particular. Varric shuffles slightly out of the way so that it's even more 'no one in particular'. Empty, not-quite-focused stares remind him too much of what happened to Bartrand. "I heard something about hole-in-the-sky and the veil being weird."</p><p>"Yeah, about that," Evelyn says, "I know the veil is a thing, but I'm having a hard time understanding how a hole can get put in it."</p><p>Cassandra sighs. "It would be easier to show—"</p><p>She stops. And clears her throat.</p><p>"You can say 'show'," Mahanon says with an eyebrow up. Then he raises his left hand. "If it's anything like this, I'll probably see it."</p><p>"..Alright." Cassandra turns around and hands Cullen the lyrium kit. "Commander, tell Leliana to meet us at the forward camp."</p><p>"On my way," Cullen says, still outside. Varric isn't even sure he knows what the two look like, he never stepped inside.</p><p>"I'd like to stress that rigorous activity is probably not a good idea," Adan says, wiping his hands down. "Especially for the one who can't see. But what do I know, I'm just an alchemist."</p><p>"We will keep that in mind, Adan."</p><p>"I'll be careful," Mahanon says with a brief smile. He reaches out for something that he probably expected to be against the wall next to the bed, only to flail at nothing and nearly fall over. Evelyn catches him in time. "Where's my staff?"</p><p>Cassandra sticks her head out the door and yells at Cullen's back, "And see if we have spare equipment, Commander!"</p><p>Varric lets out a breath. It's going to be a <i>looong</i> walk to the Temple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mahanon's visual impairment IS plot-important, he is not going to get it back (not permanently), and there's no fix for it (not really).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the last sacrifice (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So.. this is a rift?" Evelyn steps closer. Her emptiness creates a void pocket in the light of the rift, even more visible now that the ground is vaguely illuminated by the Fade energy leaking through. He's starting to form a theory about it all.. but it needs more testing. "And it just spits out demons?"</p><p>"Indeed." Solas remarks. "You should close it before more come through."</p><p>"Yeah, how exactly?"</p><p>Mahanon reaches out and takes her hand before Solas can. The Mark resonates between them, reacting to the rift as it flares and spikes. He lifts both of their hands up and points them at the rift, a surge of intent ripping through his arm and into hers as the light dims, twists and warps, and then crunches shut.</p><p>The last bits of Fade energy sprinkle down, and then it's dark again. Evelyn doesn't pull away immediately, and Mahanon keeps staring at the spot where the rift was.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part two of the first quest! thank you for all the interest so far. i have like three more chapters drafted. i've gone nuts. in hushed champions of the whispers is going to be wild.</p><p>i made a da:i sideblog just so i could yell about this fic more so catch me on thisfragilesky @ tumblr (or wade through my main @ esquitor). i draw things for it too.</p><p>no warnings for this chapter, just some unreliable narration depending on POV. mahanon's POVs are basically devoid of all expression descriptions and i can't really explain the tone of every single line of dialogue, so it's... yeah. have fun. hope it's not too confusing.</p><p>2/16/2021: small changes. missing words and stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"I'd like to stress that rigorous activity is probably not a good idea," Adan says, wiping his hands down. "Especially for the one who can't see. But what do I know, I'm just an alchemist."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"We will keep that in mind, Healer."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'll be careful," Mahanon says with a brief smile. He reaches out for something that he probably expected to be next to the bed, only to flail at nothing and nearly fall over. Evelyn catches him in time. "Where's my staff?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Cassandra sticks her head out the door and yells at Cullen's retreating back, "And see if we have spare equipment!"</i>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>"I believe we are at the limit," Solas says. The glow from his hand fades, and with it goes whatever light Mahanon could see aside from the very dim, very faint outline of the apostate himself. "The Breach has grown large, so too have their Marks. We don't have much time."</p><p>"Good to know," Varric quips helpfully from the side.</p><p>Solas stands and takes point on the other side of the group. Cassandra leads up front. Evelyn helps Mahanon up and returns to the front with Cassandra. Mahanon pulls his cloak closer, using Solas' very faint presence and Varric's lack-of to orient himself in the middle, behind the two even-more-lacking-in-presence up front.</p><p>They move slowly, because Mahanon needs to take time to tap the ground in front of him to avoid tripping. At first they tried to rush, and he agreed, because he thought he remembered the path up to the Temple clearly enough, but it's a different matter when he can't... actually see the ground. And also nearly ran into a barricade. Ouch?</p><p>That was when they decide on making and keeping a formation, for the time being. Mostly he just tries to follow Evelyn's matching Mark and hope there's no more logs in the way.</p><p>"How <i>did</i> we survive the blast?" Evelyn asks at the head of the group.</p><p>Mahanon remembers there were structures on fire along the path, rubble everywhere. The rubble is probably still there (hence, the tripping), but he doesn't feel any heat along the sides of the path, so it's safe to say the fires have been put out, or died out.</p><p>Which means they took longer this time than the last to start heading for the Temple. A day or two, if Cassandra is to be believed. He isn't sure if that would have any effect on... everything.</p><p>"They said you stepped out of a rift," Cassandra answers. Mahanon catches the vague shape of her kicking something off to the side. Probably a rock. He's grateful for that. "You were holding his hand.. you both fell unconscious. Some saw a woman behind you, but no one knows who she was. They thought she would come out after you, but..."</p><p>"Just us, huh."</p><p>"Yes. Just you." Regret. Blame? Mahanon's ears pick up something heavy in her voice. He thinks he understands, but he's not sure.</p><p>He doesn't know that much about Cassandra, too busy siding with mages to get to know her. And he preferred Blackwall as their main guard once he found out Blackwall existed.</p><p><i>Speaking</i> of Blackwall.... Mahanon still intends to rope him in, the man's skills are far too good to leave rotting in the Hinterlands. But that meeting is surely going to go weirdly this time.</p><p>Maybe he should send Sera instead. Where did Sera even come from?</p><p>Up ahead, Evelyn lets out a long, winded breath. "What a mess."</p><p>"Everything farther in the valley was laid waste," Cassandra says. "Including the Temple of Sacred Ashes... but I suppose you'll see soon enough."</p><p>Then she stops again. Her void-form shifts in a way that Mahanon knows she turned back to look at him. She's been doing it a lot, catching her words after she says them. Mahanon sighs.</p><p>"It's fine, Seeker. I appreciate what you're doing, but it's easier if you just don't think about it. Void knows I'm not." It's weird, to have someone watch their words around him like this. As though it actually made a difference, when all it did was remind him about it more starkly than actually having to experience it. "I don't think I <i>want</i> to see it, anyway."</p><p>Not anymore. He saw it enough times. The burnt bodies, still burning, the charred flesh.. molten stone... He's had enough of that. If he can avoid it this time around by sheer virtue of <i>can't see</i>, that's fine.</p><p>If they ever manage to get to the Hinterlands in one piece, he might actually have a good time. At least the trees will help him.</p><p>"Bridge up ahead," Varric announces. Mahanon freezes the moment he steps onto the stone, remembering—</p><p>He stops and looks up, finds the Breach, and watches for anything falling from the sky. Tripped up here far too many times to get caught again. Got a concussion once, if he remembers correctly.</p><p>But there's nothing this time.</p><p>"Damn," Varric mutters. "What the hell did this?"</p><p>"What?" Mahanon asks, even though he probably knows. "What happened?"</p><p>"Something destroyed the bridge," Solas says. "It must have happened earlier, when the Breach formed. I do not see another path that the Commander would have used."</p><p>Solas' outline moves forward, then stops. Probably where the edge of the bridge is.</p><p>"...There are no bodies."</p><p>"Perhaps no one died when it fell," Cassandra says, a touch of weariness in her tone. Mahanon knows otherwise. Assuming the time it collapsed was the same as the previous ones. He'd watched those soldiers fall. No one got up again, except him and Cassandra. No one ever got up again. "We should find a way down. The rubble might be stable enough to climb."</p><p>Evelyn and Cassandra get on that, taking out the chain hooks they brought with them and looking for places to attach them to. Mahanon's ears swivel, twitching every time metal hits stone.</p><p>He feels his way over to the side where the balustrade is still intact, leaning over to look down. Nothing he can see. There's a few glowing pockmarks further out— on the ice, he knows, and where a few demons are probably sleeping —but nothing nearby.</p><p>"..How far down is it?"</p><p>"..About two, three elves tall, give or take?" Varric says after hefting himself up over the edge so he can see too. "I'm a dwarf. Everything looks taller to me."</p><p>"I think I could make the jump," Mahanon says thoughtfully.</p><p>Someone grabs him by the fur of his cloak and pulls him back gently.</p><p>"Please do not." It's Solas.</p><p>Mahanon shrugs him off. "I wasn't going to."</p><p>"Sure looked like you would," Varric comments. Mahanon rolls his eyes.</p><p>"We're ready," Evelyn calls out. Cassandra is nowhere in sight. Or not-sight. "The rubble is mostly stable. Use the chain to rappel down if you need to. Does that work for everyone?"</p><p>Solas descends first, holding the chain lightly as Mahanon watches. Normally it would be easy to commit to memory what places to step on, where the footholds were... when he could place an image to it.</p><p>"Cassandra's down there," Evelyn says when it's his turn. "She'll keep an eye out if you fall. Or I could, y'know, carry you down."</p><p>Mahanon takes hold of the chain and drops himself down far too quickly out of sheer spite. Evelyn's bark of laughter, Cassandra's surprised outcry, and Solas' aborted curse is music to his ears. He lands with little trouble, just numb legs from hitting the ground too hard.</p><p>Once they're all down, Evelyn unhooks the chain and climbs down herself. Shakes the tremor out of her hands and catches her breath.</p><p>"Demons ahead," Solas announces, having noticed the Fade pockets in the ground. "How are you with combat, Mahanon?"</p><p>"I'm more of a healer, to be honest." Mahanon spins his staff, almost hits Varric with it, and lobs a very basic fireball at the shade furthest from them. The sight of it going up in flames looks not like what he was expecting. "Wow, that looks weird."</p><p>"..Well at least you can see demons?" Varric chuckles. He fires at bolt at the same demon to get its attention and lead it away.</p><p>"Seeing demons never reassured anyone of anything before!" Mahanon shouts after him.</p><p>The two shades are dispatched in short order, much easier when there's 5 of them instead of just him and Cassandra.</p><p>Combat in a team when he can't see his teammates takes some getting used to, and luckily they have the time and space to do that. Mostly Mahanon finds a place with cover that he can duck behind, lobs fireballs when he has a clear line of sight (or as clear as he can tell), and distracts the pesky wraiths. He's in charge of putting a barrier up on Varric because the dwarf is Never near Cassandra and Evelyn, whom Solas has covered.</p><p>Mahanon suspects Varric is actually playing at his bodyguard. Which is a funny thought.</p><p>With two front-line warriors, injuries are minimal, and the ones they do sustain are usually from wraiths throwing shit at them, leaving patches of what he calls 'Fade burns'. Lingering spirit energy. Harmless, mostly, if left untreated. And it actually lets him keep track of them more easily. But he scrubs them off with a healthy dose of healing spells anyway.</p><p>"..You're pretty handy with that, Glimmer," Varric comments.</p><p>"Glimmer?"</p><p>"Yeah, your magic. Very glimmer-y. Don't you guys think so?"</p><p>Solas makes a small sound that Mahanon's ears strain to catch. Evelyn hems and haws but is otherwise unimpressed. Her brother probably knew some healing spells.</p><p>"It is certainly different from any healing I have seen done before," Cassandra says.</p><p>"It's," Mahanon says. "It's Dalish."</p><p>"..I see."</p><p>She doesn't sound convinced, which is fair. It took a while for Keeper Istimaethoriel to come around to spirit healing, too.</p><p>He doesn't have Shivana with him, though, which is to be expected. But it's probably better not to tell Cassandra that he's gotten into the habit of using lingering life energy from dying demons and wraiths for healing, too.</p><p>Who knows. She might call it blood magic.</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>"Uh..." Varric groans. "That's a lot of demons. That's ass-deep in demons. More than ass-deep."</p><p>"The rift has been left open too long," Solas murmurs. "There are traces of recent battle. I believe the Commander took care of what he could when he passed through, but.."</p><p>Evelyn lets out an 'ugh'. "There's more coming!"</p><p>Mahanon stares at the crowd of demons crowding the ramparts. He remembers there being only three shades last time, not.. uh. Way more than three.</p><p>One is even in the middle of trying to possess a corpse.</p><p>"I don't see wraiths," he says. "Just shades. Can they climb?"</p><p>"You want to snipe them from up here, Glimmer? Sounds good to me."</p><p>Varric trundles off to the side for a good shooting position. Evelyen and Cassandra jump down and take point near the opening in the collapsed wall. While they busy the front-line, Solas supports them by blindsiding the shades at opportune moments. Mahanon strictly bullies the ones in the far back who can't get to him. He can't see their faces— if shades ever had faces —but they must be so annoyed.</p><p>When the last one falls, Mahanon jumps down the ledge to join the others. It's farther than he remembers, so he lands clumsily, but without much injury. After checking Cassandra and Evelyn for wounds (it was a lot of shades to face), he circles around the rift.</p><p>It looks.... not much different from what he remembers. A lot more eerie, when it's the only thing he can see. Like a torch floating in a dark room, and nothing else. Except it looks like a macabre version of a window, a shape like warped molten glass, into which he can see the scenery of a distant land. Figures and shapes mill about on the other side, looking back at him.</p><p>"So.. this is a rift?" Evelyn steps closer. Her emptiness creates a void pocket in the light of the rift, even more visible now that the ground is vaguely illuminated by the Fade energy leaking through. He's starting to form a theory about it all.. but it needs more testing. "And it just spits out demons?"</p><p>"Indeed." Solas remarks. "You should close it before more come through."</p><p>"Yeah, how exactly?"</p><p>Mahanon reaches out and takes her hand before Solas can. The Mark resonates between them, reacting to the rift as it flares and spikes. He lifts both of their hands up and points them at the rift, a surge of intent ripping through his arm and into hers as the light dims, twists and warps, and then crunches shut.</p><p>The last bits of Fade energy sprinkle down, and then it's dark again. Evelyn doesn't pull away immediately, and Mahanon keeps staring at the spot where the rift was.</p><p>At least until the Mark reminds them of its existence by being Very Painful and basically knocking their feet out from under them <i>ow</i>.</p><p>"We must hurry," Solas says gently, helping Mahanon up while Cassandra does the same for Evelyn. "There isn't much time left."</p><p>"I'm going to <i>kill</i> that man," Mahanon growls, shaking snow out of his cloak.</p><p>Someone takes his hand and helps him climb over the broken railing, which he would've otherwise scaled with all the grace of a nug. </p><p>"You know," Evelyn suddenly says as they descend the slope. "I don't think I know any of your names."</p><p>Everyone stops. Except Mahanon, who doesn't notice and bumps into Cassandra's back with an 'oof'. Varric takes his elbow and leads him away a few steps.</p><p>"Bit of a weird time for introductions, don't you think?"</p><p>"It is never too late to learn the names of your companions, Varric. Although we are already all familiar with both of your names. I suppose it should be our turn."</p><p>"Varric?" Evelyn almost gasps. "Varric <i>Tethras</i>? What, like the author?"</p><p>"Hey, a fan! I hope you're a fan. You've read the book? Which one?"</p><p>"Uh, all of them. Who <i>hasn't</i> read any of your books before?" Mahanon raises his hand. Solas does too. Evelyn really does gasp this time. "I don't know you two anymore. Don't even talk to me."</p><p>"I don't read human," Mahanon chirps.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"I have no money to buy books with," Solas says smoothly.</p><p>"Okay that sounds <i>kind of</i> unreasonable.. but you're not wearing shoes, so I <i>guess</i>."</p><p>"Elves just don't wear shoes, Eve. That's Solas, by the way."</p><p>"You're.. an apostate?"</p><p>"We're all apostates now," Solas says at the same time Mahanon does. They glance at each other briefly. "Though 'hedge mage' would be more accurate, as I am neither Dalish nor Circle-trained."</p><p>"You know I was just telling Mahanon earlier, before all this happened, that I'd never met an elven hedge mage before. And here I am, meeting one. I thought you might've been a Dalish hiding your tattoos."</p><p>"I have never worn <i>vallas'lin</i>, nor do I ever intend to."</p><p>"Oh." A pause. Mahanon feels Evelyn's gaze glancing over himself briefly. "...That's, uh. Not going to cause problems, is it..?"</p><p>Solas is looking at him, too.</p><p>Mahanon coughs. "...We just won't talk about it. How's that?"</p><p>"..I have no issue with that."</p><p>"Oookay. What about you, Seeker?"</p><p>"Cassandra Pentaghast. I serve as Right Hand of the Divine. Currently of the newly re-established Inquisition, tasked with finding those responsible for the Breach, and restoring order."</p><p>"...And I <i>yelled at you</i>?"</p><p>"You were.. upset, and rightly so. We all were. Divine Justinia was dead, and the only ones who survived the incident were the two of you. We sought someone to blame, even if they were innocent. You were.. convenient."</p><p>That's not how Mahanon remembers it. He remembers enduring the scorn alone. He remembers not being able to explain why he was there without implicating the rest of his clan, that there had been <i>several</i> Dalish elves at the Conclave, and not just one. He remembers never telling anyone why he was so angry, so upset. He remembers that they only thought he was as violent and feral as all their tales of the Dalish made them out to be.</p><p>Never mind the fact that he was a mage.</p><p>And Cassandra <i>certainly</i> never apologized for the way he was treated. Or even acknowledged it.</p><p>Well.. maybe it was more like he always died before she could apologize. Maybe it was that.</p><p>"What about you, Glimmer?" Varric pats him on the back and he starts moving again to the sound of everyone else moving too. "Elven mage hunter extraodi— wait that came out wrong."</p><p>Mahanon lets out a snort of laughter.</p><p>"He laughs!"</p><p>"Why wouldn't I? I'm not 'Chuckles'."</p><p>Varric laughs again.</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>At end bottom of the slope, another group of demons awaits them on the frozen lake. This battle feels a little more familiar, though still made easier with the addition of a second front-line target. The greater shade certainly lives up to its name this time, having found a way to strengthen itself this side of the veil. It's larger than he recalls.</p><p>Even so, with both a Seeker <i>and</i> an ex-templar putting pressure on its very existence, it goes down easily. The only thing Mahanon has to heal are a few bruises from slipping on the ice. And whatever attacks they might have taken in that moment of weakness.</p><p>"How <i>are</i> you two walking on ice with bare feet?" Varric grumbles, nursing a bump on his head. Mahanon is still healing Cassandra's, much to her embarrassment.</p><p>"Magic," he supplies helpfully. Varric grumbles, but given that both he and Solas are mages, there's really no proof against it possibly being magic. "I think I saw something at the other end of the lake. Can we check it out?"</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Uh." Mahanon looks around. Breach is that way, Evelyn is.. probably closer to the side of the lake where the stairs are, and the path they just came from is probably behind him, so... He points, to the best of his memory. "That way?"</p><p>"That's a house. And there's nothing let of it, Glimmer."</p><p>He moves his finger, and from the way Solas' outline judders to the side, probably just narrowly avoided taking his eye out.</p><p>"We don't have time for this," Cassandra says. Their Marks flash painfully in agreement. Mahanon really has no excuse; he always passed by this lake and the burning house in the past without a second thought.</p><p>But this time, it feels like there's something over there. Something between the trees.</p><p>"Did you hear someone?" Varric comes up to his side, which is probably a bad idea. Mahanon might jab him with the end of his staff again by accident. "If there's someone's alive, we might as well see if they need help."</p><p>"I think so." He hears <i>something</i>, but it doesn't sound.. human. Solas has his head cocked as well, his own ears pointing in that direction. "I do hear.. <i>something</i>."</p><p>"Perhaps a quick glance, Seeker," Solas says. "The residents of that house may have fled from the demons and are in hiding."</p><p>Cassandra shuffles in place. She never did enjoy leadership.</p><p>"It won't take too long," Evelyn says. "Especially not if Solas and Mahanon use their magic trick to keep us from slipping."</p><p>"I suppose we'll have to reveal our most closely guarded secret, won't we?" Mahanon sighs.</p><p>"Truly," Solas agrees. "I wonder if humans are ready to learn what we have to teach them."</p><p>"<i>Elves</i>," Varric groans. "You either hate each other or you team up against the rest of us, why is there no in-between?"</p><p>"It's the ears, I imagine," Mahanon says, and does not elaborate. Solas chuckles.</p><p>He lifts his staff along with Solas and lays down a veneer of rough frost like snow over the surface of the lake, giving them a bit of traction. It sparkles in his vision for a moment, mana and Fade made reality, then disappears. Varric trundles over to it hesitantly, stomping around without sliding. Evelyn and Cassandra follow suit.</p><p>"Okay, that's weird and makes no sense," Varric finally says.</p><p>Mahanon shrugs and surrounds his own feet with frost. "As long as it works."</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>Mahanon holds up the amulet they found on the frozen corpse. The fire had snowed over by the time they got there. Maybe, once, the man was only recently dead. Maybe if he and Evelyn had woken up sooner, they might have been able to save him. Or maybe he died long before the Conclave exploded and his dead body simply attracted demons to it, now too stiff to possess.</p><p>There's some magic attached to the amulet. It glows, dimly, in the sea of muddy colors. Swirling with something sad and familiar. Maybe he should give everyone one of these so he can see where they are.</p><p>He loops it around the head of his staff and ties it tight, and wanders closer to where Varric is, listening to Cassandra, Leliana, and Evelyn discussing their next movements.</p><p>Two paths. He had always taken the direct one, having no patience and no desire to waste more time than had already been wasted. They don't have time. They never had time.</p><p>"..lost contact with scouts on the mountain path. I wanted to send another to search for them, but..."</p><p>".. directly to the Temple. It's the quickest route."</p><p>"It isn't safe. Cullen... holding back demons. There's a rift..."</p><p>"If we lost contact on the mountain path, that way isn't much safer."</p><p>"Bigwigs making decisions," Varric murmurs at his side, out of Cassandra's earshot. "I don't like it... But I'd like being in their position even less."</p><p>"No one enjoys holding others' lives in their hands," Mahanon agrees. "Except the crazy ones."</p><p>"Yeah." Varric snorts. "They're aways crazy, aren't they?"</p><p>Mahanon nods. They always are.</p><p>He drifts over to where Solas is, looking for something visible to anchor himself with that isn't a blob of nothing that blurs at the edges. Solas notices his approach and does another quick check of his Mark while they wait, fingers tracing the edge of it. It tickles a little, when it doesn't ache.</p><p>"..mountain path. We need to find out what happened to those scouts."</p><p>"We don't have <i>time</i>. And there is a rift that must be sealed on the Temple path. That takes priority."</p><p>"We can't leave people out there if there's a chance they're still alive."</p><p>"It has been <i>days</i>, Lady Trevelyan. With no supplies, and no contact made. It is not worth the danger—"</p><p>"Then we clear out whatever threat there is! We have enough people for that!"</p><p>"..Mahanon?" Solas says, stiffly. "I believe you are crushing my hand."</p><p>"I- oh." Mahanon lets go of him quickly. "Sorry. They're being... loud."</p><p>"They are making decisions that affect many lives. Such discussions tend to be loud."</p><p>"Personal experience?"</p><p>Solas doesn't answer him immediately, instead turning away. Mahanon rubs his hand. It sure is cold.</p><p>"What do you think, Glimmer?" From Varric, at his elbow.</p><p>"I think Cassandra has a point," he says. He can practically <i>hear</i> Varric's disapproval, silent as it is. "I don't like abandoning people, but she's right. We don't really have time. There's no telling when this Mark will kill us, and the Breach takes priority. More lives can be saved by sealing it sooner rather than later."</p><p>"The many outweigh the few, huh." Not quite a grumble. "..Say, Glimmer, if those were elves, would you try to save them?"</p><p>It hurts, to hear those kinds of words directed at him. He remembers being friends with Varric. Being friendly. Varric never asked him this kind of thing before.</p><p>"I'm not sure," Mahanon admits. "In the woods? Most likely. The Dalish are more familiar with forests and surviving in them. Here, I would have to judge whether the elves in question could have survived days in the cold with limited food, in a place crawling with demons. Perhaps I would decide to circle around and search for their corpses, later. To give their families closure. If I didn't have a Breach to seal... then yes, I would search for them without question."</p><p>"So it's the fact that they're humans that's tripping you up?"</p><p>"I don't know how to care about humans," Mahanon says, and something in his heart aches hearing those words coming out of his own mouth. A memory clawing at his mind. <i>You do know. You don't want to remember.</i> "I've never had the chance, or the reason. They've never cared about us, either."</p><p>
  <i>Terrified. Hunted. Angry, upset, frustrated, guilty. A hand in his, slipping away—</i>
</p><p>Mahanon shakes his head sharply, and the memory blurs again, wiped away like a stain and leaving behind an oily mark. And the Mark responds, flaring both on him and on Evelyn, bright in the distance. Solas takes his palm again.</p><p>"It's getting worse?" he asks.</p><p>"No, it's.. I was just remembering something, I think. Something I'd forgotten."</p><p>"About the Conclave?"</p><p>"Something personal." Mahanon squints. "I... don't remember what it was."</p><p>"Memory loss never sounds good." Varric nudges his elbow. Boots up ahead, approaching. "Hey, Seeker. You guys decide which way to go yet?"</p><p>"The mountain path," Cassandra announces with slight resignation. "We will circle back at the end to close the rift once we reach the temple."</p><p>"Best of both worlds." Mahanon nods. "Alright, lets go then."</p><p>"You agree?"</p><p>He stops and blinks at her. Or in her direction. He hopes he isn't staring at her chest. "..You've made the decision already, haven't you? Like you said, we don't have time to keep arguing."</p><p>"I had thought.." She doesn't finish her sentence, and he can't see her face to tell what she's feeling or thinking. All he has to go on is the way her shadow shifts, and the way she trails off. Her hesitation.</p><p>"I'm curious to know what you'd think of me, seeing as we've only known each other," and he has to stop himself from remembering she might have died once when Alexius sent him into the future, "for less than a day. Seeker."</p><p>Cassandra exhales. "..I thought you might argue otherwise. That you would not accept our decision, one made by... humans."</p><p>"Well... now that you mention it, it is a <i>little</i> weird that all us non-humans are off to the side  holding hands while you argue about whether or not to save humans. Isn't it?"</p><p>Varric and Solas both make odd vague little noises. Solas shrugs.</p><p>"I apologize. We will seek your opinion in the futu—"</p><p>"That's not what I'm saying."</p><p>"But it is what we should have done. You and Lady Evelyn are the only ones who can close the rifts, and likely the Breach itself. You two are the ones we must keep alive, and the path we choose will ultimately affect your safety." Another exhale. "You deserve to have a voice in what choice is made."</p><p>Mahanon's skin crawls. It's the last thing he wants to hear, ever again. He's already heard it so many times before. <i><b>Now</b> you're asking what I think?</i></p><p>"I don't know, Seeker," Mahanon manages to say, throat dry and itchy. "I have a bad record with making choices that involve the well-being of hundreds."</p><p>"..Can't be that bad, Glimmer."</p><p>"Oh of course it wasn't <i>that</i> bad." Mahanon brushes past them with a wide berth, glad that he doesn't have to look them in the eye. "Only nearly died a few times."</p><p>He just hopes his own thoughts aren't showing on his face. Hopes they can't tell how much his hands are shaking— and if they do, that they only attribute it to the Mark. Hopes he doesn't trip over the supply crate. Hopes he can stay calm enough until the Breach is closed. Hopes his breathing doesn't           <i>breathe</i></p><p>
  <i>breathe.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>remember to breathe.</i>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>Solas has decided that Mahanon is an enigma.</p><p>They find a body as soon as they climb the ladders, which Mahanon manages without a problem. The Inquisition scout is frozen stiff by the elements, face down outside the entrance to the mines, blood iced over his back. Cassandra ties a marker to the railing, to let others knows to collect the body.</p><p>She doesn't say anything, though, and neither does Evelyn.</p><p>The greater shade inside, flanked by two wraiths, is a good outlet for all of their frustrations. Solas notices that Mahanon is quite visibly upset, despite what he had said earlier. He even catches the other elf murmuring a prayer for the dead woman afterwards. In Elvish.</p><p>Very curious.</p><p>"Still think it's awfully convenient that you can see demons, Glimmer."</p><p>"I almost wish I couldn't. They look even more terrible than usual."</p><p>Solas pads over, neatly stepping over a pile of shade ashes. "What do you see when you look at them?"</p><p>Mahanon startles, ever so slightly. Solas doesn't know if the elf is aware he does that, and that he almost always only does it when Solas is speaking to him. He wonders if it's because Solas is one of the few that Mahanon can.. 'see'.</p><p>For some definition of 'see'.</p><p>"..It's not really what they look like. I don't know if that can even be put into words." Mahanon pushes the end of his staff into a pile of ashes, stirring it around. "I see what they used to be, but it looks... wrong."</p><p>"What they used to be?" Cassandra frowns, walking over, having overheard part of the conversation. "They are demons. Spirits. What else could they be?"</p><p>"Uh... spirit is what I meant." Mahanon blinks. Solas also did not expect the Seeker to know the difference. Most humans didn't care to differentiate between the two. "I can see— or sense, the kind of spirits they were. Mostly curious wisps, minor spirits. They wanted to know about this world, about us."</p><p>"Pretty violent way of doing it," Varric says. "I think one of them tried to take my eye out. With its teeth."</p><p>"Likely because it witnessed a similar action," Solas says. "Spirits that encounter violent reactions tend to turn to violence themselves. People who are overly frightened by a spirit will inevitably twist that spirit into something closer to fear. A spirit that is feared becomes even more fearful, until it becomes a demon."</p><p>"..So are all spirits doomed to being demons?"</p><p>Solas withholds a sigh. "Perhaps, in this day and age. But all spirits and demons return to the Fade as energy when they die, and are reborn again as a new spirit. You could say that we will never run out of demons to kill."</p><p>"<i>Really</i> didn't need to know that last part, Chuckles."</p><p>"Well, we wouldn't want to put templars out of a job, would we? Or less of a job. I'm sure they would always find something else to hunt, if not demons and the possessed."</p><p>"Something wrong with wanting to keep people safe, Solas?" Evelyn asks crisply.</p><p>Solas studies her posture. She hasn't put her weapons away yet, they've been encountering shades too often to risk wasting time arming themselves again. Her stance and aura distinctly templar-like enough though she's never used the related abilities. At least not where he could see.</p><p>"Not at all," he answers, and his gaze flickers to where Mahanon's ears twitch in his direction. "Only that you and yours have rather narrow definitions of who is considered a 'person' to be kept safe, the manner of 'safety' given, and how it is done."</p><p>She squints at him, nostrils flaring and brows furrowed. There's anger in her countenance, but it doesn't seem directed at him. And there is a danger in her, but.. Solas doesn't feel as though <i>he</i> is in danger from her. Which is surprising, to say the least. Feeling safe around a templar. Ex-templar.</p><p>Must be because she has some of his magic in her hand.</p><p>"Mahanon?" Cassandra says suddenly. "What is it?"</p><p>Mahanon looks around, ears flicking this way and that. "I.. I thought I heard something again."</p><p>Evelyn immediately falls into ready mode, shield and sword up. "An enemy?"</p><p>"I'm not sure..." A whisper passes by, undeniably a spirit, but lacking in the anger and terror that would come from a shade or wraith. Solas cocks his head as well, extending his magic to feel their surroundings. Mahanon eventually focuses on the dark shadows ahead of them. "I think it's coming from further down the hall."</p><p>"That's not creepy at all, Glimmer."</p><p>"No," Solas says. "I hear it as well."</p><p>"That's <i>definitely</i> not creepy at all, Chuckles."</p><p>It is, actually. Especially given that the Breach had driven away any nearby spirit that could have been considered 'friendly' when it formed.</p><p>"Let's check it out." Evelyn is already moving ahead. "Could be survivors."</p><p>Cassandra sighs, but doesn't say anything.</p><p>The whispers continue, sometimes loud and at other times soft. None of the others in their group are aware of it, which does make Solas doubt its origin. A spirit's whisper wouldn't only be heard by two people, unless it was only targeting elves.. or, more likely, mages. The latter would be a more dangerous possibility.</p><p>After another length of empty hall, they are beset upon by a pair of shades in front of a barricaded doorway. The whispering is almost deafening, to the point where even Varric feels uncomfortable despite the fact that he doesn't hear anything.</p><p>As soon as the last shade falls, the sound stops. Evelyn kneels down next to the body of an Inquisition scout leaning against the wall nearby. Bloody claw marks ripped into his armor. Mahanon hovers over her shoulder, weaving magic over the agent even though they can all see that he's probably dead.</p><p>He lowers his staff and puts a hand on Evelyn's shoulder.</p><p>Then, another whisper, muffled and crying. This time they all hear it.</p><p>Evelyn and Mahanon immediately start trying to tear down the barricade. Cassandra takes over for Mahanon quickly when a sack nearly sends him to the ground, and he's relegated to hovering again, more anxious than before.</p><p>"..You alright there, Glimmer?" Varric asks quietly. Mahanon's grip on his staff is knuckle-white.</p><p>"I didn't know," he says, hushed. Strained. It sounds like a confession. "I didn't.. I never knew. I—"</p><p>He said he didn't know how to care about humans. This? This looked a lot like caring. This looked like more than caring.</p><p>A box comes down with a thud, and they can finally see inside. It's a small room, likely used as storage until it was repurposed into a hideout. There are wood scraps to one side of the room probably from one of the crates, that had been used to start a fire, but it's been cold for a while now. Another scout inside, curled up next to the fire, pale and still, blood on her leather jerkin. No more whispers.</p><p>Solas steps back, sighing. Varric does, too.</p><p>Then he hears—</p><p>"She's breathing," Evelyn whispers, then repeats louder, "She's <i>breathing</i>—"</p><p>Mahanon launches himself over the last of the barricade with Evelyn's help. By the time they get the last of the boxes out of the way, the healing glow has dimmed. The scout is breathing more visibly and is starting to come to. Solas edges his way in and summons a pocket of flames to light a fire again. The room is small, so it starts warming up quickly, which will certainly help.</p><p>"She's covered in Fade burns," Mahanon mutters, coating his hand with healing magic and brushing the nearly invisible Fade energy off of the scout's armor, almost every inch of it. "Anything that looks life-threatening?"</p><p>"Here." Solas takes his hand and guides it down to where the blood is. Likely a wound underneath. "She is or was bleeding from here. Demon's claws, I believe. She's very pale."</p><p>"Could be cold or blood loss. The wound is deep.. probably bled in more than out. All I can do is close it." The glow brightens, then dims again. Mahanon moves his hand higher. "Ribs... might be broken. Not fatal. Skull is fine. She must have hit her head at some point. We'll have to check for head trauma once she wakes."</p><p>"She was so close to the entrance," Evelyn says, raking a hand through her hair. "They both were."</p><p>"Looks like they had some food left, so it wasn't hunger," Varric notes. He rummages through some of the crates that had fallen open. "Plenty of stuff for a fire. Seems like she got too weak to stay awake or keep the fire going."</p><p>"Will she wake up?" Cassandra asks.</p><p>"Depends. She's lost quite a bit of blood. Do we have any healing potions left?" Cassandra hands him one. Mahanon warms it over the fire briefly, then holds it up. "Can someone—?"</p><p>"I think we should find you an assistant," Solas muses, taking the flask from him so he can slowly feed it to the scout. Mahanon helps sit her up and presses two fingers against her neck to monitor her swallowing. "Though you are doing quite well, given your recent lack of sight."</p><p>"I've been a healer long enough to know what I need to check for.. it's just a matter of going about it a different way." Mahanon suddenly frowns. Solas almost stops. "No, sorry, keep going. I was just.. thinking."</p><p>"We can't leave her here if she doesn't wake up," Varric says.  Solas empties out the potion and sets the bottle down. "Or if she can't walk."</p><p>"I can heal anything keeping her from walking, but I can't force her to wake up. Someone might have to carry her until we meet up with Cullen and Lelian—"</p><p>The scout starts coughing and Solas backs away quickly. Cassandra takes his place.</p><p>As she does, a faint shadow slips away from the scout, circling around and stopping next to Mahanon. Out of the corner of his eyes, Solas watches the spirit come closer, Mahanon's ears twitching its way ever so slightly.</p><p>The spirit reaches out, touches Mahanon's arm. And then his hand.</p><p>And then disappears.</p><p>"..Lady Cassandra?" the scout whispers weakly, drawing Solas' attention again. "Thank the Maker. Cordin made it.."</p><p>"I'm sorry, lieutenant. Cordin never made it. We found him in front of the mines."</p><p>"He didn't? Then... why did you come here?"</p><p>Cassandra looks over her shoulder. Evelyn waves her right hand, the Mark sparking to make itself known. "Lady Trevelyan insisted we come this way. In case anyone survived."</p><p>"You deserve at least that much," Evelyn says. "I'm.. sorry about Cordin. And the one outside. Is there anyone else we should look for?"</p><p>"No, they're all... We killed the demons as we came in, but.. there's a rift. At the end of the mine, down the path. Those things, they—" The scout coughs wetly, but there isn't any blood. "—Tore us apart. Chased us all the way back.. when we tried to retreat, we found more at the entrance."</p><p>"We've killed the ones at the entrance. The way back is clear, if you can walk."</p><p>The scout shakes her head. "My leg. I took a blow, think I snapped something.."</p><p>"Mahanon?" Cassandra scoots aside for the elf to come closer. "Calm, lieutenant, he is a healer."</p><p>"A healer?" The scout watches him warily when he starts palpating the calf of her leg first, then up to her thigh. Then she sees the Mark on his hand, too. "He's.."</p><p>"He survived the Conclave, yes."</p><p>"We need to set her leg before I can heal it, Seeker. I'll walk you through it. Scout, bite onto something, this is going to hurt and we don't have anything for the pain."</p><p>One sickening grinding sound and a lot of muffled screaming later, the scout's leg is more or less knitted together. According to Mahanon, it will be sore for a while but should be fully recovered in a few weeks naturally, or much quicker with a more targeted healing session, so long as she doesn't break it again. The scout salutes them and limps out of the mine, alone.</p><p>When they the end of the mine and the find the rest of the bodies, Evelyn sighs again. "Only one made it out..."</p><p>"That is still one more than we would have saved otherwise," Cassandra says. Mahanon shudders. Solas wonders if it has anything to do with his earlier.. episodes. "Did we ever find out what led us there?"</p><p>"Possibly a lingering spirit," Solas offers. "A wisp that had taken on the intentions of her dead comrades, wanting to fulfill their last wishes. Whatever it was, it seems to have left when we found her."</p><p>Cassandra purses her lips. For all that she might want to view spirits and demons with suspicion, the fact is one of them probably helped save the life of an Inquisition scout.</p><p>Solas' gaze drifts over to Mahanon again without seeming too obvious. Contrary to his words, the spirit.. is still here. A faint image of it is holding Mahanon's un-Marked hand discreetly, and it is still whispering something to him. Solas doesn't attempt to make out what it's saying.</p><p>The spirit is nowhere to be seen as they enter battle, and soon he forgets it was even there.</p><p>They fight off two terror demons and a number of shades and wraiths, now fat on the deaths of several scouts and the Fade energy leaking out of the rift and nearby Breach. They're getting better at working together, and the rift is closed easily.</p><p>"Takes longer if only one of us seals it," Evelyn notes, shaking her hand out. "At least we know it doesn't need both of us. One more before the Breach?"</p><p>Mahanon comes up next to her to brush away the Fade burns. "My turn, then."</p><p>"You'll do fine!"</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>"I think you're better at it than I am," Evelyn says with a touch of sadness.</p><p>The elf chuckles, flexing his hand. It's a sad sound. "Hardly anything to brag about."</p><p>She heads off with Cassandra to speak with Cullen. Solas drifts over to Mahanon's side, studying his Mark discreetly.</p><p>"You did seal it quicker," Solas remarks. "No more than a few seconds, by my count. But a few seconds could mean everything."</p><p>"Maybe because I'm a mage?"</p><p>"At a guess. Our sample size is rather limited." Solas looks around and spots several people limping. "Will you be doing rounds for healing?"</p><p>"I don't know," Mahanon sighs. "Do we have time? And will they even let me?"</p><p>"Won't know until we ask, Glimmer." Varric pops up at Mahanon's elbow yet again. He seems to be doing that a lot, Solas has noticed. And he even gives Solas a weird look. "I'll walk you around if you're shy. You can hold onto my shoulder."</p><p>Mahanon <i>rolls his eyes</i>. "Being shy is the least of my problems."</p><p>"Okay, then I'll just make sure you don't fall on your face."</p><p>"Much better."</p><p>Varric gets a nostalgic smile on his face before it drops into something less familiar. "Chuckles, you might need to field some questions about Glimmer back there."</p><p>"I'll see what I can do."</p><p>Varric leads Mahanon away. Solas stays put until he sees Mahanon healing the first of the injured soldiers, then meets up with Cassandra and the others.</p><p>"...holding up well," Cullen says.</p><p>"Well enough." Evelyn's response is fairly brisk. "Nothing I haven't had to deal with before."</p><p>"I.. see. Well.. In any case, thank you for circling back. I didn't realize there was a rift on the mountain path as well."</p><p>"Sorry we couldn't come sooner. The demons were left alone too long, they were... stronger than we expected."</p><p>"No injuries?" Cullen looks her over, then glances at Cassandra and Solas. "Do you need any supplies? We have some healing potions left."</p><p>"We have not used much of ours," Cassandra says. She tips her chin towards Mahanon and Varric off to the side. "It turns out the other prisoner is a proficient healer. Not that we can still call them prisoners any longer."</p><p>"You're not?" Evelyn blinks. "What are you calling us, then?"</p><p>"I suppose we will have to settle for 'survivor' until there is evidence otherwise."</p><p>"..I'm not sure how I feel about that. Better than 'prisoner', I guess.."</p><p>"Perhaps you will become 'saviour', once the Breach is closed," Solas says, interjecting himself easily. He gives the Commander a short nod of greeting. "You have certainly saved enough of them already."</p><p>"Is that another rib against templars?" Evelyn squints. "Or the Chantry?"</p><p>"No. But it could be, if you wish."</p><p>"Oh. Well. No. I don't think I like being called a saviour." She pauses briefly. "..Mahanon wouldn't, either."</p><p>Solas tips his head. While they seem familiar with each other's presence and are comfortable around each other, they claim to have only met yesterday. It's hard to believe Evelyn would know Mahanon so well.</p><p>"Why would you say that?"</p><p>"I could tell? When he said..." Evelyn swallows. "When he said the Conclave wasn't our fault. That Maxwell wasn't... I know he doesn't think it means we're saviours just because we survived. It might not be our fault, but people still died. Even if we close the Breach.. there were so many that couldn't be saved."</p><p>"There will be many more." Solas turns around. Mahanon walks up to them, still led by his hand on Varric's shoulder. "Closing the Breach isn't the end of it."</p><p>"A girl can dream," Evelyn sighs. Mahanon smiles, just a little.</p><p>"You're right, though. I wouldn't like being called a saviour. A lot of people died fighting these rifts and getting us here... and a lot more are going to. We just have to make this worth their sacrifice."</p><p>"Fancy words for someone who didn't know how to care about humans, Glimmer."</p><p>Cullen shoots him a wary look, though honestly Solas isn't sure what they were expecting from an elf, and a Dalish no less. Varric, at least, sounds like he's speaking in good humor.</p><p>At least, until Mahanon looks at him, gaze sliding past him in a way that makes Varric visibly uncomfortable.</p><p>"I'd forgotten," he says. "I forgot that humans aren't the only ones who will die if we fail."</p><p>Varric takes a step back. Mahanon's fingers slip and he stumbles, losing his balance briefly. He blinks.</p><p>"..Commander." </p><p>"I— yes?"</p><p>Mahanon lifts his head, using the sound of Cullen's voice to locate the general area his face is in. Cullen hasn't had a few hours to get used to this (likely new) habit of Mahanon's, so it surprises him a little.</p><p>"Your soldiers should be well enough to head back. I healed anything life-threatening. Adan can probably handle the rest. Are you...?"</p><p>Cullen.. stares. Frowns a little. "Am I..?"</p><p>Mahanon stares back.</p><p>"I believe he wishes to ask if you are injured, Commander," Solas says.</p><p>"Actually I meant 'would you be comfortable being healed by a Dalish mage', but that works too."</p><p>"Oh. I'm.. no, I'm fine. Not injured, I mean." Cullen pauses, his face stiff. "Thank you. For offering."</p><p>It doesn't seem to be the reaction Mahanon was expecting, because it takes him a moment to respond. And when he does, it's just a curt nod. Solas isn't sure yet whether this is just how Mahanon is, or if there's some... reasons for it.</p><p>He is an enigma.</p><p>"Will you be going back to Haven, Commander?" Cassandra asks, breaking away from a discussion with Evelyn.</p><p>"I was. We had a few severe injuries that needed tending to right away. But it seems we won't have to worry about that anymore," Cullen says with a nod in Mahanon's direction. Too bad Mahanon can't see it. "I'm sure they'd all like to see the Breach closed with their own eyes."</p><p>"Then let's go."</p><p>Cullen heads over to the rest of the soldiers to inform them of the new orders. Cassandra takes the rest of them to the Temple, now reduced to towering spikes of molten stone and Fade. And corpses.</p><p>"Hey, Chuckles," Varric whispers as quietly as he's able. Mahanon is following Evelyn a little more closely now, since there aren't any enemies left. "I wasn't imagining that, was I?"</p><p>"You'll have to be more specific, Varric."</p><p>"That... the way he looked at me. Like I wasn't really there?"</p><p>"Need I remind you that he cannot actually see you?"</p><p>"I know that. I meant.. it didn't feel like he was just not looking at me." Varric checks to make sure Mahanon isn't listening to them. He has remarkably sharp hearing. "I've seen that look before. On people who survived wars. People who survived Kirkwall."</p><p>Solas agrees. From what Solas has seen of the Dalish so far, some of them do see battle often, but he isn't sure if it's enough to account for the shuttered look that Mahanon gets whenever battle begins. Not to mention, Mahanon calls himself a healer, and no healer would normally be subject to such warfare. Instead, Mahanon behaves and moves like a seasoned warrior, if somewhat hindered by his newest disability. A healer well-versed with the battlefield.</p><p>And then there's Mahanon's blind familiarity with Solas himself, with Varric, even with the Seeker and Evelyn Trevelyan... it's uncanny. It's certainly not something that can be achieved simply by having participated in battles.</p><p>"Chuckles? You're getting a little cloudy-eyed, too."</p><p>"Apologies." Solas pulls himself out of his thoughts. He'd known several blind fighters among the Elvhen in his lifetime, some of them his friends. It almost felt like he was fighting alongside one of them again. "I think you should ask him yourself, if you are so curious about it."</p><p>"Are you kidding? I know bad memories when I see it. Dig 'em out just because I'm curious?" Varric shakes his head. "No thank you."</p><p>Solas can't tell if that was aimed at Mahanon, or at Varric himself.</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>Mahanon grabs Evelyn's hand the moment the rift is in sight, and he doesn't let go. Strangely enough, Evelyn doesn't try to make him let go.</p><p>Without knowing what they were like in the past, Solas doesn't know what to make of this behavior. It could be that both had been very casual about physical touch in the past, and it had only been exacerbated with the explosion. Finding comfort in one another as the two sole survivors of a catastrophe.</p><p>..It could also be that his foci's power being split between the two of them has caused a sort of attraction between them. Mahanon always links their Marked hands together, never the other set. Solas hasn't seen Evelyn initiate this contact yet.</p><p>They navigate the ruins of the temple in silence. Mahanon does, anyway. Even when the Fade ripples at their presence and bits and pieces of the past leak through, Mahanon is the only one who doesn't pay attention to it. He shies away from red lyrium almost violently, even before Varric brings it to their attention.</p><p>"..You alright there, Glimmer?"</p><p>"I hate it," Mahanon answers. "If we had time, I'd destroy it. Every last bit of it."</p><p>Varric makes a sound both approving and appreciative. Solas can't blame him for it. Tainted lyrium is an eyesore and an ear-sore, even worse if it can make a dwarf uncomfortable. Still, the amount of energy radiating from it could warrant some study.</p><p>Suddenly, Evelyn's voice rings out in the air, echo-y from the Fade.</p><p>
  <i>"Divine Justinia!"</i>
</p><p>The real, present Evelyn stops, only for a brief moment, before Mahanon tugs her forward, still steadfast in ignoring these.. memories.</p><p>"That was your voice," Cassandra says. "You <i>were</i> there."</p><p>"Were you starting to doubt, Seeker?"</p><p>"I..."</p><p>Evelyn wants to say something else, but Mahanon doesn't stop to let her. He moves down the steps far too easily for someone who can't see them, even steps over a rock in his way without kicking into it first like he usually does.</p><p>"..Mahanon," Solas says. "Can you see right now?"</p><p>Rather than answer directly, the Dalish turns around and looks them each in the face in turn. Not in the eye— but Solas doesn't know if it's because he can't see that clearly, or if he just doesn't want to.</p><p>"..The veil is very thin here," Mahanon says by way of explanation. It's believable enough, seeing as how his pupils are lit up like a rift again.</p><p>"What's that got to do with it?" Varric asks.</p><p>"You can see the Fade?" Solas guesses. "Or what it touches?"</p><p>Mahanon raises an eyebrow. "If I can, what does that say about you, Solas?"</p><p>Solas wants to ask him what he sees. Then he catches sight of that spirit, the shadowy figure, only now it's no longer a shadow. It is tall, elegant, and... an elf. Elvhen. It looks at him with a dead woman's face.</p><p>He blinks. There's no one there.</p><p>"I am a mage," he says. "Mages have stronger ties to the Fade. Perhaps that is what you see."</p><p>Cassandra looks between the two of them. Mahanon looks at her.</p><p>"Don't jump to conclusions, Seeker."</p><p>"I wasn't going to," she says, miffed.</p><p>"I didn't mean about this."</p><p>And he pulls Evelyn to the ledge leading down to where the rift is. The rest of them follow wordlessly as Leliana's people take their places at the perimeter. Cullen and his forces are at the bottom with them, as close as they dare to be.</p><p>The two of them move closer to the rift, their hands bright, a pinpoint of light that the rift responds to by flashing. White blots out Solas' vision temporarily.</p><p>When he can see again, a memory hovers in the air, along with the sight of Corypheus and the Orb of Destruction masked in shadow.</p><p><i>"Divine Justinia!"</i> Evelyn's voice again. Then a memory of her bursts into the room. <i>"Let her go!"</i></p><p><i>"Intruders,"</i> the memory of Corypheus drawls with tepid disdain. <i>"Slay—"</i></p><p>The memory freezes. Mahanon runs up from behind Evelyn. Corypheus lets out a furious growl.</p><p>
  <i>"You."</i>
</p><p><i>"Go! Run while you can!"</i> Justinia's memory calls out. <i>"You have to warn them!"</i></p><p><i>"Take him alive,"</i> Corypheus nearly screams. Mahanon looks surprised to hear that. Corypheus throws throws a bolt of magic at them with a gesture of his hand. Evelyn barely deflects it with her shield, and it sends her staggering back into Mahanon. <i>"Bring him to me!"</i></p><p><i>"In your fucking dreams, pisshead!"</i> Mahanon yells back.</p><p>A massive bolt of lightning tears out of Mahanon's staff, ripping through the scene before it melts away.</p><p>"Wow," Evelyn says in the silence that follows. "You really did call him a pisshead... He sure is ugly."</p><p>"He's uglier than <i>that</i>." Mahanon shudders.</p><p>Cassandra walks, rushes, over to them. "What.. what <i>was</i> that? Why did it—"</p><p>"Seeker," Mahanon says again without turning around. "Don't jump to conclusions."</p><p>Her mouth opens, but she closes it again and swallows what she was going to say. She takes a deep breath. "..What were we seeing?"</p><p>"Memories," Solas supplies. Resident Fade Expert Extraordinaire, in Varric's words. Though Mahanon seems quite well-versed in it too. Parts of it. "Echoes of what happened here, as remembered by the spirits. The Fade bleeds through the rift to show us these scenes."</p><p>"<i>As remembered by the spirits</i>? What does that mean?"</p><p>"It means they may recall some things differently. Some things happier than they were, angrier than they were. That Elder One, for example, might not have actually been so furious at them, but he may have been angry and the spirits compounded its presence. Whatever it is, it is never wholly untrue. Anything that happens in this world is never truly lost in the other."</p><p>"The Fade does not forget," Mahanon mutters.</p><p>Solas nods, but he has the feeling Mahanon means it a different way.</p><p>He walks up to the rift, extending his magic out to probe it. Feeling the parts of its magic that he recalls from so many years ago when he first put up the veil. Tests its stability.</p><p>It hums.</p><p>"The rift here is not sealed, only closed.. temporarily. If we do not close it properly, it may open again at any moment, with disastrous results," Solas observes, pulling his magic back. "With the Mark, we should be able to open it, then seal it again safely, just as we have the others."</p><p>It dawns on him for a moment that Mahanon might have been able to see what he was doing just now, as formless as Fade energy tends to be. And he is right. The Dalish stares at him while everyone else is still stunned by the memories and the sight of the rift itself.</p><p>Solas forces himself to remain calm. "...However, we will likely attract attention from the other side as well."</p><p>"Demons," Cassandra growls. "Commander, Leliana, get your people into place. Everyone stand ready!"</p><p>Solas moves off to the side with Varric, close enough to keep an eye on the two 'survivors', but far enough to avoid drawing the ire of whatever comes through the rift.</p><p>"You," Mahanon says suddenly, pointing his staff at a group of soldiers who look like they're in a perfectly fine position. "Back up. Don't give me that look, you think I don't know what face you're making just because I can't see it? Get back. I'll freeze you to the wall if I have to."</p><p>The soldiers seem reluctant to follow orders from someone they don't recognize, but a shared glance between Cullen and Cassandra gets them moving.</p><p>"What was that about?" Evelyn asks quietly, clearly meant only for Mahanon.</p><p>"They'll get in the way," he answers her.</p><p>Solas frowns.</p><p>Mahanon has done many suspicious things up until now. Being rather unphased by the whole concept of the Conclave exploding, the Breach, the partial (nearly total) loss of his vision. Reacting strangely to other things, like.. finding a survivor. And every time Solas says anything. If not for the fact that Mahanon shows no issue with being touched when Solas checks his Mark, he would think the elf fears him in some way.</p><p>And then there's the Fade memory. Corypheus said <i>bring him to me</i>, not <i>kill him</i>, which is a far more logical response to one's plans being disrupted. He had been ready to kill Evelyn, after all.</p><p>Solas foresees a long talk between Mahanon and Cassandra in the near future.</p><p>In the mean time, a massive Pride demon has found its way out of the now-open rift and landed itself.. right where those solders had been a few minutes ago. The sheen of guard over its skin leaves Solas cursing.</p><p>As everyone scrambles to attack it through the guard, the rift suddenly implodes. The energy rebound knocks the demon to the ground, stripping its guard off at the same time.</p><p>Upon looking at what caused it, Solas sees Mahanon under the rift, his arm raised, the lingering connection between Mark and rift just fading away.</p><p>"What are you all staring at?" Mahanon barks. He throws a fireball at the Pride demon, hitting it in the head and disorienting it even further. "Hurry and kill it!"</p><p>A <i>very</i> long talk indeed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>
  <i>so reckless...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>pay attention.</i>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>After the battle, they march their weary selves back to Haven. Murmurs follow them in. Awe, fear, hope. Suspicion. <i>Why is it still there?</i></p><p>Mahanon finds himself sitting on the edge of a (his?) bed in the hut next to Adan's, where they had originally woken up. Evelyn is in a chair, it seems, leaning over in her seat, a mug of ginger tea next to her. Solas is hovering somewhere next to him; Varric a little more off to the side, after wheedling his way into the room.</p><p>Across from him are two lightless shapes— judging by their heights and voices, it's Cassandra and Cullen. The other faint outline, aside from Solas, paces in the corner. Mahanon tries to ignore her, because he's not sure how he can explain why he can see Leliana, however vaguely, when she is neither a mage nor has anything to do with magic.</p><p>He can't see (or Not See) anyone else, and there's too many people breathing to accurately count them. But if he knows Cassandra (he'd like to say that he does), she has probably brought a few soldiers in with her. As if she couldn't snap him in half with her bare hands even without her Seeker abilities.</p><p>At this point, the only thing needed to complete the picture is the metal handcuffs. He doesn't miss those.</p><p>"You told me not to jump to conclusions," Cassandra says, strained but even. </p><p>"I did," Mahanon replies.</p><p>"So I did not. Now, I am here."</p><p>She walks. Paces. Mahanon knows how Cassandra paces. He could even follow her with his eyes, even if he couldn't see her. And he does.</p><p>Eventually, she stops in front of him.</p><p>"I'm listening."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mahanon is at all times both 'i know what's going ot happen' and 'i have no idea what's going to happen next' and also 'i had no idea THAT was going to happen' which i think is just neat.</p><p>evelyn isn't getting a lot of attention so far but i'm working on that.. having multiple main char inquisitors is hard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. and find silence (interlude)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Lady Cassandra and Varric will be accompanying her as well. And, I think.. the apos— the elf, Solas, but I've not been able to locate him."</p><p>"I'll let him know," Mahanon says with a snicker. Solas wonders if it would be worth speaking up just to see how Mahanon would react to the agent's misunderstanding. "And thank you. I'll be there."</p><p>"Of course, ser."</p><p>"<i>Ser Mahanon</i>," Mahanon grumbles, faking a gag. "Makes me sound like someone big and important."</p><p><i>You <b>are</b> someone big and important</i>, Solas wants to tell him. <i>That's my fucking magic embedded in your hand.</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was gonna wait a full week to update but i decided nah.. i'm already almost done drafting ch6 lets just do it. thank you for all the comments so far!! i'm stoked. many chapters to post.</p><p>sometimes i stop and realize i've written 7-9k of 70% dialogue and wonder how this happened. how did it come to this.</p><p>not much evelyn this chapter but she gets more in the next arc. u_u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"You told me not to jump to conclusions," Cassandra says, strained but even. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I did," Mahanon replies.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"So I did not. Now, I am here."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She walks. Paces. Mahanon knows how Cassandra paces. He could even follow her with his eyes, even if he couldn't see her. And he does.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Eventually, she stops in front of him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm listening."</i>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I," he says, then stops.</p><p>This isn't something he planned. His memories of that moment aren't all there, and it makes him wonder if this is how it was the last time. This loss of memories, this blank space in his mind. Or if that's just all him. He's forgotten enough of his past as it is. An entire 'cycle', in fact.</p><p>"..I'm not sure where to start."</p><p>"Start with—" Cassandra says, and then stops. ".. With why the two of you were in the Temple."</p><p>"I," Evelyn says, "I don't remember."</p><p>"I was looking for Divine Justinia," Mahanon says, lies, because the actual truth might get him sent to Val Royeaux for execution. Or interred in a sanatorium. "We.. my clan wanted to seek permission to attend the Conclave."</p><p>..It's not really a lie if it's partially a truth, is it? An honest lie.</p><p>"Why? Why involve yourselves in this?"</p><p>"We have mages, too." He looks up, somewhere in Cassandra's general direction. He knows he's close when she shifts her weight uncomfortably, leather and armor rubbing against each other. "And the Chantry has never been kind to anyone that isn't human, mage or not. Why involve ourselves in this? You think we weren't already involved in this?"</p><p>
  <i>I thought we weren't involved in this.</i>
</p><p>A faint, ghostly touch brushes over the back of his hand. Fingers against his palm. He grips them gently.</p><p>"You said his name was Corypheus," Cassandra says, a touch softer. "It sounded like you knew each other."</p><p>"You heard what I heard, Seeker. He wanted me alive. I have no idea why he would say that."</p><p>"Yet you know his name. You showed up very conveniently, just in time to stop him. He recognized you, knew who you were and wanted you alive, when he was perfectly fine having Lady Trevelyan killed. One would think it should be the other way around." Mahanon doesn't have an answer for her, and he knows she isn't happy to hear that. Or not hear anything. "Why were you in the Temple, Lady Trevelyan? You said you barely knew Mahanon. I do not understand why you would be in the Temple with him when this happened."</p><p>Evelyn says, muffled, "I don't know. I don't remember what happened."</p><p>"The Fade had their memories," Solas says. Mahanon is struck with the compulsion to turn his head and ears to better hear him, like he is every time Solas speaks. He wonders if it's just because he can actually <i>see</i> Solas on a regular basis, for some definition of 'see'. "Perhaps they encountered something in the Fade. Something that took their memories, or pieces of them. Many spirits have such abilities."</p><p>"For what purpose? Why take the memories of the living?"</p><p>"That would depend on the spirit. Most do it to help. Others might feed on the emotions within those memories."</p><p>"To help?" Evelyn says. "How can taking memories <i>help</i>?"</p><p>"Evelyn," Mahanon starts.</p><p>"You said we weren't responsible, elf," Evelyn hisses. Her voice and her void-figure moves, higher up. Mahanon moves his gaze up slightly to try to meet her halfway. "You said it wasn't our fault, then <i>why were we there</i>? What were you doing there? What was <i>I</i> doing there?!"</p><p><i>To stop Corypheus</i>, Mahanon wants to say, but he can't. Because then they would ask <i>how did you know</i>, and then they would ask <i>if you knew then why didn't you try harder</i>, and he doesn't think he can bear to hear that question because he already asks himself that often enough. <i>Could I have stopped him?</i></p><p>What if he had gone to the Conclave earlier? Forced his way in? Insisted on meeting with the Divine? This isn't the first time. Surely he tried it at some point? Why can't he remember?</p><p>"I think," he says instead, slowly, "you were following me. Don't ask me why. I wouldn't have asked you to come with me."</p><p>Evelyn's shadow moves again and the chair thuds, scraping against the floor. Her breathing is harsh and shuttered, trying to stay calm. He doesn't think the tea is helping much.</p><p>The shimmering outline of boots stops softly in front of Mahanon. He tries his best not to look up because he knows it's Leliana; Solas doesn't wear shoes.</p><p>"What <i>do</i> you remember?"</p><p>Only then does he raise his head. "I.. I snuck into the Temple— the mercenaries wouldn't let me in. I found.. bodies, inside."</p><p>"Bodies?" Leliana shifts her weight, and he tries his hardest not to follow her movements. "Whose?"</p><p>"I don't remember what they looked like. I just.. I followed the blood, I wanted to make sure the Divine was—" He lets his head fall, hands over his face. Trying to recall the details makes his head hurt. Was he really looking for her? Did he really care whether she died or not? "I went looking. I heard.. noises, so I followed.. I found him with the Divine. I remember calling him a pisshead, but nothing else. I don't remember being in the Fade."</p><p>"I do. We were running," Evelyn adds. "I told Cassandra before. We were there, running away from.. demons, they were chasing us for some reason. I remember pulling him along with me. There was a woman, but I don't.. I don't remember anything else about her."</p><p>Mahanon doesn't know anything about this woman either. He should've asked Evelyn about it in that last cycle. That last dream. That last nightmare. But he'd been too angry then, he just wanted it over. He didn't want to know <i>why</i> or <i>what</i>.</p><p>He just wanted Corypheus dead. He still does. Wants to snap those stupid red lyrium things off his head and crush them under his feet.</p><p>"A woman..." Leliana murmurs, more thoughtful than he remembers her saying it before.</p><p>"Is that everything you remember?" Cassandra asks. "Truly, this is everything?"</p><p>"Yes," he and Evelyn both say.</p><p>The Seeker lets out a heavy exhale. "Commander, Leliana, could you leave us a moment? I'd like a word with them alone."</p><p>"Lady Cassandra?" Cullen walks forward. "Is that wise?"</p><p>"I will be fine. Have the soldiers leave as well."</p><p>"..Alright," Cullen concedes.</p><p>"We'll see you in the Chantry, then," Leliana says.</p><p>As they leave, Mahanon senses Varric and Solas going, too. Until Cassandra stops them.</p><p>"You two can stay."</p><p>"..Alright, Seeker," Varric says. Another chair scrapes, pulling up somewhere close to Mahanon, probably next to Evelyn.</p><p>Solas drifts back, but stops within Mahanon's sight. Mahanon starts plotting a route out of the room. There's a window somewhere, he thinks. He doesn't remember being in this hut in the past. Maybe he could blast a wall down before Cassandra Silences his magic.</p><p>"Seeker?" Evelyn's voice goes up. "What's this about?"</p><p>Cassandra doesn't answer right away. The door opens, then shuts again after a few seconds. He doesn't hear it lock. If this door even has a lock.</p><p>"Mahanon," she starts to say. "I.. appreciate what you have done for us. You saved that lieutenant's life in the mines. You didn't have to. You didn't have to heal us, either, even though you are a healer. I am not sure if another Dalish elf would."</p><p>She doesn't believe him. He's sure of it. She doesn't believe his story, he knew she wouldn't. A Dalish elf sneaking into the Temple of Sacred Ashes? What human would believe that he wasn't plotting anything, that he wasn't responsible for its destruction?</p><p>"He helped close the breach," Evelyn says, cautious. "Seeker, you can't—"</p><p>"I understand, Lady Trevelyan. I am not blaming him for anything, nor you." Cassandra starts pacing again. "I am grateful for what you have done, Mahanon. So I will respect you by asking instead of assuming. And I believe Varric, Solas, and Lady Trevelyan know what I mean to ask, and I respect them as well. I believe they deserve the truth. Of what happened in the mines."</p><p>Mahanon looks up and stops trying to stare at her feet instead. "I.. I'm not sure what you mean."</p><p>The spirit holding his hand grips tighter, and his breath catches.</p><p>"You brought something back with you from the mines. I could not recall it at first, even when I looked directly at it. Then I saw it help you.. when you healed Cullen's people. And when you healed those injured in the fight with the Pride demon. I decided not to say anything then, but it is not something I can continue to ignore." Her footsteps stop in front of him, like Leliana did. "What is it? And why does it look like—"</p><p>She stops short.</p><p>"Why does it look like a dwarf?" Varric finishes for her.</p><p>".. A <i>dwarf</i>?" Cassandra says incredulously. "That is not what it looks like."</p><p>"Uh, yes it does? It's a dwarf?"</p><p>"My brother is not a dwarf," Evelyn mutters.</p><p>"Well I'd hope he wasn't!"</p><p>"Fascinating," Solas says, far too curious. "This, Seeker, is one of those few spirits who can take memories. Or in better terms, make one forget. In this case, memories that might be unpleasant or painful to recall. That is why it looks the way it does, why it appears different to different people."</p><p>"What, it looks like something we don't want to remember, so we forget about it?"</p><p>"Shivana," Mahanon says, shakily. "It... it's name is Shivana."</p><p>"Duty," Solas translates, not entirely accurately but probably purposefully so. "A spirit of duty? Of purpose?"</p><p>"It has a <i>name</i>?" Varric says, incredulous. "You <i>know it</i>?"</p><p>"Shivana is my... I suppose you can say, my spirit partner." The spirit circles around him, humming. He doesn't know what the others see, but he only sees a wispy form. A small one, shaped like a child. He doesn't recognize the features. He hopes it isn't trying to look like his daughter. "I've known it for a long time.. I think we got separated in the Fade when— when the Breach happened."</p><p>"..I see." Cassandra shifts again. The spirit turns to observe her, watching her movements where Mahanon cannot. "What does it mean to be a.. spirit partner?"</p><p>"I'm a spirit healer, Seeker."</p><p>"I knew it," Varric mutters under his breath. "Why do they always have spirits with them.."</p><p>"That's the whole point of being a <i>spirit healer</i>, Varric," Mahanon says, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Does it... possess you, too? Is that like a requirement for being a spirit healer? Spirit possession?"</p><p>"Not that I know of. Shivana doesn't."</p><p>"I know of spirit healers," Cassandra says. "But from what I have heard, they only summon spirits when healing is needed. They are not... <i>accompanied</i> by spirits. Not constantly."</p><p>"Well," Mahanon says, gesturing just so. "I am."</p><p>"I did not think the Dalish would perform spirit magic," Solas says, a little lighter. "All those I have spoken to believe spirits to be.. dangerous. Nearly as bad as demons."</p><p>"I don't practice spirit magic," Mahanon says, feeling more weary than defensive. He'd already explained this to Keeper Istimaethoriel before, and he had far less patience then. Younger, too. "I don't summon spirits, and I don't commune with them. I didn't summon Shivana, either, it.. it found me when I was a child. Asked me to give it purpose, to give it a duty. I— I'd been playing with some kids, and we'd fallen down. Gotten a few scrapes. I asked it to heal us, and it did. Then it asked me to help it heal others... So I did. I was eight, I didn't have magic yet, I didn't know any better."</p><p>"You speak as if this were a terrible thing," Solas says, no longer light. The frown doesn't translate to what Mahanon can see of his outline but he knows what Solas sounds like when he's.. less than pleased. "You have the favour of a spirit. One of duty, of purpose, and you have helped onto a <i>good</i> path. Surely your clan has embraced having a spirit healer among its members."</p><p>"Yes, absolutely. With more frequent 'is it a demon' and 'are you possessed' checks. As they should."</p><p>Solas doesn't say anything. He stays in place for a moment, makes a... sort of exasperated sound, then turns and walks away. Somewhere. The door it closed, he's just walking in a circle.</p><p>"So.. it's a good spirit?"</p><p>Mahanon stares at Varric. "If I had asked it to hunt a fennec for me, it would have then asked me to help it hunt. Help it kill. Help it hurt others."</p><p>"That is not helping your case," Cassandra says, doubtful.</p><p>The spirit sings something at him, then spins in place and disappears into his staff.</p><p>"It's harmless, for the most part. I only call it out for healing, but its interpretation of 'healing' seems to include.. numbing painful memories, sometimes. It doesn't resolve them, just makes them harder to recall." Mahanon looks back at Cassandra. "..If it makes you uncomfortable, I can try to talk it into leaving. Breaking the contract won't hurt either of us, and it won't get.. angry. At least, I don't think it will."</p><p>"I.." Cassandra's voice falters in confusion. "I thought you said it had been when you since you were a child?"</p><p>"Over thirty years, yes."</p><p>"<i>Thirty—</i>" Varric sputters. He stumbles forward, boots thudding against the floor, and stops in front of Mahanon. People seem to be doing that a lot, as though he can't look at them if they aren't right in front of his face. "<i>Thirty years</i>, Glimmer? And you're okay just <i>letting it go</i>?"</p><p>"..Yes? It's just a spirit. I didn't summon it. I didn't ask it to be here, I didn't tell it to come with me. It's here because it wants to be here, because it wants to fulfill a duty I just happened to accidentally give it when I was, I don't know, eight years old? I don't mind letting it go back to the Fade."</p><p>"But you would never summon it back," Solas interjects. His outline pulses, making Mahanon think about that time he used his magic to probe the rift, the wave of light and flowed from his hands and connected itself to the tear in the veil, the way it responded to him. The way it lingered, made it easier for him and Evelyn to open the rift and close it again. "You would never seek its advice, or ask for its help. This spirit has been your companion, your <i>partner</i>, for thirty years. Your <i>friend</i>. Yet you would so willingly, so <i>easily</i> drive it away, never see it again? Does a friend mean so little to you?"</p><p>"Don't you talk to me about friends," Mahanon hisses, rising to his feet. His height is paltry compared to Solas, but he has never held himself lower than others. "You have <i>no idea</i>—"</p><p>He has friends. Had them. He thought he had them, until he watched them die. And then watched them die again. And then watched them die <i>for</i> him, right in front of his eyes, die protecting him, die trying to save this world Corypheus was intent on destroying.</p><p>Thought he had friends until they weren't his friends anymore, but someone else's. Evelyn's friends. The Inquisitor's friends, not Mahanon's. Not Lavellan's. Watched them smile and laugh with her, argue and nag with her, watched them fight together, train together, protect each other. Watched them try to include him when he was introduced to the group, but by then it was too late by then, and he was too jaded, too hurt, too upset. Too unwilling to open up. And there hadn't been enough time to try.</p><p>The fact that he was the last to join her circle but the first of them to die... was horribly poetic.</p><p>Shivana was the one constant. It had always been there. They always found each other again, after the explosion, and when he never went to the Conclave, Shivana was still there. Dutiful as ever. The only reason he survived. (survived what?)</p><p>Mahanon is so tired of duty.</p><p>"..The Breach still needs to be closed," Mahanon finally says. He hopes he's looking Solas in the eyes, because there's no one else he can look in the eyes anymore. "I need to— I <i>have</i> to be here to close it. And if having a spirit around makes that hard for those around me, if it makes people nervous because demons are running around <i>killing people</i>, then I am <i>fine</i> with letting it leave. I don't <i>need</i> to be a spirit healer, and I don't <i>need</i> a spirit to use healing magic. The Breach is <i>far more important</i>, it <i>needs to be sealed</i>... I thought you of all people would understand that, Solas."</p><p>Solas takes a step back. Straightens up. Just like he had done when Mahanon told him he knew about the future, that time in the past.</p><p><i>This world is an abomination. It must never come to pass.</i> Solas' own words.</p><p>"..I'm curious, Mahanon," he says, steely and stiff, and Mahanon <i>wishes</i> he could see what kind of expression Solas was making right now, "why you would think that, given that we have only known each other for little more than a day."</p><p>Mahanon near-flinches. Having his words thrown back at him hurts in a way he didn't know could hurt.</p><p>"Whoa, hey now." Varric cuts between them, one hand on Mahanon's elbow and the other one probably raised at Solas. "Can't you elves ever play nice?"</p><p>"No," he and Solas say at the same time. Solas makes a soft noise and turns away, while Mahanon snorts.</p><p>Someone laughs, short and abrupt. Mahanon's ears flick over.</p><p>"Uh.. sorry," Evelyn says, clearing her throat. "I just.. I thought all elves got along, but you two.. you argue as much as me and my brother do... or, well, did."</p><p>"Okay, no more moping, everybody stop getting sad! Maker, you're all a bunch of broody pessimists."</p><p>Cassandra snorts this time.</p><p>"Alright, I vote we let the spirit stay. Anyone else?"</p><p>"We are not voting on this," Cassandra says.</p><p>"Oh, are you going to banish a harmless spirit, Seeker? Is that what we do now? Getting rid of those who just want to help and forcing those who don't to stay?"</p><p>"Varric—"</p><p>"I think it should be allowed to stay. He— is it a he or a she spirit?" Varric pauses. Mahanon just shrugs. "..Okay, fine. It. It wants to help? It can help. And healing? Think what you want, but spirit healing is <i>damn</i> useful, take my word on this. Given how this Breach thing is turning out, we're going to be needing a lot of healing in the near future."</p><p>"...You speak as though you were staying, too."</p><p>"Of course I'm staying! I just helped put away a Pride demon, Seeker. They all saw us fighting together. Something like that happens, you can't just kick me out of Haven. We closed that rift and marched back into Haven like heroes. A little dejected maybe, because we didn't close it all the way, but if I walk out and leave, if any of us leave, they'll think we just gave up. Morale is going to plummet faster than a pair of knickers."</p><p>"Ugh," Cassandra says.</p><p>"I believe the spirit, Shivana, should remain with Mahanon," Solas says quietly in the corner. His new Lonely Corner. He always finds a Lonely Corner. ".. And I will also stay. At least until the Breach has been closed."</p><p>"You have the least obligation to this, Solas."</p><p>"Perhaps. But... Mahanon has a point. The Breach is more important than our personal matters. Such damage to the veil will have.. long-lasting consequences. Ones I would not see come to pass." He pauses. "..Though there is the issue of my being an apostate mage, not to mention an elf. Tongues may wag."</p><p>"I'd rip them out if they dared," Mahanon mutters, sinking back onto the bed. "And make them watch as I burn them."</p><p>"Uugg<i>gghh</i>." Varric groans loudly. "Do elves <i>not</i> have an in-between? Like, <i>at all</i>?"</p><p>"No," he and Solas say at the same time again.</p><p>"You're giving me whiplash!"</p><p>Cassandra sighs again, probably from thinking about how many elf-spats they'll be getting into in the future. Mahanon doesn't remember ever feeling this contentious with Solas before.</p><p>"What about you, Lady Trevelyan?"</p><p>"Huh? Yeah, I don't mind if it stays. It's pretty handy. And Varric's right, seems like things are getting worse." Evelyn's head comes up. Her cup of tea clinks, raised, then set down again. "We could always use another... oh, you meant— You're really asking me that? I get a choice too?"</p><p>"...Is there a reason why you would not?"</p><p>Evelyn's hand comes up, showing the Mark. It doesn't flare and spark as much now that they've closed the rift, but Mahanon can still see it. It looks like the thinnest of rifts, like a hairline tear on their palms. One that can't be opened and sealed properly, safely or otherwise.</p><p>"Figured you'd want both of us where you could keep an eye on us. You know, as backup, in case the other dies."</p><p>"You have permission to cut my arm off if I die," Mahanon says, waving his own arm. "Wave it around and hope it works."</p><p>"I oughta call you <i>Morbid</i>, Glimmer."</p><p>"I would love that, Varric."</p><p>"That will not be necessary," Cassandra says. "I hope."</p><p>"I'll stay and help, don't cut his arm off," Evelyn sighs. "And don't cut mine off either, I want to be sent back to Ostwick in one urn."</p><p>"..If you are sure."</p><p>"You're closing the Breach, right? Finding those responsible for the breach and restoring order, that's what you said before."</p><p>"We intend to restore order while the Chantry recovers. All of those would aid in this goal, so, yes. That is what we would be doing."</p><p>"Then, yes. Absolutely."</p><p>Both of their shadows move and shift. Knowing what he does, they're probably shaking hands. And knowing what he does, Mahanon lifts his head when Cassandra's footsteps come closer to him.</p><p>"Ser Mahanon..."</p><p>"Sounds weird, being a ser," Mahanon says. The sound of her voice tells him where her head is, and he judges where her hand would be based on what he recalls of her height.</p><p>He kind of misses, but manages to grasp her wrist anyway, and she his. She grips his hand tight, a warrior's greeting, and he returns the favor as much as he can.</p><p>"I am not sure we could call you 'lord'. You will have to forgive us for our civil habits of giving titles to everyone."</p><p><i>Just don't call me herald</i> dies on his tongue before he can say it.</p><p>He smiles instead. "We'll see."</p><p>"You must be exhausted, both of you. There is much to do, but many more preparations before we can begin our work in earnest." Cassandra lets go of his wrist and steps back. "I will have to inform the Commander and Leliana of what we have discussed, insofar as your being a spirit healer. Any more than that will be up to your discretion."</p><p>"Letting me keep secrets? And a spirit? That's unexpected."</p><p>"It is your personal matter. I would ask them to respect it as much as I would ask you to respect theirs." That's.. very unexpected. What could have prompted this? It can't be the fact that they have company. Is it because of Evelyn? That'd be insulting. "Not to mention..."</p><p>Mahanon's blood chills. <i>Providence</i>, she had said before. <i>The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour.</i></p><p>"..No. Never mind. I should let you rest. All of you. We will be very busy in the days to come."</p><p>Mahanon tries not to sigh with relief.</p><p>"You being considerate is scary, Seeker."</p><p>"Don't get used to it, Varric."</p><p>Varric chuckles. "I won't. I'll get going before you decide to stick me in a chair again. Or button up my shirt."</p><p>Cassandra makes a noise that Mahanon is all too familiar with.</p><p>"Mahanon," Solas says curtly. His outline nods respectfully. Or coldly. It's hard to tell. "Lady Trevelyan."</p><p>"I apologize for the accommodations, Lady Trevelyan, Ser Mahanon," Cassandra says once the others have left. "We will try to free up a cabin as soon as we can. But we felt that, given both of your.. conditions... it would be safest for you to remain close to Healer Adan. In case of emergencies."</p><p>Evelyn is quiet for a moment. "...That's fine. I'd rather not walk across the village just for some ginger, anyway."</p><p>"I don't mind," Mahanon says. "If I really can't stand it I'll.. figure something out."</p><p>What exactly, he doesn't know yet. Maybe crawl under another tree, damn the cold.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <i>he's even more reckless</i>
</p><p>
  <i>i wonder whose fault that is</i>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, Solas wakes from the Fade feeling.... not exactly 'well-rested', but hardly feeling as anxiety-ridden about being an apostate in a village full of non-mage humans. He despises being this weak. Recalls the power he once wielded, and what he wouldn't give to have that power back...</p><p>Then he remembers what he gave up that power for. What he fought for.</p><p>Then he looks out the window and sees his own mistakes staring back at him through the hole in the sky.</p><p>He hasn't had much contact with his agents since the Conclave. Wonders if any of them have managed to infiltrate the Inquisition, as he had previously ordered. None have tried to contact him since his last orders— which he applauds. He is an apostate here, flanked by a Seeker and two half-templars. Too much interaction with elven servants would raise suspicion.</p><p>..Speaking of elven servants. The elf girl who was meant to bring herbs to the two survivors flees the room shortly after entering, terrified and light on her feet.</p><p>Solas sighs. Not for the first nor last time does he lament the fall of the Elvhen. These elves are nothing like what he remembers, nothing like what he hoped they would be.</p><p>Even his agents had degraded, few of them barely clinging to the scraps of Elvhenan. Those that lost their immortality only remembered him through oral history, passed down from one generation to another, secluded as they were within the many bases he had constructed. The tales were mostly faithful, aside from a few details, but there had been.. other problems that came with that seclusion.</p><p>Loyalty is such a nasty thing. But at least theirs was a choice.</p><p>Wasn't it?</p><p>He melts snow and conjured ice in a basin to wash up in, and heads out to find a morning meal, assuming the cooking staff don't mistake him for a servant again. They don't, this time.</p><p>As he returns to the hut Cassandra had assigned to him (an odd thing to do for an apostate, given what he had learned about humans of this era so far), he notices the elf girl sneaking back into the other hut with a serving of food. He's not sure if it's hers that she's intending to share, or if she was simply invited to eat there. Or if Mahanon (or Evelyn, honestly) had sent her to fetch food for them.</p><p>Solas eats in silence, keeping an eye on the hut opposite his as well as on anyone passing by. Cassandra's accommodations and Mahanon's claims are little comfort when neither are present and only one of them has any real power.</p><p>Though, judging by what the people are referring to Mahanon and Evelyn as, power may be theirs soon enough.</p><p>When he finishes eating, he grows curious. The elf girl <i>still</i> hasn't come out.. and there is an odd lack of movement inside.</p><p>Curiosity gets the best of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Come in," Mahanon calls to him from inside when Solas raps on the door. "It isn't locked."</p><p>"Quite reckless, don't you think?" Solas remarks as he strolls in, then stops when he sees the two of them. "I.. have I interrupted something?"</p><p>The girl startles, dropping the piece of charcoal in her hand. Mahanon catches without batting an eye or even looking, then holds it back out to her, in a way that makes Solas doubt if he's even really blind. It feels far too practiced.</p><p>"Not unless you think it's unseemly to help someone put on makeup."</p><p>"No," Solas admits, closing the door behind him, "but neither do you seem the type wear any."</p><p>"I'm sorry!" The girl apologizes, shying away from the both of them. "I shouldn't have, I've.. I've overstepped myself, I have. I'm sorry, ser, I must, I have to— I've duties to—"</p><p>"It's alright, <i>da'lan</i>. I'm sorry for keeping you." Mahanon sounds like a picture-perfect elder, complete with graying hair and diminishing eyesight. "Make sure you have your own meal soon."</p><p>The girl bows low, edging away from him like a bird ready to take flight. She bows to Solas, too, but not as deeply, and scurries out of the hut, shutting the door behind her.</p><p>Solas finds his curiosity still unsatisfied.</p><p>Mahanon sighs and starts.. trying to put on his own makeup, it seems. He isn't using a mirror, but then Solas remembers it probably wouldn't help.</p><p>He still isn't sure if Mahanon can see mages and magic, or just anything related to the Fade. Mages should be, of course.. but they only have a sample size of two individuals. So far.</p><p>"..Can I help you with something, Solas?"</p><p>"No." Yes. "I was only curious as to why she was in here so long."</p><p>"Well, now you know. So why are you still here?"</p><p>"Do you dislike my presence, Mahanon?" Solas comes a little closer, eyeing the staff leaning against the wall. "Was I wrong in choosing to stay?"</p><p><i>I thought you of all people would understand that, Solas,</i> he said. How could Solas not want to pick this elf apart, find out what he knows? What he thinks he knows?</p><p>"The Inquisition needs you," Mahanon says, which is hardly an answer. "Your knowledge will help them defeat Corypheus."</p><p>"Them?" He steps closer again. Mahanon's hand stills. "Not us?"</p><p>"..I'm working on that." It's honest, if nothing else.</p><p>"They call you the Herald of Andraste," Solas says, just to see what kind of reaction he can get. What kind of hero he'll see. "It seems you are already 'us' to them."</p><p>Mahanon mutters something under his breath, a elven curse that Solas only half recognizes because too much time has passed. A Dalish curse, to be exact. <i>Fucking Herald</i>.</p><p>"I'm sure they just mean Evelyn," Mahanon sighs. "Why call an elf your herald when there's the much more acceptable human ex-templar noble right next to him?"</p><p>"You discount the role you played in closing the Breach."</p><p>"I'm neither discounting nor downplaying. I just don't appreciate being made a highlight of <i>their religion</i>, which has always looked down on elves and mages except when it's convenient for them not to."</p><p>"..Some would jump at the chance to show humans what an elf really is," Solas says. It is the more logical response to being suddenly put on a pedestal (aside form outright denial). One Solas would do himself, were he a Dalish given the same chance. Maybe another Dalish would. "They have already seen signs of it in calling you a Herald."</p><p>"Of <i>their religion</i>."</p><p>"Yes, theirs. One that has sought to strike all positive mentions of elves in the past, from what I have heard. Yet here you are, Mahanon. The Herald of Andraste."</p><p>Mahanon's hands still.</p><p>"..I don't want to be, Solas," he says, too brusque and too familiar for Solas' taste. It's strange, talking to Mahanon. He behaves as though he understands Solas, at least on the surface, and the things he says are perfectly curated to walk the line between friend and formality. "I'm not a herald. I can't be a herald, I can't be <i>their</i> herald. Not the one they want or need."</p><p>Mahanon finishes off whatever he was doing on his left eyebrow and sets the charcoal down. Takes up the small bowl on the table and stares into it a little too long for Solas to believe he can't actually see the contents.</p><p>"Better if they don't set us both up for disappointment."</p><p>Solas frowns, knowing Mahanon will not see it, and tries not to sigh out of frustration. This won't do. Having a human seal the Breach is all well and good, but if an elf were to do it, perhaps some of the backlash can be mitigated. Eventually someone would discover the foci in Corypheus' possession, and they would realize it was elven.</p><p>As much as Solas dislikes the elves of this age ('dislike' being a nicer way to say how he actually feels about them), having them bear the brunt of indirect blame for the Breach would only make things worse. It is not their mistake to bear.</p><p>It's his. And he doesn't want to bear it either.</p><p>"The easiest solution would be to leave," Solas says. He tries to say it as neutrally as possible, not as if he wanted to attack or accuse the other into leaving. The last thing he wants to do is drive off possibly the only member of the Inquisition who would or could empathize with him in any way. "I recall Cassandra did not force you to stay here. To be the Herald."</p><p>"Why should the two be contingent of each other?" Mahanon finally turns to look at him, eyebrows raised, black on his finger. Solas sees what sort of 'makeup' he has put on so far and has to remind himself to keep breathing. "I don't need to be the Herald of Andraste to help close the Breach. And being able to close the Breach doesn't make me the Herald of Andraste. It shouldn't, anyway."</p><p>The lines of black under his eyes meld together. Where properly applied it would make them appear larger, here they make him look... tired. And the way his brows are drawn in is more reminiscent of what Solas can recall of ancient Elvhen stageplays than a standard of beauty.</p><p>A streak of black goes from one eye down to his chin, still unfinished. It looks like tear stain that none could possibly miss.</p><p>Mahanon seems to notice his staring.</p><p>"Are you familiar with it?" he asks, yet he sounds like he already knows the answer.</p><p>"<i>Vallas'belathe</i>," Solas responds. "Though I hear it goes by other names these days."</p><p>"That's the one we use in my clan."</p><p>Mahanon turns away, though not fully, and draws another black streak for his other eye, also down to his chin. As far as Solas is aware, they usually only end above the cheekbones. To wear them so long would be an unspeakable grief.</p><p>His agents, those who survived the fall of Elvhenan, wore similar markings. How long they grieved while he slept. Solas never had the chance to do the same before the Breach happened.</p><p>"Do you... require assistance?" he asks, cautiously. Mourning marks were never meant to be applied by oneself, and never alone. To do so was... unimaginable.</p><p>Because it meant there was no one else left to mourn with him.</p><p>Mahanon pauses in the middle of rubbing the black over his lip. That must be a new addition to the custom of mourning marks. "Are you offering, Solas?"</p><p>Is he? Offering? Does the Dread Wolf offer help? He did once. All but dumped his help in their laps.</p><p>Look where they are now.</p><p>"If you can stand to have my hands on your face, I suppose I could suffer touching you for a few minutes."</p><p>Mahanon's mouth opens, then closes.</p><p>"Hm," he says. "..When did I ever give you the idea that I found your touch unwelcome?"</p><p>Solas' mouth goes dry, but his tone does not change. "..You did not. In fact, I am not sure where we stand with regards to one another, after..."</p><p>Did that count as an argument? A disagreement. On spirits. Only one out of a hundred things in this whole wide world. And, well, everything about the Dalish that Solas finds repugnant.</p><p>"You're an elf." Mahanon holds out the wooden bowl, a dark black paste inside it. "I'm an elf. That's where we stand."</p><p>Solas waits a few seconds before he takes the bowl and then the stylus from the table. "That is generally not the reaction I receive when I encounter the Dalish."</p><p>"Then don't think of me as Dalish. Think of me as Mahanon Lavellan. Herald of Andraste in denial. Wielder of the Mark, Closer of Rifts, Eater of Demons, and whatever else fits your fancy."</p><p>"It is hard not to see you as Dalish, Mahanon Lavellan."</p><p>"Why? Because of my <i>vallas'lin</i>?" Mahanon tuts. Solas tries to avoid touching it when he tips the elf's chin up to get a better angle. "I forget you don't wear it sometimes."</p><p>"You should be more careful," Solas murmurs. He finishes up what the elven girl had left half complete, filling in Mahanon's eyebrows, exaggerated for grief. "Someone might remove your <i>vallas'lin</i> and you wouldn't even notice."</p><p>It would be so easy. So simple. Just a wave of his hands and those marks of slavery would be gone, and this would be an elf truly free. Maybe Mahanon would despise him for it. Maybe it would do little more than to serve Solas' own ego.</p><p>"What are you talking about? Of course I'd notice," Mahanon snorts. Solas doesn't know if he's offended by the thought of losing his <i>vallas'lin</i>. Probably not. Pity. He'll have to try harder. "Someone will demand I bring them breakfast next time I walk outside."</p><p>Ah, yes. What a painful reminder. That Solas must look upon elves who should be free, who are free of the so-called Creators.. only to know that they are now subservient to other masters. Lesser ones, but no less insidious.</p><p>"I have heard that in some places, they would demand that of you even if you wore it," Solas says quietly. "Especially if you wore it."</p><p>"..Then it matters even less."</p><p>It's strange. Always the Dalish have tried to impress upon him that <i>vallas'lin</i> is one of the most important things that separate them from their cousins in the city. They pitied him, suspected him, and were disgusted by him in turns, from one clan to another. None saw him as free; all they saw was an elf who knew nothing of his culture.</p><p>All Solas could see were temple slaves. Clans filled with them, asking, essentially, why he wasn't a slave as well.</p><p>The irony is not lost on him, that the one thing he fought to free them of would be the very thing they ended up lauding as one of the hallmarks of their culture. One of the few things that survived.</p><p>"Are there any names I should add?" Solas asks, leaning back once he's finished with the eyebrows. He'd gotten a little carried away and made it more artistic than it likely should have been, but it's probably fine. Not like Mahanon will ever notice if no one brings it up. "I am familiar with elvish script."</p><p>"No, there's no need. There wouldn't be enough room for all the names, and I don't know most of them anyway."</p><p>Solas sets the bowl and stylus down, wondering what that means. It's one thing to not have anyone left to write the mourning marks, but another to now know who is being mourned for.</p><p>"Was this not for your clan? Someone who attended the Conclave with you?"</p><p>Mahanon freezes in the midst of touching his own face. When he comes to his senses again, he lays a shimmer of magic over the mourning marks, setting them in place. They used to use a setting powder in the past. The formula was probably lost, or else they wouldn't rely on magic for it.</p><p>"My clan still lives," he says, slowly, like he's trying to convince himself more than anyone. "All of them."</p><p>"Then, who?"</p><p>"The Conclave," Mahanon answers, and it makes Solas feel like stabbing that stylus into the table. "Divine Justinia. Maxwell Trevelyan. Eleanor Trevelyan. Jacob Trevelyan." A short pause. Mahanon scowls. "Corypheus, for when I get my hands on his big fat head and crush it under a herd of druffalo after Evelyn is done with him."</p><p>"It sounds like you have a personal vendetta," Solas chuckles, glad to stop thinking about <i>an elf grieving for humans</i>.</p><p>"He's going to destroy the world," Mahanon says, face scrunched. "It's a little more than personal at this point."</p><p>The words die in Solas' throat as his mind churns, just like it did when he first heard Mahanon say Corypheus' name. Does he know? How does he know? <i>What</i> does he know?</p><p>"...Yes, it is." He takes a few deep breaths before he can properly say anything else. "Is—" </p><p>A knock comes at the door. Both of their ears swivel in its direction.</p><p>"Not Evelyn," Mahanon mutters, then says more loudly, "Who is it?"</p><p>"Message from the Herald, ser. Er, Herald.. Lady Trevel— Herald Evelyn? Um—"</p><p>Mahanon rolls his eyes, which is a funny sight knowing that he can't see anything. "Yes, yes, go on."</p><p>"Lady— Lady Herald Evelyn Trevelyan is preparing to travel to the Hinterlands, ser. She wishes to invite you to come with her. Meet at the gates within the hour."</p><p>What a mouthful.</p><p>"Just me and her?"</p><p>"Lady Cassandra and Varric will be accompanying her as well. And, I think.. the apos— the elf, Solas, but I've not been able to locate him."</p><p>"I'll let him know," Mahanon says with a snicker. Solas wonders if it would be worth speaking up just to see how Mahanon would react to the agent's misunderstanding. "And thank you. I'll be there."</p><p>"Of course, ser."</p><p>"<i>Ser Mahanon</i>," Mahanon grumbles, faking a gag. "Makes me sound like someone big and important."</p><p><i>You <b>are</b> someone big and important</i>, Solas wants to tell him. <i>That's my fucking magic embedded in your hand.</i></p><p>"I'll excuse myself, <i>ser Mahanon,</i>" Solas says. Just to see Mahanon scrunch his face up at him. "I must ready my own things as well. It is not a short walk to the Hinterlands."</p><p>"Will be when we get horses," Mahanon sighs.</p><p>Solas can only hope. Things have not been looking up much.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <i>how does he know? what does he know? funny questions.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>morbid, morbid</i>
</p><p>
  <i>that's good. morbid is good. fits him.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fr.... freds... fwends</p><p>i think it's funny that we have 2 in game instances of (named) spirit healers and they're both possessed by spirits but the wiki says 'oh no spirit healers just summon spirits for healing.. and then the spirits leave.. y'know.. perfectly safe...' but here's wynne and anders. possessed.</p><p>anyway trying out this 'spirits are weird' viewpoint bc i don't think it's done very often. i don't know if i'll be working a solas/lavellan romance or not. maybe rivalmance because i can. who knows.</p><p>mahanon sees solas as one of those 'we were friends years ago but you forgot about me and i can't bring myself to bring it up' meanwhile solas is trying to figure out if mahanon is one of his agents/possible agents/agents in hiding or not without outright telling him who he is</p><p>it's pretty funny writing it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. shrouded in night (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"..I had heard rumors," Mother Giselle says softly. "That two people fell out of the rift. That they were both sent out of the Fade by a woman, by Andraste. I did not know the other was an elf.. or a mage."</p><p>She watches for another second and sighs.</p><p>"Perhaps that is a good thing. For a templar, an ex-templar, and a mage to band together for the sake of the world. To stop the fighting."</p><p>"He's Dalish."</p><p>"..Perhaps a little less good." But Mother Giselle is still smiling, just a bit. "These are trying times. Hope can come from the most unexpected of places, and the most unexpected of people. Do you.. think he would speak with me directly?"</p><p>"I don't know, Mother Giselle. If he does, I wouldn't call him Herald, I don't think he likes it. And he's.. <i>really</i> Dalish."</p><p>"He speaks Trade, does he not?"</p><p>"I think it's Dalish Trade," Evelyn says as they start walking over. "Old, cranky Dalish Trade."</p><p>"Ah. I think we can get along just fine, then."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i changed the starting camp location from next to crossroads to 'left side of the map' because it didn't make sense otherwise and i wasn't gonna stand for that. got a lot of minor stuff i'm reworking from the game just because i can and i think it's interesting to make solas and varric room together out of necessity.</p><p><b>warnings:</b> mahanon has a (mild?) panic attack at the end of the chapter after the dream sequence, but it's not explicit and isn't his POV.</p><p>as a side note, does anyone remember dalish keeper nature/root magics? does anyone write about that? anyone? no one? just me? okay.</p><p>anyway more evelyn woop woop</p><p><b>edit:</b> FIXED TRAVEL TIME DISCREPENCIES it's not.. a days' walk to hinterlands.. it's more like 4-5 days oops. that timeline sure escalated quickly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn Trevelyan has.... a problem.</p><p>And the problem is that she... doesn't actually like ginger. Or rather, she didn't like ginger. Back when it was just something she'd occasionally find in her food, she would've sooner picked it out piece by piece than willingly ingest any.</p><p>Now she chews on honeyed ginger slices like her life depends on it, because her headache certainly does, and a warrior with a headache is a death sentence on the battlefield. Elfroot works, too, but elfroot tastes worse than ginger when dried. She never thought she'd hate anything more than she hated ginger.</p><p>It does nothing for the tremors, of course. Those just take time and practice. And everything else? Everything else takes a lot of talking. Easier when they have months of downtime. Not as easy when there's things to be done.</p><p>"Maker, he takes longer than I do to get ready," she mutters, rubbing her hands to ward away the cold. "You sure he said he was coming, Solas?"</p><p>"From his very own mouth, I can assure you," Solas respond. Sounds weird when he says it like that. "Need I remind you that he is blind, Herald? You do share a hut together. Of course he would take longer to get ready."</p><p>"Shit, I keep forgetting." Between Mahanon's pretty normal habits and how he can still sometimes follow Evelyn with his eyes. She didn't remember until he asked her what time it was because he couldn't see where the sun was. "Maybe we shouldn't take him with us. Leliana said the Hinterlands are pretty rough right now.. He could wait everything is stabilized first."</p><p>Varric looks at her. "..Y'know, as logical as that sounds, I don't think Glimmer would appreciate it."</p><p>"Varric is right." Cassandra nods. "We cannot coddle him, Herald."</p><p>Then she makes a face after realizing she just agreed with Varric.</p><p>"Who are we coddling?" Mahanon waltzes through the front gates easy as can be. His face has a lot more black on it than it did before. He looks... sad. Literal black tear stains on his cheeks. "Or not coddling."</p><p>"Nothing, Glimmer," Varric says. "What took you so long?"</p><p>"Finding a staff that feels good in your hands is a lot harder when you can't see what you're holding." Mahanon spins his staff, different from what he'd been using the day before. Evelyn remembers seeing something like it on the new merchant's table of wares.</p><p>Where Mahanon found the coin for it is anyone's guess.</p><p>"So you spent half an hour fondling staves, just to find one to your liking?" Solas remarks idly.</p><p>Evelyn is still trying to wrap her mind around the way Solas worded that when Mahanon replies, just as idle and even, "Problem with that, Solas? Would you like me to fondle yours, too?"</p><p>"From what I've seen, I am not sure I would trust you to handle mine properly."</p><p>"I know plenty about how to handle staves. A firm, yet gentle grip, perfectly placed to counterbalance the head and allow mana to flow evenly throughout. I had a proper teacher."</p><p>"You've stabbed demons with that thing."</p><p>"They are <i>very</i> fun to stab. You should try it some time."</p><p>"It is debasing and I will not."</p><p>"I can't tell if you two are flirting or fighting," Varric says flatly.</p><p>"Is there a difference?" Mahanon laughs. Solas says something in elvish under his breath before walking off, which only makes Mahanon laugh more.</p><p>Varric shakes his head with a sigh. Cassandra breathes deeply like she's trying to ignore the exchange lest she react the same way Varric did.</p><p>It isn't the first time Evelyn has heard 'staff talk'; Circles are hardly full of prudes. She even heard a templar bantering with a mage once, though it had been a senior recruit and a mage who had been there some time already.</p><p>It's just surprising to hear <i>Mahanon</i> and <i>Solas</i> go at it. Especially after that little disagreement the other day. Or maybe because of it?</p><p>"Leliana says a Chantry Mother in the Hinterlands has been wanting to speak with the Inquisition, but she can't make it here because of the fighting," Evelyn says. "There's apparently also a lot of injured and she won't leave them to fend for themselves, so we're going to see if we can't take some of that off of her hands."</p><p>"Is that why I'm here?"</p><p>"I.. thought you'd want to get out of Haven for a bit. Being surrounded by people can get suffocating."</p><p>"Oh, yes, let's leave the calm village full of humans and head out to a war zone filled with more humans. That sounds so much better."</p><p>"Uh." Maker, were all Dalish like this? Evelyn recalls running into some outside Ostwick every now and then, but they hadn't been.. like <i>this</i>. Not this much, anyway. "At least you get to kill things..?"</p><p>Varric stares at her like she's grown another head. Even Solas raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Mahanon blinks. "...True. That <i>is</i> better."</p><p>"Uh.. Glimmer?"</p><p>"What?" Mahanon looks in Varric's direction and is only off by a beard or two. "I'm a healer, not a pacifist."</p><p>"Well, that explains everything," Solas quips.</p><p>"Are you two going to be okay barefoot?" Evelyn interrupts before they can go off at each other again. "It's nearly a week's walk to the Hinterlands."</p><p>"I have walked longer on less," Solas says, which doesn't reassure her much. Just makes her want to give him shoes.</p><p>"As have I. Plus, the merchant wasn't selling good boots my size," Mahanon grumbles. "I'll work that out later."</p><p>Evelyn wonders why Mahanon hadn't already been wearing shoes when he arrived at the Conclave, if he was in the custom of wearing them.</p><p>..Maybe he lost them. In the explosion. Or in the Fade? Can you lose shoes in the Fade?</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>After a final check on supplies, they set out. </p><p>They catch glimpses of several bandits along the way, but none try to attack them. Two warriors traveling with two mages would've scared anyone off, never mind the rogue in their midst.</p><p>So of course, the first thing that happens when they get to the camp to report in is Mahanon tripping over a tree root.</p><p>The entire camp is frozen silent, not sure to how to react to this supposed 'Herald' and savior falling on his face.</p><p>And for all their bickering, Solas is the one who extends his hand to help Mahanon up, though not without chiding him in elvish. Mahanon retorts with something that Solas snorts at, very inelegantly.</p><p>"Could've sworn that wasn't there before," Varric says of the tree root, prodding it with his feet.</p><p>"It wasn't," Mahanon sighs. "Creators, I forgot how grabby they could be..."</p><p>Before anyone can ask, he jabs the head of his staff at the root, and a shimmer of magic washes over it before it retreats into the ground.</p><p>"Are you telling me," Varric says, "that thing moved by itself?"</p><p>"..Yes? Roots can move, Varric? Trees grow?"</p><p>"They don't usually move <i>that fast</i>!"</p><p>"Of course they do," Mahanon says, pointing to the trees swaying in the wind nearby.</p><p>"That's the <i>wind</i>," Varric says slowly.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"That's creepy, Glimmer!" Varric shouts at Mahanon's back as he follows Cassandra into the camp. "Also giving me a renewed sense of paranoia at everything around me!"</p><p>Evelyn collects a report from the scouts, and one of Threnn's people gives her a list of supplies they're needing. For <i>cages</i>, of all things. Who are they even putting in cages right now?</p><p>Varric is, predictably, sitting on a rock under a tree after checking over his crossbow (<i>Bianca</i>), looking not at all paranoid. Mahanon and Solas have gotten into another tiff over at the potions table that seems to involve Mahanon almost drinking something that is definitely <i>not</i> a healing <i>or</i> lyrium potion, but it's in some weird mix of elvish and common so she doesn't really know what's going on.</p><p>Cassandra dismisses the lieutenant she's talking to and walks over to Evelyn.</p><p>"The West Road is mostly safe," she says. "But there are reports of bandits and outlaws lurking close by. The scouts also saw a few templars camped out on the other side of the river, it may be their main encampment in the Hinterlands. We will have to pass by in order to reach the Crossroads where Mother Giselle is waiting."</p><p>"You think they won't let us by?" Evelyn frowns. "We could grab a few sets of templar gear.. but we have mages, the staves would give them away. And a helmet might hide Mahanon's and Solas' ears, but no one can hide Varric."</p><p>"Unfortunately."</p><p>"Heard that, Seeker."</p><p>"Will displaying the Inquisition banner work?" Evelyn suggests, looking at the crest on Cassandra's armor. "It looks pretty similar to the templar sigil."</p><p>"Why avoid them?" Mahanon says loudly from the potions table. Solas looked miffed at the sudden change in topic. "They're half of the problem in the Hinterlands right now. Why leave them alone?"</p><p>"We don't know that." Cassandra's lips thin. "Perhaps we can talk to their leader, once things are stable. Though I wonder if they would allow mages so close to their camp."</p><p>"...Alright," Mahanon says, much to everyone's surprise. "And what about the apostate mages? Do you want to talk to their leader, too?"</p><p>Evelyn holds back a sigh.</p><p>"Do <i>I</i> want to speak with the rebel mages? No," Cassandra says. "Because I do not think they would listen to me. You and Solas stand a better chance of greeting them and surviving than I or Lady Trevelyan would."</p><p>"What about little old me?"</p><p>"You can disappear from their sight, Varric. Which is something I wish you would do more often."</p><p>"Now now, Seeker, that's not what your people said when they were dragging me in."</p><p>"I thought you volunteered to stay," Mahanon remarks. "I distinctly recall you saying something about morale and knickers, whatever those are."</p><p>"I did volunteer to stay," Varric confirms. "I did not, however, volunteer to be here in the first place."</p><p>"..Huh."</p><p>Evelyn doesn't understand that reaction, but she's starting to get the feeling that Mahanon is just like this. Is this just how older Dalish are? She thought they'd still be pretty... Elf-ish. Kind of like Solas. Solas seems pretty old. Older.</p><p>"Let's just deal with the templars as we go," she says. "If they don't attack us, we go on our way. If they attack, we defend and.. I don't know, try not to kill them? And leave."</p><p>"And if they persist?" Solas says.</p><p>"Like Mahanon said." Evelyn tightens the buckle holding her sword to her belt a little too hard. "They're half of the problem. We're here to get rid of problems."</p><p>Cassandra frowns, but doesn't say otherwise.</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>They do, in fact, manage to walk past the templar camp without eliciting any kind of violent response. Mahanon might be the only one who doesn't see them standing at attention, hands on their sword pommels, ready to defend if Evelyn or her party attacks.</p><p>She doesn't. The templars follow them a short ways, but eventually fall back and retreat to their camp.</p><p>Varric lets out a sigh of relief. Evelyn concurs.</p><p>When they pass by a waterfall, Mahanon looks up at it for a second too long and trips over another tree root, which he curses at and jabs back into the ground.</p><p>"You're a Keeper?" Solas asks as he helps Mahanon up again.</p><p>"Keeper's First. Not that it means much anymore."</p><p>"Does it not? You do not expect to return to them?"</p><p>Mahanon doesn't reply. In fact he's so quiet that Evelyn has to stop and look back just to make sure he's still following them and hasn't walked off a cliff. He already slipped on the rocks in the river once and then debated out loud the merits of freezing the whole thing just to make it easier to cross.</p><p>Evelyn almost wanted him to do it. Just to see what would happen.</p><p>"..I never wanted to be Keeper," Mahanon says, a little quieter than before. He reaches out and brushes his hand against the trunk of a tree as they pass by. Evelyn swears she sees the branches dip down to touch him back. "Our Keeper knows, of course. She's been training a Second for a while now, so my being First really doesn't matter."</p><p>"Curious," Solas mutters. "An elf your age would usually be well on their way to being Keeper. Most would relish the opportunity."</p><p>"Know a lot of Dalish Firsts, do you?"</p><p>"I have met with and been summarily turned away from several clans, yes."</p><p>"Play nice," Varric says with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"I'd rather not," Mahanon replies. Then his staff glows and a note sings out of it. "Injured up ahead."</p><p>"Enemies?"</p><p>"I don't know, Seeker. Shivana only detects things it can heal."</p><p>"It could be the refugees," Evelyn says. "I hear fighting, too. Probably both."</p><p>"I see them." Cassandra rushes out first, and Evelyn follows close behind. "Hold! We are not apostates!"</p><p>"I do not think they care, Seeker," Solas says as one of the templars tries to charge past her and at him instead.</p><p>Evelyn blindsides the templar with a bash and throws him off to the side, landing a hit on his shield hand while he's off balance. The templar doesn't drop it, but it takes him a second longer to get his shield up again, and that's enough time for Varric to bolt him in the face, right in the gaps of his visor.</p><p>"Nice one!" Mahanon cheers from the back.</p><p>"What, you saw that, Glimmer?"</p><p>"No, but I heard a very deep 'arrgghh!', so I assume someone did some damage..."</p><p>A barrier weaves over her, dense and strong. She can't tell which mage cast it, but the other one places one over Cassandra who is just a little too far away to get in one cast.</p><p>Evelyn shoves the templar in front of her onto the ground and stabs her sword through his neck just to make sure he stays down. As she gets up, the twang of a bow has her lifting her shield just in time for an arrow to thud into it. She sets her eyes on the archer using a few crates as cover, but another rogue templar is already running at her.</p><p>The smell of ozone tickles her nose just moments before lightning hits. First the archer, then the templar charging at her, and it starts to jump at <i>Evelyn</i> until she blocks it with her luckily wooden shield.</p><p>"Watch it!" She yells, not sure who cast that and not exactly mad but hoping it doesn't happen again. Lightning hurts.</p><p>"<i>Fenedhis</i>," Mahanon curses. "You all look the same!"</p><p>Evelyn throws her grappling hook at the archer and yanks her down, breaking one of the crates and leaving her in a daze on the ground. A layer of frost keeps the archer down while Evelyn knocks the other templar back, then returns to finish off the archer before she can break out of the ice.</p><p>"One left!" Cassandra shouts after her own target falls.</p><p>Evelyn backs up with her, allowing one mage to renew the barrier on both of them and the other to unleash a barrage of bolts onto the last templar. Judging by the fire, Solas is the one attacking.</p><p>Varric jumps in and out, throwing down caltrops like birdfeed, aiming for the parts not covered by armor, and throwing handfuls of powder that the templar keeps blocking with his shield.</p><p>"Son of a—" Varric just barely avoids being cleaved in half and Evelyn takes this chance to slam into the templar, knocking him down.</p><p>"Freeze him!"</p><p>Two blasts of ice cover a grand total of half of the templar's armor before it starts cracking off. Halfway up, a bolt of lightning strikes him on the head, leaving behind the smell of scorched metal and burnt skin.</p><p>It takes a few more minutes of tossing each other around before they get him on the ground long enough to deliver a finishing blow.</p><p>"<i>Tits</i>," she hisses. "What are these templars even made of? I've never seen a <i>commander</i> that tough before, let alone a captain."</p><p>"Lyrium and spite, I imagine," Mahanon says. He sounds exhausted. "I heard arrows. Our backup or theirs?"</p><p>"Ours," Cassandra says. "There are Inquisition agents further down. They are protecting refugees from someone else."</p><p>"Then we'd better hurry before there's no one left to fight." A healing mist surrounds them all, almost like one of those new potions Adan made, but.. more magic. Very glimmer-y— ah, so that's where Varric's nickname comes from. A few of her scrapes close up quickly, if very itchily. "Or no one left to save."</p><p>Varric scratches at a cut on his cheek. "That didn't do anything for me, Glimmer."</p><p>"Of course it didn't, you're a dwarf. Stay still..."</p><p>"More templars," Solas announces.</p><p>Two archers and a knight break away from the skirmish ahead and head straight towards them. The cycle of bash, freeze, shock, and stab repeats itself, though it takes longer because the archers keep ducking behind cover and aiming for Solas and Mahanon. At least until Varric gets the drop on them and takes them both out.</p><p>"Half of the problem, huh," he remarks, pulling his bolts out of the archers' corpses. "Attacking refugees should be more than half, shouldn't it?"</p><p>"Apostates approaching!" One of the Inquisition scouts shouts in warning. Evelyn groans.</p><p>"We are not templars!" Solas calls out, walking ahead of them. He holds his staff high, hoping to get the mages' attention. "We mean you no—"</p><p>One of the mages lobs a fireball at him. Solas hurriedly throws up a barrier on himself.</p><p>Mahanon's reaction is to deflect it with an ice bolt, and then immediately hit the spellbinder with so much lightning magic Evelyn can smell it cooking from this far away. Even their own forces back away from the smoldering corpse in horror, looking at Mahanon with a combination of.. fear and awe, both from the display of magic and because of the Mark on his hand sparking to life.</p><p>The remaining mage and sellswords are easily dispatched after this. The ones that haven't lost their nerves keep trying to go for Solas and Mahanon, clearly the largest threat in the group, but Varric is always nearby to stick caltrops and bolts in their feet.</p><p>"What the hell was that, Glimmer?" he wheezes once the last of them is put down.</p><p>"What was what?"</p><p>"You— you barbecued a man with lightning. Deep fried him. He's half-charcoal, not even darkspawn would eat that."</p><p>"Stop talking about food, Varric," Cassandra says, her voice strained like she wants to throw up.</p><p>Mahanon frowns, shaking out his Marked hand. "Is there a problem? As I recall, <i>he</i> attacked <i>us</i> first."</p><p>Solas is staring at him with some sort of expression that Evelyn can't place, but completely understands. Mahanon's ferocity isn't exactly new; he'd hardly been kind to the Pride demon they faced down. But that demon had been all but immune to lightning, and both ice and fire didn't do the same amount of destructive damage to it. Mahanon had been busy healing the soldiers who got injured for most of that battle.</p><p>"Why didn't you use it against the templars?" Evelyn asks. "Could've ended the fight much sooner."</p><p>Mahanon looks at her and then at Cassandra, then back at Evelyn. "Depends who I get with it."</p><p>Evelyn remembers he did in fact almost zap her with the chain lightning. She hates to think about what would've happened if it hadn't been a chain lightning and had instead been... whatever it was he did just now. What if he'd missed? Ouch.</p><p>"You could have injured one of our agents," Cassandra says. Not scolding, but merely stating a fact.</p><p>"A mage wouldn't have gone for Solas if there was a larger threat nearby, Seeker. A templar might survive being surrounded by several enemies, but for a mage? That's tantamount to suicide." Mahanon walks past her, heading for an agent who is doubled over and groaning. "If there was a chance I could've hit one of our agents, I would know. That spellbinder would've been attacking them instead, and I would know where to avoid sending my spell."</p><p>"...You're a little too good at this, Glimmer," Varric comments.</p><p>"I know," Mahanon says softly.</p><p>Cassandra shakes her head, then motions at Evelyn. "We will speak with Mother Giselle. In the meantime.. please do what you can for the refugees, Mahanon."</p><p>Evelyn chews on another slice of honeyed ginger and follows the Seeker up the steps to where Mother Giselle, the injured, and several agents have been holding their ground.</p><p>"The Herald of Andraste," Mother Giselle says in greeting. The wounded refugee behind her holds his breath while a mage heals him. She leaves with a comforting touch on his shoulder.</p><p>"Some are calling us that," Evelyn sighs. "I'm told you wanted to speak to the Inquisition?"</p><p>Mother Giselle looks confused by the 'us', but otherwise continues as they walk. "To you, specifically, Herald. I know of the Chantry's denouncement and I'm familiar with those behind it. I won't lie; many are hoping to use this stance to increase their chances of becoming the next Divine. Others are... terrified. The explosion was..."</p><p>"Horrible," Evelyn finishes for her, a knot in her throat. "I lost my brother. And my aunt, and my cousin. Everyone lost a lot of people."</p><p>Mother Giselle places a hand on her shoulder, her eyes warm and comforting. "Fear makes us desperate.. But you have proven that we are not beyond reason. Go to the remaining clerics. Let them see reason."</p><p>"<i>Go</i> to Val Royeaux?" Evelyn says incredulously. "Just walk in there and hope they'll listen to me after they called me a heretic?"</p><p>"You needn't convince all of them. You only need them to <i>doubt</i>. They have only heard tales of you, Herald, and what they hear frightens them. You stepped out of the Fade, out of a rift, just like the demons did. Show them that you are no demon. And that even if the Templar Order has abandoned the Chantry, not all templars have abandoned them."</p><p>"I," Evelyn starts. The ginger tastes bitter. "I'm not a templar anymore."</p><p>It's exhilarating, to say this to a Chantry mother. She isn't even sure how Mother Giselle found out. She still has the shield, of course, it's a good sturdy shield, but the templar sigil has been scorched beyond recognition. Courtesy of Maxwell. He even made it look like a little dragon.</p><p>"But you were." Mother Giselle places both her hands on Evelyn's shoulders now. "You were a templar, and you are still trying to do what's right. Which is more than can be said for many of the Grand Clerics. And of the Order itself. You will cause disagreements between them, and they will lose the power of their unified voice. You will have all the time you need to seal the Breach then."</p><p>"..You really think it will work? It sounds so simple."</p><p>It can't be that easy.</p><p>"I do." Mother Giselle lets her arms drop and steps away, looking out over the refugees gathering around the Crossroads and the Inquisition forces, desperate for aid, for safety. "To be honest, I don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent by some other power to help us... but I can hope. Hope is what we need now. The Chantry may have denied you, but if the people were to see or hear that you sought an audience with them, rather than abandoning them as well, you would give them hope."</p><p>Evelyn sees Mahanon moving here and there, healing those that would accept his touch and leaving those that wouldn't to the other mages. His healing gives no comfort; it is quick, Evelyn has seen it, quick and dirty and brutal. Entirely practical and immensely useful, just as Varric said, but given the way Varric squints and frowns and flinches when Mahanon heals any of his larger wounds...</p><p>Well, healing isn't supposed to feel like pins and needles. Or like having a knife twisted in your wound even when it's visibly healing.</p><p>If that's hope, Evelyn isn't sure she wants it.</p><p>"So much has already been lost.. the people, the Circles, the templars. No one could fault you if you wanted nothing more to do with the Chantry." Again, Mother Giselle surprises Evelyn. A Chantry mother who isn't pressuring them to appeal to the Chantry? "So it would mean all the more if you did not turn away. A true Chosen of Andraste."</p><p>Aaannd there it is... Of course, it makes sense. The templar order has left her disillusioned, but that doesn't necessarily mean the Chantry should be the same... right?</p><p>Then again... it was the Chantry to started all of this. Way back at the very beginning. Everything the Chantry sisters and Mothers would preach, that magic was dangerous and should be feared. Because that was what they had been taught. If magic wasn't held as something so terrible, would they still be in this mess? Would the explosion at the Conclave have still happened, just somewhere else?</p><p>Was the Chantry just... wrong?</p><p><i>They don't even care</i>, her mind tells her. <i>The Divine is dead, thousands are dead, and they're too busy arguing who should be the next Holy instead of helping these people.</i></p><p>Well, they don't have to. The Inquisition is doing it already. And the Grand Clerics might be off faffing about over the big hat, but the Chantry brothers and sisters and mothers are <i>here</i>.</p><p>So what if the templars left the Chantry. So what if the mages won't accept Chantry oversight anymore. So what if the people are losing faith.</p><p>What does she, the Inquisition, what does anyone owe the Chantry to reassure them they haven't lost their power and influence?</p><p>...Mother Giselle seems to think it's a good idea. But what if the Chantry just makes things worse? Tries to use the Inquisition like they did the Templar Order? Tries to control them?</p><p>Evelyn has seen several of the advisors talking back to Chancellor Roderick, so it seems they'll be safe from the Chantry trying to dictate their movements, for the most part.</p><p>But that only pushes the fact home. Do they really need Chantry support?</p><p>"I'll... bring it to the table for discussion," Evelyn finally says. She can't decide this on her own. She doesn't <i>want</i> to decide this on her own. Or at all.</p><p>Mother Giselle gives her a perplexed look. "Are you not the one leading them, Herald?"</p><p>"I'm just that, Mother Giselle. Just a Herald." Evelyn lifts her hand, and the Mark glimmers bright green through her glove. "There's something like six of us making decisions here. I'm just someone who can close rifts, just another voice. And Mahanon is, too."</p><p>At the Mother's still confused expression, Evelyn points at where Mahanon is at right now. Entertaining a child while his mother is being treated for a burn she received protecting her son. The boy reaches for Mahanon's ears and manages to grab one before Mahanon gives him a stern but patient lecture. Then he turns the boy's attention to the fur of his cloak instead, which is enough to distract him until his mother is healed.</p><p>Mahanon doesn't linger after he's finished. There are many more to see to, and not enough healers to go around. Evelyn debates letting him stay here while she and the others clear up stragglers nearby. As good as his firepower is, and as convenient as it is to have a proper (second) healer with them... he could do a lot more helping the refugees. Spreading the Inquisition's name and reputation. Let people know they <i>are</i> helping, not just going around killing things.</p><p>"..I had heard rumors," Mother Giselle says softly. "That two people fell out of the rift. That they were both sent out of the Fade by a woman, by Andraste. I did not know the other was an elf.. or a mage."</p><p>She watches for another second and sighs.</p><p>"Perhaps that is a good thing. For a templar, an ex-templar, and a mage to band together for the sake of the world. To stop the fighting."</p><p>"He's Dalish."</p><p>"..Perhaps a little less good." But Mother Giselle is still smiling, just a bit. "These are trying times. Hope can come from the most unexpected of places, and the most unexpected of people. Do you.. think he would speak with me directly?"</p><p>"I don't know, Mother Giselle. If he does, I wouldn't call him Herald, I don't think he likes it. And he's.. <i>really</i> Dalish."</p><p>"He speaks Trade, does he not?"</p><p>"I think it's Dalish Trade," Evelyn says as they start walking over. "Old, cranky Dalish Trade."</p><p>"Ah. I think we can get along just fine, then."</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>They do.</p><p>Well, more like Mahanon is more polite with Mother Giselle than Evelyn has seen him be with... anyone. Ever. Though if the Mother is surprised, it doesn't show.</p><p>Evelyn hangs around until she's sure they won't start getting into tiffs about... elves and stuff. In fact, they seem to be having a genuine sort of discussion about Andraste and the Creators that actually <i>doesn't</i> sound like it'll devolve into angry words. So she supposes it would be a good idea to leave them to talk things out, whatever there is to talk about, and heads off to speak with Corporal Vale about what needs to get done and where.</p><p>And she might have overheard something about food and supplies shortage from someone or other... maybe have Varric ask around about that. He seems good with people.</p><p>She sees Cassandra talking to Mother Giselle not long after, and Cassandra is.. frowning. That's not good.</p><p>"Mother Giselle will be taking some of the refugees to Haven once we clear the roads," Cassandra says when Evelyn comes up to her. The Chantry mother has gone off to the side again, tending to those now wounded only in spirit. "They were not initially going to leave soon, but Mahanon has healed them enough to travel. Those that have nothing left are anxious to leave it all behind... the others are not sure what to do."</p><p>"We could use help establishing a foothold here in the Hinterlands," Evelyn says. "And once most of the problems are gone, there's a lot of rebuilding to be done."</p><p>"You're thinking very far ahead, Herald."</p><p>"We have to. There's a lot to do... Mother Giselle suggested that we go to Val Royeaux and appeal to the Grand Clerics, that the support would be a great help to us."</p><p>"You.. don't sound convinced."</p><p>"I survived the Conclave, Cassandra," Evelyn sighs. "I went into the Fade which everyone says <i>isn't possible</i>, I lost a bunch of relatives, I have a thing on my hand that closes rifts, we're trying to fix <i>a hole in the veil</i>, the Chantry thinks we're heretics for <i>no good reason</i>, and on top of all this my lyrium withdrawals are <i>really getting on my nerves</i>—"</p><p>She stops and rubs her forehead again.</p><p>"..Sorry. There's just been so much happening.. I haven't had time to think about faith."</p><p>Cassandra puts a hand on her shoulder, far warmer than Mother Giselle's ever could be. "Most would turn to faith in times like these."</p><p>"Most." She shakes her head. "What had you upset earlier, when you were talking to Mother Giselle?"</p><p>"Ah." Cassandra's hand drops to her side, clenching idly. "I was concerned about what she and ser Mahanon may have discussed. It appears that he.. agrees with her."</p><p>Evelyn's eyebrows go up. "<i>Agrees</i>? On what exactly?"</p><p>"On appealing to the Chantry... actually, I think her exact words were that he agreed 'someone should go to Val Royeaux and see what comes of it'. I'm sure neither of us believe that Mahanon would actually welcome Chantry support."</p><p>"..But he still thinks we should go to Val Royeaux? That's.. weird. He's." Evelyn hums. "He's weird. For a Dalish."</p><p>"I will take your word for it, Herald."</p><p>"Best not to, he might take offense to being judged on someone else's words."</p><p>Cassandra cracks a smile.</p><p>"Alright, I should.. probably talk to him. And the others. See what we're going to do next. Maker, there's so much to do."</p><p>"One thing at a time, Herald. One thing at a time."</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>"We'll need to visit Redcliffe at some point," Mahanon says while stirring the pot that evening. Some kind of fennec stew and a few plants they managed to recognize as edible. They'd hunted a bunch for the refugees and are cooking their own meal now. "Corporal Vale says we should be able to find a healer to help the refugees here."</p><p>"Aren't you already helping them, Glimmer?"</p><p>"For now, yeah. But we're not staying at the Crossroads forever, and I don't have time to address illness or disease. They need a healer who can stick around longer than a few hours." Mahanon taste-tests the stew and throws in some more salt, because that's all they have readily available. "Why? Did you think I'd prefer to stay here instead?"</p><p>Varric looks at all of them. Cassandra and Solas don't say anything, and Evelyn kind of shrugs.</p><p>"I mean," he says, "you seemed kind of comfy helping people out. And, you know, the kids liked you."</p><p>"I look after kids for a living, of course they liked me." Mahanon gives the stew another taste, then holds up the ladle. "Food's ready, by the way. Someone else is going to have to serve."</p><p>Evelyn pushes herself up. "I got it."</p><p>"Maker, I miss hot food." Varric takes his serving from her almost like he's receiving an offering.</p><p>Cassandra fixes him with a Look while she gets her own food. "We have only been on rations for a few days, Varric."</p><p>"One week, Seeker! A full seven days worth of rations!"</p><p>Evelyn gives Mahanon his bowl with a snort. "It was not seven days, it was something like.. Five days? We made good time marching here on foot."</p><p>"Yeah, how are you two doing with that by the way?" Varric points his spoon at both Solas, who makes a point to stick his bare feet closer to the fire, and Mahanon, who just blinks in response, toes sifting through the dirt. Probably he doesn't know Varric is pointing at him. "<i>My</i> feet hurt and I'm wearing <i>boots</i>."</p><p>"I walked here from the Free Marches, Varric. A week on the road is nothing."</p><p>"And yet you're still looking for shoes your size."</p><p>"Haven is cold," Mahanon says vaguely. "And it's only going to get colder."</p><p>Evelyn wonders how he knows.</p><p>"Also I think someone nearly stabbed me in the foot. Might've been myself, so... shoes it is."</p><p>Ah. That makes a lot more sense.</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>There's a laundry list of things to do and an entire Hinterland's worth of land to get them done in. Luckily, both Cassandra and Mahanon are good at helping trim the priorities down and remembering the various and multitudinous things Evelyn had impulsively said 'yes we'll help' to, and everyone else has things to contribute.</p><p>Like the food problem; Varric is the only one who can reliably kill the rams and fennecs while leaving enough meat intact to bring back. Solas and Mahanon are only good at boxing them in so they don't run off, and Evelyn and Cassandra mostly help with hanging them up to bleed out.</p><p>Like the supplies problem; Mahanon has an uncanny ability to sniff them out in the most unexpected of places with little explanation and a lot of 'accidentally getting lost' and stumbling into the apostate supply caches. He says they have traces of magic on them that he can see, which Evelyn is not really sure if she can believe or not, but Solas isn't contradicting him and look, there it is. Another cache.</p><p>Cassandra reminds her that one of the refugees needs medicine from her son who is squirreled away in the culty fortress, and they convince him to return to his family. Evelyn delivers the letter they'd found on a dead woman's body to her noble lover, and Mahanon somehow scolds him into going back home while still being a liaison for the Inquisition, for Josephine.</p><p>(The fact that Lord Berand <i>listens</i> to Mahanon is telling enough of his potential. Evelyn might have just shipped him off to Cullen without a second thought.)</p><p>What Mahanon also does is indulge Varric, who has managed to sniff out a completely intact bottle of Vint-9 Rowan's Rose nearby, and 'requisitions' it for the Inquisition. Cassandra frowns at them, so Evelyn leaves enough coin behind to cover the cost. They still all share it once evening falls and everyone is dead tired from sealing what felt like a dozen Fade rifts.</p><p>The highlight of the day (one of the days, anyway) is Mahanon and Solas giving each other the silent treatment after a rather.. hushed, intimate, and/or clipped conversation with Mihris, a Dalish they'd come across east of the Crossroads. Evelyn has no idea what they talked about because most of it was in elvish and no one would translate, but she guesses they disagreed on the amulet that Solas is now studying. That or the artifact that Solas wanted activated.</p><p>Varric also keeps shooting her suggestive looks while eyeing the two of them, and she really has <i>no idea</i> what he's getting at. The only thing between the two elves is a lot of hot air.</p><p>Because they're sitting across from each other. And the fire is between them. So, a lot of hot air. It's funny, see.</p><p>Then Varric extorts a handful of coin from her when he points out Mahanon <i>going into Solas' tent</i> with his bedroll and not coming out, and Solas refusing to look any of them in the eye for the rest of the night, even as he retires to sleep too.</p><p>The night, however, is quiet. Much more quiet than they're expecting, given two of their party sharing a tent for some... strange... elf-y reason.</p><p>..But then they're back to staring at each other across the fire the next day, which Varric finds highly frustrating and Cassandra seems to be getting very impatient with.</p><p>Evelyn might have to start learning elvish at this rate. If only to know what they keep sniping at each other about. She thinks Varric is taking notes so he can ask Merrill about it.</p><p>That's what Evelyn would do if she had Dalish friends. Eavesdrop on some Dalish melodrama.</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>Other than his.. thing with Solas, Mahanon segues into so many conversations so easily that Evelyn almost feels envious of it.</p><p>He isn't as easygoing and friendly as Varric, nor as knowledge-filled as Solas, and he's more out of touch with the Chantry than anyone Cassandra might know, but is still able to engage with each of them in his own way. He gets interesting reactions out of all of them, too. Makes her wonder if that's just how he is or if he knows more than he's letting on.</p><p>Which would be really weird, because Evelyn doesn't remember talking to him much before the Conclave blew up. But then he says:</p><p>"And for your information, Solas, I did not spend the entire time <i>fondling staves</i>. I was outside the tavern listening to the minstrel."</p><p>And Evelyn lets out a <i>heavy sigh</i> because she had definitely spent too much time in the tavern that first day, trying not to think about all the things that had happened. And if Maryden Halewell knew Evelyn had been sticking around just to listen to her sing, she didn't say anything.</p><p>"How odd of a Dalish to find comfort in human songs," Solas says, calm and snippy at the same time. One of the few things he says in Common that they can all understand. "I suppose you haven't removed yourself from them as much as you claim."</p><p>"As if I could find any Dalish minstrels to listen to here," Mahanon snips back. "Suppose you could sing any better? I'd certainly find more comfort in that. Or less, if you suck."</p><p>"I will not deign to respond to such obvious baiting."</p><p>It's only when Mahanon switches back to elvish (or Dalish, whatever they called it) that Evelyn can finally focus on digging up herbs again instead of trying to figure out whether they actually disliked each other or not.</p><p>And she can also finally distract Cassandra with idle chatter about <i>Swords &amp; Shields</i>, to get the Seeker's mind off of the two elves and whether they'll be featuring in one of Varric's future books.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>"You're... not going to Val Royeaux? But you said it was a good idea to meet with the Grand Clerics. Or at least show up."</p><p>"It is a good idea to go to Val Royeaux," Mahanon says slowly, hanging up his travel gear where he can easily find it again the next morning. "I also know that if I go, I may kill someone. Or myself. Whichever turns out more convenient."</p><p>Three days in the Hinterlands has them dog-tired, and everyone was glad to be back in Haven. They'd gotten a lot done. Ran circles around the Horsemaster. Tried to sit down both the rogue templars and the apostates in Witchwood, separately, with little success and mostly dead bodies to show for it. Tried and failed to break into an old and abandoned Dwarven mine (which was not very abandoned, as evidenced by the carta corpses they left behind). Freed some wolves, cleared out a bandit camp and set up their own camp in the same spot, and turned around the <i>second</i> they heard the dragon roaring. And stared <i>really hard</i> at the Grand Forest Villa in Hafter's forest that was very obviously crawling with mercenaries before deciding they were too worn out to try checking it out.</p><p>Evelyn set Scout Harding on observing the fortress while they were gone. Mahanon doesn't know what they'll find there, because he can't remember having ever explored that fortress before. And if he did at one point, he forgot, somehow.</p><p>(He's forgotten a lot of things, now that he thinks about it.)</p><p>"Why do you think it's a good idea for us to get in touch with the Chantry, then?"</p><p>"I don't. It's not the Chantry I'm thinking about it."</p><p>"Then.. what?"</p><p>Mahanon sighs. He doesn't have a way to answer her properly without raising more suspicion than he already has, and if it were possible he would want to go to Val Royeaux anyway, just to see if that demon would still show up. The one Inquisitor Trevelyan had spoken of, the one who had taken over the Templar Order that time. So much has changed, so many events have been pushed forward or held back. Who knows if it would still happen?</p><p>The possessed wolves were more ferocious than he recalls. All the rifts were more difficult, but he doesn't know if that's because they took a few days longer to start sealing them or if it was a response to there being two Marks. The rogue templars and the apostates had gathered more to their camps than he was expecting.</p><p>Alexius must have cast his magic already, warped time in Redcliffe and arrived there by now, but Mahanon has no way to force them to go there right now. Even dropping the hint about needing a healer for the refugees didn't make it a priority. They had to find the druffalo instead. Which, to be honest, <i>is</i> important. Helping the people is important.</p><p>He just wonders how much longer the mages have to be stuck with a Tevinter Magister in Redcliffe before they can stop Alexius.</p><p>..They have <i>horses</i> now, though, and Mahanon barely held back giving Solas a smug look about it. He did say they'd get horses.</p><p>"It's hard to explain," is all he can say, and he just hopes she can trust him on this. "But it <i>is</i> important. Just.. not enough to risk my life or someone else's over."</p><p>"..I see."</p><p>Does she? Mahanon can't read her expression like he used to be able to. All he can go off of is her tone of voice. And the way the wood creaks when she shifts her weight.</p><p>Mahanon remembers her being... tall. Weighty. She's a warrior, like Cassandra, but less of a lean, mean, muscle machine, and more like... probably like The Iron Bull. Just.. big.</p><p>And he is only a mage. A mage who knows enough about how to swing a weapon to use his staff as one, but a mage nonetheless.</p><p>"Is that a problem?" he asks.</p><p>"What, being vague?" The bed creaks on her side as she sits down. "Eh.... any organization with hierarchy is going to have vague orders coming from up top."</p><p>"But I'm not 'up top'," he says.</p><p>"Well, neither am I. And to be honest, I'm.. much more used to following orders. I mean, except when I didn't."</p><p>"Didn't?"</p><p>"It's." She doesn't finish and instead the bed creaks again as she rolls over. Either away from him or to face him, he can't tell. "Never mind."</p><p>To face him, from the sound of things.</p><p>Their beds aren't side by side now, more pushed to opposite walls of the rather small hut and a low table in between. It's like having a roommate. Mahanon doesn't know anything about that of course, the Dalish don't really have <i>rooms</i>, but sharing a sleeping space isn't new. He wasn't sure if humans did the same. Or if it was weird when elves got involved.</p><p>"I've never been good at doing what I'm told," Mahanon confesses, laying down on his bed too. He stares at the ceiling instead. 'Stares'. And hopefully the ceiling. "I'd weigh my responsibilities against myself. Ask myself if it's worth it. I did, once, and I... I don't regret the result, but I'm not sure I'd want to do it again."</p><p>"Making peace with the Chantry doesn't seem like something I have the option to refuse."</p><p>"We." Mahanon turns his head, hoping he's facing her properly. "And you don't have to. Make peace with the Chantry. Not if you don't want to."</p><p>"Then why do you think we should go? It's just a wasted trip."</p><p>"I'm sure you'll get something out of it."</p><p>"O<i>kay</i>... no explanation? No details? Not even a hint?"</p><p>"It's not something you should hear second hand."</p><p>"You <i>really</i> know a lot more than you're telling us, aren't you?"</p><p>Oh, if only she knew. If only he could pretend he didn't know. But he's sure that if he tried to feign ignorance, he might...</p><p>It might hurt a lot more than it does now. Trying to change things without knowing how.</p><p>"I.. see things. In the Fade," he says instead. Lies. It's not really a lie, though, is it? "Things I can't explain. You know, like how Solas can visit the past when he Dreams."</p><p>"Yeah, he won't shut up about it if you ask him a single question."</p><p>Mahanon laughs a little. He really doesn't.</p><p>"I've seen things like that. It's weird and confusing. All I know is something strange is going on, and going to Val Royeaux is important. Just..."</p><p>"Just what?"</p><p>
  <i>Don't jump to conclusions. Pay attention. Don't be reckless. Don't eat anything.</i>
</p><p>His staff glows gently, a calming aura washing over him. It dims just as quickly.</p><p>"..Just be careful, while you're there."</p><p>
  <i>Don't die.</i>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>Solas watches from the window as the light goes out in the hut across from his. Now his and Varric's, with the prospective influx of refugees that will be needing all the tents they can get.</p><p>The Chantry is also being emptied out as much as possible. Cassandra and Cullen had considered re-purposing a few sections of the prison cells as temporary shelters. It's made of stone and lacks insulation, and will likely need a magical seal to keep fires from killing everyone inside, but it's out of the cold and it's dry. Mostly.</p><p>Regardless, it means that everyone is being roomed together if possible for the time being. Varric isn't much happier about it than Solas is, but given that they are.. somewhat familiar with each other, it 'made sense' to have them board together.</p><p>"..Well. I've had to camp with Daisy before, so this shouldn't be much different...."</p><p>"Did you share a room with 'Daisy'?"</p><p>"Uh, she wasn't really that type. Then again, there were a few times..."</p><p>Varric trails off, reminiscing. Solas doesn't press him for details.</p><p>"Is that a Dalish thing, though? Sharing a tent?" Solas looks back. Varric is at his bedroll, having refused the bed (not dwarf-height), cleaning and maintaining his crossbow. "You guys seemed cozy that one night."</p><p>"It was a matter of respect, not intimacy."</p><p>"Alright, alright. I'm not prying. Just thought it was weird you two were arguing all day and then suddenly decided to share a—"</p><p>"That is prying."</p><p>"Okay, I admit... I'm a prier. I'm prying."</p><p>"How are things between you and Cassandra, then?"</p><p>"Uh." Varric squints at him. Solas raises an eyebrow. "They're. Not?"</p><p>"I did not think so." Ignoring the dwarf's miffed expression (he's sure Varric isn't taking offense at it, or if he is, Solas can't quite bring himself to care at the moment), Solas retreats from the window to the bed and pulls the newly installed curtain out to divide the room. A false sense of security. "Good night, Varric."</p><p>"Don't get lost in those dreams of yours, Chuckles."</p><p>"I would never 'get lost'."</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>
  <i>« The Elder One had something similar, » Mahanon said after they activated the artifact in the ruins. « It glowed like this. Same light, same energy. »</i>
</p><p>
  <i>« The one who created the Breach? » Mihris asked. « A human used an elven artifact to tear the veil? How is that possible? Where did he even get it from? »</i>
</p><p>
  <i>« Maybe he found it, just like we did this one. »</i>
</p><p>
  <i>« ..You don't want them to know. » Mihris looked secretively at the non-elves in their group. « You think they'll blame you? Blame the People? »</i>
</p><p>
  <i>« They'll want to. They want answers. It's too bad, the elves want answers too. »</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mihris found an amulet in the ruins. Solas wanted to take it from her. She didn't deserve it, he wanted to say. She wouldn't know what to do with it. So much history, lost.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Then she gave it to Mahanon.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>« Will you join us? » he asked, holding the amulet tight in his hand, and hers around his. « Fight with us. Help us close the Breach. They'll see the Dalish differently. They'll see our People differently. All of our People. »</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mahanon didn't sound convinced of his own words.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>« I would join you, He Who Goes, » Mihris said. She glanced Solas, then at the others. « I cannot join them. »</i>
</p><p>
  <i>« ..I'm sorry. »</i>
</p><p>
  <i>« As am I. » She touched his mourning marks, then pressed their foreheads together. « Do not grieve long, hah'ren. »</i>
</p><p>
  <i>« Nor you, arani. Dareth shiral. May the Dread Wolf take your enemies. »</i>
</p><p>
  <i>« And yours, friend. »</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>In the Fade, Solas walks. Haven is quiet, older, in the Fade. A cult used to live here, worshipping a dragon in the mountains.</p><p>The Hero of Ferelden storms through the town and into the Temple, an old and derelict building, for a pinch of Andraste's ashes. What they claim to be Andraste's ashes, at least. They will fight with the cult, then each other, then the dragon.</p><p>Solas turns away from it, having seen this memory several times, and instead turns to the Fade-image of the hut across from his. He walks over, leaving as much of a mark on the Fade-snow as he does in the waking world. Has to be careful. He can sense Evelyn's Mark as easily as Mahanon's, and reaching out to the wrong one would.. not be terrible. Evelyn wouldn't remember him, at least.</p><p>Mahanon, though. Mahanon knows something.</p><p>Solas can't tell if he's been deliberately dropping hints, hoping for a reaction, but it's enough to make Solas feel like his cover is on the verge of being torn off. That, or Mahanon is in actuality one of the agents he had lost track of after all these years. One that would be an agent, if he knew Fen'Harel still lived.</p><p>He needs to know. He won't have his plan be foiled <i>again</i>, not by a human this time but by his own... by another elf.</p><p>With a hand on the door, Solas searches for the thread of his own power in Mahanon, and pushes it open.</p><p>The scenery changes immediately, shifting like liquid smoke. Suddenly Solas is in a valley, night time, stars twinkling overhead. A quick study tells him it's somewhere North— Free Marches, perhaps. Mahanon said he came from there. In the far, far distance, there is a silhouette of a castle entrenched in a red glow. It feels ominous.</p><p>Solas walks across the grass, away from the castle. He finds a halla doe asleep on the ground, not in a paddock, and another nearby. And another. A herd, curled up on the ground, all breathing softly. An elf sleeps against a tree, probably the halla keeper, and his partner next to him. It looks normal enough.</p><p>A child sleeps next to them, sprawled in the grass. Not the best of sleeping positions but what can you do with children.</p><p>From there on, it starts feeling... odd.</p><p>As Solas keeps walking, the elves become more numerous. All of them, asleep, on the ground, wearing their daily working clothes. A few are still garbed in armor, holding weapons, looking as though they'd just fallen over. But they are all breathing.</p><p>All alive. All.. asleep?</p><p>At the very center of the group are the Keeper, recognizable by her robes and staff. A young elf next to her, another mage. Possibly the Second, if Mahanon is First.</p><p>Mahanon is there too, and in his arms is a girl just into her adulthood, her head resting on his chest. He's holding someone's hand, but Solas can't see the arm's owner in the pile of elves.</p><p>He looks around. Nothing related to the Creators, and nothing related to the Dread Wolf. There's nothing else here. Just elves, asleep in the valley. Asleep in very odd positions. And who is the girl in Mahanon's arms? A lover? Daughter?</p><p>Solas leans over, reaches out, hopes to turn her over and see her face. He knows she isn't real, isn't really here, that all of this is just Mahanon's dream. Maybe her face won't even be there, but he needs to know.</p><p>Just as he's about to touch her shoulder, she freezes over. A layer of ice builds up thick and fast from her shoulder down to her feet, and it juts out, a spike aiming at Solas which he dodges easily. Defense mechanism, it seems. Mahanon has restless dreams.</p><p>The castle in the distance hums, rumbles. Yells. Screaming. A piercing cry.</p><p>The ice spreads, covering each and every elf, and Solas backs up as more and more spikes come out of the ground. He shatters one with a wave of his hand, but that only makes more of them target him.</p><p>Suddenly he's retreated to the edge of the camp again, beyond the halla, and the frost continues to creep out, surging towards the red castle like a glacial wave. The noise from the castle comes closer, weapons and armor clattering together. War cries.</p><p>A wall of ice comes up in front of him, dividing the field. Over there, Mahanon still sleeps. Or does he?</p><p>Over here, the glass bleeds red beneath Solas' feet. Stains the ice. Seeps into it, turns it red. Red ice.</p><p>
  <i>morbid. morbid.</i>
</p><p>He whips around, searching the still empty field. Sounds of fighting deafen the air, elves screaming. Dying. Crying.</p><p>
  <i>what are you looking at?</i>
</p><p>"Who's there?" he calls out. All the noise immediately goes silent. "Mahanon?"</p><p>
  <i>he doesn't know.</i>
</p><p>Solas inhales sharply. "..Who are you?"</p><p><i>breathe</i>, the air whispers to him. The Fade presses against him, cold and crushing and unwelcoming, trying to bury him, force him out. Solas has never felt anything like this before.</p><p>Red hands, clawing around his neck—</p><p>This is not Mahanon's doing.</p><p>
  <i>remind him to breathe</i>
</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>Solas wakes with a jolt.</p><p>"Chuckles," Varric says, not quiet, and more than frantic. "Hey, you awake? Chuckles?"</p><p>"What—" Solas coughs, suddenly feeling short of breath. He rolls over, leaning over the edge of the bed and heaving. "What is—"</p><p>It takes a few more coughs to get his breathing back under control, and even then it feels tenuous, like it could slip away at any moment. His chest hurts, and his neck does too. Was it from an injury earlier that day? He doesn't remember taking any blows to his neck. And if he did, Mahanon at least wouldn't have let it go untreated.</p><p>"You gonna be alright? Yeah?"</p><p>Solas waves Varric's hand away.</p><p>He hears someone else, choking, coughing, heavy, soughing breaths. Evelyn shouting something, Adan shouting something, <i>what happened</i>, and <i>i don't know, he just woke up and couldn't breathe</i>.</p><p>Varric claps him on the leg and bustles out of the hut, only for Adan to bark at him about crowding up the place once he gets over there.</p><p>Solas takes another deep breath. Then another. The feeling of hands, gripping his throat, lingers like a Terror's touch.</p><p><i>He doesn't know</i>, the spirit had said. Whatever the spirit was, if it was even a spirit. It had to be, in the Fade. That, or a demon had made a nest of Mahanon's dream space.</p><p>Whatever it was, it knew him. Knew about him. Of course it knew. But how was it sure that Mahanon did not?</p><p>"..nothing in his throat... swallowed wrong?"</p><p>Adan's grumbling becomes more apparent as Solas comes closer. The night is cold, and several people are sticking their heads out of their windows, tents, hearing the noise and seeing lights on where the Heralds are sleeping. Would they consider this weakness? Would they appreciate it? Their hero, as vulnerable as they?</p><p>Mahanon's shoulders are shaking, sitting on the edge of his bed, working through rapid, wheezy gasps of air. Evelyn paces on the other side of hers, probably sent away to give the elf room. Adan has a hand on Mahanon's shoulder, unsure what to do but trying to talk him through whatever this is.</p><p>Solas knows. What would help. A little jolt of magic; or perhaps not. Just a block of ice. He just has to reach out...</p><p>"What's going on here?"</p><p>"Uh, Seeker." Varric tries to head Cassandra off. "Easy there. Glimmer's— I don't actually know what's wrong, probably a bad dream, just— calm down, Seeker—"</p><p>Cassandra gives Varric and Solas both a passing glance, takes one look inside the Heralds' hut, and forces her way in, nightclothes and all.</p><p>"Move, Adan."</p><p>"Not the time to lecture him, Seeker—"</p><p>"<i>Move</i>." She basically shoves Adan aside, somewhat gently, and kneels down in front of Mahanon. Then shoots a glare at the rest of them. "Stay quiet, or get out."</p><p>Evelyn immediately leaves and starts pacing in the clearing outside. Solas and Varric stay at the door.</p><p>"Mahanon, can you hear me?" She asks slowly, and to their surprise Mahanon nods, reaching out and managing to grab her shoulder. Cassandra puts her hand on his, gripping firmly. Seems to help. "Good. Can you breathe for me? Slowly. Breathe with me, like this... How do you feel now? Can you tell me what you're feeling? Keep breathing..."</p><p>Adan bustles out of the room and into the apothecary hut after Cassandra gives him a list of herbs to look for. They probably don't have any.</p><p>Solas tunes out the rest of it, leaning against the wall outside of the hut. Mahanon doesn't seem to be answering Cassandra's questions with anything that makes sense— in elvish, as much as Solas can make out, but in such a heavy Dalish dialect that he doesn't bother trying to decipher it. Cassandra doesn't seem to care what he's saying and keeps talking to him, asking, answering.</p><p>"Was it a dream? You are in Haven, Mahanon. You are safe. The dream was just that, just a dream. It will not hurt you here."</p><p>"Demons in dreams sure can, Seeker."</p><p>"Not <i>now</i>, Varric."</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>Not once does Solas hear his own name from Mahanon's mouth. Not once does Varric ask.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>arani: 'my friend'. from project elvhen. more casual than lethallin/len/lan.<br/>mahanon: mah'an'on, according to project elvhen, could mean 'He who moves ahead towards a good place'</p><p>the minstrel line is a nod to tevinter nights which i have not read yet but the wiki tells me Things.</p><p>i'm trying to walk this fine line balance between how the characters are kind of concerned about mahanon as someone who is older and used to be sighted but now severely visually impaired, and mahanon being like 'i have traipsed through the hinterlands 4 times now i know approximately what i'm doing. what fortress? oh i've never been there before. lets go raid it.' it's really something.</p><p>...also i found out the other option for agent lord berand doesn't actually refuse him it just tells him to go home and protect other people and become one of josephine's agents instead of cullen's and i feel like the dialogue trees should really tell you whose agent they become because i never picked the other option thinking it would just. make him leave. and i'd lose an agent. and i had to find out through the wiki page it was even an option and then reload an earlier save to find out what the dialogue is because literally no one picks that option (on a let's play anyway).. because it obviously looks misleading... hey bioware i just wanna talk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. shrouded in night (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"<i>Still yourself</i>," their leader says to the templar who had been next to Mother Hevara. He had stepped forward to try to help her. "She is beneath us."</p><p>"Why don't you come down here and try hitting someone your own size?" Evelyn snaps, pulling her arm away from Cassandra. "<i>Pisshead</i>!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>social distancing hugs and kisses to all comments i haven't managed to formulate replies to!!</p><p>no warnings for this chapter that i can think of.</p><p><b>edit:</b> fixed some discrepencies. also just wanted to add that i am re-accounting for travel times and dear god i did not think it would take 2 weeks to get to val royeaux. Yikes.</p><p><b>edit 2/1/21:</b> uhhh idk i edited some stuff last night but i don't remmeber what. typos? yeah. typos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Mahanon, can you hear me?" She asks slowly, and to their surprise Mahanon nods, reaching out and managing to grab her shoulder. Cassandra puts her hand on his, gripping firmly. Seems to help. "Good. Can you breathe for me? Slowly. Breathe with me, like this... How do you feel now? Can you tell me what you're feeling? Keep breathing..."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Adan bustles out of the room and into the apothecary hut after Cassandra gives him a list of herbs to look for. They probably don't have any.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Solas tunes out the rest of it, leaning against the wall outside of the hut. Mahanon doesn't seem to be answering Cassandra's questions with anything that makes sense— in elvish, as much as Solas can make out, but in such a heavy Dalish dialect that he doesn't bother trying to decipher it. Cassandra doesn't seem to care what he's saying and keeps talking to him, asking, answering.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Was it a dream? You are in Haven, Mahanon. You are safe. The dream was just that, just a dream. It will not hurt you here."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Demons in dreams sure can, Seeker."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Not <b>now</b>, Varric."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Not once does Solas hear his own name from Mahanon's mouth. Not once does Varric ask.</i>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They wanted to delay the trip to Val Royeaux another day, but Mahanon insists that his 'nightmare', for lack of better word, is only evidence that the Fade is restless, and that there's no time to waste. That his Mark is trying to tell him something. Surprisingly, Solas backs up his words.</p><p>And given that they are the only two willing to say anything regarding the Fade (Minaeve had never been properly inducted into magic and still refuses to meet either of their eyes... probably because both he and Solas are fully-fledged elven mages), Cassandra can do nothing but take their word for it.</p><p>"<i>Dareth shiral</i>," he says to them, grasping Evelyn's Marked hand with his own. The hum of magic soothes both of their nerves. It doesn't hurt any less, but it's nice to know someone else is feeling the same thing. "Stop dallying, Seeker. Or are you waiting for a kiss goodbye?"</p><p>Cassandra glares at him for a few seconds (it's very easy to feel her glare), then turns away with a 'humph'.</p><p>He did thank her properly that morning. And she had been.. remarkably sympathetic. More than Mahanon remembers her ever being. Probably because they never got past the 'possibly guilty of causing the Breach', and he had never been very civil to her in the past. A Dalish elf in the middle of a human village? It was a recipe for trouble.</p><p>..Not so much this time.</p><p>Solas stares at him from the other side of the line dividing 'people going to Orlais' and 'people stuck at Haven'.</p><p>"..You sure you don't want Chuckles to stay, Glimmer?" Varric asks at his elbow. "I know you aren't on good terms, but he's still more an elf than I am."</p><p>"I'm sure," Mahanon says firmly. Still staring at Solas. "It's important that he goes with them."</p><p>Solas' staring intensifies, but he doesn't say anything. Mahanon wants to warn them, more than he ever had before, but doesn't know how. He can't name names. He can't go with them. The more he says, he more he reveals, the more suspicious he seems.</p><p>..But he can't stay silent, either. Not this time.</p><p>"Solas," he calls out as they're heading for the horses. The group stops and Solas turns around. "One more thing."</p><p>Mahanon walks up to him, reaches out before he even realizes he's doing it— Solas meets him halfway, a light touch on his wrist, and Mahanon grips his forearm. Wonders if the Mark tingles on other peoples' skin as much as it does his. And Evelyn's.</p><p>He'd always been comfortable with physical touches, but most of it had seeped out in this time with the Inquisition. Too many strangers, not enough time to get to know them. Dorian was the closest he'd ever gotten to casual, physical contact. Bull was too professional, and Solas...</p><p>Solas had always been strange.</p><p>"..Should I stay after all, Mahanon?" he asks, quiet and formal. Always cultivating some kind of distance between them, even when he seems more than eager to engage.</p><p>« No, » Mahanon says, and the switch to elvish seems to get other peoples' attention too. Luckily they can't understand it. Solas grips his arm tighter. « Just a bit of advice. »</p><p>« ..I am all ears, <i>arani</i>. »</p><p>Heh. All ears. Mahanon's ears flick in response. He leans in slightly.</p><p>« Beware the Seeker of Truth. »</p><p>Solas' breathing halts for a moment. He doesn't let go. « ...<i>This</i> Seeker? »</p><p>« No. You'll know when you see. »</p><p>Mahanon smiles. Hopes it just seems like a heartfelt farewell, he's fine with that. He doesn't know what kind of expression Solas makes, but he does feel Solas' other hand closing over his, feels the Mark thrum in response.</p><p>Tries not to think about what it means. Any of it.</p><p>"..So," Varric says after a long, long moment, when the others are finally (probably) out of sight. "What now?"</p><p>"That's a good question." Mahanon's hand finds Varric's shoulder again. It's not as reassuring as having Solas's vague outline to follow, but it's still better than nothing. "Let's see what Josephine and Leliana have for us. If nothing else, I'll fight Cullen."</p><p>"You can't fight Cullen just because you're lovesick, Glimmer."</p><p>"I'm not lovesick!"</p><p>"Uh-huh. I saw you making eyes at him just now. Everyone did."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There are, in fact, several things to do.</p><p>Mahanon won't (or can't, he doesn't really make it clear) go traipsing about the Hinterlands with nothing more than a rogue at his back, so they set about working on things that are already in progress.</p><p>The bridge connecting the West Road and the Crossroads is in need of repair. The watchtowers for Dennet's farm are going well, but Varric thinks a glimpse of the Herald (much as Mahanon doesn't like the title) could encourage them to work faster; Mahanon doesn't think the sight of a Dalish mage could encourage anything really, so he's pleasantly surprised that they do greet him cordially. He can really only take Varric's word for it that they look more motivated.</p><p>The wolf den is still populated, as they didn't kill off all of the creatures. Just the terror demon lording itself over them. Though he and Varric aren't attacked on sight, they aren't exactly welcome close to the den either, which is fine.</p><p>They spend a few hours re-visiting some monuments so Varric can read the inscriptions on them. Mahanon knows some of them already, and wishes he could see the others.</p><p>They try to make a game of 'complete the astrariums blindfolded', though Varric is the only one blindfolded because Mahanon can't see the stars anyway, and that's another thing he really misses now. Watching the stars at night. He doesn't say anything about it, of course, and Varric doesn't really bring it up except to casually mention a certain constellation that Mahanon can easily picture, or one they'd just finished solving (re-solving).</p><p>He doesn't talk about how unnerving it is to be surrounded by.... night. A dark, moonless, starless night. A perpetual night, where the only things he <i>can</i> see most likely want to kill them. Like rifts, and demons, which they have to actively avoid without a proper warrior to draw attention away from them.</p><p>Bandits are even more of a problem. They're numerous, they're ruthless, and they're even more of a problem now that their group is down to two. Neither he nor Varric look very intimidating.</p><p>"Should've pulled some of those soldiers away to walk with us. I'm sure they'd appreciate the break," Varric says, sighing as he wipes blood off of a crossbolt. Mahanon heals the cut on his forehead. "Not that we're having too much issue since you're not holding back anymore."</p><p>Mahanon releases the root bindings on one of the corpses. Kind of glad he can't see it this time. He's pretty sure the roots grabbed it too tightly, might have crushed something here or there. Still easier than blasting them with lightning magic.</p><p>"I can't keep this up forever though.. we should probably call it a day. See how Master Dennet is doing and then head for camp."</p><p>"It's barely noon, Glimmer. What, your old bones can't keep up?"</p><p>"Just because I look my age..."</p><p>The druffalo and his farmer are doing well. Mahanon gives the beast another checkup with its owner supervising, because Mahanon does not want to be kicked in the head or crushed under a ton of fur. It had gotten pretty scraped up after a few days in the wild, though its hide protected it from most of the damage.</p><p>He greets Dennet first, offers to help his wife Elaina with the herb garden (Mahanon is fairly decent at identifying weeds by touch. and smell. and taste), and tries out the riding course himself. Evelyn was the only one to test it out last time. Seanna rides along next to him, holding his horse's reins until he gets the hang of actual horse riding again. The horse is pretty good at staying on course and not deviating once it realizes they're just going the round and not off it.</p><p>After a few rounds, Mahanon manages to read some of the subtle movements to know when they're going uphill (lean forward, don't fall off), downhill (lean back, don't tumble over), or just side stepping some rocks (just... hold on tight but don't kick or she'll start galloping). He's sure he'll forget by the next time they drop by for a ride.</p><p>"I've never seen an elf ride a horse like you do, Ser Herald," Seanna remarks as they pull up to the barn again. "Though I think part of it is that it isn't easy for an elf to own a horse. I've seen some elven farmers, but they prefer druffalo for working."</p><p>"We aren't built to ride horses. They're too large." Mahanon has a little difficulty getting back onto the ground, but manages with a bit of time. He gives the horse a pat on the side for being patient. "<i>Serannas</i>, friend."</p><p>It nickers at him softly, lipping at his ear.</p><p>"There are tales of elven knights writing halla into battle, but they are long in the past... And halla are not as numerous now."</p><p>"I can see if my father knows of any smaller mounts. He keeps contact with a few horse ranchers in Ferelden. Maybe one for your friend, too."</p><p>"I'm, uh. Quite fine with my feet on the ground."</p><p>Mahanon pats Varric on the shoulder. "You say that until I leave you behind in the dust."</p><p>"Aw, c'mon, Glimmer. Stay grounded with me. You'll hit your head on tree branches."</p><p>"Varric. I can move tree roots. You think a tree branch would ever hit me?"</p><p>"You tripped three times on the way here, so, yes. I think it would."</p><p>"They were just saying hello!"</p><p>"And now they'll say hello to your face instead, and just because you can't see it doesn't mean it isn't a long way down if you fall."</p><p>"Then we'll get riding helmets. Do you make riding helmets, Seanna?"</p><p>They have some, but mostly built for human heads. Varric also thinks they cramp his style.</p><p>After a bit of price negotiation, they sit still long enough for Seanna to take some measurements for customized helmets (mahanon having ears and all, and varric being.. varric), and he lets Varric pick out a design that would look good on both of them. Mahanon wishes he could make it himself, but he might just have to start with making some gloves first. Then shoes, if he can't find any. He still has to figure out how to replace his staff with something more tailored.</p><p>"Don't make the visor too low," Mahanon says when she's done measuring. "I still see a little bit."</p><p>"I'll keep it in mind, ser. Would you be staying for supper? It's quite late. I'm sure my mother and father would be glad to host you for the evening."</p><p>The offer surprises him, but Mahanon just smiles. "It's alright, we have a camp nearby. Thank you for the offer."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were going to accept her offer, Glimmer," Varric says that evening at the campfire. The agents around them stop eating for a moment, no doubt interested in.. Herald Gossip.</p><p>Mahanon chews on his rations slowly. "..Now what would give you that impression, Varric?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know... seemed like you two were getting pretty friendly, going 'round the course. I have eyes. I watched."</p><p>"I wouldn't know," Mahanon says tonelessly. "I couldn't see what she was doing."</p><p>"Man, I bet you miss all the flirting cues now, don't you." Varric laughs, then lowers his voice to a conspiring whisper. "You know, Seeker looked a mite pinkish when you mentioned a kiss."</p><p>"I guessed as much when she didn't say 'ugh' right away." Mahanon sighs. He definitely doesn't feel bad about people thinking he's ignoring him, especially when he can't help doing so. But he does miss it. Seeing the fidgeting, the little glances, maybe a cheeky smile... Being able to tell if that brush against his arm was actually a touch or just some puffy clothing. "Maybe I should start holding a sign that says 'I can't see what you're doing, just talk to me'."</p><p>"Unfortunately, people don't read."</p><p>"Their loss." Mahanon shrugs. "Pity about Seanna though... I'm sure she's a lovely woman."</p><p>Varric chews for a moment. "...Her hair's all shorn off, if that helps."</p><p>"Yeah? Solas is bald, you don't see me not talking to him."</p><p>One of the agents in the camp chokes out a laugh just as Varric does. Someone claps the agent on the back as they cough.</p><p>"So you <i>were</i> flirting with Chuckles?"</p><p>"..I'm sorry, was it not obvious?"</p><p>"No," says Varric, along with several other voices around the camp. "Not at all, Herald."</p><p>"I didn't ask you guys, did I?" Mahanon snips, but without much bite. They muffle their laughs.</p><p>"Honestly, Glimmer? The way you two talk, I'm not sure if you want to kiss each other or kill each other."</p><p>"Well he's going to have to make up his mind soon. Because I know what <i>I</i> want to do, and I'm a very busy man."</p><p><i>Does</i> Solas know, though? Mahanon isn't sure. Normally he would be more free with touching, looking, lingering looks. Coy smiles. Hasn't been sure if he should because he can't gauge how anyone would respond now. Isn't even sure if Solas was ever really receptive to it in the past.</p><p>..Actually, he's not sure if he ever <i>did</i> flirt with Solas in the past. Not even when they were on the friendliest terms. Why start now?</p><p>"Maybe you oughta tell him."</p><p>"Ha!" Mahanon laughs. "It'd just bounce off that bald head of his."</p><p>"Did someone hurt you, Glimmer? You're <i>savage</i> today."</p><p>"I make fun of those I love. It's a character flaw."</p><p>"And you said you weren't lovesick."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ser Herald."</p><p>Mahanon stops in the middle of splashing creek water on his face the next morning. The footsteps stop behind him. "What is it?"</p><p>"Er— there's a missive for you, ser. From Sister Nightingale."</p><p>"Is Varric awake yet?" he asks, standing and turning around while reaching for the towel on his shoulder.</p><p>"..I don't believe so, ser. He's still snoring."</p><p>"Could you read it to me, then?"</p><p>"Read it to.. oh— of course, ser."</p><p>Mahanon blots his face dry with a towel while the agent fiddles the letter open and starts reading.</p><p>"...Warden spotted in the Hinterlands..."</p><p>Ah. Blackwall it is, then. It's a bit early to hear about him; last time Leliana didn't bring it up until he returned from Val Royeaux (well.. that one time, because he couldn't remember what happened the other time he might have gone to Val Royeaux).</p><p>And if Blackwall has been spotted, Krem is probably heading to Haven, or already there. Mahanon never did get to go to the Storm Coast himself. Didn't even know 'Bull's Chargers' was headed by a Qunari until he saw the group at Skyhold.</p><p>Yet another reminder of things Mahanon might have done wrong in the past.</p><p>"Did she say why we should look into it?" he asks, because he should. And because something might have changed this time, for Leliana to bring it up a few days earlier. Or was it later?</p><p>"Something about wardens gone missing.. all over Ferelden.. and Orlais— oh, that isn't good..."</p><p>"No it isn't." Mahanon sighs. Nothing different. Just the timing of it has changed. He holds his hand out. "Thank you, scout. I'll take it from here. Varric and I will check it out later."</p><p>"Of course, ser." The agent puts the note into his hand and Mahanon folds it up again, stowing it away in one of his pockets. "Any preparations we can make for you, ser?"</p><p>"Just the usual."</p><p>The scout salutes (probably; there's a sound he's starting to associate with whatever they do as a salute) and heads off to check the rations, find out the current situation of the Hinterlands, and see if there are any other urgent messages.</p><p>Mahanon wrestles with a tree root that has curled around his staff and doesn't want to let go.</p><p>And he thought he'd have a good time here.. and that the trees would <i>help</i>... They hadn't been this much of nuisance last time. Maybe they <i>are</i> trying to help, but in a... very unhelpful way.</p><p>As it is, he returns to the camp significantly more wet than he intended.</p><p>"Uh," Varric says upon bumping into him. "Need to change, Glimmer?"</p><p>"It's fine," Mahanon says, locating his pack and cloak inside the tent they're sharing. "It'll dry as we walk."</p><p>"Yeah? Where to this time?"</p><p>"The camp in Hafter's first. I want to check in about that villa... And remember that waterfall near the Crossroads?"</p><p>"The one you kept staring at?"</p><p>Oh, yeah, he did do that. "..Yes. We're going up the lake there. Something about a Grey Warden hanging out, terrorizing the locals. Saving farmers and stuff."</p><p>"Grey Warden? That's new. What brought this on?"</p><p>Mahanon passes him the missive and throws his cloak on. "Want to eat now or have rations on the road?" When he doesn't get a response, he looks around. "...Varric?"</p><p>People are still moving around the camp, but Varric's.. lack-of form is still there. He thinks it is, at least. Hopes he isn't just imagining these void shapes in his mind.</p><p>"..What? Sorry— hang on, Glimmer, I gotta write to someone." Varric ducks back into the tent, disappearing from Mahanon's sight.</p><p>Mahanon blinks. "Okay.. so breakfast first, then."</p><p>He follows the smell of food until he finds a scout doling out a light soup and some hard bread with fruit baked in, and has a portion sent over to Varric as well. He stays by the low fire, leaning against a rock, eating and listening to the chatter around him. Most of it is in Common, but occasionally he catches words, phrases, and at one point an entire conversation in a dialect of Ferelden he's been trying to learn for nearly a year, ever since he first heard the Inquisition agents using it and thought they were saying.. things.. about him.</p><p>They weren't. They just didn't feel the need to use Common when they talked amongst themselves, which Mahanon did understand. He knows about a dozen words, enough to know it's probably just regular gossip, but not enough to form a single coherent sentence.</p><p>Not long after, Varric joins him by the fire with the last half of his own food. He doesn't say anything, so Mahanon doesn't ask. The scouts greet him as they walk by, but the two of them are otherwise left alone.</p><p>Food is finished in silence, and so is packing. When Mahanon places his hand on Varric's shoulder again so they can set off, Varric doesn't shrug him away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The roads are far safer now that both rebel groups have been violently pacified, though the occasional bandit and mercenary still make things difficult. There's also the matter of that occupied villa that they still can't take on.</p><p>The Inquisition's forces are all delegated elsewhere, either protecting their current footholds, taking care of miscellaneous matters, or patrolling the roads. Which means none left to accompany the Herald of Andraste when he gets really curious about the occupants of an abandoned fortress and wants to empty it out just because it looked at him funny.</p><p>So instead, he checks in with Scout Harding at the camp in Hafter's Forest, cataloging whatever intel she's gathered on their internal movements so far, hoping to judge it enough of a threat to look into more in depth. Unfortunately the information is limited because the scouts can't get close enough for more. The bridge crossing the lake was both heavily guarded and the only way up to the fortress, short of scaling the mountains on either side.</p><p>They'll have to.. cross that bridge.. when they come to it...</p><p>Harding giggles awkwardly at his awful joke. Varric mutters something under his breath about being denied his rightful bad joke privilege.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They set out on the road heading east, taking a sharp right onto a worn down path leading up the hill. Varric sets a marker down for a possible campsite next to the water for later, if their trip takes too long.</p><p>Further up the hill is the lake itself. Lake Luthias, if memory serves. Mahanon can't see it, but he knows that across the lake is the cabin that Blackwall has 'procured' for himself, likely once owned by a fisherman before the fighting started. Oddly, he doesn't hear anything that would sound like he was drilling new recruits this time around.</p><p>Varric leads him along the river, helping him mark down the location for blood lotus in the event they need more supplies. Varric is also visibly (well... the touch-equivalent of visible) nervous as they cross the lake on the wooden bridge.</p><p>"Hope you know how to swim, Glimmer, because I definitely can't and there's a lot of holes in this thing."</p><p>"Only if you can point me in a direction to swim to," Mahanon says, sighing. "And which way is up."</p><p>"Ah. Thanks. Glad to know I won't be drowning alone."</p><p>"Oh, don't be like that. I'd freeze the lake the second we started falling."</p><p>"...I didn't think you'd actually be able to do that before, but after seeing you roast a man with lightning, I just might hold you to it."</p><p>Mahanon pats him on the shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>As they reach land again, there's still isn't much sound. Was Blackwall not here anymore? Or had he stepped away for some reason?</p><p>"Doesn't look like anyone's home," Varric remarks. "Lot of fish being dried though. Looks fresh."</p><p>The door of the cabin opens and someone walks out.</p><p>"Warden Blackwall?" Mahanon says, turning to the sound. "I'm—"</p><p>The very blatant <i>void</i> presence of a templar has him readying his staff, pushing Varric behind him as he readies a barrier.</p><p>"Wait, we're not—" the templar starts to say before a barrier covers her, and Mahanon kind of... freezes. What? "Was that really necessary?"</p><p>"That's not what you said last time you nearly died," says someone inside the cabin, sounding winded. Probably the mage? Who cast the barrier? "Hold, mage. We're not part of this wa... what's a Dalish doing here?"</p><p>"What's a mage doing with a templar?" Mahanon shoots back, increasingly boggled. Where are the farmers? The bandit ambush? And where the hell is Blackwall? "We're looking for Warden Blackwall."</p><p>"He's.. out on business," the mage says. He can finally see a bit of her outline, fading quickly after she stops gathering mana for another spell, until it's all dark again. "Are you here to join?"</p><p>"Join what?"</p><p>"The Order. The Grey Wardens. Is that's not why you're here?"</p><p>"No," Mahanon says, a bit of dread filling his chest. Blackwall had been conscripting mages and templars? To become Wardens? The same ones being used by Corypheus? "We're with the Inquisition."</p><p>"The Inquisition?" the mage comes a little closer. "...You're the survivor. The one they're calling the Herald of Andraste. I heard it was a mage, I didn't know you were..."</p><p>"Dalish?"</p><p>"Uh. Blind."</p><p>Oh yeah there's that too.</p><p>"He's blind?" the templar says, surprised. "Can't be. He knew where I was, <i>and</i> that I was a templar right away."</p><p>"I told you, didn't I? Even a blind mage could tell you were a templar in disguise. You're not exactly easy for us to miss."</p><p>"Neither is a mage in disguise!"</p><p>"Ugh, we are <i>not</i> doing this again." Someone walks up to him— probably the mage, because the templar hasn't moved an inch from the door. "I don't know why the Inquisition is looking for Warden Blackwall, but he won't be back for a few hours at best. Said he was going down to Redcliffe, see if any other mages wanted to join."</p><p>Mahanon holds back a shaky breath. He hopes Blackwall doesn't manage to get in.</p><p>"Guess we'll have to come back later," Varric says, sighing. "Would've slept in longer if I'd known."</p><p>"We could go find a bear," Mahanon muses, looking down at him. "He should be back by the time we kill it."</p><p>"I am not fighting a bear without a proper shield between it and me, Glimmer."</p><p>"Spoilsport." Mahanon shoves at Varric's shoulder briefly, which gets him a chortle. He turns back to the.. well he hopes he's looking at the mage in front of him. The templar is easy enough to spot, so he can kind of guess where her mage friend is in relation to that. "We'll get out of your hair, then. And sorry if we caused any alarm. I've been fighting too many templars lately."</p><p>"Understandable," the mage says cooly. "I still get the urge to set this one on fire sometimes."</p><p>"I'll set <i>you</i> on fire, Hayden."</p><p>"Have fun, ladies," Varric says as Mahanon turns to leave. "Hope we didn't interrupt anything important."</p><p>The two of them sputter something in response.</p><p>"Were they..?" Mahanon says once they're across the lake and out of earshot.</p><p>"Oh I do believe so, Glimmer," Varric chuckles. That <i>would</i> explain why they sounded a little.. out of breath. "All disheveled and everything. In the Warden's home! Well, I doubt he actually lives there... In the Warden's bed!"</p><p>"Who says they're using the bed?"</p><p>"I can't believe you'd say something like that," Varric says with a scandalized gasp. Then, as they start down the path, Mahanon hears someone else walking up. Varric taps his arm. "Is that the Warden guy?"</p><p>"Gee, Varric, I don't know. I can't see him. What's he look like?"</p><p>"Uh, big, bearded, hairy... wait why would you ask if you can't—"</p><p>"That's him. Quick, intercept." Mahanon speeds up, vaguely judging Blackwall's distance from them based on his footsteps when they stop. Also judging it based on Varric pulling him back when he's about to get too close. "Warden Blackwall?"</p><p>Mahanon hears the telltale sound of a hand on a pommel and a sword shifting in its sheath, a sound ingrained in his memory courtesy of Cullen's nervous tics.</p><p>"I— yes? Who are you? How do you know my name?"</p><p>"I'm—" no, wait, "We're—" no.. ah hell, "The Inquisition would like to ask you some questions."</p><p>"..I see. Well, if you don't mind, we could talk at the cabin. I assume you just came from there."</p><p>"Yeah, about that," Varric interjects. "I don't think that's a good idea. Your new recruits are, uh.. we might have accidentally interrupted them earlier and they're probably eager to get back to.. having a go at each other."</p><p>"Ah." Blackwall pauses. "I suppose they would, eventually."</p><p>"You... did?"</p><p>"Of course. Mages and templars, what can you do? Though I told them they shouldn't be fighting.." Blackwall sighs, which is fine, because it gives Mahanon time to wrap his mind about what was just said. "So who was winning?"</p><p>"...The other kind of 'go'," Mahanon says.</p><p>"<i>Ah.</i>" Another pause. "..So who was winning?"</p><p>"We're not at liberty to say," Varric says. Mahanon makes a 'what he said' gesture.</p><p>Blackwall grunts. "Fair enough."</p><p>"Let's head back down," Mahanon suggests. "We had a campsite marked out by the water. Nothing's set up yet, but we could talk there."</p><p>They haven't had a chance to inform an agent about the clearing yet, so the marker is still there. Mahanon blasts clean a few of the larger boulders, as pointed out by Varric, and they settle down for a chat.</p><p>"What does the Inquisition want with me? Or the Grey Wardens, for that matter?"</p><p>"I don't know if you've heard, Warden Blackwall, but we've received reports of Grey Wardens disappearing all over Ferelden and Orlais from the past few months," Mahanon says, knowing full well that Blackwall hadn't known at all. "The Inquisition is investigating whether this has anything to do with the explosion at the Conclave. And the consequent murder of the Divine."</p><p>"Maker's balls," Blackwall says under his breath. "The Wardens and the Divine? That can't—" A lengthy pause follows. "No Warden would, I'm sure of that. Our purpose isn't political."</p><p>"I'm sure the Politics That Be would say otherwise."</p><p>"That's their problem, not ours."</p><p>Well. At least he sounds the part. As far Mahanon knows, anyway, he's never had the chance to talk to other Grey Wardens before. It's unfortunate that Blackwall is wrong, and doubly unfortunate that Mahanon has neither the heart, gumption, nor excuse to tell him the truth.</p><p>"You have no idea where they would be then? Or why they'd disappear?"</p><p>"None at all. But that's what we do after a Blight. Job's done. Wardens are the first thing forgotten."</p><p>"Then why are you still recruiting?" Mahanon leans forward on his staff. No farmers to ask about this time. "What's with the mage and templar shacking up in your shack?"</p><p>"Nice one," Varric says.</p><p>Blackwall coughs. "..I haven't seen another Warden in months. I travel alone, recruiting. Haven't received any orders to disappear or kill the Divine. Here, I've been helping the farmers here protect their land, mostly. Thieves forced their hand, so I 'conscripted' the victims. Taught them to fight and stand their ground. Not much interest in becoming actual Wardens since there's no blight and the Archdemon's a decade dead."</p><p>From the sound of things, the whole bandit ambush had already happened. They're at least a day or two late. Mahanon can't tell yet if that's good or bad.</p><p>"As for those two... They wanted out of the war. Mage said she didn't feel safe in Redcliffe with the other rebels, heard the templars had planned to march in. Templar said she got sick of the others terrorizing civilians and refugees. No peace in the Hinterlands or anywhere else. I told them the Grey Wardens could offer a way out, if they survived the Joining."</p><p>Blackwall really believes it, too. And at another time, it might have been true. But now Mahanon has to stop those two from being thrown into Corypheus' hands. And hope that Blackwall hasn't unknowingly sent anyone else off to die.</p><p>"The Inquisition could, also. If they just want an alternative, I mean," Mahanon says. Blackwall doesn't say anything. "I mean, even if they aren't involved in the Divine's murder, Wardens <i>have</i> been disappearing all over. Probably not the best time for new recruits to join."</p><p>"..Suppose you could bring it up with them. They're good people. Would hate for them to disappear once I send them off," Blackwall says. He doesn't have any tells, so Mahanon can only guess if anyone else has been sent off and disappeared. He's not sure he wants to ask. "You said you're.. investigating it? The murder of the Divine?"</p><p>"Among other things," Mahanon nods. This is a bit more forward than Blackwall was in the past. He hasn't even had a chance to walk away yet. "Restoring order, closing the Breach, killing demons. Stopping the madman who made the Breach. The like."</p><p>"Would you be.. looking into the disappearing of the Wardens as well?"</p><p>Mahanon pricks his ears forward, contemplative. "..Possibly. If it starts looking like they do have something to do with all this. I'm sure we all hope otherwise."</p><p>"Should be looked into even if they don't have anything to do with it. Sure, the Breach and the demons are bad, but with Wardens gone, we'd all.. everyone would be sitting ducks if a Blight happened."</p><p>"You have a point," Mahanon says slowly. "I'll certainly put in a word. Whatever my word's worth."</p><p>"You close rifts, Glimmer." Varric pats his arm. "Your word's worth a lot, I guarantee."</p><p>"You close rifts? Then you're the Herald of—"</p><p>"<i>Don't.</i>"</p><p>"..Don't what?"</p><p>"It's.." Mahanon sighs, rubbing both hands over his face. "Nothing. Never mind. Yes, that's me. One of them, anyway."</p><p>"You're.. an elf. A— a Dalish? <i>And</i> a mage? And they're calling you the Herald of Andraste." Another pause, incredulous. "I'm surprised the Chantry would stand for that."</p><p>"They didn't. They disowned us. We're working on it."</p><p>"But you're still going around doing all of this?"</p><p>"..Yes?" Mahanon blinks. "Since when does anyone need Chantry approval to help people? Or save the world, for that matter?"</p><p>Varric barks out a laugh. "I'm putting <i>that</i> in the book."</p><p>"Cassandra said it first, do credit her for that. But also make sure you describe me as tall as Evelyn and just as many muscles."</p><p>"Literally no one would believe that. You elves are tiny. And twigs."</p><p>"<i>Tsk</i>... I'll settle for the muscles then. I'll grow them myself. I knew an elf once who was built like a Qunari. If they can do it, so can I."</p><p>"I'll believe it when I see it."</p><p>Blackwall is quiet throughout this, which Mahanon supposes is just to think about what he's going to do next. Not like he can go back to his cabin to brood right now, anyway. It's occupied.</p><p>"..Inquisition, was it? If you're trying to put things right, I'd like to be part of it. Especially if you'll be looking into the Wardens."</p><p>Mahanon considers it. He doesn't remember the details on how he came back with Blackwall last time, only that it did happen. And that he preferred Blackwall to Cassandra, for several reasons. Cassandra isn't so bad this time around, though.</p><p>..Still. If they left Blackwall roaming about.. would Corypheus go after a lone Warden? Even if he isn't really a Warden? Would Corypheus try to force him to become a Warden, to undergo the Joining? <i>Could</i> the Joining be forced? Mahanon knows so little about it and the Wardens themselves, just rumors and whatever Rainier knew and would ramble about when they were both drunk and sad.</p><p>"Glimmer? You've been quiet for a while. The man looks like he's going to faint from anticipation."</p><p>"Sorry, I was just... thinking."</p><p>"About something more important than, say, letting a Grey Warden join the Inquisition?"</p><p>"About end of the world stuff."</p><p>"Ah." Varric shifts in his seat. "Carry on then. I'll just get ass-sore sitting here all day while you do that."</p><p>"Hmmm," Mahanon says.</p><p>"Look, Inquisition.. Agent, was it? I understand if you've got to consult your people about this. You obviously know where to find me. Us. Me and them up there."</p><p>"It's not that. I'm sure I could bring in a squirrel to join and they'd be okay with it. As long as the squirrel takes orders."</p><p>"Would you really, Glimmer? Find a squirrel who could take orders just to make it join the Inquisition?"</p><p>"Do not challenge me, dwarf." Varric snickers. Mahanon turns his gaze back to Blackwall, or somewhere close. "You're absolutely welcome to join us, Warden Blackwall. And whatever aid you can bring with you."</p><p>"Much obliged, Herald."</p><p>"Mahanon. Please. 'Herald' is going to get confusing fast once the other Herald gets back from Val Royeaux."</p><p>"There's two of you?"</p><p>"Absolutely!" Mahanon hops up from his rock, stretching out his stiff legs. He really is getting old. "Want to hunt a bear? You need to kill some time anyway. Then we can check back to see if your ex-recruits have finished hunting <i>their</i> bear."</p><p>"I... well. I suppose. Have you.." A pause. "..Why a bear?"</p><p>"They just taste good. And their hides are useful." Mahanon shakes out his cloak. "I killed a bear in single combat to make this coat."</p><p>"No," Varric says, aghast. "I don't believe that. You? Glimmer? Staunch non-pacifist healing mage? Kill a whole bear by yourself without turning it into charcoal?"</p><p>Mahanon stares in Varric's direction and starts walking backwards. Very slowly. So he doesn't trip.</p><p>"..That wasn't a challenge. Glimmer, that wasn't— don't fight a bear by yourself, you daft blind elf!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He does not fight the bear by himself.</p><p>They haul the bear carcass back to the lakeside camp after bleeding it out, with the help of few Inquisition agents who saw them struggling to haul it along, and invite the mage and templar in the cabin down for bear lunch.</p><p>Then Blackwall tells them about Redcliffe.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Evelyn massages her right hand, where the Mark is.</p><p>"..Does it still bother you?" Cassandra asks.</p><p>"Not as much now." She flexes the hand a few times. "I just wish we knew more about it.. and why it didn't close the Breach entirely."</p><p>"But it stopped the Breach from growing. And the Mark is stable, as is the Breach. We have time now."</p><p>Evelyn tries not to laugh, but it still comes out a a wry sort of sound. "That just means it's killing us slower."</p><p>"And they call <i>me</i> a pessimist." Cassandra smiles just briefly. "Solas believes a second attempt will work, provided we have more power. The same level of power which created the Breach.. which will not be easy to come by."</p><p>"I'd say Mahanon could cover a large chunk of it."</p><p>"..Yes, he could. If had several more mages like him.."</p><p>"It'd be dangerous." Evelyn purses her lips together, sighing. "We'd need it to seal the Breach... but I won't deny, having that much magic in one place is..."</p><p>"Yes," Cassandra agrees. "It would."</p><p>Evelyn sneaks a glance over at where Solas is, off to the edge of the camp, just barely in sight. He says he's standing guard, but Evelyn knows he's just nervous being around a templar <i>and</i> a Seeker. And no other mage to be found. With Mahanon around they at least <i>talked</i>, even if it was just to snipe at each other.</p><p>Evelyn isn't sure what to talk to him about. Cassandra makes remarks occasionally, which.. they seem very cordial about, to each other. It's surprising. As a Seeker of Truth, Cassandra's job is not much different from a templar's, though less on the 'hunt all apostates' and more on 'seek the truth my any means necessary, including an apostate's help'.</p><p>Then again, she could just be imagining things. They've only known each other a week. Or less.</p><p>Solas, maybe upon feeling her lingering stare, comes back to the fire. "We should be in Val Royeaux tomorrow, yes?"</p><p>"If the weather holds," Cassandra says. "I thought I saw clouds before night fell."</p><p>"Hm. I will see if the Fade has anything to say on the weather."</p><p>"Is that possible?"</p><p>"Well, I've never tried it before. Weather has never been a large concern when I Dream."</p><p>"Nervous about Orlesians?" Evelyn says, remarking on why he brought up the topic. "You've been a bit anxious the whole trip here."</p><p>"..Have I?" Solas looks.. concerned. About what? Showing emotion? "You seem more anxious than I, Herald. Your sleep has been troubled lately."</p><p>"Me? I've got nightmares, which I guess is normal, since I walked out of the Fade and everything." Evelyn shrugs. "What about you? Are you worried about something? Is it.. about what Mahanon said before we left?"</p><p>"That?" Solas laughs softly, a little too quickly. "He was only saying farewell."</p><p>"<i>Dareth shiral</i>, yeah? I know that much. I don't think that's what he said to you." Evelyn puts her hands up when he startles away. "Not trying to say anything! Just that.. it looked like you were worried about it then. And it looks like you're still worried about it now. I just want to know if it's anything I— or we —can help with."</p><p>"I.. am not sure."</p><p>"..It wasn't some.. private, personal.. <i>feelings-y</i> thing, was it?"</p><p>Solas gives her a flat sort of look. "If <i>feelings</i> were involved, I do not think they would have been good ones. He has made no secret of what he thinks of me, nor I of him. But, no. It was not.. private, nor personal."</p><p>"Is it.. something you can't talk to humans about..?"</p><p>"Nothing like that, no. I suppose you could say he shared a secret. One I am not sure I would feel at liberty sharing with anyone else."</p><p>"But you'll tell us anyway, because...?" Evelyn presses with a tiny bit of hope.</p><p>"..In short, he said to be careful in Val Royeaux. I think. We do not speak the same dialect of elvish, so there is much lost in translation."</p><p>"I.. I didn't know there were different kinds," Cassandra says. "I thought all Dalish spoke the same elvish tongue."</p><p>"I cannot consider myself an expert on the Dalish," Solas says, wryly. "But I believe they try. To share the same language. It is not the same elvish that I myself speak, only.. derived from it."</p><p>"He told me to be careful the night before, too," Evelyn says. "If he told you the same thing, he must've seen something really bad in the Fade. I didn't know it was even possible to do that. Max... Max never did."</p><p>"Many mages avoid interacting with spirits in the Fade, where this knowledge may come from." Solas settles down between her and Cassandra, laying his staff across his lap— which so far has been code for <i>you asked about my special interest, now you have to listen to me talk about it.</i> "It is even more surprising as I have said, since the Dalish avoid spirits even more than most humans. They believe all spirits to be dangerous, not just demons. For Mahanon, an older Dalish and an elder, to not only be a spirit healer, but to obtain knowledge of things from spirits in the Fade, despite not being a Dreamer... I admit, he has my curiosity piqued."</p><p>"Just your curiosity?"</p><p>"I enjoy scholarly minds, and those who seek knowledge," Solas says, somewhat clipped. "It is an academic interest."</p><p>"I <i>see</i>," Evelyn says, not seeing. "..But you're sure his warnings are.. valid? You believe that the Fade might have warned him about Val Royeaux?"</p><p>"I believe the Fade has some interest in him. No doubt because of the Mark he now bears."</p><p>"Then what about me? I have the Mark too. Don't all people dream in the Fade? I haven't had any.. premonition things."</p><p>"Non-mages tend to forget details they dream about. A mage will usually remember everything, as they are much more in tune with the Fade. As for your Mark..." Solas' fingers tap together, drumming idly on his staff handle. "Perhaps you do receive these so-called 'premonitions'. But as a non-mage, you do not remember much of it upon waking."</p><p>"As you said, you have been having bad dreams the past few nights," Cassandra remarks. "Everything seemed fine while we were in the Hinterlands. Then when we returned to Haven..."</p><p>"I.. I think I dreamed something the night Mahanon woke up, too. You know, when you had to come in and help." Evelyn scuffs the dirt under her boot. "I just remember being.. really scared. And really angry. Terrified. I thought I'd dreamt about the Conclave again. About the explosion. I don't remember anything of it, but my brain probably cooked something up to scare me."</p><p>"And that has been happening since we left Haven?" Solas frowns, leaning forward. "A single nightmare is not uncommon. Repeated ones... it could be a result of trauma. You survived a terrible ordeal."</p><p>"But I haven't had any problem until recently."</p><p>"A delayed reaction. The mind is strong, and clever. Times were desperate; you had a rift to seal and many things to do."</p><p>"Solas is right," Cassandra adds. "I have seen many such cases, and.. experienced some myself. You may see no effects until months later. It takes.. time, to heal. If ever."</p><p>Evelyn sighs, running both hands across her face. "I don't even remember the explosion, though.. I don't remember what <i>happened</i>, what could I possibly be having nightmares about?"</p><p>"It is hard to say.. in fact, we may never know. But I know some meditation exercises. They may help calm your mind, make the nightmares.. less."</p><p>"If you think it'll help."</p><p>Solas scoots a little further away so Evelyn and sit closer to Cassandra, across from her. They've only just finished eating and it's a little early to retire, but she'd like a good, full night's sleep for once.</p><p>"If all else fails," Solas says just as Evelyn starts to feel a little calmer, "I do have a number of sleeping spells at my disposal. Though you may end up sleeping in longer than intended. Or not. I have never used them on templars before."</p><p>"Ex-templar," Evelyn murmurs.</p><p>"Yes. That too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She wakes up refreshed, but otherwise the same. Skin clammy, heart racing, terror in her chest. It takes a few minutes to calm down, and by the time she's back from washing up at the nearby creek, she almost feels normal.</p><p>Cassandra and Solas take one look at her and frown.</p><p>"I take it your sleep was no better than before?" Cassandra asks.</p><p>"Well.. I slept better. Feel like shit still, but not like I lost sleep?" Evelyn rakes a hand through her hair to comb it out. It's getting a bit ratty after a few days on the road, and a trip across the water. Salt blasted hair looks good at first. Feels terrible later. "Woke up scared for my life but also really, really calm. So I think it worked, but the nightmare didn't go away."</p><p>"That sounds... counter-intuitive," Solas says. He comes a little closer, holding out his hand. "May I see your hand? Perhaps the Mark can tell us something."</p><p>Evelyn holds her arm out, drying off with the other.</p><p>Solas touches her more firmly than he does with Mahanon, she's noticed. Like he's afraid she'll yank her hand away and do some templar shit on him. But then again, he could also just.. be more comfortable examining a woman. Or touching one, anyway.</p><p>Or is it the opposite? Evelyn doesn't know. People are weird.</p><p>Cassandra comes up beside Solas, causing him to stiffen slightly. "Have your lyrium withdrawals ever caused nightmares, Herald?"</p><p>"Not that I know of.. Headaches, mostly. Bit of a temper sometimes. Cold hands. Sorry if they're clammy." Solas makes a sound like he doesn't mind, or doesn't notice. "I forget some things, too. The usual. Never had nightmares because of it before. But I also never.. survived a magic explosion, or went into the Fade, either. I don't even know why the withdrawals came back."</p><p>"There was lyrium beneath the Temple," Solas says, releasing her hand after probing the Mark with his magic for a few minutes. Her hand tingles. "We found deposits of red lyrium, if you recall. That means a lyrium vein must have existed underneath. The explosion combined with lyrium, combined with the Fade... I suppose your body had to handle it somehow."</p><p>"So it gave me withdrawal again. Yay." Evelyn rolls her eyes and shakes out her hand. "Kind of like how Mahanon went blind?"</p><p>"It is possible. Entering the Fade physically is dangerous enough. As you well know, the Chantry tells that the Blight was brought back when the Magisters physically entered the Fade, and all tales are based on some manner of truth."</p><p>"..Well then at least I didn't get Blighted."</p><p>"Yes. At least there's that."</p><p>"We should head out," Cassandra says, holding out the morning's rations to both of them. "We are close to the capital. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can think about out what your nightmares mean. Perhaps see if Mahanon has had any more since that day."</p><p>"Maybe he knows more about it," Evelyn says, half a ration bar muffling her words. "No offense, Solas. But Mahanon seems like he knows a lot that he isn't telling us. Not bad things, Cassandra, don't get me wrong. Know what he said that day, before he had that panic thing? He said we should go to Val Royeaux, but not to meet with the Grand Clerics."</p><p>Cassandra frowns. "..But that is the whole point of us going to Val Royeaux. To appeal to the Chantry."</p><p>"I don't know if you've noticed, Seeker," Solas says in a light tone, "but our elven Herald is not exactly receptive to the Chantry. Being Dalish and everything that it comes with."</p><p>"He said it's important, but not enough to risk lives over. And that if he did go to Val Royeaux himself.. someone may die. Or he might die, apparently." Evelyn pauses, going over those words in her mind again. "Okay, more specifically, he said <i>I may kill someone, or myself, whichever turns out more convenient.</i> And I guess I see it? He's Dalish. They aren't on good terms with the Chantry."</p><p>"But he thinks it's safe enough for us to be there," Cassandra says slowly. She looks at Solas. "Even an elven apostate?"</p><p>"Yeah, see, I didn't understand that either... I guess we'll see when we get there. If it feels weird, Solas, just let us know and we'll leave. Making nice with the Chantry isn't a big deal."</p><p>Cassandra frowns, conflicted. "Isn't it?"</p><p>"After what happened at Ostwick.." Evelyn shakes her head with a shuddering breath. "Not for me, no."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And yet, for all her bravado, Cassandra has to hold her back when a templar marches up and <i>punches</i> Mother Hevara in the <i>head</i>. No, in the <i>neck</i>. While wearing <i>metal gauntlets</i>.</p><p>"<i>Still yourself</i>," their leader says to the templar who had been next to Mother Hevara. He had stepped forward to try to help her. "She is beneath us."</p><p>"Why don't you come down here and try hitting someone your own size?" Evelyn snaps, pulling her arm away from Cassandra. "<i>Pisshead</i>!"</p><p>"You again," the templar (?) says, unapologetically derisive. His eyes linger on her far too long for her comfort. "Brutish, I see. Just as you've always been."</p><p>"Lord Seeker Lucius—"</p><p>Cassandra goes after him, and Solas freezes. Evelyn doesn't notice at first, still mulling over the Seeker— the other Seeker's words. Have they met before? Then she realizes Solas is a step too far behind them, at which point she grabs him by the arm and tugs him along, shooting a glare at the templars behind them.</p><p>"..The only destiny here that demands respect is <i>mine</i>."</p><p>"Fuck your destiny," Evelyn hisses, throwing down her scorched templar shield. A murmur ripples through the soldiers and the people on the streets. "The <i>Breach</i> is the bigger problem here. You know, the thing up there raining down <i>demons</i> and tearing holes in the veil? The one we're trying to close? You think your destiny is bigger than helping <i>save the world</i>?"</p><p>The Lord Seeker <i>sneers</i>. It feels cold and slimy. It feels like she's seen that sneer before, somewhere. Now that he's closer, he feels.. <i>wrong</i>. So bad and wrong, it makes her skin crawl. How can the other templars stand to be near him? They feel wrong, too, but in a whole different way.</p><p>"It seems to me that <i>you</i> are the ones asking for help, yet offer little in return. You have no influence, no power. What purpose is there in allying with an Inquisition that has less than nothing?"</p><p>His questions don't make any sense. It's almost as though he's asking why he should help save the world? <i>That makes no sense.</i></p><p>And instead of spouting something about <i>closing the Breach on their own</i>, which Evelyn almost expected them to, or anything about how the Breach <i>isn't a problem</i> like the cult in the Hinterlands, the Lord Seeker just.. dismisses another templar's concerns. The one who had been by Mother Hevara (whom Evelyn is getting more and more worried about as time goes on). And then the Lord Seeker declares <i>independence</i> for the templars, and that— that's it. That's all.</p><p>..And on the one hand, Evelyn can understand. She <i>doesn't</i> like the control the Chantry has exercised over them. She doesn't like how they're handling mages, she doesn't like that they've denounced the Inquisition based on <i>rumors</i>, despite the <i>Left and Right Hands of the Divine</i> being the ones at the helm.</p><p>She doesn't like that it feels as though they are alone, swimming against a rising tide.</p><p>"You don't care about the Breach, do you?" She yells after them as they retreat from the market. "That explosion killed the Divine, killed mages, killed <i>templars</i>— is your <i>destiny</i> more important than stopping it from killing more?!"</p><p>"And what would you do, <i>Herald</i>?" one of the templars at the end of the procession says snidely as he passes her by. "<i>Force</i> us to do your bidding, just as the Chantry did?"</p><p>The Mark on her clenched fist flares, Fade energy crawling up her arm and alarming several citizens nearby.</p><p>Evelyn stares him down. "At least we're doing something about it."</p><p>He scoffs at her. The templars leave without another word.</p><p>The Orlesians are quiet, whispering amongst each other. Some frightened. Others mocking the Chantry. And others still as angry as she feels.</p><p>"..Herald," Solas says, wry. "You are crushing my arm."</p><p>Evelyn lets go of him immediately. "Shit, Solas, I'm so sorry—"</p><p>"No, no. You were only making sure I was safe from the templars, and I do appreciate it," he says, rubbing his arm. "Which is better than Mahanon's excuse for doing the same thing not long ago."</p><p>"Oh— yeah? What was his excuse?"</p><p>"He didn't have one."</p><p>Evelyn's breath leaves her in a hush of laughter, and suddenly she feels drained of all tension and energy. How did everything go so wrong? This was only supposed to be appealing to the Chantry. Talking to them. Dispelling their misgivings and rumors, not... facing down the head of the Templar Order. Trying to justify the Inquisition's actions to people who didn't even care about the Breach.</p><p>"Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?" Cassandra asks no one in particular. "Surely he understands the threat the Breach presents. I thought.. if he did not trust us, at least he would have his own plans. It seems he does not even care."</p><p>Evelyn feels a little relieved to hear that from Cassandra. "Glad I'm not the only one who got that feeling from him."</p><p>"Indeed," Solas says. "He would not even look at Mother Hevara, yet he seemed far too interested conversing with you, Herald."</p><p>"Oh, Mother Hevara—"</p><p>Evelyn whirls around and runs up the stand. Kneeling down, she helps Mother Hevara sit up, in spite of the fear from the Chantry brothers next to her.</p><p>Mother Hevara looks at Evelyn with a complicated expression. Her gaze slides away to Cassandra, and she sighs. "This victory must please you greatly, Seeker."</p><p>Cassandra knees down next to Evelyn, holding the shield she had tossed down. "We came here only to speak with you, Mother Hevara... And I think we could all agree that this was no victory. For anyone."</p><p>"Yet it was your actions that forced our hand. We sought them out of fear.. now we have been shown up by them, <i>our own templars</i>, in front of everyone. My fellow Grand Clerics have scattered to the winds with their convictions. Our most loyal Order has betrayed us." Mother Hevara looks at Evelyn again. "And the only ones who remain are those we denounced."</p><p>"Don't think this means I'm siding with the Chantry," Evelyn says brusquely. She fishes around in her pack for a healing potion. "I just don't side with punching Chantry Mothers. Even if I really, really want to."</p><p>Mother Hevara doesn't respond. She takes the healing potion silently, eyeing the rest of them in turn. In particular, Solas.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Evelyn asks. "Do you need healing? A blow to the neck can get nasty. "</p><p>"And which of you would heal me? The elven apostate?" Mother Hevara says, though her words lack some conviction and venom.</p><p>"You can just pretend he's from a Circle out in the woods. No one would know. "</p><p>"I could give you the name of where I learned magic, but I doubt you would be able to pronounce it," Solas says.</p><p>The Mother lets out a soft snort, then winces. She waves her hand at them when Evelyn tries to offer another healing potion. "Do not bother. Not all mages fled when the Circles disbanded. There is a faction loyal to the Chantry that resides in Val Royeaux. We have been providing them protection, and they us... Though I suppose it will be different now that we have less templars to supervise them."</p><p>"The templars didn't all leave? Or the mages?" That... is confusing. She should've expected it, individuals who could and would actually stay with the Chantry, even after everything. But to know that both sides had people loyal to the Chantry is...</p><p>It's weird.</p><p>"Divine Justinia held the Conclave for a reason," Mother Hevara says. A mage from one of the buildings along the street comes up to her. "Now she is dead. And you.. a former templar, now work with an apostate to seal the Breach. If you are indeed sent by the Maker, perhaps you can finish what the Divine started."</p><p>"I don't know if I was sent by the Maker, and honestly, I don't care," Evelyn says as she stands. The mage frowns at her words, but starts healing Mother Hevara with a soft glow at her hands. Not at all.. 'glimmer-y', as Varric would say. "All I know is that I can close rifts, which means I can seal the Breach, and that the only other person who can do what I do is in fact a Dalish apostate. <i>He</i> certainly isn't going around punching Chantry Mothers."</p><p>Satisfied that Mother Hevara will be seen to properly, Evelyn brushes off her knees and leaves them bewildered behind her. She would've added 'blind' to the list, but that might've only served to invoke pity. Not confuse the shit out of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a heartfelt conversation with a merchant (as heartfelt as Orlesians can be), the Inquisition gains another agent, which makes Evelyn feel.. somewhat accomplished. Especially having done most of the convincing on her own actions alone.</p><p>She'd been too emotional, thinking about it now, but at least it convinced one person that she wasn't some kind of demon looking to grab power. She had effectively defected from her own Order. An Order that didn't seem keen on helping out in this crisis to begin with.</p><p>The arrow that finds them has a note and a red handkerchief tied to it. The note has a warning, an offer of help, and a list of locations with one already crossed out. Before they can even begin looking into it (Cassandra isn't sure it's worth it, but Solas seems interested), another mage approaches them with an invitation to a.. a party? Being hosted by another mage? And a First Enchanter, at that. <i>Cassandra</i> is interested in this, while Solas is.. more than wary.</p><p>After collecting the red pieces and putting the map together, they decide to go to this courtyard first and attend the salon later. Evelyn isn't sure she wants to face a fancy Orlesian court party right now, not after that display in the market. Maker, what if they already knew about it? Ugh.</p><p>As they leave the main streets of Val Royeaux to find the coordinates from these Friends of Red Jenny, Evelyn has a weird feeling. One that makes her stop and turn, look around. Search the shadows, but finding nothing.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Herald?" Cassandra asks. They've all been fairly sedate and quite since the templars left. Solas especially. She isn't sure if it's because his arm still hurts.</p><p>"I don't know." Evelyn frowns. "It just feels.. wrong. Strange. Like I'm expecting something to happen, but there's nothing."</p><p>She rubs her Mark again as it glows, dimly, and hums to her in a language she doesn't understand.</p><p>"..It feels like we're missing something."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the canon divergence continues...</p><p>mahanon doesn't even try to pretend he doesn't know anything sometimes. he's so tired. please lets just go kill corypheus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. shrouded in night (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Ah, but they've only seen mercenary work. Everyone needs mercenaries in these shitty times. <i>But</i>, if it'll sweeten the deal... You need a frontline bodyguard, Mahanon. Whatever you're facing down— demons, dragons? The bigger it is, the better."</p><p>"Funny you should mention those two in particular," Mahanon says. "We'll be facing both pretty soon."</p><p>"...Hm." Bull grunts. "Prospect of dragon does outweigh the demons. A little."</p><p>"Might be more than one dragon," Mahanon says, remembering all the dragon slaying tavern tales he'd heard from Bull himself. And Sera. "Might be more than one big demon too."</p><p>"Really getting yourselves deep into this shit, aren't you?" Bull lets out another laugh. Probably to hide his distaste for demons.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>plot! companions! a lot of plot. ooo.</p><p>warnings: uhhh loyalist mage / non-loyalist templar discussions...?? idk does that get your goat.</p><p><b>edit:</b> some fixing of timeline inconsistencies.<br/><b>edit 2/1/21:</b> t.... typos...... missing Words that have been missing for like months. found a half sentence? what the hell. [deletes it] also fixed some wording that i didn't fix after fixing timeline inconsistency</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coordinates on the message lead them to an alley. The alley leads to a courtyard, where someone Not Nice ambushes them the moment they show up.</p><p>The courtyard leads them to a fireball nearly hitting her in the face and—</p><p>"You don't fool me," the Orlesian says, posturing infuriatingly. "I'm too <i>important</i> for this to be an—"</p><p>Evelyn charges at him and bashes his mask in with her shield. What? He threw a fireball at her and then started badmouthing the Inquisition.</p><p>"Herald!" Cassandra gasps. "At least aim for something less fatal!"</p><p>"I will make sure he does not bleed out," Solas offers, twirling his staff. But instead of healing the man, he just freezes him to the floor. He definitely won't be bleeding out any time soon.</p><p>They've all had enough of Orlais by now. And someone who tries to kill the Herald of Andraste certainly is no friend.</p><p>Another Orlesian crumples to the ground form behind a stack of crates, bleeding from his neck. A woman jumps out after him, bow raised, and..</p><p>"..What, he's down already?" The woman, an.. elf? Scoffs. Like she just got robbed of a toy. "Piss! I had things to say to him, too!"</p><p>"Uh, like what?"</p><p>"Like, <i>'just say what'</i>, and then I'd put an arrow in him when he says 'what'. Like that." The elf woman kicks off the dead Orlesian and prances over, nudging the frozen one with her foot. "Oh, he's still alive?"</p><p>Evelyn raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, he tried to kill me and I want to find out why."</p><p>"Well you'll have to find out later. <i>Ooh</i>—" She looks up, finally sees Evelyn, and her eyes go wide. "You're.. human? You sure of that? You're <i>big</i> for a human."</p><p>"I work out."</p><p>"What is this all about?" Cassandra demands.</p><p>"Oh, you too... And— eugh, what is that? An egg with feet?"</p><p>Evelyn tries not to snort, but fails spectacularly. Solas sighs.</p><p>The woman giggles infectiously. Evelyn likes the sound of it. "I saw you in the market earlier. You're the Herald thingy, yeah? Said some good things back there."</p><p>"According to some people. And.. thanks? I guess?" Evelyn smiles a little. Nice to know she wasn't just overreacting for no reason. "So, like Cassandra said. What's this about?"</p><p>"What, him? No idea. I don't know this idiot from manners. Got a tip from my people, said the Inquisition should have a look at him. I mean, I was gonna kill him, but you've got that all covered now."</p><p>"Your people?" Evelyn glances at her ears. "Like.. elves?"</p><p>"No, <i>people</i> people. Name's Sera. Red Jenny, Friend of." Sera beams at Evelyn, then gestures to the stack of crates. "This is cover. Get 'round it."</p><p>Evelyn blinks.</p><p>"For the reinforcements! Didn't think he'd come alone, did you?" Sera mimes aiming at arrow at the Orlesian now frozen to the ground. "But don't worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed."</p><p>She leans in, whispering conspiratorially, "<i>They've got no breeches</i>."</p><p>Evelyn gives her a blank look for a few seconds. Then the 'reinforcements' show up and they really. Have no breeches on.</p><p>"..Why didn't you take their weap—" Evelyn starts to ask, but dissolves into laughter at the sight of the Orlesian.. mercenaries? Soldiers? Trying to fight them with no pants on. She bashes one in the head. Why did they bother coming out with no pants on? How did Sera even manage that?</p><p>"Because <i>no breeches</i>!" Sera carols back. "Butt, butt, butt!"</p><p>Sera laughs again when the last of the reinforcements goes down, naked legs splayed out awkwardly. It looks so bad when they aren't wearing anything. Evelyn crouches down, bowed over to catch her breath from wheezing with laughter. After everything that happened earlier, she needed a good laugh.</p><p>Unfortunately she's stuck with Dour and Dourer.</p><p>"...So, Herald of Andraste," Sera says, giving her a once over when Evelyn is composed enough to stand up again. "You're a strange one. I'd like to join."</p><p>"Join? As in, what, like an agent? You have more names like his to give us?" Evelyn jerks a thumb at the still frozen man being looked after by Solas. "What <i>is</i> his name, anyway?"</p><p>"I'm sure the Spymaster could find out. As long as he remains alive," Solas says. He glances down at the man, then raps his exposed hands with his staff. The mana he was trying to accumulate dissipates quickly. Sera makes a face at both of them. "Or more, if he were dead."</p><p>"So much for Loyalist mages in Val Royeaux." Evelyn shakes her head. "So, Sera? Agent? What kind of help are you bringing, these 'people' of yours?"</p><p>The elf woman goes into a very enjoyable long-winded spiel about friends in low positions in high places, sneaks, thieves, eyes on the ground. Good people who don't need to be big and important to do something about people up top who think they've got it all laid out.</p><p>"...Like this tit," she says, brandishing her bow at the frozen man. "This little knife, all serious with his.. little knife... All those secrets, and what gave him up? Some houseboy who don't know shite, but knows a bad person when he sees one."</p><p>The man tries to flip her off. Solas gently steps on his hand. With his dirty bare feet.</p><p>"You hear that, Little Knife?" Evelyn says to the Orlesian. "We didn't waste any resources on <i>you</i>. Your houseboy thinks you're shit, and that's why the— Cassandra which Hand were you again?"</p><p>"The Right one," Cassandra says. "Although I am sometimes wrong."</p><p>"Pfft—" Sera laughs.</p><p>"—That's why the <i>Left Hand of the Divine</i> is going to be having some <i>words</i> with you."</p><p>"You—" The man says, still struggling after all this time. "You have no idea what you're doing—"</p><p>"Oh, don't I?" Evelyn laughs in the man's face. "You just tried to kill someone capable of closing the Breach. Do <i>you</i> know what you're doing?"</p><p>The man sneers under his cracked mask. "You're not the only one."</p><p>Evelyn punches him in the face again and this time knocks him out for good. "You can unfreeze him now, Solas. Uh, maybe keep his hands frozen. And feet."</p><p>"What's this about 'one of'?" Sera asks, still giggling for some reason. </p><p>"Two of us survived the Conclave," Evelyn says, hauling the now less-frozen man up onto her shoulder. "Mahanon didn't want to come to Orlais. I hope he's okay in Haven.. sounds like whatever group this guy's in might be trying to kill both of us."</p><p>"Mahanon? That sounds.. elfy." Sera scrunches up her face. "I mean.. well, it's all good, innit? Important thing is he glows. You're both Heralds? How's that work when you're together? Herald One, Herald Two?"</p><p>"Oh, no, it's Herald Me and he's Just Call Me Mahanon Please I'm Not Andrastian." It gets a smile out of Sera. Evelyn smiles too. "Well, Sera, the Inquisition would be glad to have you. Sorry we had to meet like this— wish we could stick around, but we've got to get back to Haven—"</p><p>"There is still the meeting with Enchanter Vivienne, Herald," Cassandra reminds her. </p><p>"—Oh shit, right. That. Cassandra, can you take this guy back and keep an eye on him? Unless you two want to come to the salon with me. It's a few days out, isn't it?"</p><p>"I believe the invitation was addressed to you, the Herald of Andraste, not to the Inquisition." Cassandra takes the unconscious man from her and throws him over her own shoulder. Which prompts another muffled swooning sound from Sera. Though Evelyn is sure Cassandra has never shown any such interest in women, she certainly seems flattered by Sera's reactions. "I will find one of Leliana's agents to deal with this man. There should be enough in his purse for a room in Val Royeaux for the night, I'm sure he will not miss it. We can leave for Ghislain in the morning."</p><p>"Daylight robbery!" Evelyn tsks. "That Lord Seeker was right. We really do have less than nothing."</p><p>"Still more than what <i>he's</i> got," Sera remarks. "So, Herald. Love to stick around, ride your boat back—"</p><p>Cassandra sighs heavily.</p><p>"—But it sounds like Haven's the place to be. Your bird probably gets there before I do, but you look like you've got it handled here, and a man could use help not getting got."</p><p>"I'm sure he can take care of himse— aaand she's gone... Well." Evelyn looks around. "That was... quite a meeting."</p><p>"You seemed to enjoy yourself."</p><p>"I.. should I not have?"</p><p>"..It has been a long day," is all Cassandra says. "And he <i>was</i> posturing quite a bit."</p><p>"Wasn't he? <i>Maker</i>, I hate when they do that. What about, uh.. the rest of these guys?" Evelyn toed at one of the corpses. "Is leaving them here a good idea? This isn't the Hinterlands."</p><p>"We have never simply 'left them there', Herald. Leliana's people will dispose of them as needed."</p><p>"Is <i>that</i> what all those agents are for?" Evelyn says, aghast. "Cleaning up after us?"</p><p>Cassandra nods curtly, looking around the courtyard. "We do make quite the mess."</p><p>"Perhaps you should look into a change of clothes," Solas suggests, picking at some blood on his robes. "For your meeting with the Enchanter."</p><p>Evelyn looks down at her armor. And thinks about it.</p><p>"..Maybe I'll just go looking like this."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so she did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Lady Trevelyan, on behalf of the— oh my.. I mean— on behalf of the Inquisition."</p><p>Evelyn holds back a smirk at the looks she's getting for marching in with blood-stained armor. She <i>did</i> try to wipe down most of it on the four-day ride to Ghislain, but only a good wash would get the grit out.</p><p>"The Inquisition... what a load of pigshit."</p><p>A noble saunters down the stairs, interrupting Evelyn's <i>very</i> charming talk with a <i>very</i> lovely couple. Or maybe they're just two friends. Or siblings. They're lovely. Masks and all.</p><p>"Marquis Alphonse.." the woman says in greeting, or in hesitation. The marquis ignores her.</p><p>"Washed up Sisters and crazed Seekers.. No one can take them seriously," he says, walking between Evelyn and the two Orlesians she was talking to in a very obvious attempt to interrupt them. "Everyone knows it's just an excuse for—"</p><p>"Oh do shut up," Evelyn says, exasperated. "I've already punched one Orlesian 'noble' in the face this week for trying to kill me. I don't want to do it to one who's just insulting me."</p><p>Gasps titter through the foyer. She knows the habits and courtesies among nobility (Free Marcher nobles, anyway), had it drilled into her at a young age, and knows that she is committing the utmost <i>faux pas</i>. Namely, giving blatant threats without any euphemistic twist to them. It's brash and barbaric and nobles hate it apparently.</p><p>"You..." The marquis sputters and takes a step back. "You truly <i>are</i> a brute. And you claim to lead this.. this <i>Inquisition</i>? You profess to <i>save this world</i>? What world would wish for <i>this</i> kind of savior?"</p><p>"Maybe one that doesn't want to be <i>dead</i>."</p><p>"So, then, in comes the Inquisition. An outsider at its helm, claiming to restore peace... with an army as brutish as she is." The marquis sneers at her, just like the other noble mage did. Just like the Lord Seeker did.</p><p>What was with these men sneering at her like this? Mahanon wouldn't have had to put up with... well he might have it worse actually. Maybe a good thing he didn't come?</p><p>"We know what your <i>'Inquisition'</i> truly is... A pithy excuse to grab power. If you were a woman of honor, you would step outside to answer the char—"</p><p>Evelyn hand immediately goes to her sword. She has it halfway drawn when the marquis reaches for his own, strapped across his back like a useless decoration.</p><p>Neither of them manages to draw. Ice flash-freezes the marquis before he pulls out more than a finger's width, and Evelyn finds her own sword frozen to its sheath. The pulse of magic from further up the stairs is.. very tightly controlled. Wickedly so. Nothing like Mahanon's blatant use of magic at its highest output (when he knows no one else will be caught in the crossfire).</p><p>"My <i>dear</i> marquis," a woman says. Very clearly the mage, or someone close to the mage. She steps out of the shadows and Evelyn sees no staff, but the icy glow of magic in her hands hides nothing. "How unkind of you to use such language in my house.. to <i>my</i> guest."</p><p>"Madame.. Madame Vivienne, I—"</p><p>"You know such rudeness is <i>intolerable</i>."</p><p>The mage, Vivienne, First and Imperial Enchanter, walks up to them with more grace than Evelyn will ever have in her entire life. Not even her mother ever walked with this much purpose.</p><p>"I.. I humbly beg your p-pardon, Madame Viv-Vivienne," the marquis stutters, teeth starting to chatter together.</p><p>"And you, Lady Trevelyan," Vivienne says, angling herself just enough to speak to Evelyn without taking her eyes off of the marquis. "You may be the wounded party in this unfortunate affair, but I cannot allow you to draw weapons in my house any more than the marquis."</p><p>"I am the first born of House Trevelyan," Evelyn says, holding herself as tall as possible. Vivienne's hat makes her seem taller. "Former Knight-Captain of the Ostwick Circle. Survivor of the Conclave, and Herald of Andraste. As your guest, Madame Vivienne, my treatment here is a reflection on you. My response, of course, is also a reflection on you."</p><p>"Indeed, it does."</p><p>"This man claimed I had no honor.. I simply assumed he none as well. After all, he insulted your guest, in your own house."</p><p>"You make a convincing argument, Lady Trevelyan." Vivienne gives her the faintest of smiles, then turns it on the marquis. "What ever will we do with you, my dear. Have you any suggestions, my lady? 'Twas your honor he insulted, as well as my hospitality. What shall we do with this foolish, foolish man?"</p><p><i>Kill him</i>, a whisper in her mind. She shakes her head.</p><p>"I've already been assaulted by one noble. It can hardly be a coincidence that there's another one trying to do the same." Evelyn shakes the frost from her sword and properly sheathes it, readjusting the shield on her back. "By your leave, Madame Vivienne, I would have him brought back to Haven for questioning. I'm sure my Spymaster would love to know where his animosity comes from."</p><p>"Oh I know where his animosity comes from, my lady, and I can assure you he is no harm to the Inquisition." With a snap of her fingers, Vivienne unfreezes the marquis and he coughs, finally able to take a full breath again. "All dressed up his Aunt Solange's doublet for the Grand Tourney.. and to think, all the brave chevaliers left for Markham this morning... except for him. I suppose he was hoping to sate his damaged pride by defeating the Herald of Andraste in a public duel. Or to end the shame of his failure upon your sword, my lady."</p><p>The marquis trembles, with rage perhaps, but lowers his head without rebuttal. That Vivienne speaks of him as though he were not there is probably like icing on a cake he's not allowed to eat.</p><p>"He still can," Evelyn says, holding her sword by the sheath.</p><p>The marquis gives her an alarmed look, his mouth opening and closing several times, but ultimately says nothing.</p><p>"Run along, my dear," Vivienne says, less than satisfied. "Do give your aunt my regards."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Does it comfort you, to wear your armor?"</p><p>Evelyn puts her breastplate down in the shadows of the alcove, the bloodiest of her gear, and sits down at the small table situated by the window.</p><p>"It's.. I've worn it more hours in a day than not. I'm accustomed to it."</p><p>"You're a templar, yes?" Vivienne picks up a little finger food from a plate that had been brought by a servant. "Or were, as you claim?"</p><p>"I don't take lyrium anymore, if that's what you mean."</p><p>"Whyever not? You do the world a great service by guarding mages. You do <i>us</i> a great service."</p><p>Ah. Of course. Vivienne is one of the Loyalists.</p><p>"I don't need lyrium to watch over a mage." Evelyn leans on the table, elbows up, clearly a violation of etiquette. "I don't need lyrium to kill one, either."</p><p>"My dear," Vivienne says, more comforted than alarmed, "a well placed 'Silence' does more wonders than a sword. In a time of weakness we need only be disabled, not slaughtered."</p><p>"I'm sure you know how mages get once they reach that state, Madame Vivienne. It's what the Chantry teaches us, after all. Once a mage needs a templar to get involved, their path is already set. Down."</p><p>"And they are correct. That is why templars are needed, not to slaughter mages at the slightest hint of weakness but to discourage that option from the very beginning. It is a shame you have discarded that profession, I would feel the Inquisition in much better hands if you were a full-fledged templar."</p><p>"What are you talking about? My being a templar has nothing to do with the Inquisition."</p><p>Vivienne picks up and sips from a small cup, filled with... either juice or liquor. Evelyn hasn't tried her own yet. "You walk with an apostate at your side. And rumors tell that the <i>other</i> Herald is an apostate as well... Being near such unrestrained magic must feel terrifying."</p><p>"I trust them," Evelyn says through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Even if they are at risk of attracting demons? Of becoming an abomination? How could you trust a mage so fully when they are not properly trained to control themselves?"</p><p>Vivienne's expression doesn't flicker. It remains, easy, graceful, like any courtier. But now Evelyn knows it's only because she has templars stationed in the estate. To keep an eye on her. She feels safe only because she knows they are watching.</p><p>So many mages in Ostwick felt the same way. Which is why it makes Evelyn sick to her stomach to see Vivienne saying what she does.</p><p>"How can you not trust yourselves with your own power?" she asks in return. "Don't you believe you'll make the right decisions, not give into temptation?"</p><p>"My dear, possession is not a <i>choice</i>. All mages are at risk being possessed, of being targeted by demons, whether we deal with them or not. It is a matter of willpower, of control, of reassurance, and of luck. And I, for one, have not gotten to where I am by relying solely on luck." Vivienne sets her cup down and leans back in her seat, fingers laced above the table. Studies Evelyn with a calculating gaze. "...I can tell this is not a topic you are comfortable discussing, and rightly so. You are not a mage, after all."</p><p>"I'm.. not unwilling to understand," Evelyn admits. Her brother was a mage and she was stationed in the Circle for more than a decade.. but she never lived the life of a mage herself, no. Nor considered mages from anything but the largely neutral stance she had been surrounded by all her life. "But, no. I don't think this is something I should be arguing for or against. I can only speak for templars, and even then not all of them."</p><p>"You recognize what you lack. That is good. But you should not so readily admit them." The Enchanter's smile widens marginally, a gesture as friendly as it is formal. "Especially not to those who are neither allies nor enemies."</p><p>"You helped right my maligned honor, Madame Vivienne. How could I ever consider you an enemy?"</p><p>"The harmless ones tend to be the most dangerous, my dear." Vivienne shifts her position, something less upright, but just as poised. Every movement calculated, Evelyn realizes. She doesn't have half that much self-consciousness. "Ah, but I didn't invite you to the chateau for pleasantries.. or delightfully insightful engagements."</p><p>And then it's down to business. A whirl of information that Evelyn is already aware of, being presented in a different way. One that is being spun by Orlesian nobility, being used as, most ironic of all things, a grab for influence and power.</p><p>And Evelyn says as much.</p><p>"Yes, of course. As I said, my dear, I did not get where I am by luck." A cant of her head as she regards Evelyn again. "The Chantry is in shambles, leaderless. Only the Inquisition can bring sanity and ordered to our frightened people. The veil is torn and there is a hole in the sky. Demons rain down upon us, spreading terror and chaos. As the leader of the last loyal mages, it is our duty to work towards sealing the Breach. Indeed it is the duty of every mage to do so now, as the Breach directly threatens our personal safety and standing. We are most susceptible to demons. I would have every mage facing their enemy head on, or else contribute to their defeat. If such efforts gives us, gives <i>me</i>, more influence, then so be it. You should understand that more than most, Herald."</p><p>".. Of course I do." She doesn't enjoy it, though. The feeling of being in charge. And the funny things is, she doesn't think Mahanon does, either, even if he's more likely to start ordering them around than she is. They'll have to talk about that more later. "You mentioned facing your enemy head on.. would you be joining us on the field, then?"</p><p>"Ordinarily I would be happy to serve as liaison to the court, but these are not ordinary times. I won't wait quietly for my destruction here."</p><p>"As I understand it, magic taught in Circles isn't the same as magic used on the field," Evelyn says, more out of concern than to slight the Enchanter's skill. "In fact we've faced many rebel mages and spellbinders from Circles who don't do very well in combat."</p><p>"The same could be said for any mage, even those currently in your employ," Vivienne says, sliding the topic with ease. If she's offended, she doesn't show it. "None are instructed in combat, which I'm sure we are all grateful for. But if two elven apostates can learn, I have no doubts that I can as well."</p><p>Evelyn has a feeling that both Solas and Mahanon have been fighting with magic for far longer than 'when the Breach formed', but Vivienne does make a good point.</p><p>"You might find yourself fighting next to those very apostates, Madame de Fer," Evelyn says, finally taking up her little cup with a little smile. It's definitely liquor. "Sure you won't feel overwhelmed by their <i>unrestrained magic</i>?"</p><p>"Not at all, my dear," Vivienne replies, smiling just as easily. "Perhaps my presence will teach them what control looks like."</p><p>Evelyn doubts it.</p><p>"In that case, the Inquisition would be happy to have you, Madame Vivienne."</p><p>"Wonderful." The Enchanter's answering smile is near <i>beaming</i>, a happiness both real and self-satisfied. "Great things are beginning, my dear, I can promise you that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So," Evelyn announces, dropping her breastplate onto the chaise lounge in the foyer, "I almost killed a man today."</p><p>Cassandra doesn't look up from the other end of the lounge, flipping the page of her book instead. "We have done much killing recently."</p><p>"We have, haven't we?" Heaving a sigh, Evelyn drops onto the lounge, taking up the rest of the lounge with her entire body. Sans boots. She's not a savage. "Lady Vivienne is a piece of work."</p><p>"Oh?" That does get Cassandra's attention. "The one who sponsored our stay?"</p><p>According to her, they had initially purchased two rooms at a decent hostel in Ghislain, paid for by whatever was in the pockets of the Orlseian noble-mage. Just as they were settling in, a mage (a Loyalist, to Solas' chagrin) showed up and invited them to room at a more hospitable location. A small chateau, a seasonal house owned by Duke something or other, currently unoccupied. The Duke had heard of their predicament from Lady Vivienne and extended them an invitation. Quick work.</p><p>They didn't get their coin back for the hostel, but the chateau was far better than those few rooms anyway.</p><p>"That explains it... I had wondered whose attention we had caught. We have only been here a day so far," Cassandra surmises. "I think Solas is in the back garden. Or he is lost."</p><p>"..You stayed here because you didn't want to get lost either, didn't you?"</p><p>"I did no such thing," Cassandra says in defense. She extends a leg and pushes her pack, deposited casually by the lounge, back behind the chair and out of sight.</p><p>"Well... I don't think I want to get lost either, so we can either find a room together with a string tied to the front door, or just. Sleep here?" Evelyn looks around the foyer, shrugging. "Who's going to tell us we can't?"</p><p>"Lady Vivienne and the Duke may be offended if we do not fully partake in their hospitality."</p><p>"Yes, Cassandra, I miss sleeping in a normal bed too." Evelyn hauls up her breastplate again with a grunt. "Alright. Let's go get lost in this mansion. Chateau thing. Or have a debriefing first?"</p><p>Cassandra picks up her pack and armor as well, slotting her book into her bag. "Anything Solas should know?"</p><p>"Nothing he'd be happy hearing about." Evelyn sighs. "Lady Vivienne will be joining us for the trip back to Haven."</p><p>"Will she? Did you seduce another one to our cause?"</p><p>"I didn't <i>seduce</i> Sera!"</p><p>"I was not saying you did," Cassandra says, smiling.</p><p>"And I didn't seduce Lady Vivienne, either. She's.. really something else. Nothing like a mage." At least, not like any mage Evelyn has ever known before. Not even the First Enchanter of Ostwick Circle did things the way Vivienne did. Behaved the way she did. "She's more confident than Mahanon is, but not about being a mage, just about being.. <i>her</i>."</p><p>"Hm... it sounds as though she and Mahanon will get along well."</p><p>"<i>Terribly</i> so."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Herald."</p><p>Evelyn, half-dozed off, startles awake from a knock at the door. She looks around, skin prickling.</p><p>The candle's burned low and only a sliver of moonlight shines in through the window.</p><p>"Herald, are you awake?"</p><p>"Solas?" Evelyn pushes herself up and off the bed. Makes sure she's decent, then pads across the very.. very large bedroom, to open the door. It is indeed Solas. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Have you a moment? I would like to speak with you on a certain matter."</p><p>"..I suppose."</p><p>She steps aside to let him in. He's barefoot, as always, though he'd cleaned his feet after coming in from the garden. The rooms in the chateau are absurdly spacious and furnished, more than she remembers her family estate being. Whether it's a difference in wealth levels or just Orlesian standards, she'd have to ask an Orlesian to know. Or not, she's a bit tired of Orlesians right now.</p><p>"The Lord Seeker Lucius," Solas says, walking in a small circle to observe the room. "He was behaving quite strangely, was he not?"</p><p>"I.. wouldn't know, I never met him before." Evelyn frowns, recalling what the Lord Seeker has said though. <i>You again.</i> She sinks into the armchair, one of several situated around a small table. "Cassandra seems to think he's gone mad, though."</p><p>"Yes, quite." Solas stops. Looks out the window, fingers tapping against his staff.</p><p>"Solas, what's this about? Did you see something strange about him? Did—" She pauses, unsure how to word her question. "..Did you see something? Or hear? In the Fade?"</p><p>"Not I, no. But I do have a curious tale, if you would like to hear it."</p><p>Evelyn watches him mentally pace for a moment. "..Yeah, shoot."</p><p>"A singular individual, who so happens to have a meagre connection to the Fade and its secrets, managed to warn me of a matter that would occur once we reached the capitol."</p><p>Evelyn's eyebrow goes up. "...Would this individual's name happen to start with an 'm'?"</p><p>"I'm not sure," Solas says with a half smile. "I don't read human."</p><p>"Ah." Evelyn half smiles back. "Go on then."</p><p>"This individual tells me something I do not understand at the time. Something I worry about for the whole trip... until we reach the capitol, and I am, quite suddenly, enlightened." Solas stops. He turns, looking at Evelyn with something like... worry. Or suspicion. "And at the same time, concerned."</p><p>"..What manner of warning would this be?"</p><p>For a moment there's no silence.</p><p>Then, Solas says something in elvish. The same thing Mahanon had said to him, or something similar at least from what Evelyn can recall since she isn't fluent.</p><p>"And that means..?"</p><p>"It means.. well, through several layers of translation, as I do not much understand Dalish fluently myself... It means 'Beware the Seeker of Truth'."</p><p>Evelyn's head comes up. "The Seeker? Cassandra?"</p><p>"That is what I thought at first. But now, I think it may have meant the Lord Seeker Lucius. He seemed... odd, to me." Solas comes over and sits down in the other chair across from Evelyn. "As you recall, I mentioned that the he was abnormally interested in speaking with you. Especially given the main point of his message was that he found it fruitless to ally with us."</p><p>"Sometimes people just do weird things. And say really pompous, obnoxious things." Evelyn stares at him over the table. "What makes you suspicious of him?"</p><p>"The fact that he went out of his way to speak with you. To taunt you. To provoke you with his words and actions. You made quite a scene in the market this morning. Showed your temper."</p><p>"Maybe he wanted to make a fool of me," Evelyn mutters. "Mahanon probably foresaw it. Said he might kill someone, you know. Considering what the Lord Seeker said, I don't doubt Mahanon would if he were here."</p><p>Solas studies her face intently. "Maybe so. Maybe I am simply being... overly paranoid."</p><p>"If you were just paranoid, you wouldn't be here in my room past midnight, wanting to talk about it."</p><p>"No I would not. In fact I was Dreaming when the thought came to me, that which brought me here." Solas straightens up. "Are you aware of the concept of a Dreamer, Herald? In Tevinter they are called <i>somniari</i>. In anvient elvhen they were known as <i>i've'an'virelan</i>, the Fade Walkers."</p><p>"I've.. heard, vaguely. Maxwell would.. tell me things he learns about. I'm not familiar with how Dreamers work, though."</p><p>"As it says in ancient elvhen, we walk the Fade in our minds. And as you may know, all those who dream, will Dream in the Fade. One of the things that make a Dreamer dangerous, besides being.. somewhat more likely to attract demons, is the fact that they can affect others. Through dreams."</p><p>"So.. what are you saying?"</p><p>Solas holds her gaze. "I am concerned about your dream, Herald. This nightmare. I fear that if this individual could foresee what would happen in Val Royeaux in his own dreams, you might see it as well, manifesting as.. a nightmare. And I would like to see it for myself."</p><p>Evelyn doesn't respond at first. Her gut instinct is <i>no</i>. Have nothing to do with the Fade, with spirits, demons, or having dreams messed with. This is dangerous. This is madness.</p><p>"And.. if it were in fact nothing but a dream, even a bad one.. I could, perhaps, make it less so."</p><p>"You drive a hard bargain, apostate," Evelyn says, exhaling heavily. "Offering to solve nightmares like one would solve sums."</p><p>"It is not quite so easy, no." Solas smiles, just slightly. "Some dreams are more rigid. Unchangeable."</p><p>"You really think my dreams or.. nightmares.. have anything to do with all this? With the Lord Seeker?"</p><p>"I will not let a demon come near you, if that's what you mean to ask."</p><p>"It's like you read my mind." With a soft laugh, Evelyn stands and walks back to her bed instead. She stops a few steps away. "..Should we tell Cassandra? Seems like something she'd want to be aware of. Demons and all."</p><p>"..Yes, I think. We should. Lest she lecture us extensively in the morning."</p><p>And so they did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You are sure about this?" Cassandra asks, eyes narrowed. "You know what you are doing, Solas?"</p><p>"It is not the first time I have walked in another's dreams before, Seeker. Have no fear."</p><p>Cassandra nods curtly. She's still in her night clothes, but did put on her breastplate and gloves at least to go with her sword and shield.</p><p>Evelyn lays in her bed, hands laced over her belly. "So, what now?"</p><p>"Sleep," Solas says, in a chair pulled up next to the bed. "I can use a spell if you feel restless."</p><p>Evelyn yawns. It's been a very, very long day. "I think I can manage."</p><p>"Then I will find you in your dreams," Solas says, and then pauses. "..I suppose the Imperial Enchanter would not take kindly to such a thing being done under her own nose."</p><p>"..I suppose so." Evelyn cracks one eye open to look at him. "Is that going to stop you?"</p><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once again Solas walks into the Fade, and immediately reaches for the closest thing nearby. The Fade ripples, changes. The world is big, both here and on the other side. Evelyn dreams, somewhere.</p><p>Solas thought she might have her own pocket somewhere, or the spirits might have led her to some other location, somewhere more real and visceral. Believable. Instead... he finds Haven again.</p><p>Only this time, there is no Haven. The walls are shattered. Buildings crushed. The mountains are broken and there is only snow left, piled high above anyone's head.</p><p>Flowers have been lain at the gate, and weapons stuck into the ground. A tombstone, as it were. But who died?</p><p>Solas stands at the foot of the hill where Haven once stood, looking up at it. There are no spirits here to retell its history, its past or its future. it simply is.</p><p>But on the road leading out of the valley, he feels a tug. It pulls him eastward.</p><p>He takes a step, and finds himself outside a fortress. He doesn't recognize it, and there are no spirits here to guide him either. It becomes increasingly curious. And increasingly quiet.</p><p>As he enters the fortress, no one comes to stop him, though he can hear the fighting. The screaming. Bodies strewn across the ground, a nobleman, Orlesian, shot in the head. Traces of magic can be found— odd, when he sees the corpse of a templar nearby.</p><p>As he climbs he finds more bodies, more magic, more dead templars. The fighting continues around him, yet there is no sight of movement. Only whispers.</p><p>"...erald..." A voice says. His voice. "Herald, pay it no heed."</p><p>"Listen to the stick, Eve!" A woman's voice. Brash. The Sera girl.</p><p>Solas takes another step, intent rippling in the air, and climbs several flights of stairs at once. He is outside what seems to be the main hall at the top of the fortress. The doors are open and there are, again, templar corpses everywhere. They are all covered in red.</p><p>"I thought this was templars, boss," says another voice, foreign and unfamiliar. Deep, though. "You didn't say anything about demons!"</p><p>Solas enters the hall. Evelyn is there with her retinue of...</p><p>Himself. Cassandra. Varric. Sera, Vivienne, someone with a big beard, and a— a Qunari? And <i>templars</i>. These ones aren't red, but blue.</p><p>The red ones face them down, and Lord Seeker Lucius leads them.</p><p>"I will know you, Herald," the Seeker says, his body twisting, <i>its</i> body contorting, ripping apart flesh and armor. "I will know you, and I will become you!"</p><p>Evelyn turns around. Looks at Solas. Eyes wide, and terrified. He doesn't understand why until everyone else around her bends in half backwards, splits open, demons crawling out of them like ants swarming out of a kill. Demon-Solas tries to run her through with a sharp limb, only to be parried and shoved back.</p><p>Solas pulls up stone and fire, builds up a wall, meticulously cutting her off from the demon-thems and leaving only a path out of the hall. She takes it and runs towards him.</p><p>"Show me more!" The Seeker-Demon shrieks, clawing at the wall. "Show me who you are!"</p><p>It feels too real.</p><p>"Solas, what's going on?" Evelyn asks when she gets to him. She's near tears and Solas can only guess why. "I thought that was— I heard your voice, going up the fortress, I thought it was you I <i>followed it here</i>—"</p><p>"It would appear a demon has found your dreams, Herald," Solas says. His confidence is not high, but with every shriek of the Seeker-Demon he is more and more convinced. "By my guess, a demon of Mimicry. Perhaps Envy, or Jealousy, it was too unclear in my eyes."</p><p>"So this isn't.. it's not just a dream? Not just a nightmare? An <i>actual demon</i> is haunting me? <i>Why</i>?" She says, choking out a sob. "And why the hell do I feel like this?"</p><p>Solas frowns. "You don't recall?"</p><p>"No! I just.." She takes a few deep breaths. "I started at the bottom. Down there, dead bodies everywhere. I heard your voice, I thought it was.. you, so I followed it. And once I got here, I just felt so— so <i>scared</i>. <i>Angry</i> and <i>awful</i> and I—"</p><p>Solas takes her arm and drags her out of the hall, onto the landing and down the stairs. As they go further, she begins to calm down more. Once they're a flight down, the only panting she's doing is, theoretically, from running.</p><p>"Now?" he asks. "Still fraught with terror?"</p><p>"I.. no. Not as much. I mean I did see that, right? That thing inside the Lord Seeker? That's a demon, right?"</p><p>"The demon in your dream, perhaps. Playing the part of your fears, as something you would not want to be true. This is not real, Herald." Solas takes her by the shoulders, which is.. somewhat difficult given her. Height. And wide shoulders. "This is the Fade, this is a dream. A nightmare created by a demon. Do you understand?"</p><p>"...Yeah." She nods, briefly. " I.. do. I think. Does that.. does that mean you can change it? Make it.. less bad?"</p><p>"I have been trying," he answers. The Fade here is so rigid and fixed. "This demon is a powerful one, to make a dream as solid as this. Solid enough to seem real."</p><p>"That's not good news!"</p><p>It isn't. It's very bad. Were they in a demon's realm, it might have made sense, but this is a <i>dream</i>. And Evelyn must have either a will of steel.. or the demon has other goals. If it wanted to possess her, it should have by now, yet it hasn't. Its behavior also says volumes; it doesn't just 'want' to, it.. 'must'.</p><p>That combined with the solidity of this dream.. Solas wonders if it is in fact a dream at all. An ancient memory could be just as solid.</p><p>But that wouldn't explain those present.</p><p> <i>Is</i> the demon simply masquerading as the Lord Seeker to play on Evelyn's fears? Or is this prophesying what would happen if they were to go after the templars? Solas has never known of anyone truly 'seeing the future' in the Fade.</p><p>Not until Mahanon and Evelyn.</p><p>"Unfair," comes a shriek from above. "Unfair! You cannot stop me this time! I will.. I <i>must</i> know her!"</p><p>The shrieking grows to a crescendo, and then... stops. Everything seems to stop. A raven over head is frozen mid-flight. Evelyn starts breathing heavily again, gasping for air. Breaths getting shallower.</p><p>"What.. what's happening?" She looks to him, alarmed. "Solas, why can't I—"</p><p>"Wake up, Herald." Solas sends a pulse of Fade energy through her. "<i>Wake up</i>."</p><p>She freezes, then fades away into mist. Awake now.</p><p>...But this dream has not faded.</p><p>The immutable silence draws Solas upwards, back to the hall where the conflict was. There are no more sounds, not of fighting nor speaking, no demon. He looks inside.</p><p>The Lord Seeker-demon lays on the ground, surrounded by Evelyn's... companions. They all have their backs to the door, staring silently at the body of the Lord Seeker. The demon versions of them are also on the ground behind them, torn to shreds.</p><p>As he steps into the room, they all turn as one to look at him.</p><p>Solas forces himself out of the Fade before he can see their faces.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"..Hey, Glimmer? You alright?"</p><p>Mahanon stumbles, but a hand on his arm keeps him from falling.</p><p>"Do you need to stop, Herald? We <i>have</i> been riding for a good part of the day."</p><p>"I'll be fine, Warden. Thank you." He sits up in his saddle, running a hand over his face and through his hair, only to remember they'd made him put a padded leather helmet on. Just in case he falls off his horse. "Are we almost there?"</p><p>"According to the map, not much further," Varric says. "But I'm dwarf-sighted, so who knows."</p><p>"What's.. dwarf-sighted?"</p><p>"Means everything looks farther away than it actually is."</p><p>"You can just say you don't know, Varric," Mahanon sighs.</p><p>"Glimmer, I would <i>never</i> just say I didn't know."</p><p>Blackwall grunts. "Would save us the trouble."</p><p>"I wouldn't ever do that either."</p><p>The first few raindrops hit not long after. Mahanon raises his staff, casting a modified barrier spell to keep the water from falling onto them.</p><p>"Fancy," Blackwall remarks. "Don't see that often."</p><p>"Hang around apostates more and you just might," Varric says.</p><p>"Who says I haven't?" Blackwall returns in defense, and Mahanon knows he's full of shit but it's like watching a halla fawn pretend it's bigger than it is. He can't help but let it slide, even knowing the truth. "Circle mages don't use magic the same, is all."</p><p>Chances are Blackwall has come across a few rebel mages who were less than hostile to Grey Wardens. From everything Mahanon has seen, non-Circle apostates were more likely to use this sort of unorthodox magic. Not exclusively, of course, he'd seen Vivienne do some crazy things, but he had half figured that was just bad influence from Solas and himself. And maybe Dorian. Did Tevinter magic count as orthodox?</p><p>"You fall asleep there, Glimmer?" Varric's half-horse-pony-thing pulls up next to Mahanon's.</p><p>"Just felt a bit tired is all. We're almost there, I'd rather not stop for a nap."</p><p>"It's been more than a week. I'm sure the mercs can wait a few hours for you to get some sleep."</p><p>"I'm sure they can." Mahanon rubs his eyes again, hoping it'll wake him up some. "But the sooner we get them on board, the sooner we can go back and have a look at Redcliffe."</p><p>"I still think we could've taken on that rift ourselves."</p><p>"You didn't even want to deal with a bear with three people, Varric, yet demons don't scare you?"</p><p>"Hey, bears are <i>terrifying</i>. I don't have <i>barriers</i>, just a limited supply of <i>you can't see me</i> powder and that's it. At least you two can take a hit."</p><p>"I'm honestly surprised you survived that, Herald," Blackwall admits. "And I still feel terrible for letting it get past me that time."</p><p>"It's just what bears do. And I'm alive, Warden, it's fine. Just.. pay more attention next time?"</p><p>Mahanon touches his side, still tender from where the grizzly had gotten a blow in. A few cracked ribs and at least one broken one, and from what he could feel at the time, a number muscles torn after being thrown to the ground. Like most of their enemies, it noticed his blindness and made a beeline for him as soon as it could get around Blackwall's guard.</p><p>Bears were so much easier when he could see.</p><p>"Can't imagine how we'll kill that dragon if a bear can bat you around like a yarn ball," Varric laments.</p><p>Blackwall chokes. "Kill the— kill the <i>what</i> now."</p><p>"There's a dragon in the Hinterlands," Mahanon says, pointing upwards. "You haven't seen it fly overhead?"</p><p>"..If I had," Blackwall says slowly, "I don't think I would've stayed as long as I did."</p><p>"Oh, good thing you didn't then." Mahanon beams, probably in Blackwall's direction. "And we'll find a way, Varric. Cassandra should have an idea how to go about it. I won't be much help of course, she'd drop me with a swing of her tail."</p><p>"Like you said, Glimmer. We'll find a way. Don't you wanna be the First Blind Dalish To Kill A Dragon?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"..Well... I want to write about the First Blind Dalish Elf To Kill A Dragon, so you're going to have to work with me here."</p><p>"No thanks."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They pull into camp slightly damp after the wind picked up. Mahanon's barrier only stopped rain from up top, so their feet weren't spared.</p><p>"Is that them down there?" Varric asks, his voice a distance away despite having just dismounted.</p><p>"I believe so, ser Tethras," someone responds. Probably an agent. "They've been staring down the Tevinter camp for days. Occasional skirmish, but no battle yet."</p><p>"Either of them notice you yet?" Mahanon asks, walking up to them. He's getting better at estimating where to stop at so he doesn't run into anyone accidentally.</p><p>"The Chargers have, ser. Saw their sentries looking our way a few times. The 'Vints have been too busy guarding the coast further down to pay any attention to a couple of scouts."</p><p>"Little do they know," Mahanon murmurs. "Any way we can signal to the Chargers we're here?"</p><p>"No need, Glimmer." Varric pats arm, tugging him forward a little. A horn blows, he's not sure which side, and the yelling begins.</p><p>On the coast below them, magic sparks out in the murky swirl of mud-colored muck. Barriers are cast, pinprick barrages fly out, and spell bolts bounce off of shields. One side has more mages than the other and it shows.</p><p>Mahanon leans against his staff, humming. "..How does it look?"</p><p>"They don't need help, if that's what you're asking."</p><p>"I meant 'do you think they're worth hiring'."</p><p>"Oh. Sure, I guess? Isn't that your call?"</p><p>"It's the call of anyone with eyes, Varric, of which I have none."</p><p>Varric snorts. "Yeah, but you're going to hire them anyway, right? Never seemed like 'no' was an option."</p><p>"Of course it wasn't. We can't afford to be picky about what help we get, even if we have to pay them for it."</p><p>"Uh-huh. And the fact that their messenger had, in your words, a <i>very nice voice</i>, didn't sway your decision at all?"</p><p>"You people hire the pretty ones. I'll hire the ones I can stand listening to. Like the Warden," Mahanon says, jerking a thumb at Blackwall, whose location he's only guessing at based on the sound of his armor.</p><p>"Uh," Blackwall says.</p><p>"Oh, are they done? I don't see any more magic." Mahanon stares really hard at nothing, looking for any ripples in the veil, any hint of the Fade being drawn upon. "Don't hear fighting, either."</p><p>"Looks like they're cleaning up," Varric says. "Should be safe to go down. There's a path here, just watch your head."</p><p>Blackwall goes first, whacking at something with either his sword or that little hand axe he keeps with him for Camping Emergencies. <i>Can't chop wood with your sword</i>, he said once.</p><p>Mahanon kind of wants a small hand axe too. Just to hit things with.</p><p>"Duck," Varric says, and Mahanon does, using his free hand to reach up and feel what's above his head. A dead tree, it seems, and some roughly hewn parts where branches used to be. Maybe not dead, just knocked over.</p><p>"We should move that," he comments. "Seems like a hazard, having it up there. And a hassle to duck under every time."</p><p>"We'll look into it, ser," says an agent behind him. Mahanon waves to acknowledge him.</p><p>They pick their way down the hill, circle around another fallen tree, and hit the coast with a stumble because loose wet pebbles are not fun to walk on, blind or otherwise.</p><p>"Need a hand, Glimmer?"</p><p>"Shoulder would be nice."</p><p>"Think we need to find you something my size," Varric says with a chuckle when Mahanon's hand finds his shoulder again. "No offense, of course. Just hard to do my roguely duties when I'm walking in front of you instead of behind."</p><p>"None taken."</p><p>He still can't get over how it's like.. putting his hand on a solid nothing. Of course he has walked around camp in the dark before. They even played night games as children. This is a bit similar.</p><p>But not really.</p><p>"..five or six wounded, chief. No dead." Cremisius Aclassi, if Mahanon isn't mistaken. Mr. Very Nice Voice.</p><p>Bull sends him off with instructions and Mahanon listens to the pebbles crunching away from them, ears pricked to try and get a lay of the land. He's never been to the Storm Coast before, actually. No idea what it looks like. Some grass, some dirt, dead trees, lots of rain.. wet rocks.</p><p>And a whole lot of water out that way.</p><p>"Free Marches over that way, Glimmer," Varric says, nostalgic. "Could probably see Kirkwall on a good day if we go down the coast a bit."</p><p>"No good days on the Storm Coast, Varric," Blackwall says. "It's in the name."</p><p>"Oh," Mahanon breathes out. Free Marches. A hop skip and a mountain range away from home. "..It's a lot different from Highever. Very wet."</p><p>"You went through Highever?"</p><p>"Ostwick to Highever. Smuggled ourselves over on a merchant ship. Well, the ship smuggled <i>us</i> over. Fairly comfortable, actually. Not many people going <i>to</i> Ferelden these days, so we got a few odd looks, but a lot of room to ourselves otherwise."</p><p>It was the ride back that one time that had been... stuffy. Too many refugees on one boat. Dalish were a suspicious presence, but by the time anyone had a chance to get fed up with them, the Breach split the sky and everyone was too busy worrying about that instead of 4 scared Dalish elves.</p><p>"Big guy incoming, Glimmer," Varric warns him.</p><p>Mahonon hears Bull's footsteps easy, loud and deep and spaced out wide. Tries to remember how tall he'd been back then. He's probably a mile off, but it's better than staring at the ground.</p><p>"So you're with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it." Bull's voice booms from way up higher than Mahanon remembers. A bit of ear acrobatics helps him locate the source better.</p><p>"<i>Andaran atish'an</i>," Mahanon says, tipping his head in greeting. "Iron Bull, I presume?"</p><p>"Yeah. What gave it away? Usually it's the horns... Usually. Not my voice, is it?" Bull chuckles like an inside joke.</p><p>Mahanon smiles in response, because he's not wrong. He does sound the way a druffalo might, if druffalos could talk. "Mahanon, with the Inquisition. Please don't call me Herald."</p><p>"Not Andrastian, right?" Krem must've told him. Void knows Mahanon couldn't stop himself from saying it when Krem recognized him. "Pleased to meet you, Mahanon. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming."</p><p>Mahanon gives him a slight nod, but addresses Blackwall and Varric first. "You two going to be fine getting wet for a bit?"</p><p>"Got a shield for that," Blackwall says despite also wearing a helmet. Probably wearing a helmet. Maybe he isn't wearing it now, his beard does need to breathe at some point.</p><p>Varric mutters something that amounts to 'yeah I'll just ruin my hair with this hood'.</p><p>Mahanon follows Bull a short distance, stopping when he does.</p><p>"So, uh, how does this usually work? Do people just sit you down in a chair or..?"</p><p>"If they tried I'd gut them," Mahanon says, flipping his staff around so that it's blade-end up. He finds the boulder with the head of his staff and knocks on it a few times, then blasts it with flames to dry it off. "Ooh, warm seat. Want me to dry yours too?"</p><p>Bull laughs, half boisterous, and drops down next to him. "Nah, I'm soaked enough. It'd just get wet again."</p><p>Footsteps crunch up to them, someone walking by. Or to them. Bull doesn't seem alarmed so Mahanon just looks over and follows with his ears.</p><p>"I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant. Mr. Very Nice Voice, as he's told me."</p><p>"..Good to see you again, Not-Herald." Krem says, clearing his throat while Mahanon hides a smile behind his hand. "Throatcutters are done, chief."</p><p>"Already? Have 'em check again. I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem," Bull says with a low laugh. Another inside joke. Krem returns it with one of his own.</p><p>Mahanon remembers their jibes in the tavern, Herald's Rest. Drank with them once or twice before the final fight, though he spent most of his time in there listening to Maryden Halewell with Krem. Krem was the only one actually <i>looking</i> at her, though. Mahanon just wanted to listen, but he could certainly commiserate with Krem over the minstrel all the same.</p><p>"I'd ask what you thought of the boys," Bull starts to say, "but I've been told that might be insensitive of me."</p><p>"Eh." Mahanon waves a hand dismissively. "I've a hundred things to worry about. Being asked <i>do you like what you see</i> isn't high up on the list right now."</p><p>"Alright then. You're still here, so you're either very polite or you <i>did</i> like what you saw. Or didn't see."</p><p>"I saw enough." He taps fingers along the handle of his staff, wondering how best to broach the subject. "Your support does their work well for being the only one."</p><p>"Uh.. Dalish is.."</p><p>"An archer." Mahanon smiles, fingers laced around his staff. "I know."</p><p>This is either going to make Bull love him or hate him. Or maybe just be mildly suspicious of him. Either is fine. As long as he knows where he stands with regards to The Iron Bull. </p><p>"..Yeah," Bull says, and it sounds like a grin. "Archer. She does great with what she's got. We all do. Makes us this side of expensive, sure, but also this side of worth it."</p><p>"I wonder. My companions have been ambivalent to what they've seen so far."</p><p>"Ah, but they've only seen mercenary work. Everyone needs mercenaries in these shitty times. <i>But</i>, if it'll sweeten the deal... You need a frontline bodyguard, Mahanon. Whatever you're facing down— demons, dragons? The bigger it is, the better."</p><p>"Funny you should mention those two in particular," Mahanon says. "We'll be facing both pretty soon."</p><p>"...Hm." Bull grunts. "Prospect of dragon does outweigh the demons. A little."</p><p>"Might be more than one dragon," Mahanon says, remembering all the dragon slaying tavern tales he'd heard from Bull himself. And Sera. "Might be more than one big demon too."</p><p>"Really getting yourselves deep into this shit, aren't you?" Bull lets out another laugh. Probably to hide his distaste for demons. He turns and calls out, "Krem, where's the drinks?"</p><p>"Axe stuck in the cask, chief! We still have to pour it."</p><p>"Aah, just give me the whole thing. None of your mugs are big enough."</p><p>The laughing follows someone over as they lug a cask of liquor to where Bull and Mahanon are. Not Krem, because Krem doesn't look like a blob of ink. He hears the clink of mugs against each other.</p><p>"Have a drink, Not-Herald?" Bull asks when he doesn't react. Ah. Whoever it is must be holding out a mug for him.</p><p>Mahanon makes to accept it, wants to move his hand.. but it won't move. Clenched tight around his staff for some reason. For no good reason.</p><p>
  <i>don't eat that.</i>
</p><p>An odd thought. He's never had issue with accepting food and drink before. Or did he?</p><p>The Iron Bull and Rainier were the only two he remembered drinking with. Tavern food never made it past his lips. He did accept food made by the Inquisition agents, but they ate it too. Evelyn handed him his meal and he always waited for her to eat first. And there was that Rowan's Rose they shared at camp— but they'd <i>found</i> that. Not been served it. And he.. did wait until they commented on it first.</p><p>...Well if he really had to argue with himself, Bull is drinking, too.</p><p>"..Thank you for the offer, but we've got a lot to do today." Mahanon flashes a small, hopefully apologetic smile. Hopefully not paused too long, either. "Rather not be stumbling around near the sea."</p><p>"Good head on his shoulders, chief," says the stranger. Not Krem. "We getting hired?"</p><p>"I'm working on it, Rocky."</p><p>Mahanon watches the dwarf (decidedly a dwarf, considering the height and width) leave. Finds himself thinking about Rocky's specialty in explosives more than he should, for some reason. His mind trying to tell him something about 'booms' but unable to process the thought properly.</p><p>
  <i>pay attention</i>
</p><p>Very helpful.</p><p>"Not as blind as they say you are, eh?" Bull says, drinking quite loudly from his tankard. Mahanon's ear twitches every time he swallows. "Noticed you only talked about Dalish, too."</p><p>"We're still figuring out the details," Mahanon says, keeping his eyes on the sea even as he turns in Bull's direction. "Rifts, magic, spirits, demons, Seekers, templars, dwarves... that's what I notice. I wouldn't call it 'seeing' really. Rifts and magic are bright. Spirits too, and demons. The others are.. just darker. A lack-of, I guess."</p><p>"And this from falling out of the Fade?" Bull snorts, drinks again, and puts the tankard down. Maybe it's just a normal sized mug actually. The Charger's could've given him a small one just for laughs. "Crazy that you'd turn around and be part of it all after that."</p><p>"Crazier not to help if I can do something about it." Mahanon holds his hand out. "So, scared off yet?"</p><p>Qunari do handshakes, right? Hope so.</p><p>"Gettin' there," Bull says, taking Mahanon's hand. But before Mahanon can say the magic words <i>Welcome to the Inquisition</i>— "One more thing, though. Might be useful.. might piss you off."</p><p>"..Go on."</p><p>Bull doesn't let go. Distantly, Mahanon realizes he's got a finger pressed to the inside of Mahanon's wrist. Pulse checking. Very sly, considering Bull's hand is about three times the size of Mahanon's and there's no way to avoid something like that.</p><p>"Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?"</p><p>Qunari word, definitely. Doesn't ring any bells though.</p><p>"Can't say I have, no."</p><p>"It's a Qunari order. They handle information, loyalty, security. They're spies, basically." Bull's grip tightens ever so slightly. "Well.. <i>we</i> are."</p><p>Mahanon's eyebrows go up.</p><p>"The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what's happening.. But I also <i>get</i> reports from all over Orlais."</p><p>He's not.... <i>really</i> surprised? Should've figured there was some big reason for The Iron Bull being with the Inquisition. He'd overheard some.. Words between The Iron Bull and Solas, about the Qunari religion. Which meant he still considered himself part of that society, so... it was odd to think about what he was doing in Skyhold.</p><p>"You sign me on, I'll share them with the Inquisition."</p><p>Now he knows.</p><p>"...Still with me, Not-Herald?"</p><p>"Hmm," Mahanon answers. Flicks his ears, too, to make it more obvious. "I'm thinking."</p><p>"..Alright." Bull chuckles lightly, finally letting go of his hand. "Not quite the reaction I expected, but take your time. You have until the boys finish drinking, anyway."</p><p>Honestly, this sounds like something he ought to consult Cassandra about. Or Leliana. Or.. any of the advisors (plus Evelyn) really. But through some mysterious happenstance, Cassandra is in Val Royeaux with Evelyn and Haven is at least a day's ride away. Which leaves only Mahanon to make decisions on whether or not to hire a Qunari spy posing as a mercenary.</p><p>Then again.. Evelyn hired him once. Should be fine, right? And whatever Bull was checking for in his pulse reaction, he seems to be fine with it.</p><p>"..I'll have to let our Spymaster know about you, of course."</p><p>"Goes without saying, boss." Bull clunks his mug or tankard or cask against the rock before taking another drink. "If your Spymaster is any good, she'll put my information to good use."</p><p>Somehow, Mahanon isn't surprised that Bull would know about their advisors. So he just smiles.</p><p>"I'm sure she will."</p><p>And if his lack of surprise at all of this <i>surprises</i> Bull... well. Mahanon wishes he <i>could</i> see the look on Bull's face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry i write like a sitcom sometimes. i had a sitcom au for another fandom once and the funny bones have followed me ever since.</p><p>also like, we never got a follow up for that mage in sera's recruiting quest. hey. i'm following up.</p><p>i've read and reread vivienne's bit multiple times and hopefully it comes across the way i hope it does? it's basically like how i feel after interrogating any companion on potentially Contentious Topics and then am able to just 'yeah join us' without follow up. really jarring.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. held fast, immutable (interlude 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You fended it off well," Vivienne says, strangely comforting. She said it when Evelyn first recounted the dream as they left Val Royeaux. "Many a mage has lost the battle against a demon in the Fade. You faced it down in its native environment and came out for the better."</p><p>"<i>I</i> was also present," Solas butts in. "She was in no danger from demons."</p><p>"On the contrary—"</p><p>"Not now, please," Mahanon cuts in. They immediately shut up. Probably building up ammunition for later.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly not too sure or satisfied with how this turned out because it's kind of all over the place but i think it sets some early dynamics/starting point for some of these relationship/interactions. in lieu of. constant party banter. which i guess is the point of why i do non-canon dialogue scenes.</p><p>just hope all the details check out lmao</p><p>warnings: not really a warning but Possibly Stressful Arguments in a war table meeting. not everyone gets along on everything. nobody is a leader and everyone is trying ot get their point across, it's such a mess.</p><p><b>edit 8/21/20:</b> i forgot about leliana's placement in the war table meeting.. so many people to keep track of.<br/><b>edit 8/28:</b> fixed some time/date issues. More Time Has Passed. an obscene amount of time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crowd gathers at the front gates of Haven.</p><p>Half of them are there because they heard the Lady Herald Evelyn Trevelyan of Andraste (official order of names and epithets is still being hotly debated) would be returning from Val Royeaux today. The newest addition to the Inquisition, a young elven woman, is among them.</p><p>The other half are there to watch the other Herald, Not-Herald Not-Lord Mahanon of Unknown Clan, sparring. With Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition Forces. With a sword.</p><p>"Hold."</p><p>Mahanon and the Commander separate and go back into ready stance. Warden Blackwall walks over and gives Mahanon's arms a nudge, correcting where his grip has fallen or balance shifted too far. Earlier on in the exercise, Cullen relaxed his stance when this happened, but as it went on Mahanon's corrections were getting shorter and fewer.</p><p>In a few seconds, Blackwall steps back and they're at it again. Lunging, parrying, dodging, lunging again. Whenever Mahanon's stance slips, Blackwall stops them again, and the cycle repeats.</p><p>For Cullen, this can hardly be called a drill. He's still in armor of course, and Mahanon found a small-size breastplate that fits him well enough. Both of their swords are training only, real metal but dulled at the edges so no one can do any real damage. The Iron Bull is sure that Mahanon would've been fine with sharp swords, but both Blackwall and Cullen didn't want any accidents. This is only an exercise.</p><p>Mahanon wields a shortsword well enough. Almost like he used to use one a long time ago, before he lost his sight. Before he became a mage. He's far too light on his feet (still no shoes, but he made a pair of rough leather sandals for the time being), and all his moves are unfamiliar to everyone here.</p><p>"Dalish," Dalish says, also watching.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"His footwork," she says, pointing with the end of her 'bow'. "It's Dalish. That's how Dalish warriors and scouts learn to move."</p><p>"Think he could've been trained as one before he got his magic?" The Iron Bull asks.</p><p>He's been asking around on his own, but Mahanon doesn't talk about himself much. Not even with the elven servants. Only ones who might know are Varric (who doesn't know), Cassandra, Evelyn, and Solas (all of whom are not in Haven). Mostly he's been digging around because Mahanon's staff gives him an uneasy feeling, the way it glows sometimes.</p><p>"No way. Magic usually comes in too early. I was born with it. Others find out by or before their tenth year. Most elves don't start warrior or scout training that young.. but if his clan was one of those warring ones.. it's possible."</p><p>"Warring ones?"</p><p>She glances at him briefly. "The ones always getting into fights with humans."</p><p>"Ah." The Iron Bull keeps observing the pair in the training ring. "..He doesn't move like someone from a clan like that."</p><p>"You'd know, chief?"</p><p>"Too calm. Way I see it, he can't see— or rather, he sees just enough to know what the Commander is probably going to do. Like watching someone move at night, from what I've heard him say. And the only reason he can even see Cullen is because Cullen used to be a templar. A mage fighting a templar without using magic? One he can barely see, and a human at that?" The Iron Bull shakes his head. "<i>You</i> wouldn't even be calm, Dalish. If his clan fought humans that much, he'd be more... well, just more. Aggressive, defensive. He'd react. He'd be wild. Instincts would take over."</p><p>Dalish is quiet for a moment. Cullen and Mahanon circle and parry a few more times before she speaks up. "Well, you got a better idea then?"</p><p>"Absolutely not." The Iron Bull laughs. "Maybe he just liked watching the fighters in his clan. How good are his movements?"</p><p>"I wasn't trained in Dalish footwork," Dalish says, sniffing.</p><p>"So you have no idea either."</p><p>"Yeah, well, you're the spy here, chief."</p><p>"Hey," The Iron Bull says, "spying on the Dalish is hard work that doesn't pay."</p><p>Blackwall finally calls an end to the exercise, and a round of soft clapping comes from the crowd. It wasn't initially meant to be a demonstration, but the sight of a Dalish mage sparring with the Commander, a human templar, wasn't something to be missed, apparently. Neither was Mahanon's reasoning for sparring in the first place.</p><p>Cullen returns to his bench to wipe his face. The Iron Bull is surprised to see he's actually worked himself up a sweat doing this easy sort of drill. Then again, Mahanon is just as soaked, if not more; being both familiar and unfamiliar with a sword likely made it twice as much work.</p><p>The Iron Bull hauls himself to his feet, dusting snow from his pants. He's got work to do. Work being 'get close to the higher ups'.</p><p>"Fought pretty well there, boss," he says once he's close enough to Mahanon, but not so close that he's a surprise. Doesn't seem like it's necessary, because Mahanon's ears have already located him before he even spoke. "Where'd you learn?"</p><p>"I was a craftsman's apprentice before my magic came in," Mahanon says, wiping a cloth down his face. Flecks of black flake off, giving his marks an old, dated look. The Iron Bull's been meaning to ask about those, but... one thing at a time. "An apprentice who liked to skip lessons to join the older ones in training."</p><p>"..Looks like you kept joining them after you became a mage."</p><p>"I had a lot of things I wanted to do." Mahanon shrugs. "I was good with crafts.. mostly woodwork and carving halla horns for trade. Made charms, too. My old staff had a bunch, I haven't had a chance to sit down and try it again. And when I did awaken my magic, I was already too used to what I'd been doing.. so I skipped lessons with the Keeper a lot, too."</p><p>"Really? I'm no expert at magic, but yours doesn't look like it wasn't properly taught."</p><p>"I'm not <i>young,</i> Bull." Mahanon smiles, not a friendly one, but like he finds something funny. "I did eventually learn how to control and properly cast magic. My repertoire for spells is rather limited though. Stuck at the basic elements, plus... barrier, I guess. And enchantments. I'm more of a healer, magic-wise."</p><p>"A healer with a sword, heh."</p><p>Mahanon grins, all teeth, sword planted in the ground like a posturing chevalier. "I'm a healer, not a pacifist."</p><p>(Later, Dalish would tell The Iron Bull about how odd it was that Mahanon called himself a healer yet was so willing to harm others. She would tell him that most Dalish healers become healers by following a certain... philosophy, so to speak. One of peace and mending. Which meant that Mahanon's 'calling' to be a healer (a good healer! if painful) had to be something else. Something that was not at odds with frequent violence.</p><p>But that would be later.)</p><p> Now? Now The Iron Bull just thinks about Stitches and how he spent most of his time with his potions and poultices, finding better ways to keep the Chargers alive. He was a decent scrapper, certainly knew which way to hold a knife if his life depended on it, but he wasn't like Mahanon was with magic.</p><p>Maybe it's a mage thing.</p><p>"Fancy another round, Commander?" Mahanon calls out, dropping the towel back where he'd gotten it from it.</p><p>"Are you sure you're up to it, Herald?"</p><p>"I am now that you've called me Herald." But Mahanon reaches for a staff instead of the sword, spinning it slowly. The nearby agents quickly back away to avoid getting hit. "Let's change it up a bit."</p><p>"Uh.. you said no magic."</p><p>"I won't! This is just to make it a little more real. A full armored, fully armed templar— yes, ex-templar, I know —against a mage with a staff and no magic. Using a sword is fine and all, but I'm not likely to have a sword next time I'm facing a templar."</p><p>Mahanon enters the training ring with the staff twirling, spinning it slowly around him as though getting used to the movements again. He's definitely using stances, some choreographed or practiced moves, but it's nothing The Iron Bull recognizes outright.</p><p>"You're rather adamant about this kind of practice, Hera— Mahanon." Cullen pulls up a shield, not quite templar but big and heavy enough to feel like one. "Why not wait until Lady Trevelyan returns?"</p><p>"We won't have time," Mahanon says. Very vaguely. Mahanon says a lot of things like that, without explanation. The Iron Bull hasn't found a way to comment on it yet. "Ready?"</p><p>Warden Blackwall retreats to the side. The Iron Bull wanders over there, always willing to dig for more info under the guise of camaraderie.</p><p>"You have any idea what style he's using?" he asks after the first few exchanges. Blackwall shakes his head. "I feel like I've seen it before, but I can't recall where.."</p><p>It really does look familiar. And more so as Mahanon continues, using the staff to block, parry, deflect, and redirect Cullen's sword. He only aims at Cullen's sword-hand, understandably, trying to disarm him. Cullen shoulder-checks him with the pommel out of reflex, hard enough to send Mahanon to the ground, and Blackwall calls time.</p><p>A regular recruit would've been able to continue with little delay. Mahanon needs a minute to get his bearings, and Cullen needs to ice his wrist for a moment because apparently Mahanon does not hit any less hard when using his staff.</p><p>Krem walks up to him, half-suited up and watching the two of them go at it again.</p><p>"Chief," he says. The Iron Bull nods at him. "You recognize that fighting style?"</p><p>"I don't. Why? Do you?"</p><p>"Yeah," Krem says, jaw tight. "Looks like Tevinter spear fighting. The kind mages use."</p><p>He knew he recognized it. Krem moved in similar ways. </p><p>The Iron Bull hums, immediately more intrigued. "Now where do you suppose he learned <i>that</i>?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>Evelyn leans half of her body out of the carriage as if that would make it go any faster. She can see Haven now, and they're just close enough to make out a small crowd outside its gates.</p><p>On the one hand, they could be waiting for her and Cassandra's return. Wanting news of the meeting with the Chantry, as their intentions had been announced when they left. Plus, Leliana might have disseminated word of it already.</p><p>...On the other hand it could be trouble. A rebellion? Refusing her entry? Not wanting anything to do with the Chantry anymore? Did they hear about Vivienne and finally give in to fears against magic?</p><p>"..It seems Mahanon has something to do with that," Solas comments after a single glance at the crowd in the distance.</p><p><i>He wants to be the only Herald</i> doesn't even cross her mind. Mahanon wants to be Herald as much as she does, which is... very, very little. Then, what? He's causing trouble? People are causing trouble for him?</p><p>Sera said she would protect him. She should have arrived at Haven by now.</p><p>"How can you tell?" Evelyn asks instead.</p><p>"I can think of few other reasons for a crowd to gather outside of Haven at a time like this." Solas takes another look. "..Although it appears to be around the soldier's training grounds, so it may simply be a demonstration."</p><p>"You have little faith in your own kind," Vivienne comments from the other side of the carriage. "Your fellow Dalish must know not to cause trouble for himself, being outnumbered as he is."</p><p>"I am not Dalish, Enchanter," Solas says. "And I have little faith in anyone, especially those who would malign elves for little reason. Do not take it personally."</p><p>"My dear, I would never take anything you say to heart."</p><p><i>Maker</i> they were worse than Solas and Mahanon. At least the two elves were entertaining to listen to. Vivienne's overtly well-mannered wording throws off all of Evelyn's senses, and Solas responding in kind just makes it worse.</p><p>She peeks at Cassandra. The Seeker has her eyes closed but is frowning, likely pretending to ignore the two in the carriage. She'd started out reading, but after a few hours had either finished the book or gotten sick from reading while the carriage was moving and had settled for napping in between exchanges.</p><p>As soon as they're within shouting distance, Evelyn opens the door of the carriage and jumps out with a "See you guys there!" and makes a run for it. She barely catches Cassandra's borderline betrayed look at being left to deal with the two mages on her own, as well as Vivienne's almost-fond "How childish".</p><p>Evelyn gives their driver a wave and the horses a pat on the neck as she runs by.</p><p>Nearing Haven, Evelyn greets the crowd that comes up to welcome her back. It gives her a warm feeling, knowing that people would actually do that for her. She tells them that Cassandra is on her way, but they disperse soon after learning that everyone is safe. Some expressed concerns with what happened in Val Royeaux, based on the rumors Leliana has likely spread.</p><p>All Evelyn can tell them is that she will be discussing with the advisors and Mahanon what to do next. At which point they all look over at the other crowd, where it's remarkably silent, aside from the occasional clashing of.. something.</p><p>Evelyn excuses herself and makes her way over. Tries to excuse her way through the crowd at first, but the rising whispers of "It's the Herald!" slowly parts the way for her, until she gets to the inner-outer edges of the ring.</p><p>Mahanon's side-braid has come loose, leaving a wavy bunch of gray-white hairs stuck to his face along with all the black. The starkness of the colors remind her of a headdress she'd seen in Orlais, at Vivienne's salon gathering. He's using a different staff; the head is smaller than the one he used before, but the blade is just as long, though not as sharp. Probably new; Evelyn knows for a fact that Mahanon borrows hers or Cassandra's sharpening stones for his staff blade because it's never as sharp as he likes it to be.</p><p>His opponent (or training partner?) is a man Evelyn hasn't seen before. He's wearing some kind of Kirkwall armor instead of the standard Inquisition (which isn't really standard, because they don't have a heraldry and it's mostly just whatever they can find lying around) and he isn't fighting in any way that Evelyn recognizes as 'Ferelden', or even 'Orlesian'. Or even 'whatever cobbled-together templar style Cullen is teaching the recruits'. Neither is Mahanon, for that matter.</p><p>The man announces each attack as it happens, to circumvent the fact that Mahanon can't see his movements, and gives him a bare second to prepare before actually acting on it. Would also explain why it's so quiet; a loud crowd would make it hard for Mahanon to hear the warnings. Every now and then, a recruit stationed near the edge of the training ring warns Mahanon when he gets too close.</p><p>Evelyn isn't sure if Mahanon notices her presence. Cullen is in the crowd too, and she spots what looks like another templar somewhere discussing something with a mage. Sera does, though, as evidenced by when she pushes her way out of the crowd at Evelyn's side.</p><p>"<i>Finally</i>," Sera says. "What took you, Your Glowyness? Boat wreck somewhere?"</p><p>"Rough seas, actually, yeah. Yours wasn't?"</p><p>"Piss on boats. Jennies don't take boats."</p><p>"What, then, did you swim the whole way?"</p><p>Sera giggles instead of answering, and though Evelyn doesn't really know why, it makes her want to laugh, too.</p><p>Mahanon's ear twitches her way, and surely he sees her, but he doesn't stop nor change what he's doing. He intercepts his opponents lunge, winds his staff over and under the other's arm in an attempt to disarm him. The soldier twists out of the hold, swaps the sword to his other hand, and smacks the flat side into Mahanon's side, metal ringing against metal.</p><p>"Hold!" Another man shouts, walking forward with Cullen to make sure the two of them separate properly. Big, bearded man. With a big beard.</p><p>"Hairy, isn't he?" Sera says, making a face. "Mr. Not-Herald here picked him up in the woods apparently, before I arrived. And the big guy too, with the horns, but not in the woods. Dragged him out of the sea or something?"</p><p>That's when Evelyn notices the <i>really big</i> Qunari talking to the man Mahanon had been fighting (sparring) with.</p><p>"..wouldn't have gotten me if I had my hammer," the man says, half-defensive.</p><p>"If you had your hammer, he'd have you either up in flames or stuck to the ground," the Qunari says with a rumbling laugh. "I should know, I've seen him fight."</p><p>Then the Qunari looks up and spots her, and grins in a way that seems manufactured to be friendly, because it's almost exactly like what Mahanon does sometimes.</p><p>"Herald of Andraste, is it?" he says, walking over after giving the other man a heavy pat on the shoulder. "Glad to finally meet you."</p><p>"Evelyn Trevelyan," Evelyn says, meeting the Qunari with a very heavy-handed handshake. Big hands. "Who're you?"</p><p>"The Iron Bull. Captain of the Bull's Charger's mercenary group, most recently hired by his not-highness there," The Iron Bull says, head cocked at Mahanon, who is being checked over by Cullen and the hairy beard. "He said he'd fill you in on the other details himself. If not, come see me any time."</p><p>That's a bit of an odd thing to say.. but if Mahanon knows and has cleared him, it's probably okay? So Evelyn just acknowledges with a nod and files it away for later. "That was your man fighting, then?"</p><p>"Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant. He noticed Mahanon using some kind of Tevinter spear dance—" the man, Cremisius, yells something in Tevene at Bull, who jerks a thumb back at him, "— yeah, that, and offered a spar when the Commander over there couldn't keep up."</p><p>"Couldn't keep up?" Evelyn's eyebrows go up. "Mahanon's <i>blind</i>."</p><p>"Yeah, but he's been dancing a while by the looks of it. You dance long enough, you can do it blindfolded."</p><p>Evelyn isn't sure if that's true. The closest she's gotten is having had to fight off a bandit ambush at night one time, but even then Solas or Mahanon had lit up the fire a few seconds in. If she had to compare that to Mahanon fighting a <i>templar</i>, former or otherwise, maybe she'd agree. At least he could see (or anti-see) a templar. The Qunari's lieutenant probably isn't a templar though.. especially not if he's Tevinter.</p><p>That's one odd duo.</p><p>"Of course, it's all under ideal conditions." Iron Bull gestures to the crowd this time. They've started murmuring and talking amongst themselves now that the sparring is over. "No distractions, fair warning with every strike, empty space and no obstacles on the ground. Maybe he'd do well in a real fight against an amateur, but against a professional soldier dead set on killing him?"</p><p>"He'd have magic," Evelyn says. "He'd light up the place if no one else was around."</p><p>The Qunari barks out a laugh.</p><p>Evelyn leaves Sera with the big guy to continue a conversation they'd probably started at some point before and walks over to where Mahanon is. Cullen seems satisfied and welcomes her back when she approaches, then heads off to get his own stuff sorted. She notices a fair amount of sweat on him, too, so either it's hot (unlikely) or he was drilling harder than the Qunari made it sound.</p><p>"Evelyn," Mahanon says, looking up at her. "No one else with you?"</p><p>"Cassandra and Solas are still on the carriage. I had to abscond."</p><p>"..You didn't leave on a carriage."</p><p>"Yeah, about that." Mahanon already knows about Sera, and Evelyn just found out about Iron Bull and the.. hairy beard. So they've both been recruiting new people without really informing the other. But it feels kind of weird to tell him about... Vivienne. "..Lady Vivienne, the First Enchanter of Montsimmard, offered her services to us while we were in Val Royeaux. Including an all expenses paid carriage ride back to Haven on account of her luggage. And I, well.. thought it wouldn't hurt. We can use all the help we find, right?"</p><p>"Yes, of course," Mahanon says, so blithe and calm that Evelyn thinks she misheard him. Or that he misheard her.</p><p>"She's also, uh.. Calls herself the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas?"</p><p>"Sera said something like that, yes. Rudely, of course, she dislikes magic, but I got the gist of it."</p><p>Evelyn blinks. "As in she supports the Circles and thinks you and Solas are walking abominations waiting to happen."</p><p>"If she's really as bad as you say, you wouldn't have let her join, would you?" Well. He has a point. Evelyn can do naught but concede with a shrug and a nod. "Then it's fine."</p><p>"You're.. really alright with having a very devoted, devout, Circle-attached mage around?"</p><p>"Yes? I just won't talk to her." Mahanon grins. "Haven isn't that small, and I can't see her anyway, so I'll never accidentally make weird eye-contact that would guilt me into exchanging pleasantries."</p><p>"Wish I could do that." Evelyn manages a half-smile that Mahanon wouldn't see, but somehow she thinks he knows anyway. "Who's the one with the beard?"</p><p>Instead of answering, Mahanon sweeps his arm out in a <i>be my guest</i> sort of gesture. The man with the beard, another soldier likely, clears his throat.</p><p>"..Warden-Constable Blackwall, Herald," he says, his arm twitching as though unsure whether to extend a handshake or not. "Pleasure to finally meet you."</p><p>Evelyn answers that question for him, and it's a firm shake. "Evelyn Trevelyan, from Ostwick. You're with the Grey Wardens? How'd Mahanon manage to get you on board?"</p><p>"We'll go over that in the meeting later, Eve." Mahanon pats her hand which is still gripped by Blackwall. She's not sure if they're playing chicken or if the Warden just got nervous and can't let go. She's going to win either way. "Which I should tell Cassandra and Solas about. The others agreed we should hold one as soon as possible."</p><p>"Ugh, meetings? Must we?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes. A lot is happening and we've a lot more people on board. <i>I</i> even have to attend these meetings now."</p><p>Evelyn laughs. Mahanon barely attended their war table meetings, on account of not being much of a military mind and there being enough voices around the table. He still managed to know what was going on in there even before Evelyn told him about it, though.</p><p>"Must suck for you," she says, finally extracting her hand from Blackwall's grasp. He's been staring at her for a bit. Maybe at her burn? Or maybe the scar. Most people look at either of those, if they aren't Mahanon. He didn't look at them even before he lost his sight. "So what was all that fighting about?"</p><p>"<i>Well</i>," Mahanon says, spinning the new staff in his hands as they make their way off the training field. The crowd had begun dispersing after he and Cremisius stopped sparring. "<i>First</i> I fought with Cullen because I was lovesick..."</p><p>"He wanted to train with a sword," Blackwall tells her after she's done laughing at Mahanon's very exaggerated tale involving a templar and mage doing <i>things</i> in Blackwall's temporary abode. "The Commander fit the bill as his training partner. Then he picked up the staff, Cullen wasn't too used to spear-fighting— or staff-fighting, I suppose is the proper term— but the Iron Bull's lieutenant was. Spear and staff."</p><p>"I didn't know you could.. spear-fight, Mahanon."</p><p>"An old friend taught me," he says, sounding very nostalgic. But it's there one moment, gone the next. "I wasn't sure I could still do it without being able to see, but Krem was pretty ingenious. It wouldn't work on the field of course, no enemy would give me that much leeway. It's just stress relief."</p><p>"Really?" Evelyn looks around. Everyone seems pretty relaxed.. for some definition of 'relaxed', considering there's a giant hole in the veil within viewing distance. "Doesn't seem like things have been that bad around here."</p><p>"I'm making way for future stress," Mahanon says, very vaguely. As he does.</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>The War Room seems large at first, but with twelve people in the room (<i>twelve!</i>), it starts feeling crowded quickly.</p><p>There's a few chairs, but not enough for everyone and thus reserved for those who really needed to sit, and no one seems willing to admit they need to sit except Mahanon, whom Iron Bull immediately leads to a chair and says as much.</p><p>"No one else is sitting?" Mahanon asks, ears flicking as he looks around. "Just me?"</p><p>The Qunari coughs into his fist. Sera opens her mouth to say something, but then catches Vivienne's glance and does not say it.</p><p>"We do not have enough chairs, ser Mahanon," Josephine says as politely as possible. "There are several for any who find themselves needing to sit down."</p><p>"I was more concerned about being able to look at everyone, actually."</p><p>"I.. I do not think anyone would think less of you if you did not, ser." Josephine gives all of them a glance, as though mentally daring anyone to say otherwise.</p><p>Sera makes a bit of a face, mostly because she's eyeing one of the chairs and Vivienne keeps looking at her disapprovingly for even considering it.</p><p>Mahanon looks <i>up</i>, and though he doesn't quite look at the right place, Evelyn can't help but think he somehow knows there's a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.</p><p>"..Could we switch to veilfire, at least?"</p><p>"Veilfire?" Vivienne says, both surprised and confused. "What ever for?"</p><p>"I can see it, for one."</p><p>Vivienne seems to consider that for a moment. Then her eyes fall on the candles on the table. She indicates to one of them, turning to the nearest of the advisors. "Might I borrow one?"</p><p>Leliana gives her a nod. The Enchanter takes the candle and snuffs it, then lights it again with the tiniest flame of veilfire, like what Solas did when they first woke up.</p><p>Mahanon immediately zeroes in on it the exact same way as before, and the pupils of his eyes go from black to bright green again. Sera yelps and leaps back, first from the candle, then again when Mahanon turns to her.</p><p>"What?" Blackwall asks, being next to Sera and startled by her response. "What happened?"</p><p>"It's— it's <i>magic</i>!" she says, using Blackwall as a shield. From both candle and Mahanon, who is somehow not surprised at her reaction. "It's <i>magic</i> is what happened!"</p><p>"My apologies, darling," Vivienne says, <i>much</i> more politely and non-scathing than Evelyn expected she would be. "Should I have warned you about a bit of harmless magic?"</p><p>Or, well, maybe not so non-scathing.</p><p>"Yes, actually!"</p><p>"Well, then, do you or anyone else mind if the chandelier were lit with veilfire instead?"</p><p>"<i>I do mind</i>!" Sera says.</p><p>She's the only one who outrightly feels uncomfortable with it. Cullen pokes at the veilfire candle for a moment before passing it around the table. Evelyn passes it over without a second glance because she lived in a Circle for a long while. Everyone else is mostly okay. Iron Bull is the only one who seems a little unnerved by it, but looks convinced at it's harmless at least. Sera refuses to even touch the candle.</p><p>"What's it <i>do</i>?" she asks when Vivienne has the candle again.</p><p>"It's just fire," all three mages say at the same time.</p><p>"Creepy! Why's it green?"</p><p>Mahanon, Solas, and Vivienne look at each other.</p><p>"Do you really want to know the answer, my dear?" Vivienne says.</p><p>"It is exceedingly complex," Solas concurs. "Involving the Fade, the Veil, its interaction with the material world—"</p><p>"No, no, no!"</p><p>"I do," Mahanon says, raising his hand.</p><p>"Do they not teach you about veilfire in your clan, Herald?" Vivienne asks, probably well-meaning but sounding just this side of snobbish, even to Evelyn's ears.</p><p>Maker, this meeting is not going to go well, is it.</p><p>"Please call me Mahanon," Mahanon says with a Very Bright Smile. "And yes, of course they do. But I'm interested in what others have found in studying it. Since you're from the Circles, I learn from Dalish Keepers, and Solas is neither, I wonder if what we know is similar or completely different."</p><p>"Perhaps on your own time, Mahanon," Cassandra cuts in, both because they've spent a few minutes derailing and because Sera looks like she might freak herself right out of the room. "The veilfire will not be harmful, will it? Then please, go ahead. Mahanon is one of those who can close the Breach. It is only right that he be able to see the proceedings."</p><p>"Assuming it works," Mahanon says, looking up at the chandelier again.</p><p>Sera mutters something about magic and demons, but they manage to convince her that veilfire is <i>harmless</i>, absolutely so, just very green. She gets a normal candle next to her spot at the table, which seems to comfort her a little.</p><p>The chandelier is extinguished, placing the room into a temporary darkness. Mahanon's eyes are eerily bright and green in the dark, what with one veilfire candle still live next to Vivienne. Together, she and Solas start re-light the candles hanging from the ceiling until the room is bathed in an.. ominous sort of green. Kind of like being next to the breach.</p><p>"Well... that's a little creepier than I thought it'd be," Evelyn remarks, swallowing. "Anyone else reminded of the Breach? No? Just me? Oh, Mahanon too."</p><p>"How is it?" Leliana asks. "How much can you see?"</p><p>"Enough," Mahanon says, slowly looking around the room. He stops on Iron Bull for a moment. "...Nice rack."</p><p>The Qunari blinks, then busts out laughing. A small smile crosses Mahanon's face. Sera finally takes one of the free chairs and perches next to her candle, and Vivienne stops giving her weird looks for it.</p><p>After a short round of introductions and Mahanon insisting <i>don't call me Herald of Andraste I'm not Andrastian</i> (and Varric butting in with <i>I call him Glimmer</i>), they get down to business.</p><p>First on the list is the most important one; the trip to Val Royeaux.</p><p>Almost everyone is disappointed to hear about (again) the behavior of the templars and by the Lord Seeker's claims in general. Vivienne, doubly so, because she hadn't brought any of her chevaliers or templar associates with her, electing to leave them behind to 'help' the rest of the loyalist mages. Perhaps she'd been looking forward to having more templars in the Inquisition, proper ones, who could help restore order, instead of two washed up ex-templars who weren't taking lyrium.</p><p>Speaking of— Evelyn digs out a piece of dried ginger and offers her stash of them to Cullen, who takes one with a mutter of thanks.</p><p>"What's that?" Sera asks, perking up with a few sniffs.</p><p>"Dried ginger," Evelyn says. "For headaches."</p><p>"Oh, tits, can I have one?"</p><p>Everyone gets a piece in the end, because some people just like ginger apparently and everyone else is already getting a headache from this meeting that's <i>barely started</i>. Mahanon breaks out a small smile, hands fidgeting in his lap because they'd all left their staves and weapons at the door.</p><p>"So," Evelyn continues with her report, slightly muffled by the ginger in her mouth, "I spoke with Mother Hevara— she's fine, one of the Loyalist mages saw to her injury —and we still don't really have Chantry support. But thanks to the templars and the Lord Seeker, the Grand Clerics are all tizzied up and not united anymore, so I think their opposition is dropping."</p><p>"Not quite what we intended," Cassandra says, "but our purpose has been achieved. What we must do now is discuss the next course of option. How to close the Breach."</p><p>"I still think we should approach the templars for help," Cullen says after a short pause of silence. Vivienne makes a brief gesture of agreement, as does Sera, only more overtly. No one else shows any blatant signs of support. Solas frowns, but Mahanon doesn't react. "The Order was founded to fight magic. Suppress the power of the Breach enough, that will make it easier to seal."</p><p>"Pure speculation," Leliana says, shifting in place. Mahanon's eyes linger on her a little too long.</p><p>"We have three mages now," Cassandra says, "four, maybe five, if we include those in the ranks."</p><p>"That would not be enough to seal the breach," Solas remarks. </p><p>Cassandra sighs. "Perhaps the templars are our only choice."</p><p>"Are they?" Mahanon asks, sounding a bit surprised. "Why not the mages?"</p><p>"We have a trail for the templars," Leliana reports. "A knight-recruit has informed us that they have exiled themselves to Therinfal Redoubt. There is no recorded contact with the mages in Redcliffe. They have not reached out to us, and all attempts to contact them have... failed."</p><p>She frowns at her report, momentarily confused. Mahanon, too, frowns. "No contact at all?" He looks at Evelyn. "Nothing else happened in Val Royeaux?"</p><p>Evelyn starts to say something, but then decides not to say it. It sounds.. stupid, even to her ears. "..Nothing, no. Well, except Sera. Why? Did the mages send someone to Val Royeaux?"</p><p>Mahanon goes quiet and doesn't really answer her question. Instead he kicks off his sandals and stares at the table.</p><p>"What do you mean, Leliana?" Cassandra asks. "The ravens could not enter the village?"</p><p>"We have witnesses that they have entered, but no word has been sent back. I only tried three times; it was not worth the ravens, if they were being killed within the walls."</p><p>"Then that settles it," Cullen says, just a touch relieved. "We'll send for Therinfal."</p><p>"They would hardly speak to us," Josephine says. "Judging from his outburst, and the reports from Leliana's people, the Lord Seeker is looking for status. He was.. abnormally pleased after what happened in the marketplace, and it showed as he was leaving. We believe he sought to ridicule us or the Chantry, make either power look more... undesirable. Make himself seem more appealing to other powers. If it's status and influence he seeks, we will need to ally ourselves with the noblest houses in Orlais—"</p><p>"No," Mahanon says abruptly. "No— I mean, yes, do that, but I'm going to Redcliffe in the meantime."</p><p>"Is there a point to that?" Vivienne asks, sounding half curious and half not. "The mages do not wish to help us."</p><p>In response, Mahanon tips his head towards the space where Blackwall is. The Warden clears his throat and stiffens slightly when everyone looks at him.</p><p>"..I tried to get into Redcliffe a few week ago," he says, and several people straighten up, including Leliana and Cassandra. "Met a mage, Hayden, said she left Redcliffe because they feared the templars were going to march on the village. I'd been intending to conscript her and a templar into the Grey Wardens on their request, as they were wanting to get away from the fighting. I went to Redcliffe the next day, to see if there were any others who felt the same—"</p><p>"You wanted to <i>conscript</i> the rebel mages as Grey Warden recruits?" Vivienne cuts in, more visibly appalled than Evelyn ever thought she could be. "<i>All</i> of them?"</p><p>"I was willing to <i>offer</i> them conscription," Blackwall says in barely a growl, which Evelyn finds more attractive than she should at the moment. "To those like Hayden who wanted to leave but didn't feel <i>safe</i> doing so. Mages aren't treated ill in the Order. We <i>welcome</i> their abilities, when turned to purpose."</p><p>"And what of those who don't survive your barbaric ritual?" Vivienne barely holds back a scoff. "Are we to simply believe that you haven't already conscripted all the rebel mages out of Redcliffe?" </p><p>"Of course you have nothing but my word for it," Blackwall says, grim. "You can also ask her yourself. She and her templar friend are here in Haven."</p><p>Evelyn looks around the room, noting a few awkward glances and shifting feet. Mahanon, notably, is still as a statue.</p><p>Vivienne's eyes flicker around the table as well. "..So, why are they here, then? I suppose the Inquisition gave them a much better alternative."</p><p>"They're here because Warden Blackwall did not receive a response from his fellow Wardens about their conscription," Mahanon cuts in. Blackwall immediately shuts his mouth, which tells Evelyn that he was probably intending to say something else. Whether Vivienne noticed or not, Evelyn doesn't know, but she <i>is</i> giving Mahanon a suspicious look. "Varric and I approached him because of Leliana's concerns and confirmed his worries. Wardens have been disappearing all over Orlais and Ferelden, and she wanted to know if they had any involvement with what happened at the Conclave."</p><p>"No Warden would kill the Divine," Blackwall states, arms crossed. Very defensive. "Think what you will of the Grey Warden Order, Madame, but we wouldn't do anything so political. I informed Hayden and her companion that the Inquisition was an option, if they wished. And they did."</p><p>His words only add to Vivienne's suspicions. Her posture grows significantly stiffer and straighter, and the lines of her face are pulled taut.</p><p>"Tell us what you found in Redcliffe," Mahanon says. He's clenching his own hands and his knuckles are getting pale in the sickly green light.</p><p>"I never made it in. Found a rift outside the gates, not a soul in sight." That brings heads up around the table. Cullen even uncrosses his arms, even though he has probably already heard the report. "It kept flashing when I got near it and I didn't see anyone else around, so I left. That's when I met the Hera.. Mahanon."</p><p>"We went back to the village after I hired the Bull's Chargers," Mahanon continues. "The rift was active. Demons everywhere, bodies everywhere. Mages and templars. Still not sure what happened, but we fought what we could and retreated when the demons kept coming out of the rift. The Inquisition cordoned off the area. We got back to Haven last night."</p><p>"Maker," Vivienne says, hushed. "Demons, right outside Redcliffe? Where the mages are?"</p><p>"There's a point to it after all," Mahanon says in lieu of a reply. To her credit, Vivienne doesn't even flinch. "I put agents on watch. Next time we're there, they'll tell us each and every demon that's gone missing from the area, since Terrors like to dig around underground. Some might have gone into Redcliffe itself. We can't contact those inside, so... all we can do is prepare for possible abominations. Or just more dead bodies."</p><p>"..I hate to sound callous," Cullen starts, clearly gritting his teeth to say it, "but we can save the mages <i>after</i> the Breach is closed."</p><p>"I disagree," Solas says, stepping forward after being quiet for this long. "The mages cannot be left to suffer."</p><p>"Templars could certainly help in defeating demons," Vivienne admits. "But I.. must agree with the apostate. At the very least, we should kill the demons we <i>can</i> see and close the rift outside the village. As for the abominations and possessed within... Templars would still—"</p><p>"I can see the possessed, Madame Vivienne," Mahanon says, softly. "And demons. If there are demons in Redcliffe, I will sniff them out in the most covert way possible and kill them with my own bare hands if I must. That would free the possessed without risking their lives."</p><p>Vivienne stares at him for a good long while. "..I would suggest a sword at least, darling. Demons can be quite nasty when they die."</p><p>"Yes, I'm well aware. Yesterday's are still being cleaned out of my clothes."</p><p>"That explains so much."</p><p>"I know. I look horrendous in human clothes, don't I?"</p><p>"To say the least." A smile flickers across Vivienne's face. She turns to Evelyn. "Speaking of demons."</p><p>Evelyn coughs, having fully expected this but still not prepared for the sudden change in topic.</p><p>Mahanon looks over too, clearly worried. "Evelyn?"</p><p>"Ah, well, see," she starts to say, "I've kind of, maybe, sort of, <i>might have</i> been targeted by some demon that's been trying to possess me in my dreams..."</p><p>No sooner as she finished speaking, <i>Iron Bull</i> backs away several steps. Even Varric on her other side leans back, eyes wide.</p><p>"I'm <i>fine</i>," she insists, but it's not until Mahanon maneuvers his way over and locks hands with her again that Varric and Iron Bull finally relax. Sera's fear segues into <i>miffed</i> for a brief moment before it turns into fear again, but less. "Solas, uh, did his Dreamer thing and had a look at my.. dreams.. because I'd been having nightmares for a few days straight and nothing was helping. He found a demon, chased it off, Cassandra's witness to the whole thing."</p><p>Cassandra nods curtly when they all look at her, except Mahanon, who's too busy feeding magic from his Mark into hers like he's trying to feel something out.</p><p>"..Well, she's not possessed. And the demon didn't leave anything behind," he finally announces, withdrawing his magic. Though he still doesn't let go.</p><p>Evelyn blinks. "You can do that?"</p><p>"<i>I'm guessing so everyone feels better about it,</i>" he answers in a very loud stage whisper sort of way. Iron Bull and Sera swear under their breaths.</p><p>"Oh. Well. Thanks anyway, I guess." It does make her feel a little better that Mahanon feels... safe enough to stay close to her. "Uh.. Madame Vivienne helped us after that. She set up wards at night that would warn us of demons, if any approached. Solas helped.. I'm not sure— he disconnect my dreams from the rest of the Fade, I think?"</p><p>"Isolated it within the Fade, yes," Solas says with a <i>more or less, I guess</i> gesture. "I made it harder for the demon to locate your dreams."</p><p>"My wards did the rest to keep demons away."</p><p>"Personally, I think they were rather useless."</p><p>"You would, darling. I'm sure it's much easier to discredit them than it is to understand them."</p><p>"Oh, I understand them, Enchanter. I understand they're a waste of perfectly good lyrium and mana. And <i>time</i>, given how long was spent setting them up."</p><p>Sera has sunk low down in her chair as the two mages trade barbs across the table and Evelyn feels like doing the same. All four advisors look like they're starting to get headaches, if they didn't have one already.</p><p>"I want to know more about these wards," Mahanon cuts in, prompting a brief smug look from Vivienne before it's wiped away with his next words. "I can't do what Solas does, so I'll have to settle for the next best thing."</p><p>Solas doesn't go <i>smug</i> but he does turn up his nose a little, hands clasped behind his back the way he always does when he's feeling (or trying to feel) superior. Or maybe just when he wants to make a point.</p><p>"...Of course, Mahanon," Vivienne says, just a touch acidic. "Perhaps when the meeting is adjourned."</p><p>Mahanon nods to indicate an agreement.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Blackwall says, "I stopped listening after <i>demon tried to possess you in your dreams</i>."</p><p>A few murmurs of assent go up around the table</p><p>"What sort of dream was it, if I may ask?" Leliana says. "Do you remember it?"</p><p>"I.. remember bits an pieces. Maybe because Solas was there, too." Evelyn rubs her forehead. "Vivienne thinks it's just a demon playing tricks.. Solas thinks it's some kind of prophetic vision."</p><p>"Really? Why is that?"</p><p>"I didn't know at the time, But I.. think the dream took place in— in Therinfal Redoubt. Solas said he was going to meet me in the dream, so when I heard his voice there I kind of.. followed it? I climbed the fortress, found dead bodies, templars, and at the top was..." Her head hurts. She can't remember, and she doesn't know if it's just normal lyrium-induced memory loss (despite not taking lyrium anymore) or some weird <i>non-mages aren't supposed to remember their Fade-dreams</i>. "Lord Seeker Lucius. Him and a bunch of templars, all covered in red. When I approached, the Lord Seeker.. turned into a demon and attacked."</p><p>"You fended it off well," Vivienne says, strangely comforting. She said it when Evelyn first recounted the dream as they left Val Royeaux. "Many a mage has lost the battle against a demon in the Fade. You faced it down in its native environment and came out for the better."</p><p>"<i>I</i> was also present," Solas butts in. "She was in no danger from demons."</p><p>"On the contrary—"</p><p>"Not now, please," Mahanon cuts in. They immediately shut up. Probably building up ammunition for later. "Solas, you think Evelyn is.. seeing the future?"</p><p>"Not so simply as that. Spirits in the Fade would be capable of warning us about dangers we might otherwise miss. It is unlucky for the Herald that she is not a mage and thus cannot remember her dreams."</p><p>Varric raises his hand slowly. "..So the demon isn't real? There's, uh, no demon problem?"</p><p>"I did not say that." Solas inclines his head. "The very act of spirits affecting her dreams could have attracted a demon. Perhaps the very demon that is among the templars."</p><p>"A bold accusation," Vivienne says, barely withholding a scoff.</p><p>Solas doesn't answer. Instead he looks at Mahanon, brow furrowed, as though that were answer in and of itself.</p><p>Suddenly, it clicks in Evelyn's mind.</p><p>"..You knew," she whispers, swallowing, and Mahanon's hand tightens around hers. "You knew about.. about the demon? About the templars? <i>You knew about the Lord Seeker?</i>"</p><p>"I suspected," Mahanon replies, quietly. "It did end up being a good reason to go to Val Royeaux, didn't it?"</p><p>"What is this about?" Vivienne demands. "What does she mean, <i>you knew</i>?"</p><p>"Mahanon has also demonstrated some... prophetic ability, I believe is the term," Solas says. "He warmed me of the Seeker before we left for the capital. He did not know what the warning was meant to be about, only that we should beware of the Seeker of Truth."</p><p>"How do you know he did not mean me?" Cassandra interjects, frowning even more.</p><p>"Because I asked, Cassandra, and he said it was not you I should be wary of."</p><p>"Perhaps he was only warning that the templars would abandon the Chantry," Vivienne says. She really doesn't like the idea that the templars could be involved with demons. Even said as much in the beginning.</p><p>If even templars weren't safe from demons, then how could the mages in their charge feel safe around them? How could the people trust them to fend off abominations if they could so easily become one themselves?</p><p>"I wasn't <i>that</i> vague, Madame Vivienne," Mahanon says, slightly miffed.</p><p>"Why weren't <i>you</i> in Val Royeaux, then, if this was of such great importance that you had to warn your companions of it?"</p><p>"Personal reasons," Mahanon says, too quickly. "I provided them with sufficient warning. Everyone that went to Orlais has experience fighting demons if the worst happened."</p><p>Vivienne gives him a once over. "You look perfectly fine, darling. Or is it Orlesians you can't stand? Well, one is here now. I see no hives or swelling."</p><p>"I'm not <i>allergic</i> to Orlesians, Madame Vivienne."</p><p>"Then I see no reason what sort of <i>personal matter</i> should prevent you from stopping a possessed man from entering the capital of Orlais."</p><p>"One that might involve my health and my <i>life</i>," Mahanon nearly hisses. "<i>Madame</i>."</p><p>"Mahanon," Evelyn says, a little nervous.</p><p>He's gripping her hand very tight and though he isn't pouring magic into it anymore, the Mark is responding to him, to both of them, letting off green sparks that go almost unnoticed under the veilfire-light.</p><p>"<i>Might</i>," Vivienne shoots back. "There was a <i>demon</i> in <i>Val Royeaux</i>. Hundreds could have died!"</p><p>"Well, they <i>didn't</i>, did they?"</p><p>"<i>Mahanon,</i>" Solas says this time. He meets Evelyn's eyes and she knows what he's thinking. He noticed, too.</p><p>"I'm sorry but I think the Madame is right," Blackwall says, frowning at himself as much as at everything else. "I thought you stayed behind to help run things, but refusing to go for.. <i>personal matters</i> when you could have helped head off a demon is—"</p><p>"Is what? Selfish? Yes, it is!" Mahanon doesn't even notice Evelyn moving him back to his chair because his breathing has gone shallow and quick and he doesn't look steady on his feet. <i>He</i> doesn't even seem to notice it, but Iron Bull has, too, if his looking back and forth between Mahanon and Evelyn is any evidence. "<i>I'm</i> sorry, but I've been expressly forbidden from allowing the Mark on my arm to be cut off and waved around to close the breach, so I have to <i>stay alive</i> to use it. Yes, it's selfish. I don't care! Even if no one else in the world is concerned about whether I live or die, <i>I will!</i>"</p><p>"Mahanon," Cullen starts. </p><p>"That's not what I meant—" Blackwall says before Solas cuts him off.</p><p>"Seeker," he says. "I apologize for this,"</p><p>"What—"</p><p>Solas <i>climbs</i> over the war table, map and all, dislodging some of the pieces in the process (much to Cullen's disappointment). All of it forgotten when Mahanon's breathing turns into gasping, wheezing, one hand pressed to his chest, the other gripping on Evelyn's hand deathly tight enough to draw blood if either of them had nails.</p><p>Solas lands in front of Mahanon while Cassandra tries to make her way around the table. With a flick, he conjures up a... a piece of ice.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>"Mahanon, can you hear me?" Solas says, calm and evenly. "Hold this. In your hand or in your mouth. It will help."</p><p>"Hold— <i>what</i>?" Mahanon wheezes out, reeling back from Solas's hand. His voices comes out thin and raspy. "Did you just make a— a rock? You want me to put a rock in my mouth?"</p><p>"It's ice," Evelyn says, hoping he'll believe her at least.</p><p>"You want me to put <i>ice</i> in my mouth?"</p><p>Well at least he believes her.</p><p>"It's fine, boss," Iron Bull says, surprisingly soft and low for someone that big. "He's got it right. Listen to the elf... Uh, other elf."</p><p>By the time Cassandra makes it to them, Mahanon has an ice cube in his mouth and another in his hand. Solas backs away as soon as he's sure Mahanon won't drop or spit it out. Cassandra tries to talk him through it again, just like last time, but the ice seems to be helping a lot more than she is. Still, Mahanon answers her yes/no questions to the best of his abilities, nodding where possible and otherwise making very confused 'hmm?!' sounds when he can't.</p><p>Evelyn wants to take a step back, too, because that's a lot of people crowding around him and it's making <i>her</i> feel a little claustrophobic, but she can't because Mahanon still has a vice grip on her hand. So she just settles for staying as close as she's able to stand it herself, chewing madly on another slice of ginger.</p><p>Blackwall catches her eyes briefly before he turns his attention to Sera instead, who has her head buried in her arms on the table trying to block her ears ever since the demon-talk started. Vivienne is holding a staring competition with Solas across the table, probably to keep both of them from looking at Mahanon for too long. Her arms are crossed, nails digging into her arm. If she didn't have sleeves, she might be leaving marks.</p><p>Cullen paces, and Josephine looks like she's a step away from chewing on her quill and is studiously writing <i>something</i> down on her board. Varric and Leliana...</p><p>Varric has retreated to the corner, leaning against the wall and making notes in his notebook. Probably not for turning this into his next bestseller. She hopes not. Judging from what she read in <i>The Tale of the Champion</i>, he wouldn't.</p><p>Leliana watches Mahanon with something akin to sadness, as far as Evelyn can make out. She looks at Evelyn upon noticing her staring, then turns away with a sigh.</p><p>"..Perhaps we should adjourn for today," Cassandra says, still kneeling in front of Mahanon. "We can finish deciding what to do once everyone has had some rest."</p><p>"No— no, I'm fine. I— Ugh, shit." Mahanon freezes. Cassandra tenses up. "I swallowed the ice."</p><p>Sera lets out a disgusted sort of giggle into her arms, lifting her head to make a face at Mahanon. "You <i>swallowed</i>. The <i>egg</i> gave it to you and you <i>swallowed</i>."</p><p>"The <i>egg</i>?" Vivienne remarks, seeming glad for a chance in topic.</p><p>"Yeah, that one. Shiny up there. Egg." Sera points at Solas, leaving no doubt to who she means. Solas narrows his eyes at her. Vivienne frowns, just slightly, lifting a hand to her own head. "Oh not <i>you</i>, Vivvy. You've got <i>some<i> hair. You're not egg."</i></i></p><p>
  <i>"..I'm glad to hear that," Vivienne eventually says. "I suppose. And it is properly <i>Madame Vivienne</i>. Not <i>Vivvy</i>. "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Sure, whatever, Vivvy."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm fine, Cassandra. Thank you." Mahanon reaches out halfway, then realizes his hand is still wet and wipes it off on his pants instead. "And.. thank you, Solas."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Solas looks at him sideways and gives him a curt nod, but doesn't otherwise react. He's too busy still having a staring contest with Vivienne.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Then Mahanon realizes he's still kind of crushing Evelyn's hand and hurriedly lets go. "Sorry."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It's.. fine." Sort of. Evelyn flexes her hand, wondering if she should start making her hand stronger too. Mahanon's grip strength is abnormal for a mage. "Are you sure we shouldn't adjourn? Half of us <i>are</i> tired from the trip back from Val Royeaux. I don't think it's making things any easier."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Given what we know now, I don't think we have time. It's been at least a month since the rift opened, waiting will only give it time to make things worse," Mahanon says. The other two mages break away to give murmurs of assent. Cullen, too, agrees. "We can't just pick one and leave the other to its fate. There's no guarantee either will still be standing by the time we're done with the other, and the Breach."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Demons both ways," Iron Bull says, gruff. "Why's it got to be demons both ways?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Grand Enchanter Fiona will be leading the mages in Redcliffe," Vivienne says. "If she didn't attend the Conclave, that is. If she lives, she wouldn't let demons get the better of her. I may disagree with the side she's taken, but I will not deny her skill."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"The templars also know how to deal with demons," Cullen says. "The only reason that demon is still walking must be because no one has noticed. Someone will."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Vivienne gives him a passing glance. "Honestly, I'm disappointed none have them have noticed already."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"That—" Cullen starts, but then stops, even before Mahanon looks at him. "We're not doing this again."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"..You're right." Vivienne breathes in deep. "As it seems that Mahanon and.. the apostate.. would prefer to help the mages, I will accompany the group going to Therinfal Redoubt. If needed, I can work with Ambassador Montilyet to call upon several noble houses I know personally to meet us there. If there is a demon within its walls, they will be witnesses. If not, we still have fair reason to ask an audience with the Lord Seeker."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You should go after the templars, Evelyn," Mahanon suggests. It almost sounds like an order, and if Evelyn wasn't already thinking about going to Therinfal, she'd be thinking about it now. "I'll take care of Redcliffe and the mages."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It's just a demon, isn't it? Cassandra could take care of it. And Cullen, if he's able to. You've got a rift and multiple demons."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"But we still need to convince the templars to help us with the Breach," Cassandra says. "As convincing as I or the Commander might be, having you there, as the Herald, would be our greatest method of persuasion."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I can handle a few Terrors," Mahanon says. "I can see them, remember. And if.. Grand Enchanter Fiona is as good as Vivienne says, she'll have the mages holed up somewhere, out of danger. I'll make short work of any demons in our way."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Leave something for the rest of us to do, Glimmer," Varric says, snapping his notebook shut. "We picking where we want to go? I'll throw my lot in with Glimmer. That little lady over there doesn't like magic and looks like she wants to go with Eve anyway."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sera sticks her tongue out. "<i>Pppbbthh.</i>"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Cassandra, you should go with Evelyn. Having a Seeker there could help calm the templars down. Or convince them," Mahanon says. He sounds like he's already thought this all through. Evelyn should feel overlooked, but.. after that whole mess earlier, she's glad <i>someone</i> is getting things under control. "Commander.. I think you should go to Therinfal, also. It would help them."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Them?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"The templars." Mahanon doesn't explain why the templars would be in need of help. Though if finding out a demon was in their ranks <i>didn't</i> do something to them mentally, Evelyn would be surprised. "I'd like Iron Bull and Warden Blackwall with us in Redcliffe. Better to have you two at my back than any number of the Inquisition's recruits. No offense, Commander."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"..It <i>is</i> a little hard for them to compare," Cullen admits.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Leliana, your agents would be appreciated in Redcliffe also. We may need to disable any possessed mages— without killing them, I'd hope. But also without raising alarm. We don't want the demons causing a ruckus."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Take some of the recruits with you," Evelyn offers, looking briefly at Cullen in case she's overstepped any lines. "They're not templars, the mages shouldn't have a kneejerk reaction to them. You'll have to keep order at some point."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"We'll see if that's necessary."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Chargers can help with that," Iron Bull says. "We've experience fighting magic."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Vivienne looks a smidgen relieved by that, but Mahanon does not.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'd rather not if we didn't have to.. but it would free up the recruits to help elsewhere. Is that everyone?" Mahanon goes around the table, checking everyone off. "Redcliffe, Redcliffe, Therinfal, Therinfal, Redcliffe... That leaves Leliana and Josephine to hold down Haven."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I may accompany you to Redcliffe," Leliana says. "Depending on how things proceed."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Just Josephine, then."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'll stay behind, in that case. Not that I doubt your skill, Ambassador, but..." Cullen clears his throat when Josephine gives him a little smile like she thinks it's cute that he offered. "Someone else can take my place for Therinfal."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"..Bull?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Krem could lead the Chargers in my place," Iron Bull says, not too unhappily. "Less demons for me."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mahanon actually pats the Qunari on the arm, looking very sorry for him for some reason.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What? What's that look for?" Iron Bull looks between him and Evelyn, perplexed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"He does that sometimes," she says, shrugging. Mahanon does do that sometimes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>The rest of the meeting goes smoothly, in that they manage to hit all the points they'd wanted to hit, according to Josephine's notes. All the advisors and Mahanon start cracking down when tangents are taken too far, even when another advisor does it.</p><p>Personally, Evelyn likes listening to the side chatter, but she agrees that it does make the meeting drag on longer than it should.</p><p>After the Therinfal-Redcliffe issue is resolved, the companions file out and Mahanon and Evelyn get caught up on the current state of the Hinterlands, as well as anything else about things they wouldn't have noticed or otherwise went unsaid with the others around.</p><p>Like Solas mentioning that Evelyn's dream included a Qunari. From the sounds of it, the very Qunari that Mahanon has hired. It's no surprise that Solas ended up believing it was a 'prophetic vision'. They did find it odd that in the dream, Evelyn had been surrounded by almost all of the companions, even the ones that have been decided to head for Redcliffe, but Mahanon was missing.</p><p>Mahanon himself doesn't seem.. too surprised.</p><p>Like Mahanon finally bringing up the fact that the aforementioned Qunari <i>admitted to being a spy</i>, but in a way that apparently gives the Inquisition some benefits, too. And Evelyn was right. If Mahanon seems okay with it, everyone else seems to be, too.</p><p>It's very odd.</p><p>... Like the 'mage' who claimed to be an Orlesian noble. Leliana's interrogation has proved fruitful. The man is indeed Orlesian, and obviously a Circle mage. Not from Montsimmard, but another Orlesian Circle. Ghislain, he claims, but Leliana is not confident in that answer. She had thought of asking Vivienne to confirm the information, but the man also calls himself a loyalist.</p><p>Of the two, Vivienne is more likely to be believed, but there is a chance that she is complicit in the matter. Even if the man <i>weren't</i> a loyalist, that still leaves an Orlesian mage claiming to be a noble when mages are expressly forbidden from claiming nobility. Either Orlais is dealing nobility titles under the table, or this mage has managed to <i>hide</i> the fact that he is a mage to take the title (despite having attended a Circle?), <i>or</i> he's had external help in obtaining the title.</p><p>"Normally, I would not pay this any attention," Leliana admits, surely playing with a dagger behind her back. "Forward a hint of it to Empress Celene in exchange for a small favour, and have it removed from our hands. However, he is targeting the Inquisition, and you specifically, Herald."</p><p>"It sounded like he wanted to get rid of one of us," Evelyn says, rubbing her knuckles. "Only reason I can imagine is that one is easier to observe and control than two."</p><p>"Implicating the Orlesian nobility in this would have them up in arms," Josephine notes. "If we do not handle it carefully, we will have more enemies on our hands than we can handle. After all, if this man <i>is</i> nobility, we have certainly offended a noble house simply by apprehending him."</p><p>"He tried to kill me," Evelyn says dully. "I don't feel bad apprehending him."</p><p>She watches Mahanon out of the corner of her eyes, but his reactions have been muted. Twitches, here and there, sometimes in surprise. Sometimes like he wants to say something but doesn't know what.</p><p>"We will withhold this information from public knowledge until we are sure," Leliana says. "Our contacts in Orlais can keep their ears open for any chatter of it. Perhaps our new Qunari hire can, as well, if we trust him with this information."</p><p>"I think we can," Mahanon finally says after a long moment of silence. "Vivienne, too. Even if he is a loyalist, of the two, I'd rather trust the one who hasn't tried to kill any of us and is in fact helping us voluntarily."</p><p>Evelyn raises her hand. "Agreed on that."</p><p>"I will bring up the matter when we meet to discuss, then," Josephine says, noting it down in the margins of her paper. "And the Iron Bull. We still have some things to finalize regarding the Chargers' pay."</p><p>"Have Leliana do it," Mahanon says, flashing a small smile. "He has a thing for redheads. Maybe he won't even ask questions."</p><p>Cassandra lets out a scoff at the suggestion, but Leliana's lips twitch. Evelyn isn't sure if she's thinking about using it to her advantage or is just as offended as Cassandra.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>After a few hours rest, Cassandra knocks on the door to where Mahanon and Evelyn are staying. They let her in.</p><p>Solas watches from across the clearing.</p><p>A few minutes later, Cassandra comes out and knocks on <i>his</i> door, and Varric answers it.</p><p>"Solas?" she says. Solas pulls back the curtain dividing the room. "Did you rest well?"</p><p>"Well enough, yes," he answers.</p><p>"That's good. I was just speaking with ser Mahanon and Lady Trevelyan. May we.. consult you on something?"</p><p>Solas looks out the window again. The curtain between Mahanon and Evelyn's bed has been pulled back as well.</p><p>"..Of course."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ayyy does anyone else ever do anything with that mage in sera's recruitment quest. i am. i need filler side content. that's what i'm best at.</p><p>i hate politics though it's so annoying. one more interlude chapter with a tiny bit more politics and then back to questing! oh boy, questing 8)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. held fast, immutable (interlude 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"..Well," Solas says at length. "I suppose I could offer you a piece of ice in those trying times, should they occur in my presence."</p><p>"I can make my own ice, you know."</p><p>"Can you really? In that state?"</p><p>Mahanon opens his mouth to say something, but eventually just closes it and scowls at Solas. Somehow he doesn't feel like it's a win of any sort.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sometimes i feel like this fic is going Really Really Slowly but i have two heralds to juggle and so much canon divergence to cover in a way that is logical and hopefully interesting.. almost 60k and we're just barely starting in hushed champions of the whispers. yikes ™</p><p>plus i just REALLY LOVE writing character dialogues and interactions... it's an indulgence of mine...</p><p><b>warning:</b> non-explicitly implied torture/interrogation tactics by bluntly describing injuries. not graphic, but it's handled kind of casually. will be in a scene near the end, after leliana and josephine talk to both vivienne and iron bull.</p><p><b>edit:</b> small changes. fixed timeline issues.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Later that day, after a few hours rest, Cassandra knocks on the door to where Mahanon and Evelyn are staying. They let her in.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Solas watches from across the clearing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A few minutes later, Cassandra knocks on <i>his</i> door, and Varric answers it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Solas?" she says. Solas pulls back the curtain dividing the room. "Did you rest well?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Well enough, yes," he answers.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"That's good. May we.. consult you on something?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Solas looks out the window again. The curtain between Mahanon and Evelyn's bed has been pulled back as well.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"..Of course."</i>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>Solas pulls up a chair between the two beds. Cassandra prefers to stand and pace. It does give Mahanon something look at besides Solas himself.</p><p>"I am.. concerned about Mahanon's visions," Cassandra says. "His prophetic abilities, as you call them."</p><p>"Ah," Solas says, because he's not really sure what else to say.</p><p>There's a fair chance that Mahanon <i>doesn't</i> have any such visions or prophetic ability... But even if Solas were to operate under the assumption that Mahanon does know Corypheus only has that artifact because of Solas himself, it doesn't explain how Mahanon knows about the demon.</p><p>..It doesn't explain what <i>Evelyn</i> saw, either.</p><p>And Solas saw both. Nothing in Mahanon's dream at the time had any overt demon or spirit in it telling him something bad would happen in Val Royeaux. Never mind the fact that Mahanon didn't seem to remember Solas even being there.</p><p>"You are concerned there are more demons at play." Solas leans back when Cassandra nods. "The only way to be certain is for me to enter Mahanon's dreams, just as I did Evelyn's. That would be far more dangerous for me, however."</p><p>Mahanon scoffs lightly and looks away, but Cassandra frowns. "How so?"</p><p>"A non-mage has little control over their dreams. They are also not entirely aware they are dreaming, for the most part. Evelyn was.. abnormally lucid, but I imagine the Mark gave her the lucidity of a mage. Mahanon, however, is already a mage. He has some degree of control, possibly enhanced by the Mark." Solas picks at a thread on his sleeve. "If he were to mean me any harm, a dream would be the best place to do it."</p><p>"If I meant to harm you, you'd already know," Mahanon says. "I couldn't hurt you in a dream. And even <i>if</i> I could, I wouldn't. Not in a dream."</p><p>"Too pacifist for you?"</p><p>Mahanon makes a face, but it drops quickly as he leans back against the wall. He doesn't comment further on it. "...In any case, I can't tell when I get these.. <i>visions</i>. So the only way to find out is if Solas were to be in my dreams every time I sleep."</p><p>"That's kind of creepy," Evelyn remarks, mirroring Mahanon's position. "I mean, dreams change, too, right? Maybe? It's not like... stick your head in, see if it's demon-y, <i>oh no, it isn't, time to go back to my own dreams</i>, is it? You have to stay in his dream the whole time until he wakes up?"</p><p>Solas tries to respond several times. And fails. Eventually he settles for, "Yes."</p><p>Evelyn's mouth snaps shut and she squints at him. Yes to what? Solas does not know anymore.</p><p>Cassandra stares at him. Solas stares back with the slightest of shrugs. She sighs.</p><p>"Have you had any such dreams recently, Mahanon?"</p><p>Mahanon's fidgeting stops. In fact, all of him stops, except for his breathing.</p><p>Solas remembers the dream he saw. The sleeping elves. The still night. A screaming castle. The wall that kept out the blood and sounds of death. The voices.</p><p>
  <i>breathe</i>
</p><p>Solas almost says it out loud. <i>remind him to breathe</i></p><p>Who was that? <i>What</i> was it?</p><p>"Sometimes," Mahanon says. "Sometimes I see my clan dying in my dreams."</p><p>Evelyn sits up. She looks like she wants to reach over, just like Mahanon usually does for her, but there's too much space between their beds and also Cassandra too.</p><p>"Is that what you saw before?" Cassandra asks, softly. "Before we left for Val Royeaux."</p><p>Mahanon nods. He still doesn't mention Solas. Maybe he couldn't see in his dream, either? Had he been awake at the time, in the dream? Or was he 'sleeping' with the rest of the elves?</p><p>..Was it even Mahanon that Solas saw? Or was it a spirit pretending to be a nightmare?</p><p>"It sounds like a normal dream, if a bad one," Solas says. Offers. "Many dream of their loved ones dying. Especially after all you've been through, I would not be surprised if your worries extended to them."</p><p>Solas dreams of them, too. Or would, if he didn't purposefully escape his dreams to walk in the Fade.</p><p>"..Speaking of your clan, Mahanon," Cassandra says, slowly. She takes two folded up pieces of paper from her pocket. "Leliana received a letter addressed to you. She believes it is from your clan. You have one as well, Lady Trevelyan, from your family."</p><p>"I do?" Evelyn takes her with a wide-eyed blink, but doesn't open it yet.</p><p>Mahanon's eyebrows go up, more surprised than anything. "<i>Believes</i>?"</p><p>"It is written half in elvish, so she cannot be sure. What is in Common asked that we inform them if you were here freely of your own will, or being held captive. As for the elvish, we do not know."</p><p>"..Well that kind of sucks." Mahanon holds out his hand, though, and Cassandra places the letter in it. "I can't read anymore."</p><p>"Perhaps, Solas could..?" Cassandra looks at him meaningfully.</p><p>Solas' jaw tightens. Any letter written in elvish to an elf must be speaking of private matters. He wouldn't deign to intrude.</p><p>"No," Mahanon says, a little too quickly. "If it's in Dalish they likely meant for it only to be read by me."</p><p>..Well now Solas <i>has</i> to read it. There could be <i>secrets</i>.</p><p>"I <i>am</i> capable of being discreet," he says, with little faith in how much trust Mahanon may or may not have in him.</p><p>As expected, there isn't much. Definitely need to work on that.</p><p>"..Let's see about that spying on my dreams thing first. And maybe dinner." Mahanon sets the letter next to his pillow without a single change in expression, and it takes Solas a few seconds to wonder if Mahanon is really making a(nother) pass at him. "But I will speak with Leliana about having a response written back to them, Cassandra."</p><p>"I am sorry there isn't a better way to handle it," Cassandra says. "And.. you wish to let Solas see your dreams?"</p><p>Mahanon turns to look at Evelyn first. "..A few times, to start. I'm sure I would know if a demon were interfering with my dreams, but it wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion. A better one."</p><p>It's.. <i>probably</i> the first word of something-like-a-compliment that Solas has heard from Mahanon. Aside from 'you're an elf', which is only a compliment compared to other Dalish who only look at his bare face. Is it the merit of his clan upbringing? Have they learned something of the past, or did they simply care less about it?</p><p>"Tonight would be a calm night to start with," Solas says. No snowstorm on the horizon, though the wind is picking up.</p><p>"That could work. Is there anything else planned for the day, Cassandra?"</p><p>"Not for today, no. We will be working with Madame Vivienne to contact several Orlesian noble houses. We were also considering holding training exercises with the new companions you and Lady Trevelyan have found. Both of you will be leading your groups into battle soon, and I would prefer if everyone were on the same page when it comes to combat."</p><p>Mahanon shares a look with Evelyn.</p><p>"..I've had a few days to get used to Bull and Blackwall, so we should be fine on our end," he says.</p><p>"I don't mind. I don't want to delay the trip, but we have to see what nobles Vivienne and Josephine can get us anyway." Evelyn shrugs. "Can you really say Mahanon is leading his group, though? Doesn't someone else have to lead you first?"</p><p>"I will lead them," Mahanon says firmly. "And I hope someone will stop me from leading us over the side of a mountain."</p><p>"As a healer I think you might survive a fall even at that height," Solas cannot help but say.</p><p>"If we all survive, I'm healing you last."</p><p>"Then you will have to suffer my agonizing complaints that much longer."</p><p>For a second Mahanon seems to debate this trade off. "..I guess I can live with that."</p><p>"Make sure he comes back alive," Cassandra says with a little too much intensity. "For all of our sakes."</p><p>"Well, if the <i>Seeker</i> says so, then I absolutely must."</p><p>Solas is not sure who that was aimed that, because Mahanon isn't really giving that smile to either of them directly, despite the fact that he's said he <i>can</i> tell the difference between the two of them.</p><p>Cassandra seems just a touch flattered when Solas chances a look at her, for reasons he doesn't know. Or does know and doesn't want to come to terms with. Solas is still stuck on <i>how did Mahanon know about the Lord Seeker</i>.</p><p>"Bull, Blackwall, Varric, and I are pretty accustomed to each other," Mahanon says, back on topic as though they'd never deviated. "We fought off an ass-load of demons the other day, so having Bull train with Evelyn is fine."</p><p>"Cassandra's the only one I'll be familiar with," Evelyn muses. "What's Iron Bull like?"</p><p>"Fucking reckless," Mahanon mutters. Evelyn laughs, loudly. "He bleeds a lot. It's just what he does. Sera's quick, from what I've.. heard. She's a good rogue. Varric could probably judge her better."</p><p>"As long as she sticks arrows where they need to be stuck, I'm good. Honestly I'm more worried about Vivienne..."</p><p>"She's a Circle mage," Solas and Mahanon say at the same time. They look at each other. Solas continues, "..You are familiar with Circle mages, are you not?"</p><p>"Well.. Ostwick's, yeah. Neutral ones. Mahanon ones."</p><p>"I'm Dalish," Mahanon says. "You won't find another mage like me."</p><p>"That's what I'm afraid of." Evelyn sighs, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. Cassandra even pulls up a chair and this is starting to not feel like a tactical meeting anymore. "She's a <i>loyalist</i>. I'm.. I don't know if I'm compatible with that. And Sera seems terrified of magic, I'm not sure how I'm going to handle them."</p><p>"I think they are both capable of setting such matters aside to work together, Herald," Cassandra says reassuringly. "The meeting earlier was.. a different matter. In hindsight, having everyone in one room may not have been such a good idea."</p><p>"But it's necessary," Mahanon says. "We'll need to meet again after we're done helping the templars and mages. It's better if they know what's going on... but we may have to make some rules so it doesn't. Do <i>that</i> again."</p><p>"Speaking of," Evelyn starts. "What happened back there, Mahanon?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"I... okay." Evelyn looks a little surprised, maybe a bit hurt. Judging from their relationship, she had probably though Mahanon would be comfortable sharing with her. But then, Solas and Cassandra are still here, too. Maybe they'll talk when they're alone again. "Then.. is there anything we can do to help? Things we can avoid doing or saying?"</p><p>"Not really. There isn't anything we can just avoid talking about." Mahanon studiously avoids looking at any of them directly. "I'll work on not letting it get that bad."</p><p>"I think we can all agree that we would rather it not occur in the first place, Mahanon," Solas says. "If it is simply certain topics.."</p><p>"Like I said," Mahanon says again, "they aren't things we can avoid talking about."</p><p>Solas shares a look with Cassandra and Evelyn. He's not quite sure what they're thinking, but he's wondering how Mahanon is so sure they can't avoid it. Though it wasn't entirely clear (to Solas, at least) what started Mahanon's downward spiral, it might have had something to do with Orlais. But Mahanon has clearly spoken about Orlais before without issue, and demons as well.</p><p>"..Well," Solas says at length. "I suppose I could offer you a piece of ice in those trying times, should they occur in my presence."</p><p>"I can make my own ice, you know."</p><p>"Can you really? In that state?"</p><p>Mahanon opens his mouth to say something, but eventually just closes it and scowls at Solas. Somehow he doesn't feel like it's a win of any sort.</p><p>"We are concerned, Mahanon," Cassandra says. "Not only for making sure you are able to function as a member of the Inquisition, but for your own health and well-being."</p><p>"Talking about it <i>isn't helping</i>."</p><p>Solas cannot tell for the life of him why Mahanon insists on being so.. insistent. Clearly he isn't unwilling to accept help or to discuss problems, he hasn't had any trouble working around his blindness so far. What changed?</p><p>"..Then I hope, at least, you will let us know if you want to stop talking about something," Cassandra finally says with a sigh. "Or if you wish to leave the room. We will make sure the others understand—"</p><p>"They don't need to know." Mahanon's gaze flickers to the Seeker, trained mostly on her feet first, then up to around her head. "My own discretion, you said. Remember?"</p><p>Cassandra purses her lips. "I did say that, yes."</p><p>"I'll let someone know if I need a topic dropped, or if I need to leave. Anything beyond that, I'll handle on my own. They don't need the details."</p><p>It takes her a moment to respond. "..If that is what you wish."</p><p>Mahanon nods. "Yes. Thank you."</p><p>"Of course." Cassandra doesn't look too pleased, but Solas imagines she's at least a little satisfied that Mahanon isn't neglecting himself. "As we were saying... Rules may work. I think it would also be good t to split the meetings for the time being, between Redcliffe and Therinfal. As for what happens after this, we will consider options."</p><p>Mahanon and Evelyn both agree. Solas is, in part, relieved. The newest addition to the mage roster is.. not to say 'opinionated', but her stance on mages and magic grates on his nerves more than he cares to admit.</p><p>He, for one, is glad that she will not be accompanying them to Redcliffe. And he won't have to listen to her thoughts on how they should proceed regarding it again, whatever they are.</p><p>"I will be getting back to the war room, then. It seems I never leave it these days, except to find more things to bring back to the table," Cassandra says with a small sigh. She brightens (noticeably, to Solas) when Mahanon laughs, however softly.</p><p>Evelyn raises her eyebrows and makes knowing eyes at the Seeker. Cassandra clears her throat loudly.</p><p>"We are going through which locations should be prioritized for being used in the training exercises. If either of you have any suggestions, please let me know, or come find us in the Chantry."</p><p>"There's a villa I've been having Scout Harding keep an eye on," Evelyn says, slowly losing that teasing tone. "Mahanon was pretty keen on getting it cleared out, too."</p><p>"Would love to see that thing emptied out and put to good use," Mahanon says, pointing at Evelyn to make.. a point. "We lost a few scouts in the Storm Coast to some group called the Hessarian Blades or Blades of Hessarian, something. We found out where they're camping. The requisitions officer should have their challenge crest ready next time we visit so that we can have a word with their leader, who sounds very disliked and in sore need of an ass-kicking, which I am happy to deliver."</p><p>"Why am I not surprised your suggestion involves just as much violence as Evelyn's," Solas says, deadpan. Mahanon makes a face at him and mimes repeating the words Solas had  just said. What is he, 14?</p><p>"..Warden Blackwall also says the Storm Coast might hold a number of Grey Warden items left behind in old camps, including treaties we could make use of. Other places too. We've already submitted something we found to Leliana."</p><p>"I will let Leliana know. I believe she will have our scouts keeping an eye out in both places. You intend to move forward with Redcliffe, then?"</p><p>"As soon as we can. Maybe with Evelyn's help.  Even if we don't want to recruit the mages, we have to close that rift and stop A—" Mahanon stops. His eyes go distant, almost glazed over, and for a moment Solas things he might start slipping again. "..Stop demons from taking over the village."</p><p>Maybe Solas is looking into things too much. But it did sound like Mahanon wanted to say something else at first.</p><p>Of course, no one brings it up. Even if they all give each other the same knowing, concerned look. Solas isn't too worried though. He has Mahanon's dreams to dive into for answers later. Hopefully there will be some.</p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>Varric has some particular thoughts about Dreaming right after a nap, to which Solas says he's not <i>sleeping</i>, not really. Dreaming while sleeping and Dreaming to purposefully walk the Fade are two <i>very different things</i>.</p><p>Solas would know. He held a symposium about it ages ago. If one were to describe a symposium as 'an impromptu debate held on the steps of Mythal's temple at the tail end of a gathering'.</p><p>(This was before he became known to Mythal, of course. Whether it directly led to his being noticed by her? He never did find out.)</p><p>But he digresses.</p><p>Solas navigates the Fade, walking the ancient roads and noting possible sites where his old veil artifacts had been left by his agents years and years ago. Some still active, holding the veil in place, holding the Fade back. Others too derelict, abandoned, uncared for. He doesn't want to know why they're no longer being attended to.</p><p>Whatever the reason is, it is another chance to see how Mahanon reacts to them. The first one had been.. interrupted, to say the least. Though he had been very <i>interested</i> in the artifact, Mihris had ultimately been a deciding fact on how much attention to pay to a relic of the past, as interestingly magical as it maybe.</p><p>Then again, it may be that the artifact simply.. looks different in Mahanon's strange sort of vision. Maybe he can't see it at all. It's almost the same amount of interest he shows in astrariums and in those weird shards they keep finding on the ground in places, the ones that Mahanon manages to find even without the help of those skulls.</p><p>That is, some distantly removed notion of 'intrigued' that is quickly put aside for the more pressing issue of 'bandits, kill'. Which is fair. Bandits are a problem.</p><p>But sometimes Solas thinks there might actually be someone who enjoys the Fade and its mysteries as much as he does underneath all that.... Mahanon-ness. True, Mahanon doesn't look to him for discussion about it as much as Evelyn does. In fact Mahanon does not really seek others out to engage with them when not on the road.</p><p>For someone who claims to be a <i>hah'ren</i> and works with children, he's very solitary.</p><p>Even now, when Solas finds out that Mahanon has in fact left his room for something that isn't hitting training dummies, he's just quietly braiding together strips of scrap leather by Harritt's workshop. While watching other people hit training dummies.</p><p>"Need something for your staff?" Mahanon asks once Solas comes closer, reminding him yet again that he isn't quite as blind as one might think.</p><p>"Not really, no," Solas replies. The Fade twists restlessly in this area, piquing his curiosity and leading him to check it out. Turns out it's just Mahanon.</p><p>The other twist in the Fade is on the training grounds, which he can now assume to be Evelyn and her Mark.</p><p>"What are you making?" he asks instead, leaning on his staff. The leather doesn't look particularly decorated.</p><p>"A new belt, maybe." Mahanon runs his fingers along what's already braided, frowning and undoing it up to where he had looped the wrong strip, and redoing it again. "..And practicing so I can handle my hair better."</p><p>Solas does indeed see that Mahanon's braid hasn't been properly redone since the 'training exercise' that morning.</p><p>"How did you manage it before?"</p><p>"Evelyn helped. I think Cassandra did, too. Once."</p><p>The thought of Cassandra braiding Mahanon's hair is... Well. He's not going to say it's adorable. A little unexpected, maybe, but Cassandra braids her own hair, so it's understandable she'd know how.</p><p>"So what brings you here, then?" Mahanon continues, running his fingers over the leather again before he keeps braiding. "Harritt's workshop is a bit out of your way."</p><p>"How exactly do you figure that?" Solas raises an eyebrow, something Mahanon undoubtedly does not see and is only for his own sake. "Cassandra has not confined me to my quarters. I can walk where I will."</p><p>Mahanon actually looks at him then. Gives him that odd kind of look he sometimes does, maybe when he thinks Solas isn't looking. Sometimes when or after Solas surprises him, often by.. just talking to him? Maybe the rumors amongst the agents are true after all.</p><p>One day he'll ask. About the rumors. And about the odd glances.</p><p>"..Well. In that case." Mahanon reaches out the air next to him, gropes around for a bit, then pats his other side where the crate actually is. "Have a seat, stop standing around. You're too tall to look up at all the time."</p><p>"Those aren't for sitting on," Harritt says from inside the workshop.</p><p>"We don't weigh anything anyway," Mahanon calls back. Then coughs loudly to cover up the creaking when Solas sits down.</p><p>It's cold. Just as cold as any other day. Solas casts a warming spell on his feet, less discreet than usual. Mahanon lets out a muffled snicker; Solas senses a trace of a similar spell on Mahanon's feet which are buried in the snow, probably to discomfort those waking past. No luck with shoes still.</p><p>After a few minutes of quiet, mostly interrupted by the training grounds and Harritt's people working behind them, Solas finally decides to answer Mahanon's question.</p><p>"..I felt a stir in the Fade," he says, not quite looking at Mahanon directly. But it's hard to miss how he pauses, briefly losing track of what order the leather strips are in. "Here and on the training grounds. I realize now that it was likely the Marks you two bear. Did anything happen?"</p><p>"Not.. really, no." Mahanon flexes his left hand, turning it this way and that to observe the Mark that only he can see when it isn't active. "Nothing hurt, anyway. Evelyn might have stressed hers by accident."</p><p>Solas hums, thoughtful. "It does tend to act up when she becomes emotional. I should see if she needs help learning how to control it."</p><p>"Did that happen in Val Royeaux?"</p><p>"I believe so. She was.. rather troubled by the Lord Seeker."</p><p>"I can imagine."</p><p>Can he? <i>Can you</i>, he wants to ask, to press, to interrogate. <i>What do you know?</i></p><p>He doesn't. He has too many questions. It wouldn't do to drive away one of the best chances for raising the status of the Elvhen again.</p><p>"I take it her Mark triggered a reaction in yours, even at that distance?"</p><p>"I.." Mahanon's fingers wiggle before going back to braiding. "..I felt a twinge. I think."</p><p>"Curious."</p><p>It's one of many things on Solas' list of 'did not know my magic foci exploding would do that'. Along with being able to punch holes in the veil. He'd been hoping for more of a... tear-the-veil-down-all-at-once sort of thing. Not taking it apart in little strips and pieces like something stuck with glue.</p><p>Also, the demons. He hadn't expected that many demons to be coming through. Have to work on that.</p><p>"How are you holding up?" Solas finally takes his eyes off of Mahanon's hand, pretending to observe the recruits at the training grounds instead. "With all of this."</p><p>"What, being the Herald?" Surprisingly, Mahanon just.. shrugs. "I'm sure it would feel worse if I could see how people look at me. Evelyn complains about it a lot. It reminds her of Ostwick."</p><p>"Ostwick? How so?"</p><p>"The city folk would look at the templars like that sometimes.. and the mages too." Mahanon's braiding slows down slightly. Solas feels his jaw tightening, to think of mages being <i>thankful</i> to templars. "She used to think she was doing something worth all the admiration back then."</p><p>"..She is doing something worthy of it <i>now</i>. I see no reason to complain about that."</p><p>"Then why do you?" Mahanon is looking at him when Solas glances over. "You disapprove that I don't like being the Herald. You think Evelyn should embrace being the Herald, too. Why do you care so much?"</p><p>"Because you can change things, Mahanon. As an elf, a Dalish, and a mage. They'll see our People differently." His words make Mahanon flinch just slightly, oddly reminiscent of what the other had said to the Dalish woman, Mihris. "<i>All</i> of our People."</p><p>"We don't have to be Heralds to do that," Mahanon says. The furrow in his brow deepens. Solas wonders what it's like to not be able to see someone's reactions. Is that why Mahanon behaves like this? Is that why he can? "<i>Not</i> being Herald doesn't mean we aren't going to help. I can't speak for Evelyn of course, but if I'm going to be remembered, it won't be as the Herald. I'm not going to be some faceless figure for them to worship and hold up high. I'm an <i>elf</i>. A <i>Dalish</i>, and a <i>mage</i>."</p><p>He knots off the leather braid after doing a final check, tying it a little too tightly. Too much fervor.</p><p>"I am Mahanon Lavellan," he says to Solas's face, full of a pride beyond just being Dalish. All while still mourning the death of those at the Conclave. "If they're going to worship me, they'll do it by name."</p><p>Solas doesn't move when Mahanon hops down from his crate. He leans over the wall and holds up the braid he just finished. "Harritt! Is this good enough for a belt?"</p><p>"Let me take a look... Aye, seems enough. I can have it ready by the end of the day, ser Mahanon. I'll have someone drop it off when it's done."</p><p>"I can pick it up. I'll come by after supper, if you're still here then."</p><p>"I'm staying in that house over there, aye. Give it a knock if a light is.. well, just give it a knock."</p><p>"Will do. Solas?"</p><p>Solas blinks out of his thoughts, looking up. "..Yes?"</p><p>"I'm going to see if Leliana or someone can help me with replying to my clan. Are you staying here?"</p><p>He still doesn't really understand why Mahanon doesn't want <i>his</i> help. For all his talk of 'we're both elves, that's where we stand', Mahanon does a good deal of treating Solas just like he does any other person in the Inquisition. Which is.. a little strange, to be honest. Feels weird.</p><p>He'd been prepared for some level of respect. Awe, for his knowledge and travels. Scorn for his lack of <i>vallas'lin</i>, perhaps, mocking his lacking 'Dalishness'. He'd even been prepared to be ignored and shunned.</p><p>Not.. being seen as a regular person. Held at a friendly, comfortable distance.</p><p>"..I think I will." Solas says, mouth dry. "To be honest, I'm hiding from Varric. He's inking up our room."</p><p>Mahanon.. blinks. Then he smiles, and laughs. "Did you see what he was writing?"</p><p>"Last I checked, he was muttering and making notes about a new story. Someone trapped in a love triangle. In the midst of all this, no less, I wonder where he gets his inspiration from."</p><p>Mahanon's smile widens, if that were even possible. "Maybe it's about Blackwall, Hayden, and—"</p><p>A loud, choking cough comes from the other side of the workshop, sounding suspiciously like the Warden himself. Mahanon's smile startles off his face and he immediately zooms away to get back inside Haven, somehow managing to avoid most of the obstacles in his path. Those obstacles being people headed the other who in fact avoid <i>him</i>.</p><p>Solas also gets up and quickly makes his way over to the training grounds instead. Might as well check on Evelyn while he's here.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>"<i>Preposterous</i>," Vivienne exclaims, breathlessly, nearly on her feet. "Making such a claim without proof would make heads roll, Lady Montilyet."</p><p>"That is why we need your help, Madame," Josephine says. "Leliana has gleaned what she could from the prisoner, but we cannot trust it completely. Perhaps, you could see to him, judge the veracity of his words."</p><p>"Interrogate another mage? And a <i>loyalist</i> at that? My dear I can't imagine what could make you think I would do such a thing."</p><p>"Ser Mahanon believes you can be trusted to," Leliana says to the side, half hidden in the shadows. A faint odour of blood lingers around her, not quite cleaned up from her latest ordeal. "And even if he <i>were</i> a loyalist.. that does not discount the fact that he attacked Lady Trevelyan <i>and</i> intended to impede the Inquisition's operations."</p><p>"And seeing as the Chantry is not united in denouncing us anymore, that leaves our noble friend on the wrong side of the battle," Vivienne extrapolates, growing more and more concerned. "Which leaves <i>Orlais</i> and the loyalist mages in a precarious situation if they do not an explanation, which I assure you they will."</p><p>"Then we flush out the one truly behind him. By his own words, Comte Gautier Lajoie is supported by several noble houses in Orlais and leads a small faction of loyalist mages who adhere to a.. different 'loyalist' directive than your own, Madame Vivienne."</p><p>"Darling, <i>my</i> directive is not my own. It is the directive of those mages I represent." Vivienne straightens in her seat. "If Comte Gautier follows some other belief, one cannot rightly say that I speak on his behalf. Whichever faction <i>he</i> represents, it is not loyalist as I know it. <i>Radical</i>, perhaps. More importantly, I have heard nothing of mages being given noble titles in Orlais. Not even in rumors."</p><p>"Then either someone has lied to him about his new title, or there are rumors that do not reach even your ears, Madame."</p><p>Vivienne holds the Ambassador's gaze. She doesn't like either suggestion. On the one, a third party is taking advantage of her mage faction, tempting them to do ill with the promise of noble titles. On the other, if it were true, then her influence does not reach as far as she'd like to assume where mages are involved. And she has always tended to believe that all matters regarding mages is within her knowledge, at least regarding the loyalists in Orlais.</p><p>"Well, darling, perhaps we should find out which it is." Vivienne glances down at the paper in front of her. A list of noble houses, who best to contact, and what best to appeal to them about. She picks up a quill to add a few more, in a separate list. "I know of several Orlesian houses who could be approached."</p><p>"Trustworthy ones?" Leliana leans over to have a look at the new additions to the list. "We cannot have them spreading word that the Inquisition plans to catapult all mages into noble status."</p><p>"Ones that have all had dealings with mages, Spymaster." Vivienne sets the quill down and slides the parchment over to Josephine. "Some support them. Others name mages among their family."</p><p>Josephine takes the paper and scans the names. Vivienne takes a sip from her cup of tea.</p><p>"Write to them. Spy on them. I'm sure you will find them keeping tabs on the most unlikeliest of news, my dear."</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>Josephine slides the slip of paper over the table.</p><p>Iron Bull looks down at it, then back up. "What'd these ones do?"</p><p>"We have in our custody an Orlesian mage, as you know. Not Madame de Fer. Rumor has it he goes by Gautier Lajoie.. a titled comte."</p><p>"A noble?" Iron Bull picks up the list this time, containing only the names of those few noble houses associated with mages. "Thought you humans wouldn't let mages be nobles. Except in Tevinter, of course."</p><p>Leliana and Josephine share a glance. <i>There's</i> an uncanny parallel they hadn't considered before.</p><p>"..You are correct. Other than Tevinter, the human kingdoms do not permit mages to hold titles of nobility," Leliana confirms. "Normally we would pass the matter over to our contacts in Orlais, but this man attempted to kill the Herald and insulted the Inquisition in the same breath. He cannot become a noble of his own power, which leads one to wonder who promised that title to him. As you say, Tevinter is the only kingdom that permits mages among the nobility... There is a fair chance they are involved in this, and these particular houses may be involved with <i>them</i>. I imagine this is something your superiors might be interested in looking into."</p><p>"I'm sure they could be. Tevinters in Orlais? That's a recipe for trouble." He holds it up and slips it into a pocket on his oversized trousers. "I'll pass it on. Let you know if I hear anything about it."</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>A knock on the table. Leliana looks up from the reports in her hands.</p><p>Mahanon lingers at the mouth of the tent, both hands going to his staff again. The foci glows faintly, shimmering in response to the wounded within the Chantry. Mahanon raps on the handle a few times and it dims again.</p><p>"Can I help you, Mahanon?" She sets down the reports, knowing that anything with Mahanon involved will likely not be brief, for various reasons. "Is there another letter you wish to send?"</p><p>"Just the one was fine, thank you. I.." Mahanon's eyes wander before finally localizing her face, which a little more accuracy that she normally expects from him. Sometimes he doesn't even bother looking at a person directly when talking to them. She suspects he doesn't like those particular ones. "..Evelyn and I are heading out to the Hinterlands tomorrow— probably tomorrow. As you know. I was just checking to see if you needed our, ah.. <i>prisoner</i> healed up before we left."</p><p>"Comte Gautier Lajoie."</p><p>"Oh he has a name now? Wonderful. I'll be sure not to use it."</p><p>Leliana half smiles. "Your assistance would be welcomed. I'll take you to him."</p><p>They step out of the tent, greeted by several agents whom she nods to in return. Mahanon does, too, surprisingly, but only if they greet him individually.</p><p>"We were not sure if you would appreciate being asked," she says as they head into the Chantry. "Adan has been tending to him as discreetly as possible, so far."</p><p>"I wouldn't be concerned about Adan. It's the servants you should keep an eye on. All it takes is one mage-sympathizer to spring him free." Mahanon looks to the side, as though one of the many messengers, housemen and women, and sundry servants had just walked by. "I'd put Sera on it, maybe."</p><p>"We have them all under watch," Leliana replies, glad to hear that Mahanon has concerned himself with security. Evelyn Trevelyan does not leave anything wanting, not really, but sometimes Leliana (and others, she's sure) has found herself weighing the two of them against each other. ".. I will consult Sera about it as well."</p><p>She had not been aware that Mahanon knew much about Sera, considering the woman was not exactly fond of 'elfy' elves. He wasn't the one who recruit her, either. Then again, maybe Evelyn would have known and said the same thing. Which brings her back to the 'weighing them against each other' thing again.</p><p>The guards in the dungeon startle themselves back to attention, their prior chattering betrayed by the way Mahanon's ears seem to wiggle at them accusingly as he and Leliana pass through the door. As they near the end of the dungeon where Comte Gautier is being held, Mahanon slows to a stop.</p><p>"Wards?" he asks, fingers tracing the air.</p><p>"In lieu of templars," Leliana explains. "Solas set them up first. Madame Vivienne came to inspect them, earlier though she has not met the prisoner himself."</p><p>"<i>Charming</i> woman," comes a raspy Orlesian drawl from the cell. "To what do I owe the displeasure of your presence again, Spymaster?"</p><p>"You have a visitor, Comte Gautier."</p><p>Mahanon steps closer. The comte frowns. Restrained with only enough freedom to keep from getting sore, he makes for a harmless prisoner. Mostly harmless.</p><p>"An elf? What business does a savage have with me?"</p><p>Another step. Mahanon's eyes flick over the comte's form, lingering here and there.</p><p>"..I see someone has used a few healing spells already." His head tips. "Not Vivienne, obviously. But I can't imagine Solas being so generous, either."</p><p>"He preferred that the comte remain alive long enough to face his consequences."</p><p>"Did he? I guess I should respect that and help keep him alive, too. Is he restrained? And his injuries?"</p><p>"More or less. We'll have him fully secured, just to be safe."</p><p>Leliana makes eye contact with the guards and motions them over. Despite the comte's protests, they tighten the bindings to the wall to keep the comte from moving too much. As they do so, Leliana lists out the wounds she remembers inflicting. Anything from broken bones to sprains and bruises. Even some purportedly pulled muscles.</p><p>Once given the all clear, Mahanon enters the cell. He doesn't take more than a few steps in before he immediately points the blade-end of his staff at the comte's face.</p><p>"You— <i>barbaric</i>, how <i>dare</i> you point that at <i>me</i>, you filthy—"</p><p>"Drop that spell you're trying to cast," Mahanon says, soft and quiet. "Or cast it, and I will cut your throat out. Then I'll heal it, cut it again, and heal it again. You won't find death while I'm around, comte."</p><p>Comte Gautier's breathing stutters, shrinking as far away from Mahanon as possible.</p><p>"Who— who is this? I demand to know! Who do you think you are, speaking to me like that?!"</p><p>"My name is Mahanon Lavellan." The blade under his chin tips the comte's head up, almost as far as it can go. Mahanon's eyes look past him, at the wall behind his head. "I'm the Herald you'll wish you had killed."</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>The screams are an aching relief. Even the guards in the dungeon are rattled, and when they next look into the cell, they expected a wreck of a man, bloody and torn apart.</p><p>But Comte Gautier is as healthy as can be. Every last bone stitched back the way it ought to be, all limbs in their sockets, and not a single cut on his face. No more black eyes. The tooth that had been knocked out is back. He seems to have bitten his lip to stop from screaming at some point, and even that is healed again.</p><p>He is not pleased. The pain of Mahanon's healing is torture enough for the best of people, let alone the worst. Mostly it just makes the comte believe that Mahanon is using some kind of blood magic on him to make it hurt more.</p><p>"I thought spirit healing would be more benevolent," Leliana remarks as they leave the Chantry.</p><p>Mahanon stops the middle of wiping the blood from his hands. He may not have hurt the comte, but some of the open wounds hadn't stopped bleeding yet.</p><p>"I knew a spirit healer once," she continues, hands behind her back. "I traveled with her across nearly all of Ferelden. She saved our lives on many occasions. I recognized how the magic looked, though yours is.. somewhat different from hers."</p><p>Mahanon glances at her. He finishes cleaning his hands off and tucks the cloth back into his pocket. "I never thought it was that obvious."</p><p>"It looks different from Creation-type healing spells, yes. Wynne taught me that. But to the uninformed, that is all they would notice. Something different."</p><p>"Ah." He grips his staff a little tighter. "I.. don't use the most benevolent spirits for healing. It does the job fine, but there isn't much room for things like compassion. Unfortunately it's the most effective types of healing spells I know, so my patients just have to deal with it. Or eat elfroot."</p><p>"The more you try to heal, the more it hurts?" Leliana has a wry smile. "How very poetic."</p><p>Mahanon smiles too. Just as wry. "It is, isn't it?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>"Your dreams are... remarkably stable."</p><p>Mahanon almost snorts. He looks at the walls of ice on the horizon, keeping out the undesirable parts of his dream. It could stand to be <i>more</i> stable.</p><p>Solas looks at him curiously. He's been doing that ever since he realized Mahanon could actually see him in the Fade, and especially after finding that Mahanon.. wasn't more interested in or by how he looked.</p><p>Well, he looked more or less like what everyone else has been telling Mahanon. Tall, bald, no <i>vallas'lin</i>. No surprise there. And it isn't the first time Mahanon has seen Solas, but it's not like he can just admit that out loud.</p><p>"I thought all mages could do this," Mahanon says, weaving frost in the air between his hands. "As far as my clan goes, all our mages have had some surface level of control over our dreams. I found out later that this is more of a Dreamer trait than a normal mage ability."</p><p>"<i>Are</i> you a Dreamer?"</p><p>"That depends how you classify a Dreamer. Can I go into other peoples' dreams? No. Can I walk the Fade like you, exploring the histories of the world? No. I'm stuck in my own and wherever lyrium takes me." He dusts off his hands, and the frost flakes sprout into flowers when they hit the grass. "I just have a little more control while I'm here."</p><p>"Like that." Solas looks at the wall of ice in front of them. It's massive, by all rights. Maybe unnecessarily so. It's the only way Mahanon can feel safe behind it. "What is it keeping out?"</p><p>"..People who want to kill us, I guess."</p><p>They listen to the fighting on the other side of the wall, the clashing of weapons and the screaming of the fallen. It doesn't end. It never ends.</p><p>This is a nightmare. Born of his own fears and past trauma. His worst thoughts imaginable. Being unable to stop the slaughter of his clan.</p><p>Now he can stop it. Here, he can stop it. Here they still sleep... but maybe they will never wake again.</p><p>His clan is dead. They died long ago.</p><p>"Do you dream this often?" Solas asks quietly.</p><p>"It's a nightmare," Mahanon says, because that's more accurate. "And.. yes. I have it often."</p><p>This one, and all the ones where he died rather anticlimactically. Run through with a spear of red lyrium. Being killed by Alexius while he's down with a hole in his gut. Bleeding himself dry. And a few other nondescript nightmares he can't ever remember beyond waking up in a cold sweat, choking on something that isn't there.</p><p>He's glad none of the other ones reared their ugly heads this time. He really can't control what nightmare he has, and any of the other ones would've been hard to explain. This one is.. the most frequent.</p><p>It's also the one he dislikes the most.</p><p>Solas looks around, like he's waiting for something to show up. The Fade dream is still as ever, calm and steady. No foreign elements.</p><p>"...I see no prophecy. Nothing indicative of visions of the future." He tests the air with a wave of his hand. "And nothing rigid as it was in Evelyn's dreams."</p><p>Ah, but if only he knew. This <i>is</i> the future. This isn't just a nightmare, or just a fear of his. Or a reality he can pretend isn't real.</p><p>This <i>happened.</i></p><p>"I can take you elsewhere," Solas says, then. An offer. "A different dream, if you wish. Somewhere more.. pleasant."</p><p>Mahanon looks on the faces of his clan, dead and sleeping. This <i>is</i> pleasant. Time could stop here forever and he wouldn't ever have to think of his daughter's corpse again. Or Rasha's, or Keeper Istimaethoriel's.</p><p>Quell the nausea that threatens to rise each time.</p><p>"Okay," he says. He reaches for Solas' arm before he can stop himself, even though he doesn't need the guidance now. New habits die hard. Solas lets him hold on anyway, and he doesn't think too much on that. "Take us away."</p><p>The dream melts, bodies and all. Buildings spring up, tall and fantastical. A veritable city ascends out of the ground and into the sky.</p><p>People walk by. Voices of the ancient Elvhen hum in the air. Their joys, their accomplishments. Their memories.</p><p>Mahanon looks around. Solas does, too, a faint smile on his lips. Like he's proud. Maybe he should be. It's beautiful here, back when Elvhenan thrived and Arlathan stood tall. Solas must have searched the Fade high and low for these few bits of the past.</p><p>But it's dead, too. All these buildings, all these people.</p><p>They're just as dead as his clan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>introducing: sideplot! lots of tiny little sideplots.</p><p>wish there were was a 'dramatic' dialogue option in game alongside the funny/righteous/angry/emotional. i want to be dramatic. absolutely chuuni. fucking bonkers. <i>if they're going to worship me, they'll do it by name.</i></p><p>...it sounded cooler in my head. anyway people don't let your healers be chaotic neutral they're terrifying.</p><p><b>edit:</b> got some <a href="https://thisfragilesky.tumblr.com/post/627212778185342976/remakes-mahanon-after-installing-inquisitor">screencaps of mahanon</a> after reworking the model.... lookin really tired of everything.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come find me at thisfragilesky@tumblr (or mainblog esquitor) i draw too.. sometimes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>